Isabella, A Bruxa
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Filha ilegítima do lorde da Fortaleza de Brynwald, Isabella foi criada na floresta, reverenciada e temida como a curandeira do vilarejo. Isabella resiste como pode aos brutais invasores normandos e corajosamente enfrenta seu líder, Edward de Normandia, porém logo se vê à mercê do poderoso guerreiro, que faz dela sua prisioneira...
1. Chapter 1

_Inglaterra, 1066_

**A bruxa e o guerreiro**

Filha ilegítima do lorde da Fortaleza de Brynwald, Isabella foi criada na floresta, reverenciada e temida como a curandeira do vilarejo. Isabella resiste como pode aos brutais invasores normandos e corajosamente enfrenta seu líder, Edward de Normandia, porém logo se vê à mercê do poderoso guerreiro, que faz dela sua prisioneira...

Orgulhoso e possessivo, Edward reluta em reconhecer a crescente atração que sente pela atrevida Isabella, mas por mais que ela tente escapar ou o desafie com palavras cortantes e um comportamento indiferente, ele sempre consegue trazê-la de volta aos seus braços. Pouco a pouco, a disputa e o rancor se transformam em uma paixão incontrolável, e quando a traição e a intriga levam Isabella a ser capturada por malvados saqueadores dinamarqueses, Edward sabe que fará o possível e o impossível para salvar e resgatar a dona do seu coração...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Oi amores di mi vida... ai vai o capitulo de isabella, A bruxa... essa é uma adaptação de Samantha James, " Alana, a Bruxa"... é linda essa historia... espero que vocês gostem... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

_Tudo ao redor havia enegrecido. Parecia ainda mais negro que as profundezas do inferno. Sombras disformes se moviam a esmo e tentavam agarrá-la com longos dedos agourentos._

_Ela sentiu... alguma coisa. Algo demoníaco. Uma nítida sensação de perigo, tão pesada e espessa quanto as sombras, pairava no ar._

_O vento soprava sua fúria. Raios cruzavam o céu, labare das de luzes avermelhadas. O trovão reverberou, fazendo o solo estremecer sob os pés dela. Gigantescas poças de sangue emergiam na terra. O ar estava empestado com o forte odor de sangue coagulado e destruição._

_Desesperada, ela corria. Seu coração batia freneticamente. Passos a perseguiam._

_Corria às cegas, cercada pela escuridão, dominada pelo perigo. Sombras monstruosas a espreitavam. O espectro da morte perscrutava. Aproximava-se tanto que ela mal conse guia respirar..._

_Mas de repente emergiu um vulto. Das sombras eles vie ram... Homem e animal. Cavaleiro e corcel._

_De espada em punho e coberto pela armadura, ele galo pava sobre o grande cavalo negro. Não tinha rosto, uma vez que seus traços se escondiam atrás do elmo. No céu, os raios luminosos maculavam a negritude; era como se o homem se fundisse à prata._

_Lentamente ele ergueu o elmo. Em choque, ela prendeu a respiração. A pálida expressão do cavaleiro mostrou-se tão fria quanto gelo. Atingiu-a tal qual uma punhalada. Então, vagarosamente ele ergueu a espada. A arma, apontada para o céu, rasgou o ar em direção ao peito dela..._

— Isabella! Por Deus, menina, o que você tem? Se não parar de gritar, certamente vai despertar sua falecida mãe!

A voz masculina soou familiar. Agoniada, Isabella de Brynwald, ao emergir da escuridão, virou-se para aquele som. Acordou trêmula, engolindo a vontade de emitir mais um berro de pavor.

Por um instante, viu-se desorientada, com o rosto sobre a enxerga de palha e a manta fina de lã cobrindo-lhe o corpo até o queixo. Aos poucos, percebeu os sons e as imagens de seu entorno. A realidade se instalava. Somente então o terror começou a dissipar.

Lá estava ela na pequena cabana onde passara a infância e se tornara mulher. A luz tépida penetrava pela única janela, permitindo-lhe enxergar o rosto do homem de barba grisalha a seu lado.

Isabella soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Nenhuma espada lhe cravava o peito. Nenhum cavaleiro negro pretendia matá-la. Estava viva... _viva_.

Mas o sonho pavoroso havia se repetido.

Harry mudou de posição e gemeu ao sentir dor. Sob a lã puída de sua túnica, os ombros ossudos arqueavam. Os cabelos eram tão cinzentos quanto a barba. As linhas profundas que definiam o rosto envelhecido condiziam com o olhar preocupado.

— Você me assustou, menina. Escutei seus berros de minha cabana.

Isabella nada disse. Jogou a manta de lado e se ajoelhou sobre a terra úmida.

Ainda especulativo, Harry a observava. Isabella jogou para trás os cabelos longos e tão avermelhados quanto o pôr do sol. Havia aprendido a não mencionar esses sonhos estranhos que a assombravam na calada da noite. Ela se tornara motivo de escárnio e chacotas dos aldeões, que não perdiam oportunidade de ridicularizá-la.

Mas Harry não era como os outros aldeões. Mesmo agora, apesar da idade avançada, todos o consideravam o melhor curtidor de peles do sul de Humber. E, de fato, com a morte de sua mãe, Renée, Isabella amava o bom homem mais que a própria irmã.

Tal qual Renée, Harry não escarnecia as estranhas visões que a perseguiam desde a infância. Quase tudo havia acontecido. Porém, algo a impedia de falar livremente a respeito. Como poderia contar a ele?

Ciente de que Harry ainda a observava, Isabella abaixou o olhar.

Já havia tido sonhos tanto durante o dia quanto à noite. Com desconhecidos. Com os aldeões. Mas nunca sonhara consigo mesma. E sabia que jamais temera pela própria vida...

Até agora.

O cavaleiro negro. Quem era ou o que ele era? Isabella não sabia. Porém, sentia que se tratava de um inimigo, de uma ameaça diferente de quaisquer outras. O porquê ainda lhe permanecia um mistério. Mas aquele cavaleiro negro a apa vorava...

Não!, pensou. Não pensaria no sonho cavernoso. Não queria pensar _nele_.

Uma pequena trouxa de pelos pulou em seu colo. Cedric, o gato que seguira sua mãe anos a fio, agora a acompanhava. Isabella acariciou a pelagem amarelada. Abaixou a cabeça a fim de impedir que Harry visse sua aflição. O velho homem ficaria preocupado ao extremo e Isabella não carregaria tal culpa na consciência.

— Sabe que eu jamais o ofenderia — ela murmurou. — Eu falaria a respeito, se pudesse. Mas não posso. Não é nada, juro. Não se apoquente mais.

— Então por que está tremendo?

Pela primeira vez, ela se permitiu sorrir.

— É uma manhã fria de novembro. O que mais me faria tremer?

Harry ergueu a mão ossuda.

— Aqueles normandos bastardos! — esbravejou. — Roubaram nossa lenha e agora mal conseguimos cozinhar ou nos aquecer. Também saquearam os grãos que semeamos com tanto sacrifício. Quando o inverno acabar, os aldeões de Brynwald estarão padecendo de fome. — Ele conteve a raiva. — Isso, se alguém sobreviver até lá!

Exasperado, saiu da cabana. Isabella colocou Cedric no chão e levantou-se. Como o restante dos aldeões, sua mora dia era muito simples. Sobre o piso de terra batida havia uma mesa pequena e dois bancos de madeira em frente à lareira. Lavou o rosto em um balde de água e, em seguida, prendeu os cabelos. Então, enrolou os pés com duas longas tiras de couro. Suas botas haviam apodrecido meses atrás. Estava faminta, mas não fez o desjejum. Na noite anterior, ela e Harry tinham partilhado a maior parte do escasso alimento que estocara. Sobrara apenas um pedaço de pão.

Fazia uma semana que os normandos haviam tomado Brynwald. Isabella sorriu. Harry tinha razão. Eles se diziam normandos, mas eram chamados de bastardos por aqueles que tinham dominado.

Sombrios tornaram-se os dias e infeliz tornou-se o povo, pois os ingleses agora eram uma raça humilhada. Nada fora capaz de impedir os invasores que atravessaram o Canal. Apossaram-se do gado, da comida dos aldeões. Aldeias foram dizimadas quando os normandos as pilharam. A paz lhes fora roubada, suas terras e vidas, invadidas.

Por um longo período, Isabella permaneceu a fitar o domínio de Brynwald. No topo de um penhasco, a propriedade, rodeada por uma paliçada de madeira, contemplava o Mar do Norte. Embora a confortável moradia houvesse pertenci do ao seu pai, ela jamais vivera naquele lar. Seu lugar não era em Brynwald, apesar de ser filha de Charlie, o senhor de Brynwald.

Uma dor profunda rasgou-lhe o peito. Charlie, seu pai, não mais vivia. Morrera sob uma espada normanda, tal qual sua esposa, Rowena. Mas ninguém soubera nada de Tanya. Isabella acreditava que a ausência de notícias era um sinal de que a irmã havia sobrevivido à guerra. Rezava para que assim fosse.

Como o restante dos aldeões, Isabella não ousara se aventurar pela floresta desde o primeiro ataque brutal. O ar ficara intoxicado de fumaça e exalara o odor acre de palha queima da. Durante três dias e três noites, ouviram-se apenas gritos agonizantes. Mesmo agora o som de patas de cavalos era o suficiente para afugentar os aldeões de Brynwald para den tro de suas cabanas.

Antes disso temiam somente a ira de Deus. Agora vivam com medo dos normandos.

No entanto, Isabella não podia se esconder na aldeia para sempre. Precisava encontrar comida para ela e Harry.

Determinada, pegou o arco e as flechas que havia pendurado atrás da porta e saiu. Harry, que marchava em direção a ela, estranhou o armamento.

— Isabella, não acredito que pretenda sair para caçar!

— Precisamos de comida.

— Mas os normandos ordenaram que ficássemos na aldeia.

— E vou lembrá-lo mais uma vez, Harry. Precisamos de comida.

— E quanto aos normandos? — ele vociferou. Isabella deu de ombros.

— Talvez minha flecha encontre por acaso um normando. Quem sabe não teremos tal sorte?

Harry não achou graça. Fitou-a com braveza e, bufando, acompanhou-a à caçada.

Nas proximidades do pasto, passaram pela esposa do peixeiro e as filhas, que nem sequer se dignaram a cumprimentar a dupla. Harry encarou as três.

— Não ligue para elas, Isabella. São tolas e ignorantes.

Isabella nada disse. Sua mãe fora a curandeira da aldeia e ensinara à filha tudo o que sabia acerca das artes das ervas e da cura. Mas ao longo dos meses que seguiram a morte de sua mãe, os aldeões recusaram qualquer oferta de tratamento que ela lhes apresentasse. Falavam com ela somente quando era impossível evitá-la.

Embora sentisse certo amargor, manteve a cabeça erguida. Tão logo nascera, fora apontada como a filha ilegítima do lorde de Brynwald. Entretanto, também era diferenciada por algo que lhe fugia ao controle: visões que surgiam sem avisar. Isabella entendia por que não gostavam dela, já que se tratava de um povo supersticioso. Viam a mão de Deus e a do demônio em tudo e em todos.

Mesmo agora, enquanto amaldiçoavam os normandos, Isabella continuava uma excluída. Seu coração sangrava diante de tamanha injustiça. Não era a filha do diabo. Por que não viam que era igual aos demais, exceto por aqueles sonhos indesejáveis?

Crescera odiando as visões e agora as abominava mais que nunca.

Apesar de o céu estar nublado, não havia chovido. Mas a terra achava-se úmida, o que mascarava o som dos passos deles. A aventura pela floresta foi mais lenta por causa da presença de Harry, porém a ousadia de Isabella deu frutos.

Por volta do meio-dia, duas lebres encontravam-se na algibeira que ela carregava.

Harry estava cansado. Ele ofegava demais e havia um chiado em sua respiração. Mesmo a contragosto, o bom homem acatou a sugestão de descansarem. Isabella parou ao lado de um tronco gigantesco de carvalho que tombara e o fez se sentar. Depois de encostar o arco e as flechas na árvo recaída, ela pegou o pedaço de pão que guardara no bolso do vestido e o dividiu com o amigo.

— Harry — ela indagou ao terminar de comer —, acha que eu deveria ir a Brynwald?

— Para quê? — Harry a encarou, espantado. Isabella cruzou os braços, mas não o fitou.

— Houve muito derramamento de sangue nos últimos dias. Quero saber se Tanya está viva e em segurança.

— Isabella, é muito perigoso — Harry alegou, alarmado. — Os normandos são sanguinários, todos eles. Não sabemos que tipo de malefício pode lhe abater quando entrar no covil dos lobos. Se Tanya estivesse morta, a notícia chegaria até você.

— E se ela estiver doente, Harry? Viva, mas gravemente ferida? Apesar de tudo, ela é minha irmã.

— Acha que Tanya desperdiça um só pensamento com você? — Harry rebateu. — Duvido.

Mas Isabella estava convencida.

— Não tem como saber disso.

— Ela viria socorrê-la, caso você estivesse ferida? — Harry continuou. — Não! Na verdade, Tanya nem sequer veio verificar se a irmã está viva.

— Harry, não posso falar por ela. Só sei o que se passa em meu coração. E estamos ligadas pelo sangue...

— O mesmo sangue que as manteve separadas todos esses anos!

Por um instante, Isabella ficou em silêncio. O que poderia dizer? Harry estava certo. Ela e Tanya não se conheciam bem porque Rowena fizera de tudo para impedir que as irmãs convivessem juntas. A mãe de Tanya fora clara ao demonstrar que não quisera ver a filha maculada pelo pecado do marido.

— Seu pai deveria ter deixado sua mãe em paz — Harry comentou. — Ele amava sua mãe, mas recusou-se a casar com a filha de um camponês. Preferiu unir-se com aquela que lhe daria terras e dinheiro. Mesmo assim, Charlie não a liberou. Em várias ocasiões, imaginei que ele lhe daria a chance de partir e casar-se com outro.

— Mamãe jamais teria partido — Isabella disse. — Ela o amava. — Uma tristeza súbita a invadiu. — Não podiam ficar juntos. Não podiam viver separados.

— Charlie era egoísta e pensava somente nos próprios prazeres. Por isso, apegou-se a sua mãe. — Harry torceu o nariz. — Mas ninguém pode recriminá-lo por ter se casado com aquela mulher rabugenta.

Aflita, Isabella segurou o braço do amigo.

— Harry, tenha mais respeito. Está falando dos mortos.

— Estou falando a verdade!

Isabella sentiu certa culpa, pois tais pensamentos já lhe haviam ocorrido diversas vezes. Lamentava a morte de Rowena, mas, se fosse honesta consigo mesma, não sentia nenhum pesar. Tanya, entretanto, perdera a mãe e o pai no mesmo dia.

Comovida, abaixou a cabeça e rezou para todos. O pai. Tanya. Rowena. Para si mesma e seus pecados. Amara o pai profundamente... e também o odiara pelo que fizera a sua mãe e a ela própria.

— Não sei o que fazer — murmurou, levantando-se. — Temo por minha segurança. Porém, preocupo-me com Tanya e não me perdoaria, caso ela necessitasse de ajuda e eu nada fizesse para socorrê-la.

Harry coçou a barba, pensativo.

— É muito parecida com sua mãe, Isabella. Vê somente bondade nos outros, a despeito de tudo. Se ao menos pensassem o mesmo de você... Mas eu a aconselho a não se precipitar. Dizem que os normandos nasceram no inferno. E o líder que tomou Brynwald para si é conhecido como o filho do diabo, um guerreiro capaz de decepar a cabeça de um homem só com o olhar. Seu nome é Edward. Talvez seja tão desprezível quanto o duque ao qual ele serve. — Harry fez uma pausa. — Não sabemos que maldades estão armando. E não devemos abaixar nossa guarda...

Mas Harry não pôde finalizar a frase. Uma risada dissonante reverberou pelo ar.

— Muito bom, velho. Mas creio que seu aviso chegou tarde demais.

Isabella se virou. O sangue pareceu gelar nas veias quando, um por um, meia dúzia de normandos se alinhou em suas montarias entre ela e Harry. O sonho daquela manhã surgiu em sua mente.

_Talvez minha flecha encontre por acaso um normando. Quem sabe não teremos tal sorte?_

Pelo que tudo indicava, ambos estavam encurralados por soldados normandos.

Os seis, montados em seus cavalos negros, a encaravam com malícia. Tinham o olhar famélico, como se Isabella representasse a refeição que devorariam em segundos.

Olhou para seu arco e flechas que jaziam ao lado de Harry. Raiva e desespero a dominavam. Não havia meios de alcançar sua arma sem que a atacassem primeiro.

— Cravaria uma flecha em meu coração, mulher? Eu faria o mesmo com você, mas não com meu arco. — Ele sorriu. — E tampouco em seu coração.

O normando que falava apeou. Embaixo do elmo, olhos escuros e brilhantes a fitavam, atendo-se aos seios sob o tecido fino do vestido. Isabella lamentou não possuir um manto para se esconder de olhares viciosos como aquele.

— Sou James — ele anunciou com forte sotaque inglês. — Quem é você? E por que está sozinha na floresta com apenas um velho para protegê-la?

Isabella o encarou, orgulhosa. Preferia arder no inferno a se dignar a responder àquele patife do além-mar.

— Quem é ele? — o normando persistiu. — Seu pai?

— Não lhe interessa quem ele é — Isabella retrucou, enoja da. — E não é da sua conta o que faço na floresta.

— É, sim, já que o novo senhor de Brynwald ordenou que vocês, saxões, permanecessem na aldeia. Você mora lá, não mora?

— Moro, mas...

— Nesse caso, é da nossa conta o que você faz ou não na floresta.

Harry se levantou, enfurecido.

— Deixe a menina em paz, normando.

O homem chamado James ignorou Harry. Atravessou a clareira e postou-se diante de Isabella.

— Uma saxã valente... Gosto disso, garota, gosto mesmo.

Dada a proximidade, Isabella reparou que o rapaz, além de jovem, possuía traços aristocratas. Mas havia um brilho perverso em seu olhar e o jeito que ele a fitava a fazia arrepiar-se.

— Suponho que ele não seja seu pai, menina — James continuou. — Mas não posso acreditar que seja seu marido.

Os outros soldados riram com ele.

— Talvez ela precise de um companheiro mais esportista na cama!

Um dos normandos soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

— Sem dúvida, sua virilidade deve estar tão murcha quanto a pele!

Isabella ficou colérica.

— Parem com isso! Ele não é nem meu pai nem meu marido. Mas é um homem muito querido por mim. Portanto, deixem-no em paz, seus normandos porcos!

— Isabella! Não diga mais nada. As palavras deles não me ferem.

— Ele a protege? Ela o protege? — James agarrou uma mecha farta dos cabelos de Isabella e em seguida a puxou.

Ao ver que ela resistia, o normando ficou colérico.

— Venha, sua vadia! — Dessa vez, James puxou com muito mais força. Isabella soltou um grito de dor.

O rosto de Harry tornou-se avermelhado de raiva.

— Deixem-na, seus safados! — Ele fez menção de avançar. Mas um dos normandos ainda a cavalo o golpeou na nuca com a espada. Harry tombou na terra sem emitir nenhum som.

— Meu Deus, Harry! — Isabella exclamou, apavorada.

Ela tentou socorrer o velho amigo, porém James a agarrou pela cintura. Nesse momento, Isabella começou a chutar, arranhar e debater-se. Cravou as unhas no rosto do normando até ver o sangue sair pela pele. Ele berrou de ódio e puxou-lhe os cabelos.

De alguma maneira, Isabella conseguiu se libertar e correr até Harry. Ao redor, mais gargalhadas reverberaram.

— O que acham? Vamos nos revezar com ela?

— Acho que ela aguenta dois de nós ao mesmo tempo.

O medo dominou Isabella. Pela primeira vez, atinou para o que pretendiam. Eles a usariam. Estuprariam violentamente. Repetidas vezes até lhe tirar a vida.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo inerte de Harry. Quando o tocou, ele soltou um gemido. Felizmente, estava vivo.

— Harry! Por favor, levante-se. Temos de fugir antes que seja tarde demais!

— Venha até aqui, mulher — o tal de James ordenou. Isabella se levantou, ergueu o braço e socou-lhe o rosto.

As costas da mão ardiam, mas não importava. Nem sequer se abalou com o ódio que deformou a face do soldado.

— Deixe-nos em paz, seu normando desprezível!

— Vai calar a boca, mulher, ou eu mesmo o farei!

Ele ergueu a mão para agredi-la. Isabella, ao ver o punho fechado, preparou-se para o impacto. Mas o golpe que esperava não veio.

Foi então que notou a presença de outro cavaleiro na clareira.

_Deus do c__é__u! _Mentalmente, Isabella soltou um grito de terror antes de o som apavorante chegar à garganta. Aquele era o homem de seu sonho.

* * *

_**E ai gostaram, se gostarem comentem amores... Vocês vão se surpreender com essas historia... Até Terça... Robsteijooooos**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... e esse é tenso... Aproveitem... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Entre os normandos havia um homem chamado Edward. No auge de sua vitalidade, era alto e musculoso, tão forte quanto um carvalho. Como a maioria dos normandos, fora criado para ser um soldado e desde garoto treinara a arte da guerra. Desenvolvera muito bem suas habilidades: empunhar a espada e a lança, cavalgar, caçar e lutar. Embora fosse o filho do conde d'Aville, jamais herdara o título, pois era o caçula de cinco irmãos e duas irmãs.

Portanto, para obter suas terras Edward teria de lutar por elas. Precisaria merecer as recompensas que estivessem por vir. Orgulhoso e indomável, era um homem que ditava o próprio destino. Por isso, uniu-se ao duque Guilherme, que lhe prometera vastas propriedades em troca da vitória. Edward estava determinado a conquistar seu domínio do outro lado do Canal, na Inglaterra.

E foi para a costa norte que Guilherme enviara seu mais corajoso cavaleiro. Lá Edward guerreara contra o senhor de Brynwald e vencera.

Agora Brynwald e tudo que restara pertenciam a Edward.

Ele também era sábio o suficiente para reconhecer que, apesar de os ingleses terem entregue suas armas, não haviam ainda se submetido ao inimigo. Talvez fosse o orgulho saxão ou apenas estupidez. A despeito do motivo, Edward sabia que levaria muito tempo para conquistar a lealdade dos ingleses.

De fato, a cena diante dele provava tal teoria. Tão logo escutara os gritos, soubera exatamente o que iria encontrar. Por isso não se surpreendeu ao divisar seus soldados rodeando uma saxã. Eram homens e possuíam suas necessidades sexuais. Não o perturbou vê-los encurralar uma mulher; afinal, fazia parte da guerra e não ousaria privar seus soldados do divertimento.

Mas isso foi antes de percebê-la.

Edward conhecia bem os atributos de uma mulher atraente e aquela saxã sem dúvida possuía muitos. Os cabelos avermelhados como pôr do sol eram gloriosos. Cachos sedosos cobriam-lhe as costas até a altura dos quadris. Apesar das tiras enroladas nos pés e da roupa puída que ela vestia, ele sabia se tratar de uma linda mulher, já que o perfil prometia doçura e juventude.

Contudo, quando se entreolharam, a saxã o encarou como se visse o diabo em pessoa. Na verdade, Edward podia jurar que ela estava apavorada.

— O que está havendo aqui? — Ele se aproximou ainda montado em seu cavalo.

— Encontramos a jovem e o velho aqui — James respondeu —, onde não deveriam estar. — Ele tentou segurá-la, mas a saxã se esquivou.

— O que acha que deveríamos fazer? — ela indagou. — Harry e eu estávamos com fome, como todos os aldeões! — Apontou as lebres mortas. — Saímos da aldeia somente para caçar e lá está a prova de que digo a verdade.

— O velho não me parece em condições de segurar um arco — James comentou.

— Fui eu quem atirou nas lebres — ela o corrigiu. — E seu estivesse com meu arco quando nos abordou, juro que estaria tão morto quanto aqueles animais.

Antes que James pudesse retrucar, Edward riu.

— A mulher não gosta muito de você, James. — Então encarou o velho caído no chão. — Ele está morto?

— Não, senhor — outro soldado respondeu. — O golpe foi apenas para silenciá-lo.

— Ótimo — Edward aprovou. — Quero evitar mais derramamento de sangue. — Ele fitou a jovem. — Mora na aldeia?

Ela não respondeu, mas ergueu o queixo com orgulho. A postura desafiadora o irritou.

— Já que não nega o fato, presumo que sim. Também devo presumir que está ciente da ordem expressa que dei para os aldeões permanecerem na aldeia.

Enfim, ela se dignou a falar.

— Por quê? — A voz soou tão clara quanto uma manhã de verão. — Por que temos de ficar na aldeia? Somos prisioneiros?

Edward ficou tenso. Havia interpretado erroneamente a expressão da saxã. Ela o encarava com ódio, não pavor.

— Não são prisioneiros. Mas por enquanto é melhor permanecerem nos limites da aldeia. É a única maneira de manter a paz.

— Paz? — ela repetiu, jocosa. — Meu senhor, como pode haver paz se não nos permite liberdade?

Ela falava com naturalidade, mas o tom de raiva contido na voz era inegável.

— Não sabe nada a meu respeito, saxã, a não ser o país em que nasci. No entanto, se tivesse a chance, seria capaz de me fazer um grande mal, não seria?

— Se pudesse, por Deus, eu o faria — ela respondeu com fervor.

Edward a estudou em silêncio especulativo.

— Por que motivo? — perguntou após alguns instantes. — Posso saber?

— Não preciso de nenhum motivo além do fato de você ser um porco normando!

— Um porco? — Ele tentou sorrir. — Por que me olha então como se eu fosse uma aparição dos infernos?

— Porque você talvez seja!

— Um porco normando. Uma aparição dos infernos. Qual dos dois, menina?

Ela o fitou com explícita hostilidade.

— Meu senhor, acho que é um porco dos infernos e... muito mais.

— Quem é você? — Edward perguntou sem emoção. Ela endireitou os ombros.

— Não vou lhe dizer nada, normando. Não até saber seu nome!

De perto ela era ainda mais bela, Edward concluiu. Não parecia tão jovem quanto imaginara, mas seria doce?

— Não tenho nada a esconder, saxã. Sou Edward. O domínio sobre a colina agora me pertence. A terra na qual está agora é minha.

Um fogo oculto pareceu acender dentro dela. A linha suave dos lábios curvou-se em um sorriso de desdém.

— Então você é Edward. Senhor dessas terras. Senhor dos normandos safados. Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Edward da Normandia. Você não passa de um porco sujo que pertence apenas ao chiqueiro onde vivem suas porcas!

Por um momento, Edward não pôde acreditar no que escutara. Tamanha audácia de uma camponesa não devia ser aturada. A fúria começou a emergir dentro dele. Santo Deus, a mulher era uma idiota ou muito, muito corajosa.

Na verdade, Isabella não era nenhuma das duas opções. Estava, no fundo, apavorada. Que insanidade a dominara a ponto de desafiar o cavaleiro que assombrava seus sonhos?

Com orgulho arrogante, ele representava uma figura poderosa sobre o cavalo negro. Um manto de lã enfatizava os ombros largos. Os cabelos bronzes emolduravam a face de traços marcantes. A pele do rosto barbeado era bronzeada devido à exposição ao sol e ao vento.

Um murmúrio reverberou entre os normandos. Bastou apenas um olhar para o cavaleiro ordenar o silêncio. Isabella sentiu-se ainda mais desconfortável. O homem então apeou muito lentamente sem tirar os olhos dela. Os olhos eram de um verde intenso. Ele caminhou com segurança e graça.

Isabella reprimiu a vontade louca de sair correndo pela floresta, pois o cavaleiro parecia ainda maior que em seus sonhos. Os ombros tão largos quanto uma espada não eram fruto de sua imaginação. E ele era ainda mais alto que Emmett, um dos soldados mais valentes de seu pai.

O normando parou diante de Isabella. Estava tão próximo que ela pôde sentir o movimento do tórax maciço à medida que ele respirava.

Embora desejasse o contrário, ela não se moveu. Sabia que seu pai não mostrara fraqueza na batalha apesar do poderoso oponente. Portanto, ela, decidiu com mais valentia que prudência, também não o faria.

Mesmo trêmula, enfrentou o olhar do guerreiro.

— Você me chamou de porco três vezes — ele pronunciou com naturalidade. — Já matei muitos homens por muito menos, mulher. E verei o dia em que me chamará de senhor, saxã. Isso eu prometo.

— Vou chamá-lo pelo que você é, um cachorro normando! — Isabella explodiu, insensata. — Fala em nome da paz, mas os normandos só sabem guerrear e matar! São todos ladrões! Ladrões de terras, de vidas. Não vou obedecê-lo, normando. Tampouco obedecerei a sua lei. Cuspo em você, em todos vocês!

Somente depois de se calar, Isabella percebeu que havia ido longe demais. Ele limpou a saliva do rosto e avançou tão rapidamente que a fez gritar.

Aquele brutamontes não precisava de armas para trucidá-la. Bastava-lhe apertar seu pescoço para privá-la de ar.

De repente, o homem a segurou sem brutalidade, mas com firmeza implacável.

— Perguntei-me se era tão corajosa — ele disse — ou apenas tola. Agora já tenho a resposta.

— Solte-me! —Isabella o socou.

— Ainda não, saxã. Foi você quem começou esse jogo. Mas prometo que vou encerrá-lo. — Edward a soltou. — Talvez eu deva cortar sua língua.

Os olhos verdes a fitaram com insolência, detendo-se nos seios e, em seguida, na secreta feminilidade que havia entre as pernas. Era como se o normando pudesse enxergar para além do vestido.

— Ou talvez — ele prosseguiu — haja outro jeito de silenciar essa sua boca adorável.

Os outros homens riram. Apreciavam seu senhor e suas intenções.

— Ela é apetitosa!

— Dê a ela uma prova da espada normanda, senhor! — um deles zombou.

— Coloque-a a seus pés, onde ela deve estar!

— Ah, imagine o que essa boca é capaz de fazer! Os homens vibravam.

Isabella sentiu o rosto queimar. Embora falassem em francês, ela os compreendia muito bem, pois seu pai lhe ensinara a língua.

Durante todo o tempo, o olhar de Edward da Normandia continuava sobre ela.

— Deixem-nos a sós — ele ordenou. — Levem o velho para a aldeia e depois voltem para Brynwald.

Isabella observou dois soldados erguerem Harry. Ficou aliviada ao ver que o bom homem não estava ferido, apenas estonteado. Assim que os homens se dispersaram, ela cerrou os lábios para evitar que tremessem. Permaneceu onde estava, apavorada e insegura.

Não haveria como escapar da ira de Edward.

— Por que os mandou embora? — perguntou em um sussurro.

Ele sorriu. Era o sorriso do demônio!

— Talvez eu termine o que meus homens pretendiam começar quando cheguei.

A mente de Isabella voou como os ventos dos mares revoltos. Os aldeões haviam mencionado que nenhuma mulher estaria salva da luxúria dos normandos. No primeiro dia, na extremidade do pasto, ela vira um normando violentar a filha do leiteiro.

— Não pode estar falando sério...

— Agora somos só nós dois, saxã. Não conseguirá me vencer.

Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez não devesse combatê-lo. Contudo, Isabella não era uma mulher passiva.

Hesitou por um instante e tentou passar por ele. Edward a agarrou pela cintura com extrema facilidade.

— Não! — Isabella gritava e o socava. — Não vai me tocar!

Seus socos eram como pequenos beliscões no peito musculoso. Ele a jogou sobre a terra úmida.

— Vou tocá-la agora, saxã.

Infelizmente, era verdade. Isabella ficou desesperada ao sentir o peso do corpo viril sobre o dela. As coxas musculosas pareciam esmagar as delas. Dos seios às pontas dos pés, não havia lugar que Edward não a tocasse.

As mãos eram como ferro. Ele a segurou pelos pulsos, impedindo-a de se debater.

— Somos conquistadores, saxã. Renda-se a mim, seu senhor normando.

— Nunca! Não vou me render. _N__ó__s _não nos renderemos! Lutaremos até expulsá-los da Inglaterra.

— E quem será o vitorioso em nossa pequena batalha? Normando ou saxão?

Furiosa, Isabella tentou empurrá-lo. O homem parecia imexível, tal qual uma pedra gigante.

— Pode ter nos vencido agora, normando — ela gritou —, mas nós nos ergueremos contra vocês e então seremos os conquistadores.

O cretino soltou uma gargalhada.

Revoltada, Isabella o chutou a fim de liberar as mãos. Mas suas investidas foram vãs. Ele simplesmente pressionou o próprio peito contra o dela até vê-la engasgar.

— Vou perguntar de novo. Quem é o vitorioso agora, menina? Normando ou saxão?

A beira das lágrimas, ela meneou a cabeça. Um brilho de raiva cintilou nos olhos azuis. Acima de tudo, Isabella estava ciente do poder daquele corpo, da força de sua vontade normanda. Fechou os olhos, temendo a retaliação.

Contudo Edward nada disse. Tampouco se moveu. Isabella abriu os olhos e notou que ele a observava com uma expressão estranha.

Permaneceu parada quando o normando a soltou só para tirar as luvas. Um dedo áspero traçou a curva de seu pescoço e lábios. O toque foi tão leve quanto uma pena. Em seguida, o toque suave desceu o decote do vestido. Fora uma surpresa assistir a um movimento tão sutil, pois ela imaginara que o normando rasgaria suas roupas para possuir seu corpo, tal qual acontecera à filha do leiteiro.

O gesto, na realidade, assemelhava-se a uma carícia. Isabella se sentiu tão tonta que nem sequer podia pensar. De perto, ele era ainda mais aterrorizante. Os lábios ressecados estavam entreabertos sob o nariz angular. Os olhos de um verde translúcido brilhavam em contraste com a pele morena. Mas não havia frieza naqueles olhos. Havia apenas um desejo ardente que a aquecia por dentro.

O coração de Isabella disparou. O olhar penetrante se deteve em seus lábios. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente tocar-lhe o rosto. Certamente ele não a beijaria, pensou em pânico.

— Você é o vitorioso — proclamou. — Você, normando, não eu!

Um som de pavor emergiu em sua garganta. Certa de que ele a trucidaria, Isabella virou o rosto.

— Você me ofende — Edward anunciou e levantou-se. — Prefere admitir derrota a ser beijada?

Aflita, ela se ergueu.

— Um beijo de um normando — Isabella não escondeu a repulsa —, de um porco...

A ferocidade com que ele a encarou a fez calar-se.

— Não repita isso — Edward vociferou. — Ou juro que irá se arrepender.

Mas Isabella já havia dito. Ele a fitava em desafio, como se esperasse uma réplica. Como nada acontecesse, Edward se virou.

Atenta, Isabella o observou. Deslizou a mão sob a manga do vestido, onde escondia sua adaga. Não a esquecera, só não tivera tempo para usá-la. Teria sido inútil tentar ferir James, já que houvera outros homens de prontidão. Um arrepio a fez estremecer quando lembrou-se do sonho. Parecia impossível acreditar que o cavaleiro negro estava diante dela!

Todavia Edward não era disfarce do demônio. Muito menos o espectro das sombras. Era apenas um homem de carne, osso e sangue.

Isabella segurou a adaga e a ocultou entre as saias do vestido. O coração acelerou, a boca ficou seca. Seria capaz de fazê-lo? Mãe de Cristo, não queria matar aquele homem! Mas se pudesse feri-lo, talvez conseguisse fugir.

Esperou que Edward se abaixasse para recolher as luvas. Estava de costas para ela. Sem dúvida, não surgiria oportunidade melhor que aquela.

Mas, pelo canto dos olhos, Edward notou o brilho da lâmina. Com os reflexos de um guerreiro, rodopiou quando ela se preparou para atacá-lo.

Ele a segurou pela mão. Seus dedos apertaram o pulso delicado sem a menor compaixão. Isabella lutou com mais ferocidade ainda. Caíram mais uma vez na terra úmida. E novamente Edward deitou-se sobre ela.

Continuou a apertar o pulso da mão que empunhava a adaga. Pressionou com tamanha força que Isabella soltou a arma, a qual Edward pegou. Ela encarou com profundo ultraje.

Dessa vez, Edward pretendia ensinar-lhe uma lição e, por Deus, ele o faria. A saxã não se libertaria tão facilmente.

— Amaldiçoado seja, seu normando dos infernos! — ela explodiu.

Uma fúria sombria invadiu Edward. A raiva borbulhava em suas veias. Frustrado, cravou a adaga na terra, ao lado da cabeça dela.

A saxã havia acabado de selar o próprio destino.

— Levante-se, saxã. Os olhos eram tão gélidos quantos os mares do norte. O tom autoritário não admitia protestos. Isabella o obedeceu. Seus joelhos tremiam tanto que teve receio de não conseguir ficar em pé. A violência que ele emanava a aterro rizava ao extremo. O que Harry dissera?

_Um guerreiro capaz de decepar a cabeça de um homem só com o olhar._

Isabella estremeceu. Dado o humor do homem naquele momento, foi fácil acreditar em tal boato.

Edward se abaixou para pegar a adaga, dessa vez tomando cuidado para não ficar de costas para sua oponente. Testou o peso da arma na mão e admirou o cabo delicadamente enfeitado com pedras preciosas. Então, encaixou a adaga no cinto e voltou a encarar Isabella.

— Gosta de nos acusar de ladrões. Mas talvez seja você a ladra. De quem roubou essa faca, saxã?

Isabella permaneceu em silêncio. Não valia a pena contar-lhe. Ele a tacharia de mentirosa.

— Se eu fosse você, mulher, não me provocaria mais. Agora me diga. De quem é essa adaga?

Apesar da tremedeira, Isabella respirou fundo e angariou coragem.

— É minha — declarou. — Eu a ganhei de meu pai.

— Seu pai! — Edward riu. — Saxã, deve me achar o mais tolo dos tolos. Esta adaga só poderia pertencer a um homem ou mulher de posses.

— Isso mesmo — ela concordou. — Meu pai!

— Por favor, seja mais específica. Quem é seu pai? Isabella cerrou os lábios.

Edward praguejou.

— A verdade, saxã! Agora!

— Certamente deve tê-lo conhecido, normando — Isabella declarou em tom mordaz. — Afinal, o senhor de Brynwald morreu sob sua espada.

— O quê? Quer dizer que seu pai era Charlie?

— Exatamente!

— Seu pai morreu em batalha, é verdade. Mas não sob minha espada. — Ele a estudou por um instante. — E conheci a filha de Charlie. Ela usava botas macias para proteger os pés, não tiras de couro. Seu vestido também era do mais rico tecido, não um trapo velho.

— Não sou uma ladra. — Isabella endireitou os ombros, ciente da roupa que usava. — Você pediu a verdade. Foi o que lhe dei. Se acredita ou não em mim, é problema seu! — De alguma maneira, ainda lhe restava um pouco de orgulho e dignidade. — Agora, normando, posso retornar à aldeia? — Ela se virou para partir.

— Não, saxã. Espantada, Isabella se deteve.

— Você me ouviu. Não pode retornar à aldeia.

Ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo, Isabella pôde ver.

— Você virá comigo — Edward declarou. A boca de Isabella ficou seca.

— Para onde? — murmurou.

— Ora, para Brynwald.

— Brynwald! — Ela não conseguiu esconder o choque. — Para quê?

Ele então sorriu de forma perigosa. Isabella sentiu o coração disparar. Ele pretendia puni-la por sua insolência. Sabia que estava prestes a viver o horror.

— Talvez você esfregue o chão. Ou ajude os criados na cozinha. Ou cuide dos animais no curral. Ora, poderia até servir meus cavaleiros — o sorriso malicioso aumentou — durante a noite.

— Não! — Lágrimas ofuscaram-lhe a visão. — Não serei sua escrava.

— A servidão não é uma desgraça.

— A desgraça é servi-lo!

— E mesmo? — Ele cerrou os dentes. — Por quê?

— Porque é normando.

— É verdade. Sou um normando que agora é seu senhor e conquistador. Aceite o fato ou viva para lamentá-lo.

— Tenho escolha, por acaso? — Isabella praticamente berrou.

O tom tornou-se mais arrogante.

— Escolha? Claro que não. Esteja certa de uma coisa, mulher. A escolha é _minha._

E assim seria.

Isabella logo descobriu que Edward não era dado a lorotas. Ordenou que ela caminhasse à frente. Seguiu-a montado em seu cavalo negro, que resfolegava sem parar. Tinham quase atingido a extremidade da floresta quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Nas proximidades havia um lugar onde as árvores eram baixas e numerosas, o que impedia qualquer um de atravessá-las a cavalo. Isabella se encheu de esperança. Se pudesse correr entre as árvores, Edward não conseguiria alcançá-la sobre aquele animal gigantesco.

Melhor teria sido não tentar.

Ele a agarrou com extrema facilidade e a jogou na sela. Isabella conteve a onda de pânico, pois nunca aprendera a montar. Além disso, nada pôde fazer quando Edward a puxou pela cintura, colando-a ao tórax musculoso. A proximidade era tamanha que podia sentir a respiração do normando em seu próprio corpo.

Chegaram a Brynwald ao entardecer. Tão logo atravessaram a paliçada de madeira, ele só puxou a rédea do cavalo quando atingiram o centro do pátio, rodeado pelas muralhas.

De alguma maneira, Isabella conseguiu escorregar da sela e tombar no chão arenoso, arranhando as mãos e os joelhos. Mas não se importou. Tudo o que queria era se livrar daque la proximidade odiosa.

O desespero a assolava. Naquela manhã, dissera a Harry que desejava ir a Brynwald a fim de se certificar da segurança de Tanya. Contudo, não imaginara entrar no domínio como prisioneira.

Estremeceu de medo. Ainda lembrava-se do sonho. Rezou para que fosse uma visão do passado e não do futuro... _seu _futuro.

Havia caído nas mãos do homem que temia acima de tudo e tal destino a assolara por causa da própria insensatez.

Sobressaltada, percebeu que Edward havia desmontado. Sentiu os olhos verdes a observá-la. Ele então entregou a rédea do animal a um jovem magro. O rapaz possuía os cabelos parecidos que seu senhor. Seria filho do normando? A pergunta, porém, se desfez assim que dedos firmes seguraram seu braço.

— Por aqui, saxã.

Ele a guiou pelo pátio. Havia cavalos e soldados normandos em todos os cantos, mas Isabella reconheceu alguns rostos, como o do ferreiro e o da lavadeira. Ninguém a encarou. Aliás, todos trabalhavam cabisbaixos e quietos. O clima era severo e submisso. Somente os normandos se davam ao luxo de rir.

De soslaio, ela notou vários cavaleiros fitando-a com explícita malícia. Um deles cochichou algo no ouvido do amigo, que soltou uma gargalhada sonora. Isabella sentiu o rosto corar. Nem sequer olhou para Edward. Sem dúvida, os soldados acreditavam que ela se deitaria com seu senhor.

Determinado, ele a levou até o hall. A lareira estava acesa e havia mais cavaleiros reunidos à mesa, que ocupava boa parte do espaço, e outros tantos recostados às paredes.

Foi então que Isabella avistou Tanya. Ela caminhava em direção à porta que dava acesso à cozinha, alojada em uma construção independente do grande hall.

Sem ligar para o homem a seu lado, Isabella correu até a irmã.

— Tanya! — gritou, emocionada. Incrédula, Tanya se deteve ao vê-la.

— Isabella! Como...

— Oh, Tanya! — Isabella a abraçou. — Fiquei tão preocupada com você. Não sabia se estava viva ou morta.

Tanya fez menção de falar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma sombra as envolveu. Isabella já sabia quem se aproximara por trás dela. Virou-se para encará-lo.

Edward a ignorou e se dirigiu a Tanya.

— Conhece esta mulher?

— Sim, meu senhor. — Tanya olhava apenas para o chão. — É Isabella.

— Então seu nome é Isabella. — Edward sorriu. — Senhora, meus cavaleiros a encontraram caçando na floresta, embora os aldeões houvessem recebido a ordem expressa de permanecer em suas casas. Ela certamente teria me esfaqueado com esta adaga, se eu não a tivesse rendido a tempo. E ainda contou-me uma história ultrajante... de que a arma lhe foi dada por Charlie, de quem ela alega ser filha.

Embora quisesse gritar que aquilo tudo era verdade, Isabella se conteve. Que Tanya confirmasse o fato. Talvez assim ele acreditasse.

Tanya, entretanto, permaneceu em silêncio. Tamanha hesitação fez com que Isabella a encarasse. A irmã, afinal, não era dada a incertezas. Somente então percebeu que, pela primeira vez, Tanya não se mostrava tão altiva em sua nobreza. As faces estavam sujas e a touca de tecido, torta. Manchas de gordura escureciam a frente do vestido. Alguns fios de cabelos haviam escapado da trança. Isabella nunca a vira tão desarrumada.

— Senhor — Tanya enfim manifestou-se —, não é mentira. Ela é minha meia-irmã, dois meses mais velha que eu.

— Dois meses mais velha! — Edward exclamou. — Como é possível?

— Charlie é nosso pai. Mas minha mãe era Rowena, que faleceu na guerra. A mãe de Isabella era Renée, uma camponesa da aldeia. Isabella não foi criada no castelo. Somente eu fui.

Mais uma vez, Isabella sentiu o poder daqueles frios olhos verdes. Ela o encarou sem ocultar o desdém.

— Então você não é filha legítima de Charlie. Agora Tanya parecia ansiosa para falar.

— Não, senhor. Ela não é.

Ele continuou a fitá-la. Isabella manteve-se firme. A expressão de Edward nada revelava acerca do que estivesse pensando.

— Muito bem — finalmente disse. — Vá com sua irmã e faça-se útil — ordenou. — Decidirei seu destino mais tarde.

A princípio, Isabella pensou seriamente em desobedecê-lo, aquele animal arrogante! Mas não era de sua natureza ser tão rude. E, além do mais, já havia abusado da paciência do normando e talvez não tivesse a sorte de sobreviver, caso o desafiasse novamente.

Depois de fitá-lo com orgulho, virou-se e seguiu a irmã.

Na cozinha, os preparativos para a ceia estavam em andamento. Tanya lhe entregou uma faca e começaram a cortar cebolas e repolho.

— Dizem que ele escraviza os sobreviventes — Isabella comentou em voz baixa.

Tanya suspirou.

— É verdade. Ele capturou os que fugiram. A nós foi dada uma escolha: servi-lo ou ir para a prisão.

— E quanto a você?

Os olhos castanhos de Tanya cintilaram de tristeza.

— Também tive a oportunidade de escolher meu destino, trabalhar na cozinha ou ficar aprisionada.

— Mas você é filha de Charlie! — Isabella expressou sua indignação.

— Edward é o senhor de Brynwald agora e só me resta obedecê-lo. — Tanya meneou a cabeça. — Não temos escolha. Os normandos vieram para ficar. Dizem que o duque Guilherme se apossou de toda a Inglaterra e se proclamou rei.

Era espantoso ver quão resignada Tanya estava. Isabella a examinou com desconfiança.

— Ele a espancou, não foi? Ah, aquele canalha! Tanya, vou...

— Não, Isabella, ele não me espancou. Na verdade, Edward me disse que quando sua irmã, Alice, chegar da Normandia, não precisarei mais trabalhar na cozinha. Poderei servi-la como criada.

Isabella bufou. Era impossível não notar as mãos avermelhadas de Tanya. Não estava acostumada ao trabalho pesado e, certamente, como criada ela poderia se cuidar melhor.

— Para que esperar? Não pode servir a esposa dele? Uma mecha dos cabelos loiros de Tanya tombou sobre o rosto, escondendo o sorriso matreiro da jovem.

— Ele não tem esposa.

— Mas... vi um rapazola que sem dúvida deve ser filho dele, pois é muito parecido...

— É o sobrinho, Simon. Ele é escudeiro de Edward. Alice, a irmã de Edward, é mãe do rapaz.

Depois disso, ambas voltaram ao trabalho. Embora as mãos estivessem ocupadas, Isabella sentiu certo peso no coração. E, ao mesmo tempo, uma sensação de conforto a acalentou. Seu pai estava no céu, tal qual sua mãe, para viver com os anjos. Talvez agora pudessem ficar juntos no firmamento, algo que lhes fora impossível na vida terrena. E, apesar de lamentar a morte, de Charlie, era um alívio saber que Tanya estava viva.

E enquanto havia vida, existia esperança.

As horas seguintes passaram em um nevoeiro indistinto. Os normandos fizeram a ceia e as irmãs os serviram. Isabella realizou incontáveis percursos do hall à cozinha, carregando pesadas bandejas de comida e cerveja. Seus braços e ombros doíam por causa do peso. Tanya também parecia esgotada.

Os normandos eram totalmente rudes. Ela tentou, sem sucesso, evitar as mãos gordurentas que agarravam seu vestido e decote. No fundo, queria estapear aqueles glutões, mas temia ser espancada. Assistira com horror quando uma jovem derrubara uma bandeja de gulodices aos pés de um soldado e sofrerá tal destino. Isabella, portanto, preferiu suportar o assédio e ignorá-los.

Anoiteceu e tochas foram acesas. Estava a caminho de buscar mais cerveja quando alguém a segurou pelo braço. Ela se virou e deparou-se com o cavaleiro que encontrara na floresta, James.

Os olhos ávidos do normando a percorreram. Isabella estremeceu de medo.

— Diga-me, minha amada. Edward a satisfez?

— Solte-me!

James a puxou pela cintura.

— As normandas dizem que ele é bem-dotado como um touro e tão resistente quanto o animal. Por isso, elas caem a seus pés. Mas eu a satisfaria muito mais, se me deixasse.

Isabella encarou Edward, que se achava sentado à mesa mais alta. Ele os observava sem emoção. James se virou para ver onde o olhar de Isabella se fixava. Soltou-a imediatamente, mas não antes de beliscar-lhe o braço.

— Ainda não terminamos.

Aliviada, Isabella fugiu dele. Ao longo da noite, lançou olhares ansiosos em direção a Edward, mas ele não lhe deu atenção. Quanto aos normandos, o apetite por comida só excedia a ânsia por bebida. Porém, pouco a pouco, o barulho constante de vozes e risadas começou a diminuir. A maioria dos normandos se recolheu e outros se estatelaram nas mesas e bancos. Roncos de embriaguez invadiram o ar.

Foi nesse instante que Isabella atinou para o fato de que não havia ninguém no hall. Nem mesmo Edward. Se elas fugissem, nenhuma alma normanda perceberia...

Tanya se aproximou, bocejando.

— Podemos encerrar agora. Tenho uma cama de palha no alojamento dos criados que se encontra no porão — ela contou, descontente. — Pode ocupar a enxerga ao lado da minha

— Tem razão. Podemos encerrar agora mesmo. — Isabella segurou as mãos da irmã. — Tanya, ninguém vai ver, se resolvermos fugir ainda hoje! As sentinelas devem estar tão embriagadas quantos estes homens. — Ela sentiu a ansiedade crescer. —Vamos fugir dos normandos... de Edward! Talvez não tenhamos oportunidade melhor que agora. Tanya esquadrinhou o hall.

— Edward não está aqui — Isabella atestou. — Certamente ele já se recolheu.

— Não sei, Isabella...

— Tanya, pense! Quer ser para sempre uma escrava?

— Claro que não! Mas... Oh, talvez você esteja certa.

— Estou, sim, Tanya. Não podemos mais nos demorar.

— Para onde iremos?

— Não importa! Talvez para York. Não vê? Quero libertar você, não... nós duas do jugo desse normando. Agora apresse-se. Quando eles acordarem, teremos de estar bem longe daqui.

Um brilho de esperança cintilou nos olhos de Tanya.

— Eles pegaram a maior parte de meus pertences, mas escondi várias bugigangas embaixo do meu catre. Se pudermos esperar um minuto, vou buscá-las. Talvez possamos vendê-las.

Juntas elas desceram a estreita escada que levava ao porão. A maioria dos criados já havia se recolhido. Tanya entrou no quarto úmido e correu até sua cama de palha. Enquanto ela procurava seus tesouros, Isabella vigiava o corredor.

— Pronto. — Tanya voltou instantes depois.

— Vá na frente — Isabella sugeriu. — Você conhece o domínio melhor que eu.

O hall estava às escuras. Havia apenas brasas fenecendo na lareira. Os que lá estavam dormiam profundamente. Isabella olhou para trás. Ninguém as seguia. Seu coração acelerou. O portal em arco que dava acesso ao pátio achava-se somente a poucos passos de distância. Em breve, alcançariam a liberdade.

De repente, Tanya parou. Isabella quase trombou na irmã.

— Não pare, Tanya! Temos de nos apressar...

— Creio que não, saxã. Vocês duas não vão a lugar nenhum esta noite... ou em qualquer outra noite.

Isabella ficou paralisada. Frustrada, engoliu um grito de revolta. Por Deus, era Edward!

Ele praticamente ocupava todo o espaço da saída em forma de arco. A boca de Isabella ficou seca. Faíscas mortais pareciam sair dos intensos olhos verdes.

— Estou curioso, senhoras. Quem planejou a fuga? Tanya não titubeou na hora de entregar a irmã.

— Foi idéia dela, senhor. Eu jamais teria feito isso, se não fosse por ela!

— É verdade — Isabella confirmou. — Não a responsabilize.

Claramente contendo a raiva, Edward encarou Tanya.

— Saia.

Tanya correu como se os cães do inferno a perseguissem. Embora desejasse fugir com a irmã, Isabella permaneceu onde estava, trêmula de medo. Havia tentado escapar e, sem dúvida, Edward não trataria a questão com leveza.

— Então você já criou um problema. Achou mesmo que conseguiria fugir?

O tom de voz suave não escondia a raiva. Isabella manteve a pose. Não mostraria medo nem diante de Edward nem de qualquer normando.

— Sim!

— Pode se esconder no fim do mundo, saxã, e ainda assim irei encontrá-la.

— E daí?

— E daí você desejaria nunca ter me conhecido — Edward rosnou.

Um tremor a percorreu. Naquele instante, ela o odiou com todas as suas forças, já que tamanha arrogância não possuía limites.

— Fique sabendo, normando, que não suplicarei por misericórdia porque sei que não tem nenhuma!

— Misericórdia? Mulher, você está viva. Sua irmã está viva. Muitos de seu povo estão vivos. Somente aqueles que ergueram suas espadas contra nós morreram. E lhe digo mais, saxã, seu destino e o de sua irmã poderiam ter sido piores. Talvez caísse nas garras de um mestre mais cruel que eu.

Como Isabella nada dissesse, ele sorriu com sarcasmo.

— De seus olhos saem faíscas, saxã. Se pudesse me matar com elas, estou certo de que eu já estaria em minha sepultura. Ainda bem que não mais está com sua adaga.

— Você _roubou _minha adaga, normando — Isabella acusou-o com atrevimento. — Mas saiba que sou muito boa com arco e flecha.

— Um aviso — Edward concluiu, frio. — Eis outro aviso para você, saxã. Não tolerarei mais nenhuma tentativa de fuga. Se isso ocorrer novamente, juro que vai se arrepender.

Isabella arrepiou-se. Se ele pretendia matá-la, por que prolongava o tormento?

— Maldito seja! — ela exclamou. — Por que não ficou na Normandia? Se não fosse por você, meu pai ainda estaria vivo!

— Entendo que esteja enlutada, saxã. Nada mais será como era antigamente. Como lhe disse esta manhã, somos os conquistadores e vocês são os conquistados. E assim que são as coisas. Vocês, ingleses, devem nos aceitar ou então haverá mais derramamento de sangue.

— Aceitá-los? Nunca! Então, se quer me matar, faça-o agora!

Ele gargalhou a valer.

— Acho que não, saxã. Eu e você ainda não terminamos. E posso pensar em coisas muito mais prazerosas para fazer do que matá-la.

Lentamente Edward a circundou e se deteve diante de Isabella. Estavam próximos demais. Ele não se mexia, mas os olhos verdes tomavam liberdades que nenhum outro homem jamais ousara tomar.

O terror a engoliu. Sabia o que o normando pretendia. Quando a tocasse novamente não seria mais com os olhos. Não, seria com o poder das mãos.

Isabella sentiu-se gelar por dentro.

— Por favor — murmurou quase sem voz. — O que quer de mim?

Ele sorriu como se lesse cada pensamento dela.

— Creio que já sabe, saxã.

— Não. Você não pode...

— Posso, sim. — O sorriso demoníaco aumentou. — Agora sou o dono de Brynwald. Pertence a mim tudo o que era de Charlie. E tais posses incluem você, saxã.

* * *

**_E ai será que Edward vai conseguir domar essa fera? Por que essa Bella é " Nóis capota, mais não breca", e essa vai ser dificil de por cabresto... e o Edward também não tem um genio facil, então, vamos ver o que vai acontecer... Até Quinta... Robsteijooossss_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oi amore di mi vida... Desculpe gente não ter postado antes... eu tenho Cefaleia tensional, e quando tenho crises, não consigo nem levantar, tenho essa enxaqueca que me mata de dor, e me derruba por dias, então agora que melhorou um pouco e consigo andar sem desmaiar e vomitar, estou postando... Boa leitura... nos Vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Ele estava furioso. Isabella podia sentir o ódio. E, embora Edward tentasse disfarçar, sabia que a desprezava.

O que James dissera?

_Bem dotado como um touro e tão resistente quanto o animal..._

Um arrepio gélido percorreu sua coluna. Aquele normando raivoso não seria gentil com ela. O corpo musculoso pesava sobre si. Imagens da filha do leiteiro, toda ensangüentada, resvalaram-lhe a mente. Como suportaria aquele homem? E como conseguiria impedi-lo?

Correr seria inútil. As duas primeiras tentativas lhe mostraram isso. Mas que escolha tinha?

— Deixe-me em paz, seu normando maldito! — Isabella avançou para socar-lhe o peito.

Mas seus golpes não surtiram efeito. Edward a jogou sobre o ombro, como um saco de grãos e subiu a escada. Isabella ficou estonteada. Sentia o ombro poderoso a esmagar-lhe o ventre. Quando enfim foi colocada novamente no chão, precisou se agarrar a algo firme para não cair. Ao perceber que segurava o braço de seu algoz, pulou para trás, apavorada.

O riso sonoro foi tal qual uma ferroada. Indignada, Isabella desviou o olhar. Foi então que se deparou com uma cama gigante, coberta de peles. Umescudo e uma espada jaziam na parede oposta. O quarto era totalmente masculino. De súbito, percebeu que Edward a levara ao próprio cômodo.

Lutando para manter a compostura, Isabella se aproximou da lareira, cujo fogo aquecia o ambiente. Virou-se quando repentinamente a pesada porta de carvalho bateu. Notou que Edward agora a supervisionava com sua arrogância habitual.

— Ainda não se satisfez com as saxãs que escravizou, normando? — Enfrentou-o com altivez.

— Se me conhecesse, saberia que não forço quem pode ser vencido com palavras doces e, sem dúvida nenhuma, carícias sensuais.

— Oh, sim. — Isabella sorriu com sarcasmo. — James me contou como as normandas se derretem a seus pés. Mas, saiba normando, que se algum dia eu me submeter a você, será de desgosto.

Ele continuava a sorrir, mas os olhos tornaram-se frios.

— Senhora, se fosse você, consideraria tal possibilidade, porque talvez eu fique tentado a lhe mostrar quão engana da está. Aliás, seria um desafio provar-lhe a inverdade que alega.

Edward tinha razão. Ela não tinha percebido que insultá-lo era o mesmo que tentá-lo.

Dessa vez, Isabella nada disse. Observou-o aproximar-se de uma mesa quadrada diante da lareira. Pegou uma garrafa de vinho que lá estava e encheu um cálice. Em seguida, bebeu todo o líquido. Ao terminar, limpou a boca com a mão sem tirar os olhos dela.

Apesar da circunstância, Isabella estava calma. Seu pai fora um homem gentil. Mostrara-se firme quando a ocasião exigira, mas jamais havia sido cruel. No entanto, Edward era um guerreiro da cabeça aos pés. Sentia a dureza do homem, uma falta de piedade assustadora.

De súbito, ele se aproximou e parou a poucos centímetros de distância. Era tão alto que Isabella tinha de inclinar a cabeça a fim de fitá-lo nos olhos. Edward a fazia sentir-se pequena, frágil e indefesa.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi, saxã. Caso eu a tome em meus braços, vai sentir somente desgosto?

Isabella ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— Sim!

— Sejamos honestos, saxã. Não estou doente e tampou cosou um leproso. Ora, há muitas mulheres que me acham atraente.

Isabella nunca encontrara um homem tão presunçoso.

— Você não é garboso como imagina!

— Ah — ele forçou um sorriso —, mas desconfio de que você seja um tesouro para quem souber apreciá-la. Vamos lá. Só lhe peço um beijo.

— Pede? — Ela sentiu-se ultrajada. — Que estranho. Pelo que vi, os normandos simplesmente pegam o que a gente tem. E sei que deseja muito mais que um beijo! Fique sabendo, normando, que não o quero. Eu não o quero!

Ambos se entreolharam furiosos. Os olhos verdes cintilavam de ódio. Mas, para a surpresa de Isabella, ele nada disse.

— A guerra acabou. — Edward retornou à mesa e serviu-se de mais vinho. — Guilherme trará paz à região. Sugiro, portanto, que deixemos de lado nossa inimizade. — Ele ergueu o cálice. — Aos normandos. Aos saxões. A união dos dois. Um acasalamento que, creio eu, começará esta noite.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Ele também usava de crueldade para torturá-la, claro. Aflita, olhou para a porta.

Edward expressou aquele sorriso do demônio. Embora o calor da lareira aquecesse em suas costas, nunca se sentira tão fria por dentro como agora.

Então, de um segundo para o outro, ele se postou diante dela.

— Sou um homem paciente — Edward disse em voz bai xa. — Mas você, saxã, está passando dos limites.

O sorriso havia desaparecido. A expressão agora se tornava dura e obstinada. Isabella tentou se afastar.

— Fique quieta — ele ordenou, segurando-a pelos quadris.

O coração de Isabella estava prestes a saltar do peito. Edward a prendeu entre os braços sem machucá-la, mas o jeito lascivo com que a fitava era odioso.

As mãos diabólicas deslizaram até as costelas e lá permaneceram. O toque suave parecia queimar a carne de Isabella, por dentro e por fora. De repente, os dedos roçaram as pontas dos seios. Seria imaginação ou ele acariciava seus mamilos?

Desesperada, ela conteve um grito que se formou em sua garganta.

— Não faça isso — sussurrou. — Por favor.

A expressão do guerreiro ficou ainda mais rígida. Os braços se tornaram amarras de ferro.

— Não vai fugir de mim outra vez, saxã — Edward murmurou em comando.

Trêmula de pavor, Isabella viu-se incapaz de falar.

— Tem medo de mim, saxã?

— Não!

A palavra emergiu rapidamente. Mas seus olhos a contradiziam. Eram grandes e possuíam uma coloração azul escura. Edward sentiu a raiva ser substituída por algo muito diferente...

Era impossível tocá-la e continuar imune. A beleza da mulher se revelava para além das roupas esfarrapadas. Os lábios carnudos estavam entreabertos, tão rosados quanto uma flor inglesa. O desejo o instigava. Estava absolutamente atento à mulher em seus braços. Era tão esbelta que podia sentir a espinha dorsal. Tão pequena. Quase indefesa...

Irritado, lembrou-se de que embora vestisse trapos, ela estava longe de ser submissa. Não, Isabella era orgulhosa demais para o próprio bem.

Ele não a possuiria. Não agora. Mas dava-lhe certa satisfação ela ignorar o fato. Sorriu ao ver o medo aumentar nos olhos azuis.

— Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, saxã. Se assim eu desejasse, você já estaria deitada nua naquela cama. Sabe disso, não sabe?

Dessa vez, não houve galhofas.

— Sei.

Edward a soltou.

— Estou cansado e preciso dormir. Se eu fosse você, faria o mesmo. — Dito isso, pegou uma pilha de peles da cama e jogou para ela.

Isabella agarrou as cobertas, ainda incerta. Edward, por sua vez, começou a se despir.

Perplexa, Isabella encarou o peito musculoso, largo e coberto de pelos negros. Agora as mãos másculas se ocupavam com a calça de couro. Ele certamente não ficaria nu diante dela!

Mas, pelo que tudo indicava, sim.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. A cintura de Edward era incrivelmente estreita, se comparada ao peito musculoso. Ocorreu-lhe que aquele corpo possuía tanto virilidade quanto graça. Ele tirou a calça e permitiu-lhe a visão, embora rápida, do membro masculino.

O coração de Isabella pareceu parar. Edward então se deitou.

— E bem-vinda para ocupar seu lugar nesta cama — anunciou. — Sinto-me generoso esta noite e, por isso, permitirei que a escolha seja sua, saxã.

Foi assim que Isabella percebeu que ainda segurava a pilha de peles. Uma onda de calor aqueceu-lhe as faces. Ficou envergonhada por observá-lo tão abertamente.

Mesmo abalada, deitou-se no chão, diante da lareira. Em seguida, cobriu-se até a cabeça.

Edward riu e, no minuto seguinte, fez-se o silêncio.

Isabella tremia, apesar de o quarto estar suficientemen te aquecido. Desesperada, tentou acalmar o coração. Ainda estava chocada com o fato de Edward não a molestar, pois tivera certeza de que o normando a estupraria na privacida de de seus aposentos.

Por que a deixara ilesa ela não sabia. Tampouco queria saber. O que Harry lhe dissera a respeito do normando?

_O líder que tomou Brynwald para si é conhecido como o filho do diabo, um guerreiro capaz de decepar a cabeça de um homem só com o olhar._

Isabella não costumava confiar facilmente nas pessoas, e Edward era seu inimigo! Precisava ser cautelosa. Ele ainda não revelara o demônio que certamente era. Portanto, não ousaria confiar nele.

Mas a presença do homem naquele quarto não lhe permitia a calma necessária para dormir. Os pensamentos a perturbavam. E, embora acreditasse que não conseguiria dormir, logo seu corpo relaxou e ela adormeceu profundamente.

Uma manhã chuvosa penetrou pelas janelas quando Isabella acordou no dia seguinte. Permaneceu deitada por algum tempo, na tentativa de se localizar no tempo e no espaço. Quando a lembrança do dia anterior a assolou, ela se levantou, ainda enrolada nas peles.

Estava sozinha no quarto. Esfregou as costas doloridas e esquadrinhou o cômodo. Claro que o patife tomara para si as melhores acomodações de Brynwald.

Ajeitou as roupas e atendeu a suas necessidades pessoais. Depois de se lavar em uma bacia pequena, soltou os cabelos e os penteou com os dedos.

Sentia alívio por estar sozinha e não desejava procurá-lo.

Contudo, não pretendia enfurecê-lo, caso estivesse designa da para trabalhar em outro lugar. Tampouco queria que ele pensasse que estava escondida no cômodo.

De súbito, a porta se abriu. Edward surgiu, poderoso como sempre. Isabella recuou um passo quando ele entrou.

— Finalmente, acordou — Edward comentou, fitando-a da cabeça aos pés. — Começava a pensar que ficaria na cama o dia todo.

Isabella estava prestes a soltar uma resposta sarcástica quando ele se afastou da porta para dar entrada a um jovem magro, o qual Tanya dissera ser Simon, o sobrinho de Edward. Quieta, observou o garoto colocar uma bandeja sobre a mesa. Tentou sorrir para ele, mas Simon não lhe deu atenção.

Tão logo o sobrinho se retirou, Edward apontou a bandeja.

— Imagino que esteja com fome, saxã.

Isabella hesitou. Havia uma quantidade generosa de pão na bandeja e o aroma lhe dava água na boca. Para completar, o suculento pedaço de queijo parecia atiçar seu estômago. Na noite anterior, Tanya lhe dera uma fatia de carneiro, mas, devido ao nervosismo, Isabella apenas provara a carne e oferecera o resto aos cachorros.

Desconfiada, encarou Edward. Não entendia por que o homem se preocupava com suas necessidades.

— Tem razão, normando. Estou com fome. Mas pergunto-me o que terei de trocar por esta refeição.

Ele piscou rapidamente, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante. Mas o sorriso perigoso emergiu logo depois.

— A pergunta correta talvez seja: o que você trocaria pela comida, saxã?

Os olhos sequiosos se fixaram nos seios de Isabella. Ela conteve o impulso de cobri-los com as mãos. Sentiu o rosto corar, apesar da tensão no corpo.

— Que pena, saxã. Vejo que a perspectiva a aflige.

— Aflige-me? — Ela ergueu o queixo. — Não se engane, normando. Sinto apenas desprezo!

O sorriso se desfez.

— Vejo que a noite só afiou ainda mais sua língua — Edward forçou um tom natural na voz. — Talvez seu humor melhore depois de se alimentar.

Ela voltou a olhar para a bandeja. Ficou evidente agora que estava famélica.

Com gentileza, Edward a conduziu até a mesa. Cortou uma fatia de queijo e outra de pão e as ofereceu a Isabella.

— Coma. Não sou bruto a ponto de deixá-la padecer de fome. Sei o quanto precisa se alimentar.

Isabella ruborizou. Embora fosse esguia, nunca estivera tão magra quanto agora. Sentou-se na cadeira que Edward puxou para ela. Então o olhou de soslaio.

— Há comida para nós dois — ela murmurou. — Eu a dividiria...

— Não precisa. Coma o quanto quiser e não pense em mais nada.

O tom de voz soou brusco, mas gentil. Porém, Isabella ficou aliviada quando Edward lhe deu as costas para jogar mais madeira no fogo. Saboreando a fatia de pão, observou-o remexer a lenha. Enquanto matava sua fome, esqueceu-se de seu algoz.

Assim que terminou, notou a proximidade de Edward e se levantou.

— Vou levar a bandeja para a cozinha — apressou-se em dizer. — Sem dúvida, devem precisar de mim.

— Não. Pode ajudar a servir a ceia. Agora faça o que lhe aprouver — ele permitiu com uma gentileza espantosa. — Mas não saia do domínio — ordenou. — Se o fizer, prometo...

Quaisquer sentimentos que ela pudesse ter por ele se destruíram no mesmo instante.

— Não me diga — Isabella o interrompeu. — Vou me arrepender, não vou?

Edward marchou até a porta e sorriu.

— Folgo em saber que nos entendemos tão bem, saxã.

Enfurecida, ela socou a mesa assim que ele saiu.

— Folga em saber — repetiu em um resmungo. Oh, era um patife egoísta e arrogante como o mestre ao qual servia.

Foi necessário um tempo para que Isabella pudesse se acalmar. Caminhou pelo quarto até que se deteve diante da janela. Olhou para o pátio.

Aos poucos, tomou consciência de tudo que acontecia abaixo dela. Um castelo tão grande quando Brynwald sempre necessitaria de velas, por isso várias mulheres as fabricavam no centro do pátio. Nas proximidades dos estábulos, dezenas de cavalos eram levados a suas baias.

Mas, de repente, houve uma comoção. Um punhado de soldados apontava e gritava diante dos portões. Ficou claro que um intruso ameaçava adentrar o domínio. Isabella notou uma túnica marrom e longos cabelos grisalhos sobre ombros ossudos. Um grito emergiu de sua garganta.

O homem agora rodeado de normandos coléricos era Harry.

Em questão de segundos, Isabella saiu ao pátio e correu em meio à multidão que começava a se aglomerar. Um grupo de soldados avançou em direção a Harry.

Estava descalça e seus cabelos soltos voavam como uma flâmula avermelhada. Nem sequer ligou para a dor na sola dos pés que pisavam nos pedregulhos.

— Pare, velho! — um dos normandos gritou.

— Não vai me impedir, homem — Harry berrou a plenos pulmões. — Nem você nem seu exército. Quero ver Isabella, que para cá foi trazida por seu perverso senhor Edward!

Dito isso, Harry ergueu seu cajado e golpeou os tornozelos do soldado mais próximo. As pernas do homem bambearam, derrubando-o.

O coração de Isabella disparou quando o soldado se levantou rapidamente, empunhando a espada.

— Não! — ela gritou. — Deixem-no! Por favor, não o machuquem!

Sôfrega, ela alcançou o aglomerado de curiosos. Graças a Deus, Harry não parecia ferido, exceto pelo arranhão em sua testa.

— Quem é você, moça? — um dos soldados perguntou.

— Sou quem ele procura — ela respondeu, ofegante. — Isabella.

— Ele jurou matar todos nós — o homem continuou, teimoso. — Não toleramos ameaças de saxões. Ele deve ser castigado.

— Não se atrevam! — Isabella vociferou. — Se qualquer um de vocês encostar a mão nele, farei com que queime no inferno!

As pessoas começaram a murmurar. Vários saxões fizeram o sinal da cruz, um gesto que não passou despercebido pelos normandos.

Tampouco por Isabella. Dessa vez, pensou, sua legendária maldição talvez salvasse a vida de Harry. Ela encarou a multidão.

— Se não acreditam em mim, perguntem para ela. — Isabella apontou uma das lavadeiras. — E para ele. — Indicou o assistente do ferreiro.

A lavadeira não demorou a confirmar.

— É verdade — a mulher disse. — Ela é amaldiçoada, apesar de ser filha do falecido senhor de Brynwald. Faz bruxarias desde menina!

— Isso mesmo — outro saxão afirmou. — Todos sabem que é uma bruxa.

Os soldados estavam nervosos. Alguns recuaram. Entrelaçando os dedos, Isabella discretamente pediu a Deus que a perdoasse pela mentira.

— Viu? — desafiou os normandos com uma coragem que estava longe de sentir. — Sugiro que deixem o velho ir embora. Do contrário, vou transformar todos vocês em bodes!

Os presentes voltaram a murmurar. Os normandos entreolharam-se. Ninguém ousaria desafiá-la.

— Sim — Isabella se empolgou. — Talvez eu também transforme o senhor normando em bode junto com todos vocês.

— É mesmo? — uma voz emergiu atrás dela. — Isso vai ser muito interessante, saxã.

Era Edward. O coração de Isabella deu um salto. Tinha a nítida sensação de que ele não seria tão fácil de enganar.

E, infelizmente, estava certa. Ele apontou o soldado mais próximo.

— Leve o velho para o hall e me aguarde.

O sangue de Isabella pareceu congelar quando ele a segurou pelo braço. Embora se debatesse, percebeu que Edward estava determinado. Levou-a até o hall e subiu para seus aposentos. Empurrou-a para dentro do cômodo antes de bater a porta atrás de si.

Edward cruzou os braços. Embora a pose não fosse ameaçadora, os olhos verdes a dominavam como correntes de ferro. Isabella ficou estática. Mais uma vez, ela o aborrecera.

— Os problemas a seguem como uma tempestade no oceano, saxã. Começo a me arrepender de tê-la trazido para cá.

Dito isso, ele se virou para sair.

— Espere! O que vai fazer com Harry?

Quando se voltou, o rosto de Edward era uma máscara de pedra.

— Não o machuque — Isabella pediu. — Ele nada fez.

— Não lhe devo satisfações, saxã. Muito menos obedi ência.

O pânico a dominava. O semblante de Edward continua va implacável.

— Por favor, preciso saber — Isabella implorou. — Harry não fez nada.

Edward continuou calado.

— Esta manhã você me perguntou o que eu lhe daria em troca da refeição. Até agora eu não tinha uma resposta. Mas, se liberar Harry, eu me oferecerei a sua misericórdia.

— Misericórdia? E se eu não tiver nenhuma misericórdia?

— Então estou arruinada — ela sussurrou. Uma pontada aguda feriu seu coração. Talvez já estivesse...

— Já se esqueceu, saxã? — Edward perguntou, sarcástico. — Não tem o direito de barganhar, porque não possui nada para negociar. Faço o que quero e quando quero. Já está sob minha misericórdia. E não pense que deixarei isso passar em branco. Não se engane, saxã. Terei com você mais tarde.

Dito isso, Edward se foi. Isabella correu até a porta e tentou abri-la. Soltou um grito quando se descobriu trancafiada. Tombou no chão, chorando de raiva.

Muitas horas depois, ela escutou a porta se abrir. Sentada à mesa, avistou Simon com uma bandeja nas mãos.

— Após se alimentar, senhora, meu senhor deseja sua presença no hall para ajudar a servir o jantar — ele a informou.

_Senhora. _Em outra circunstância, Isabella teria gargalhado. Mas uma constatação melancólica a assolou.

— Obrigada, Simon. — Ela se levantou e pegou a bandeja. Aquele rapaz, pensou, sorrindo, certamente se tornaria um homem tão garboso quanto o tio... O pensamento a deteve. Edward... garboso? Deus, sua mente tomava caminhos bizarros!

Estava sem apetite, mas se obrigou a comer. Em seguida, desceu até a cozinha, onde Tanya já se ocupava. A irmã imediatamente se postou diante de Isabella.

— Finalmente apareceu! — exclamou com as mãos na cintura. — Todos aqui já sabem o que você aprontou hoje! Em breve, serei chamada de filha do demônio só porque é minha meia-irmã! Mas é sabido que foi sua mãe quem lhe ofereceu à maldição do diabo.

_Filha do diabo... a maldição do demônio._

— Diga o que quiser a meu respeito, Tanya — Isabella rebateu, furiosa. — Quanto a minha mãe, sabe muito bem que era a alma mais bondosa da aldeia. Então, pare de falar dela.

— Ou o quê? — Tanya a desafiou. — O que vai fazer, Isabella? Transformar-me em um bode?

_Irm__ã__, voc__ê__ n__ã__o precisa de ajuda nessa __á__rea, _Isabella pensou e logo se envergou de si mesma. Não costumava ser despeitada. Quando fez menção de atenuar o clima hostil, viu Tanya pegar uma bandeja e se afastar.

Magoada, disse a si mesma que não deveria se abalar com a crueldade deliberada da irmã. Inúmeras vezes vira Rowena tratar sua mãe com o mesmo desprezo. Por isso não se surpreendeu quando Tanya a ignorou a noite toda.

Mais uma vez, Isabella fez dezenas de viagens até a cozinha, equilibrando travessas pesadas de comida e jarros de cerveja. A multidão estava menos barulhenta que na noite anterior. Em várias ocasiões, percebeu-se alvo de cochichos e olhares desconfiados. Pelo menos agora ninguém mais ousava beliscar seus seios ou agarrar seu traseiro.

Mas havia Edward. Tanya o servira, graças a Deus. Porém, de quando em quando, sentia o olhar arguto do normando sobre si. A promessa ainda ecoava em sua mente.

_Não se engane, saxã. Terei com você mais tarde._

Tal possibilidade a fazia estremecer. Ouvira histórias acerca da natureza viciosa dos normandos. E testemunhara tal maldade na aldeia.

No mínimo, Edward mandaria triturá-la. Ou o faria pes soalmente. Talvez ordenasse que sua língua fosse cortada. Isabella não ousava imaginar que tipo de castigos lhe aguardava.

Mas, o que quer que fosse, sabia que Edward não a deixaria escapar impune como na noite anterior.

Já era bem tarde quando uma fileira de saxões maltrapilhos entrou no hall. Isabella compadeceu-se, pois sentia o cansaço deles tanto no corpo quanto no espírito. Mas havia um em particular, cujas roupas puídas estavam manchadas de sangue e os pés e as mãos amarrados a correntes, que lhe chamou a atenção.

O homem era Emmett, o mais valente e destemido dos soldados de Charlie, pai de Isabella. Nascido como nobre, Emmett era filho de um conde do sul da Inglaterra.

Sentiu-se aliviada. Teria sido uma tristeza descobrir que ele também fora assassinado pelos normandos. Ao se tornar mulher, Isabella sonhara casar-se e ter filhos com Emmett, o homem que ocupara seu coração.

Ele era alto, forte e corajoso. No fundo, Isabella soubera quão tolas haviam sido suas fantasias. Mesmo assim, ido latrara Emmett. O cavaleiro sempre se mostrara gentil e atencioso naqueles breves momentos em que tinham se encontrado. E uma vez ela o pegara fitando-a com um brilho diferente no olhar. Fora algo maravilhoso. Mas a dura realidade logo se apresentara, pois ela o vira com uma viúva rica de York.

E, a despeito de seu pai ser Charlie de Brynwald, ela sabia que um nobre como Emmett jamais se uniria à filha ilegítima de seu senhor.

Enfim os normandos começaram a se dispersar. Isabella voltou a observar Emmett, que continuava encostado à pare de do hall. Após uma rápida espiadela pelos arredores, ela furtou uma perna de carneiro assado de uma das mesas e a escondeu embaixo do avental. Apressada, atravessou o salão.

Emmett ergueu a cabeça quando ela se aproximou.

— Isabella!

Sem palavras, ela se abaixou e lhe entregou a comida. Emmett nem sequer agradeceu. Devorou a coxa de carneiro, ávido para matar a fome. Quando terminou, jogou o osso para os cães.

Isabella não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. O rosto estava inchado e vermelho, uma massa de hematomas e arranhões. Ela tentou tocá-lo.

— Como foi...

— Não é nada. — Emmett forçou um sorriso. — Vai sarar em alguns dias.

Indignada, Isabella cerrou os lábios. Não havia palavras para expressar o que sentia. Emmett segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Testemunhei a queda de seu pai — ele disse, gentil mente. — Isabella, não sei o que dizer, exceto que ele morreu lutando bravamente.

De repente, lágrimas ofuscaram-lhe a visão.

— Isabella, sinto muito — Emmett murmurou.

— Estou bem. — Ela enxugou os olhos. — Oh, odeio ver os normandos aqui. Odeio o que eles fizeram. Nossas vidas nunca mais serão as mesmas!

— Eu sei. — Ele apertou-lhe a mão. — Temos de aceitá-los, Isabella, porque não podemos derrotá-los. — Emmett a encarou com intensidade.

Ele teria dito mais, mas subitamente Isabella percebeu que não estavam a sós. Edward se aproximava com aquele semblante rígido e implacável.

— Não devia estar aqui, saxã.

— Por que não? Não negligenciei meus deveres — ela se defendeu.

— De fato. Mas seus deveres ainda não terminaram. Exijo sua presença imediata em meus aposentos.

O rubor cobriu as faces de Isabella. Ficou furiosa por ele envergonhá-la diante de seu próprio povo.

— Irei assim que...

— Não, saxã. Você vem comigo agora. — Ele a obrigou a se levantar.

— Pare!

— Não, senhora. Não vou parar. E trate de se calar por que não tolerarei outro espetáculo como o desta manhã. — Edward já a guiava em direção à escada. Não havia meios de escapar. Ela tentou puxar o braço, mas ele apertava-lhe a carne com extrema firmeza.

Tão logo adentraram o quarto, ficou evidente que o humor não havia melhorado.

— Estou curioso, saxã. O homem no hall é seu amante?

Isabella o encarou, incrédula.

— _Amante? _Não! Mas, mesmo que fosse, isso não é da sua conta!

— Discordo. É da minha conta, pois a situação mudou agora. Sou seu senhor e você é minha.

Isabella ainda sofria com a humilhação.

— Por que ele está acorrentado?

— Trata-se de um homem perigoso.

— Perigoso? — ela indagou, incrédula. — Ele foi espancado!

— Você é uma mulher — Edward resmungou. — Sabe muito pouco sobre o fogo que esquenta o sangue de um homem durante uma batalha. Quando foi pego, ele lutou como um javali selvagem. Meus soldados fizeram o necessário para rendê-lo. Alegre-se, saxã, porque ele tem sorte de estar vivo. Quando estivermos certos de que ele não mais representa perigo e que me aceita como seu senhor, as correntes serão retiradas.

— Harry não representou perigo nenhum para seus homens. No entanto, tiveram muito prazer em espancá-lo. — O choro ameaçava enfraquecê-la. Isabella odiou-se por se expor daquela maneira.

— Harry voltou para sua cabana, saxã. São e salvo. — Irritava Edward perceber que ela o via como um vilão sanguinário. Na verdade, todos os saxões que encontrava estavam convencidos de que era um monstro!

— Você — ele prosseguiu — é tão guerreira quanto qualquer soldado de seu pai. Seria capaz de lutar comigo, caso tivesse uma espada ou armadura. Contudo, não para de brigar. Sua arma principal é a língua. É por isso que a chamam de bruxa?

No fundo, Isabella queria vociferar quão enganado estava ele. Mas preferiu fingir calma.

— É — respondeu. — É melhor ter cuidado, normando. Talvez eu o amaldiçoe.

Edward sorriu.

— Você parece ser muitas coisas, saxã. Uma excelente caçadora. Uma bruxa. Às vezes, possui o ar tão superior quanto o da senhora do castelo. Conseguiu enganar meus soldados com suas histórias tolas, mas não é capaz de incitar medo em meu coração.

— E tampouco você é capaz de incitar medo em meu coração, normando!

— Não? O medo pode ser um aliado poderoso, saxã. Já aprendeu essa lição. Ameaçou transformar meus homens em bodes. Usou o medo deles contra eles próprios. Pelo jeito, somos mais parecidos do que você odiaria imaginar.

À medida que falava, Edward se aproximava. Só parou quando ficou a poucos centímetros de distância.

Isabella não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Edward era perigoso. Se quisesse, poderia quebrá-la em dois pedaços com apenas um golpe.

— Ainda está zangado — ela disse. — O que mais eu podia fazer? Harry é um ancião. Não veio em busca de confusão. Queria apenas saber se eu estava viva e bem. Eu não podia permitir que seus soldados ferissem um homem indefeso.

Por um momento, Edward nada disse. Perguntou-se o que ela diria, caso soubesse que admirava tamanha coragem. Em sua mente, ainda podia vê-la descalça e encantadoramente desafiadora. Porém, não podia endossar tal comportamento, pois Isabella sem dúvida abusaria da boa sorte.

Segurou-a pelos ombros. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele foi firme.

— Sinto que está tremendo, saxã. É corajosa, mas tem medo. Diga-me uma coisa. O que espera que eu faça?

— Sei que pretende me castigar.

— Agora acredita que irei castigá-la. Como?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você sabe.

— Não sei, não. O que imagina que vou fazer?

— Vai... me possuir — ela sussurrou.

— Possuí-la?

— Sim. — Isabella fechou os olhos e estremeceu. — Vai me possuir em sua cama.

Por um instante, Edward a encarou, perplexo. Se não estivesse tão ofendido, teria achado graça naquela situação. As mulheres com as quais dormia encontravam prazer, não sofrimento. Mas aquela bela saxã acreditava que o ato amoroso era uma experiência de puro horror.

De súbito, viu-se tomado por uma raiva incontrolável. Se ela o via como um animal, talvez fosse hora de agir como um.

— Estas roupas me insultam — resmungou, apontando o vestido que ela usava. — Tire-as.

— Não! Não posso!

— Pode, sim, senhora. — Edward podia ser tão teimoso quanto ela.

— E se eu não o fizer? Vai me espancar do jeito que seus homens espancaram Emmett?

— Meu Deus, mulher, você adora me provocar. Faça o que ordenei.

— Não!

— Você me nega o prazer de seu corpo. — Edward não deixou que ela o contradissesse. — Sabe muito bem disso, mulher. Pode poupar seu corpo, mas não vai me impedir de vê-lo.

— Deus irá julgá-lo, normando — Isabella murmurou, com a voz chorosa.

— Deus? Vindo de você, isso é pura riqueza. Meus homens a tem como bruxa e vocês, saxões, pensam que sou o diabo. Somos um belo casal, não acha? Agora, tire as roupas! E seja rápida!

O tom de voz exigia obediência. Devagar, Isabella começou a se despir. Instantes depois, viu-se apenas com a combinação. Trêmula, retirou a última barreira e postou-se nua diante dele. Nua e... envergonhada.

Não havia como escapar do toque daqueles olhos cristalinos. Por um segundo interminável, ele a explorou da cabeça aos pés com extrema sensualidade. Isabella jamais se expusera tanto, nem em presença de sua mãe.

Mortificada de vergonha, fechou os olhos.

Ele sorriu.

— O que diria, saxã, se lhe pedisse que fizesse o mesmo comigo?

— O quê? — Ela arregalou os olhos. — Despi-lo?

— Exatamente.

A idéia de tirar as roupas daquele corpo de guerreiro, tocar a carne musculosa causou-lhe uma sensação bizarra no estômago. Ela estremeceu, alheia às próprias mãos que cobriam os seios.

— Não? Talvez outro dia. — Edward acariciou o rosto delicado, para o choque de Isabella. — Vai se render a mim, saxã. Mas, por enquanto, quero apenas um beijo.

— Um beijo? Você não me engana — ela protestou. — Vai fazer o que quiser...

— Se eu a possuir agora, sei que irá se martirizar. Assumiria o papel de vítima e me veria como algoz.

— Não é isso que é? — Era a vez de Isabella imitá-lo. — "Somos os conquistadores e vocês são os conquistados". Essas foram suas palavras, normando. E eu... o odeio por isso.

Edward ignorou a última frase.

— Folgo em saber que se lembra, doce bruxa. Mas, no momento, prefiro o beijo que ainda não partilhamos.

Não houve tempo para protestar ou sequer _pensar. _Os braços fortes a envolveram segundos antes de ele a beijar. Isabella viu-se tão colada a Edward que lutar seria impossível. Seus seios estavam prensados contra o peito másculo e os braços, presos entre os corpos.

Sabendo que não conseguiria combatê-lo, sentiu o pânico emergir junto com algo mais, algo que jamais vivera. Mas tão logo o pensamento se formou em sua mente, os lábios de Edward se apossaram dos dela.

Imaginara que a experiência de ser beijada por aquele normando seria tão execrável quanto ele próprio. No entanto, os lábios não eram frios e duros. Tampouco o beijo lhe pareceu brutal. Embora nada de gentil houvesse no homem, seu beijo transmitia uma suavidade inusitada.

De repente, Edward a segurou pela nuca a fim de posicionar-lhe a cabeça. Sim, ele comandava e exigia ao mesmo tempo. Guiava-a e a saboreava com lábios quentes, firmes e irresistivelmente sedutores.

Isabella não pôde se conter. Viu-se envolvida pelo instante, por _ele._

Uma onda de calor intenso a invadiu. Deveria estar cho cada. Aliás, parte dela estava perplexa. Contudo, ela não se importava porque a outra parte almejava que o beijo continuasse indefinidamente.

O tempo parecia não existir. Isabella perdeu o sentido de quem era, de quem _ele _era. Sem cessar, Edward a beijava de forma passional e doce. Sentia a barba por fazer arranhando sua pele, mas a sensação não a desgostou. A essência no normando parecia embriagá-la.

Um tremor delicioso a percorreu quando as línguas se tocaram. Isabella sentiu como se uma chama se acendesse dentro de si assim que Edward começou a explorá-la com mais ardor.

As batidas frenéticas do coração pareciam reverberar pelo corpo todo. Era como se ela estivesse derretendo, pois suas pernas não mais a sustentavam. A cabeça começou a girar.

A pressão dos braços musculosos diminuiu bruscamente. Devagar, ele interrompeu o beijo. Isabella levou alguns instantes para cair em si e, ao abrir os olhos, notou que Edward a observava.

Os olhos verdes se fixavam nos lábios agora túrgidos por causa do beijo.

— Ainda me detesta, saxã? — ele murmurou, traçando a curva delicada do lábio inferior.

— Sim — ela respondeu com uma voz quase inaudível.

Isabella desviou o rosto. Odiou aquela expressão de triunfo. A entrega ao beijo o agradava sobremaneira e ela se desprezava por tamanha fraqueza. Estremeceu e somente então se lembrou de que estava nua.

— Está com frio, saxã — ele deduziu. — Dessa vez, durma na cama.

Frio? Isabella ficou pasma. Como podia sentir frio se o calor do beijo ainda a aquecia?

Ela começou a ajeitar-se diante da lareira, porém mais uma vez a voz de comando a deteve.

— Não, saxã. Na cama.

Obediente, dirigiu-se ao leito amplo e aconchegante. No fundo, queria berrar a plenos pulmões que a enojava dividir a cama com ele. Mas não ousou, pois não desejava provocá-lo. Já havia pago um preço alto e sabia que haveria mais.

Aflita, ergueu as cobertas e se deitou.

Edward, que tinha acabado de se despir, acomodou-se na cama, tão nu quanto ela.

— Que bobagem é essa, saxã? Não quero que passe outra noite no chão duro e, no entanto, você age como se eu a ofendesse profundamente. Estou apenas pensando em seu prazer.

— Não encontrarei prazer algum nesta cama — Isabella disse.

— Do jeito que não encontrou nenhum prazer em meu beijo? — Edward sorriu.

Naquele instante, Isabella o odiou com todas as suas forças.

— Não senti nada — declarou, furiosa. — Escutou, normando? Não senti nada porque você não é _nada!_

O sorriso arrogante não cedeu.

— Se fosse você, senhora, eu teria cuidado. Estou muito tentado a provar que está mentindo, algo que farei, certamente, tanto para minha satisfação quanto para sua. E não é isso que deseja?

— Que Deus degenere sua alma — ela disse com fervor. — Se é o que pretende, prefiro que o faça agora e termine logo com isso!

— Agora? — Ele riu. — Não, querida. Talvez amanhã. Não sei. Mas não se preocupe porque vou poupá-la esta noite.

Quando Edward se aproximou, Isabella tentou se afastar, mas não tinha para onde ir. Lentamente, ele traçou a curva do ombro, descendo até a clivagem entre os seios.

— Sim, vou possuí-la — Edward murmurou, sedutor. — E você não saberá quando nem onde. Mas será minha... na verdade, você já é minha. Não se esqueça disso.

Foi tanto um aviso quanto uma promessa. Edward então se deitou de costas para ela. Com a boca seca, Isabella fitou as costas largas.

_Será minha... na verdade, você já é minha._

Ele não a poupara por misericórdia ou bondade. Somente agora Isabella começava a entendê-lo. Se Edward afirmara que a possuiria, sem dúvida cumpriria a palavra. Mas a faria esperar, tornando cada noite uma expectativa torturante.

Oh, o homem era tão cruel quanto o demônio!

Cobrindo-se até o pescoço, Isabella fitou o teto. Sim, ele viera e conquistara seu território. Fora vitorioso nas batalhas que lutara.

Mas a de Isabella estava apenas começando.

* * *

**_E ai, estão gostando? É gente a Bella não é facil na queda não... E o Edward é tão teimoso quanto ela... Eles dão certo " o Diabo e a Bruxa"... Esses dois ainda vão brigar muito... Domingo sem falta posto mais um capitulo para vocês... Até mais... Robsteijoooossss_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem... boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

Aquela foi à noite mais longa da vida de Isabella. O gosto do medo era como cinzas em sua boca. A princípio, acreditou que Edward fingia estar dormindo somente para atacá-la de um minuto para o outro. Mesmo ao descobrir que o normando dormia realmente, ela permaneceu imóvel, temendo que qualquer movimento pudesse despertá-lo.

Pouco antes do amanhecer, ela por fim conseguiu conciliar o sono.

Na verdade, parecia ter acabado de fechar os olhos quan do percebeu que Edward acordava. Ficara à beirada da cama para não tocá-lo. E agora, mesmo de olhos fechados, sentia-se alerta. Escutava-o transitar pelo cômodo, alimentando o fogo, vestindo suas roupas e recolhendo as armas.

Então veio o silêncio.

— Saxã.

Isabella paralisou. A voz soou suave... e logo acima dela. Edward riu. Em seguida, dedos quentes roçaram o ombro nu.

— Você não me engana, saxã. Sei que não está dormindo.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Isabella rezou para que o normando fosse embora logo. Mas, infelizmente, Deus tinha outros planos, porque Edward sentou-se na cama.

— Venha para mim, saxã. Isabella pulou e abriu os olhos.

— Não vou...

Edward se inclinou e expressou aquele sorriso arrogante que ela começava a desprezar.

— Vai, sim. Ainda não descobriu isso?

Com um grito, ela o atacou. Mas os braços fortes a envolveram. Isabella tentou, em vão, protestar. A pressão do corpo viril mal permitia que ela respirasse.

Os lábios ainda sorriam, enquanto os olhos expressavam uma fome estranha. Quando acreditou que ele fosse beijá-la, sentiu simplesmente um leve roçar no queixo.

O toque quente percorreu a curva do pescoço e lá ficou, onde a pulsação de Isabella adquiria o ritmo alucinado de um tambor.

Edward a soltou e começou a acariciar os mamilos. O coração de Isabella disparou quando ele beijou a protuberância de cada seio.

E, de repente, Edward resolveu beijá-la nos lábios. Provou-a com lentidão, como se possuísse todo o tempo do mundo. A cabeça de Isabella rodopiava.

Agora ele não mais sorria. Fitou-a com extrema concentração, um olhar que ela não foi capaz de decifrar.

— Por sua causa, não consigo deixar esta cama.

Dito isso, ele saiu, mas não antes de novamente beijar os lábios de Isabella.

Trêmula, cobriu-se com as peles. A cama lhe pareceu absurdamente fria, apesar do fogo que ele reavivara na lareira. Tocou os próprios lábios. Ainda o sentia na pele. O odor de Edward a impregnara.

Suspirando, Isabella se levantou e vestiu-se. Estava determinada a não pensar em Edward da Normandia. Tanya já trabalhava na cozinha quando lá entrou. Havia dezenas de peixes frescos e Isabella logo se juntou à tarefa de limpá-los.

Tanya estava calada e não tinha muito a dizer. Isabella se compadecia com a irmã, já que a nobre não fora criada para o trabalho pesado. Mas não podia mudar o que havia acontecido. Talvez Emmett estivesse certo. Os normandos não podiam ser derrotados. Portanto, o melhor seria aceitá-los.

Não viu Edward outra vez até o anoitecer.

E, infelizmente, tão logo se viram a sós no quarto, os eventos da noite anterior se repetiram. Imaginando que ele não percebera, Isabella se deitou ainda vestindo sua combinação.

Que ingenuidade, pois o homem tudo via! Irritado, arrancou o tecido que a cobria.

— Você já devia saber — ele ralhou.

E assim uma semana se passou. E, quando a noite caía, Edward não fazia nenhum movimento para possuí-la, tal qual havia prometido.

Isabella não era tola. Sabia o que ele pretendia. O normando a torturava através daquela expectativa miserável. Ousara desafiá-lo e agora Edward a domaria. Ensinaria a ela que era o mestre e que estava sujeita a seus caprichos e vontades.

Ele não lhe permitia privacidade ou vergonha.

Tocava-a quando e como queria. Os olhos verdes sempre a observavam, enquanto ela servia o jantar. Com freqüência, escutava a voz dele ecoando em sua mente.

_Você será minha, saxã... Na verdade, já é minha._

Na noite anterior, ele a abraçara por trás, aquecendo-a com o corpo másculo. Permaneceram deitados como amantes, embora não o fossem. O braço musculoso envolvia-lhe a cintura e a mão quente jazia sobre o ventre.

Então, para o completo constrangimento de Isabella, ela acordou com o rosto colado ao tórax peludo. Ele a fitava com explícito prazer.

— Hoje à noite, linda bruxa — Edward prometeu. — Hoje à noite.

Um terror abominável a dominou. Naquela manhã fria, deu-se conta de que jamais aceitaria os normandos, muito menos Edward.

Então, no auge do desespero, uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Precisava fugir antes que fosse tarde demais.

Não orou por uma resposta ou salvação. Suas preces não a tinham ajudado nos últimos dias. Portanto, não ousaria apelar para a força divina. Se pretendia se libertar de Edward, teria de fazê-lo por si só.

E, embora lhe doesse, não podia confiar em Tanya. Isabella relembrou a noite em que haviam tentado fugir. A irmã se mostrara ávida para acusá-la. Parente ou não, pressentia que Tanya faria qualquer coisa para se defender, mesmo que isso custasse a vida de outrem.

Entretanto, Isabella sabia que a irmã não era frágil. Sabia muito bem arranjar-se em situações difíceis. E, além dis so, não fora Tanya que o normando ameaçara possuir sexualmente.

A oportunidade de escapar surgiu antes do que imaginara. Naquele mesmo dia, escutou os rapazes do estábulo comentarem que Edward saíra a cavalo pela manhã e que só retornaria à noite. Sem dúvida, o troglodita fora supervisionar tudo o que pilhara de Charlie, Isabella concluiu, amarga.

Sua mente começou a trabalhar. Mal podia conter a euforia. Pela primeira vez, sentiu a esperança renascer.

Logo depois do meio-dia, os criados fizeram uma pausa para almoçar. Isabella, quando ninguém estava olhando, enrolou um pão e uma grossa fatia de queijo em um pano limpo. Então, mesmo com as mãos trêmulas, pegou um pouco de cerveja. Ninguém disse nada quando ela saiu da cozinha.

De cabeça erguida, atravessou o pátio e marchou em direção ao pasto que levava à aldeia, como se nada tivesse para esconder.

O céu estava coberto de nuvens e, de quando em quando, garoava. Mas, apesar do frio que sentia, continuou a andar. Não deixaria que um mero desconforto a desviasse de seu intento. E assim que chegou às portas de sua liberdade...

— Alto lá! — Um normando gordo bloqueou a passagem de Isabella. — Sei quem você é — ele declarou. — Meu senhor, Edward, não ordenou que eu a deixasse sair.

—- Ele tampouco lhe ordenou que não me deixasse sair — Isabella o desafiou. Rezava para que estivesse certa. Como o normando nada dissesse, mostrou-lhe a matula que segurava. — A cozinheira pediu-me que eu levasse essa comida para ele na aldeia.

Pelo jeito, o soldado não estava disposto a acreditar nela. Vasculhou a matula com seus dedos sujos e ainda assim não se mostrou convencido.

— Meu senhor não me disse nada.

— Disso eu não sei. Só sei que ele ficará aborrecido, caso eu me atrase — Isabella improvisou. — Aliás, ficará tão colérico que terei de lhe contar quem me impediu de realizar minha tarefa.

O homem empalideceu.

— Então vá — resmungou. — E volte logo.

Isabella reprimiu um grito de alegria. Caminhou o mais rapidamente que pôde. Enquanto rumava à aldeia, olhava os arredores à procura de soldados normandos.

Passou pelos pastores no pasto, mas eles nem sequer a viram. Planejava passar na cabana de sua mãe para buscar suas ervas medicinais. Na pior das situações, poderia vendê-las. Mas antes de tudo precisava ver Harry.

Tão logo adentrou a aldeia, correu para a choupana do amigo.

Harry achava-se diante da lareira, aquecendo-se. Assim que a porta se abriu, ele a fitou, surpreso.

— Isabella!

— Graças a Deus, você está bem! — Isabella se ajoelhou aos pés dele. — Temos de ir embora, Harry. Precisamos fugir agora mesmo, antes que seja tarde.

— Fugir? Fugir para onde, criança?

— Não importa. Talvez para Londres. Não agüento mais ficar em Brynwald. Tenho de partir e você vem comigo.

— Isabella. — Harry meneou a cabeça. — Passei a vida toda aqui. Faça o que precisa, mas não me leve consigo.

— Harry, por favor!

— Não, Isabella. Não posso ir embora.

— Você não entende, Harry. Tenho de fugir. Preciso fugir _dele._

— De Edward da Normandia?

— Sim!

— Por quê? Ele a feriu de alguma maneira?

— Não da maneira que está imaginando. — Como Isabella poderia explicar? Jamais confessaria a Harry o que Edward pretendia com ela. — Mas ele ainda será a causa de minha morte! — exclamou, mortificada de vergonha.

— A morte virá me buscar muito antes disso, Isabella. — Harry sorriu com carinho.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Se eu ficar, algo horrível vai acontecer. Sei disso.

— O que está dizendo, menina?

— Sonhei com ele, Harry. Sabe muito bem que nunca me deixo abater pelos meus sonhos. Mas dessa vez sonhei com morte, escuridão e sangue. E _ele _estava lá, Harry!

— Isabella, em princípio, também me convenci de que Edward da Normandia era um monstro sanguinário. Mas o senhor de Brynwald envia comida para mim todos os dias. Ontem mesmo ele me entregou o farnel pessoalmente. Quis saber se eu precisava de algo mais. E quando perguntei de você, disse que odeia tudo que é normando, especialmente ele. Mas garantiu-me que você estava bem.

Harry acariciou os cabelos cacheados de Isabella.

— E vejo que é verdade, menina. Então, acalme-se. Seus temores são infundados. Eu _sinto _isso, Isabella.

Aflita, ela o encarou. Estaria a mente de Harry lhe pregando peças? Uma coisa estava muito clara, ele não escutaria mais nada.

E não fugiria com ela.

Seu coração se apertou ao vê-lo levantar-se com dificul dade.

— Preciso descansar — ele murmurou. — Volte quando eu não estiver tão fatigado.

Isabella o ajudou a se deitar. Harry nunca lhe pareceu tão envelhecido! Tão frágil e debilitado.

Como poderia permanecer em Brynwald?, perguntou-se, apreensiva. Talvez Harry acreditasse que Edward da Normandia não representava nenhuma ameaça, mas o bom homem não conhecia aquele demônio. Afinal, ela escutara barbaridades da boca do normando. E ainda havia aquele sonho horripilante...

A dor que sentia era quase insuportável. Isabella fitou a mão envelhecida de Harry. Com lágrimas nos olhos, beijou-a.

— Estará em minhas preces todos os dias — ela prometeu em um sussurro. — Que Deus o proteja, Harry.

Enquanto Isabella rumava para o sul, em direção à aldeia, Edward voltava a Brynwald pelo norte. Entregou o cavalo a Simon, irritado por não conseguir se concentrar nos deveres de senhor. Seus pensamentos se ocupavam apenas com a bela saxã. Talvez ela fosse mesmo obra de Satã, pois era uma tentação à qual nenhum homem podia resistir.

Os criados o olharam, assustados, quando ele entrou na cozinha. Não viu Isabella e todos alegaram não saber onde ela estava. Somente Tanya teve a coragem de lhe oferecer mais informações.

— Não a vejo desde o almoço, senhor. — Ela sorriu. — Sem, dúvida, deve estar escondida e só irá aparecer quando alguém realizar as tarefas que lhe cabem. Algumas chibatadas talvez espantem sua preguiça.

Uma gargalhada sonora ecoou dos fundos da cozinha.

— É mesmo de Isabella que está falando, senhora? Pois me parece que se refere a si mesma.

Tanya encarou o ofensor com ódio.

— Ninguém perguntou sua opinião.

No momento seguinte, Tanya voltou a fitar Edward com um sorriso adorável. Ele observou o movimento sedutor dos quadris quando ela passou. Era tão atraente quanto à irmã, mas não lhe despertava nenhum paixão. Pena, ele pensou, pois desconfiava de que Tanya lhe daria menos trabalho que Isabella.

Minutos depois, descobriu que ela não estava no hall ou em seu quarto. Aliás, não a encontrou em lugar nenhum.

Desconfiado, marchou até o pátio e ordenou que seu cavalo fosse selado novamente. Em seguida, convocou alguns homens. Enquanto esperava, notou um de seus soldados se aproximando junto com Gerard, que fora escalado para vigiar a trilha sinuosa que levava à aldeia.

— Meu senhor. — Gerard parou diante dele com expressão pálida. — Ouvi dizer que procura a saxã Isabella.

— Sim — Edward confirmou.

— Senhor, ela passou pela trilha não faz muito tempo. Disse que recebeu ordens para levar pão, queijo e cerveja ao senhor nas proximidades da aldeia.

Edward emitiu um som de desagrado.

— Não tem bom-senso, homem? Se eu tivesse dado tal ordem, certamente faria com que você fosse avisado!

— Senhor — Gerard ficou ainda mais pálido —, imaginei que ela estivesse tramando algo, mas a mulher disse que iria me castigar, caso eu a atrasasse. E o jeito que ela me olhou... parecia o olhar do diabo, senhor. A gente sabe que ela é uma bruxa...

— Ela não é uma bruxa — Edward afirmou. — Mas certamente é muito mais esperta que você. — Ele pegou a rédea do cavalo que Simon trazia. — Está dispensado. Não quero covardes em meu exército.

Edward não duvidava de que Isabella tentava fugir. Afinal, não era tola. Tinha certeza de que se esconderia na floresta, em vez de seguir o desfiladeiro que beirava o mar, onde podia ser vista facilmente. Contudo, resolveu verificar primeiro a aldeia. Ela não devia estar muito longe, pois se deslocava a pé.

Quando ele e seus homens se aproximaram da aldeia, avistou fazendeiros.

— Você — Edward chamou. — Onde está a cabana da jovem Isabella?

— No final do pasto, senhor — um fazendeiro respondeu. Determinado, Edward enviou um dos homens.

— O resto vá à cabana do velho Harry e veja se ela lá está. Caso não esteja, vasculhem todas as casas da aldeia.

Segundos depois, ele apeou. Marchou até a choupana cujo telhado era de sapé e escancarou a porta sem disfarçar a impaciência.

Isabella ficou paralisada. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Sabia, sem olhar para trás, quem lá estava.

O corpo másculo ocupava a entrada da choupana de tal forma que pouca passagem restava para o sol entrar. A expressão severa transmitia o desagrado que o normando obviamente sentia. O silêncio se tornou opressor.

Edward entrou na cabana e fechou a porta devagar.

— Eu avisei, saxã, que não toleraria mais nenhuma tentativa de fuga. — A voz soou mortalmente controlada.

— Mas eu não... — ela negou.

— _N__ã__o minta para mim!_

Isabella recuou, como se tivesse sido agredida. A bolsa de couro na qual guardava os potes medicinais de sua mãe caiu no chão. Ocorreu-lhe então que Edward não precisava de armas. Com o som da voz ou o olhar, era capaz de esfolar um homem vivo.

— Eu ordenei que não fugisse de mim outra vez, saxã. Eu lhe disse que se arrependeria. — Ele deu um passo à frente. — E agora vai sofrer as conseqüências.

As pernas de Isabella bambearam. Porém, tal fraqueza não a impediu de pegar uma faca que jazia sobre a mesa. Embora fosse rápida, Edward possuía a agilidade de um guerreiro. Arrancou-lhe a lâmina e jogou o aparato longe:

— Esse truque não funcionou antes, saxã. Por que achou que agora seria diferente?

Colérico, Edward a tomou nos braços com uma força brutal.

— Solte-me! — ela gritou.

No mesmo instante, ele a jogou na cama de palha e se deitou sobre ela.

— Não! — Um medo desconhecido se apossou de Isabella. — Por que está fazendo isso?

Dos olhos verdes saiam faíscas de ódio.

— Você violou minha ordem.

— Por isso, vai me violar? Não permitirei! _N__ã__o!_

— Estou apenas tomando o que me pertence. — Edward forçou um beijo, o qual ela negou. — Já está na hora de consumarmos o inevitável.

Isabella tentou em vão empurrá-lo. Ele a segurou pelos pulsos. Com a outra mão, agarrou-lhe a nuca.

O beijo foi voraz. Edward parecia tomado pelo fervor da paixão reprimida. Os lábios de Isabella se entreabriram antes que a fome exigente do normando o fizesse. Ele aprofundou o beijo, revelando o prelúdio de uma invasão muito mais profunda.

O medo e a falta de ar a deixaram zonza, quando ele enfim ergueu a cabeça. Edward então tirou a túnica. Isabella fitou o peito moreno, atônita com tamanha masculinidade.

Mais uma vez, ele avançou. Chocada, Isabella sentiu a barra do vestido subir até a cintura.

— Não — ela conseguiu pronunciar. — Não!

— Sim — ele disse, cerrando os dentes.

Humilhada, ela fechou os olhos. Podia sentir o membro ereto pressionando a maciez de sua feminilidade. Tentou fechar as pernas, mas infelizmente Edward estava entre elas. Com apenas os joelhos, conseguiu obrigá-la a escanca rá-las.

Nua a completamente vulnerável, ela soltou um soluço.

Mas a invasão violenta que esperava não aconteceu.

No instante de possuí-la, Edward pressentiu um movimento atrás de si, tal qual uma flecha sendo lançada do teto. Isabella abriu os olhos quando ele se levantou, furioso.

Confusa, notou o sangue escorrer do ombro de Edward, que parecia tê-la esquecido. Ele olhava para cima, onde um corpo de pelos amarelados caminhava pelas vigas do telhado. Era Cedric, Isabella se deu conta. O gato havia cravado as unhas afiadas no ombro de Edward.

Sério, ele recolheu a túnica e a vestiu. Isabella permaneceu onde estava, apavorada demais para se mexer. Segundos depois, conseguiu se sentar e cobrir a nudez com o vestido.

Mas não ficou esquecida por muito tempo. Edward a obrigou a se levantar. No rosto sombrio havia uma máscara fria de determinação.

— Estava disposto a lhe dar tempo para me aceitar. Mas agora basta. Terminaremos o que aqui começamos, saxã. Prometo. Ou melhor, juro.

O tom de voz não revelava tolerância. Oh, fora uma idiota ao pensar que poderia fugir dele! Edward não permitiria que saísse ilesa. E, dessa vez, não haveria misericórdia.

Agarrando-a pelo pulso, ele a puxou até a porta. Por um milagre, Isabella conseguiu pegar a bolsa dentro da qual guardara as ervas de sua mãe.

Do lado de fora, vários soldados aguardavam em suas montarias. Edward segurou a rédea de seu garanhão e apon tou a cabana.

— Queimem — ordenou com uma calma glacial. — Queimem até sobrarem apenas cinzas.

Ele não permitiu que ela andasse. Acomodou-a na sela do grande cavalo negro. Isabella conteve o pânico crescente quando o animal virou a cabeça, orgulhoso, e cheirou seu tornozelo. Assustada, ela jogou o corpo para trás, alheia, tamanho era o medo, ao homem também sentado na sela.

— Fique quieta — Edward disse e a abraçou pela cintura. Durante o caminho até Brynwald, Isabella não sabia quem odiava mais, o animal sobre o qual estava ou o outro colado a suas costas.

Assim que adentraram o pátio, Edward deteve o cavalo e desmontou. Sem preâmbulos, puxou-a da sela. Porém, quando a soltou Isabella perdeu o equilíbrio e, para não cair, agarrou-se à túnica.

Grave erro. Ele a encarou com desprezo, o que a fez corar enormemente.

— Simon — Edward chamou o sobrinho. — Leve à senhora a meus aposentos e fique lá. Ela não pode ver ninguém, tampouco sair sozinha. Entendeu?

— Sim, tio. — O rapaz inclinou-se. — Senhora?

Sabendo que não tinha escolha, Isabella o seguiu. No cômodo de Edward, a lareira acesa tornava o espaço aconchegante, mas mesmo assim ela estremeceu de frio. Em silêncio, observou Simon alimentar o fogo. Depois, para sua surpresa, ele a encarou diretamente.

— Não imagino por que foi tão tola a ponto de fugir — Simon declarou de chofre.

Espantada, ela fitou o jovem. Ele se assemelhava ao tio até na expressão severa.

O que poderia dizer? Isabella pensou. Mal conseguia verbalizar os planos que Edward reservava para ela.

— Você não entenderia.

— Acha que ele é cruel? — Simon indagou.

— Cruel? — Ela riu. — Meu pai e a esposa foram assassinados pelos homens dele. Minha irmã foi reduzida a uma criada. A guerra devastou o país e certamente muitos saxões agora descansam em suas covas. Vocês roubaram nossas terras e nossa liberdade. Diga-me, Simon, espera mesmo que me ajoelhe e agradeça a seu tio? Acho que não.

— É verdade que alguns homens matam por prazer...

— Sim, disso você sabe, não sabe? — Isabella perguntou com amargor. — Não é essa a especialidade dos normandos?

Simon ficou tenso.

— É o que fazemos de melhor porque somos guerreiros, como nossos ancestrais vikings. Um cavaleiro precisa estar preparado, pois nunca se sabe quando a próxima batalha virá. Quanto a meu tio, ele só matou aqueles que tentaram matá-lo. E não se esqueça de que foi seu pai quem iniciou a batalha, senhora.

— Ele defendia a própria terra. Seu lar!

— E Edward cumpria as ordens de seu soberano, o duque Guilherme. Os ingleses dizem que fazemos guerra sem motivo. Mas foi seu rei Eleazar que prometeu a Inglaterra a Guilherme antes de morrer. O conde Haroldo não passa de um usurpador. Ao duque Guilherme restou apenas tomar a Inglaterra à força. Foi uma questão de honra e dever.

Honra. Dever. Princípios que os normandos pouco conheciam, Isabella pensou em dizer. Começava a perceber que era um desperdício de tempo e saliva argumentar com aquele povo.

Simon a olhou por um longo momento.

— Meu tio valoriza a lealdade e a confiança acima de tudo, senhora. Quando dá sua palavra, ele a cumpre. E espera o mesmo das outras pessoas. Eu me lembraria disso, se fosse à senhora.

Isabella cerrou os lábios. Para que insistir, se não valia a pena? Pensativa, sentou-se diante da lareira e começou a desembaraçar os cabelos que haviam se soltado ao digladiar-se com Edward. Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, subitamen te exausta.

A tarde passou. Isabella não queria conversar, muito menos Simon. Jantou quando uma bandeja lhe foi trazida, embora estivesse sem apetite. Quando ela terminou, Simon dirigiu-se à porta e aguardou. Era hora da ceia no hall.

Edward não estava presente quando Isabella adentrou o salão cavernoso. Mas o sentiu chegar, pois os olhos verdes focaram-se nela. Ele marchou até a mesa mais alta e quando Tanya fez menção de servi-lo, Isabella ficou aliviada.

Um tempo depois, percebeu que Edward a observava com a expressão dura. Com o coração em disparada, Isabella se virou a fim de evitá-lo. Mas a noite apenas estava começando. E não suportava pensar no que poderia acontecer quando ficassem a sós nos aposentos dele.

Após algumas horas, ela parou para enxugar as mãos em um pano. Olhou para a parede onde vira Emmett na noite anterior. Ele não estava lá. Então, acabou desviando sua atenção para Edward.

Uma sensação estranha a invadiu. Ele a chamou. Ela hesitou. Pensou em fingir que não o vira. Mas, depois do que havia acontecido naquele mesmo dia, não se sentia tão corajosa.

A contragosto, aproximou-se. Edward permanecia sentado e, mesmo assim, irradiava um poder quase palpável. Dedos longos e morenos se curvaram ao redor de um cálice de prata. Uma perna musculosa se esticou.

— Está à procura de alguém, saxã? Isabella nada disse.

— Seu amante talvez?

— Emmett não é meu amante!

— O nome dele é Emmett? Para seu bem, saxã, espero que não esteja mentindo para mim.

Não havia como negar o desafio inerente ao tom de voz. Isabella achou mais sábio ignorar o detalhe, já que o humor de Edward não era dos melhores. Mascarando a insegurança, ela espiou o cálice.

— Sua cerveja está no fim. Vou buscar mais...

— Não, saxã. — Ele a segurou. — Sente-se.

— Sentar-me? — Isabella ficou apavorada. — Não sei por que...

— Por que não? — Ele sorriu sem emoção. — Eu a quero por perto para apreciar sua beleza.

— Ou me atormentar! — ela resmungou. Edward então a puxou, obrigando-a a ajoelhar-se diante dele.

O hall estava barulhento, porém Isabella nada escutava. A mortalha da vergonha a consumia. Sabia muito bem que ele pretendia usá-la como fantoche. Queria exibi-la como um prêmio. Uma posse. De tanto conter as lágrimas ela sentiu o peito arder.

Edward então começou a brincar com os cabelos castanhos. Isabella lamentou não tê-los prendido. Sentia-se ligada àquele homem, como se estivesse presa a uma corrente. Sem cessar, os dedos morenos afagavam-lhe os cachos. Ressentida, percebeu que tal carícia era tão íntima quanto os beijos que lhe roubara.

De súbito, escutou-se um estrondo, seguido de um grito. Tanya havia caído. A pesada bandeja que carregava voou. Rios de cerveja espalharam-se. Isabella tentou se levantar a fim de ajudar a irmã.

Contudo Edward a segurou.

— Não.

— Por favor — ela pediu, suplicante. — Deixe-me ajudá-la. Ela não está acostumada ao trabalho pesado.

— Ela vai aprender.

— Ela vai aprender? — Isabella repetiu. — Tanya será para sempre uma criada? Está fadada a atender seus homens? A servir cerveja, vinho e comida?

Edward simplesmente cerrou os lábios e continuou em silêncio.

— Não tem nada a dizer, normando? — A própria ousadia surpreendeu Isabella. — Não prometeu a Tanya que quando sua irmã chegasse da Normandia ela não seria mais obrigada a trabalhar na cozinha? É assim que os normandos mantêm a palavra?

Frio e distante, o olhar esverdeado recaiu sobre ela.

— A rapidez com que defende sua irmã me intriga — Edward murmurou... — Pergunto-me por que não se preocupa com o próprio destino, saxã.

O poder de Edward era sinistro, Isabella refletiu. Com o tom de voz o normando era capaz de cortar como lâmina.

— Você não prometeu misericórdia, normando — ela pronunciou com amargura. — Portanto, não espero que a mostre.

De uma só vez, o ar pareceu carregado de tensão. Edward enrolou os cabelos avermelhados ao redor do próprio pulso e puxou-a.

— Se pedisse com gentileza ou implorasse, eu talvez me mostrasse um senhor generoso — ele proclamou, fitando com explícito desejo os lábios de Isabella. — Vai suplicar?

Isabella viu-se tomada pela intensidade dos olhos verdes. Desesperada, tentou controlar as batidas frenéticas do coração. Dessa vez, foi ela quem nada disse. Não suplicaria ou negociaria com aquele patife arrogante.

— Não? — Como uma risada sonora, ele a soltou. — Foi o que pensei. Que assim seja. Espere-me em meu quarto, saxã. Não vou me demorar.

Sem titubear, Isabella levantou-se e correu. Mas antes que conseguisse subir o primeiro lance da escadaria, alguém a puxou pelo braço. Seu grito de protesto definhou ao ver que era Tanya.

Ficou evidente que a irmã estava mal-humorada.

— Eu devia saber que você acharia uma maneira de se livrar do trabalho na cozinha — ela acusou. — É uma preguiçosa, Isabella.

— Não é nada disso, Tanya. Sei que deve estar brava por que não a ajudei no hall, mas Edward não permitiu...

— Edward! Ah, eu a entendo bem, minha irmã. Você enfeitiçou o homem do mesmo jeito que sua mãe fez com meu pai. Aproveite enquanto pode, Isabella, porque aquele demônio certamente encontrará outra rameira para substituí-la.

— Ora, você não pode acreditar que compactuo com essa situação. — Isabella estava magoada e furiosa. — Não quero nada dele. E não sou uma rameira, Tanya! Ele ainda não... — Ela se calou ao sentir o rosto corar. Ficou mortificada de vergonha ante o que quase divulgou.

Tanya levou as mãos à cintura. Fitou a irmã com certa desconfiança.

— Quer dizer que ainda não dormiu com ele?

— Não — Isabella respondeu, trêmula. Tanya tentou disfarçar o contentamento.

— Felizmente foi cautelosa — ela disse. — Ouvi uma conversa entre os soldados. Disseram que ele tem um membro enorme. Tão espesso quanto o pulso de um homem e metade tão longo quanto uma espada. Sem dúvida, trata-se de um monstro a ser domado...

Isabella ficou pasma, mortificada e totalmente atônita diante da crueza de Tanya. Só Deus sabia que Renée tentara proteger a filha, mas na aldeia Isabella escutara todo tipo de linguajar. Entretanto, jamais ouvira uma mulher falar de modo tão vulgar e Tanya era uma dama!

Quando enfim notou a expressão horrorizada de Isabella, Tanya ergueu o queixo.

—- Só repeti o que escutei — defendeu-se. — Foi isso que disseram, juro pela alma de nosso pai.

Isabella ainda estava tão chocada que nem sequer conseguia falar.

Alheia à irmã, Tanya revelou uma satisfação secreta.

— Sim, foi muito esperta, Isabella. Mas, se você não o agradar, talvez ele se interesse por outra. Aliás, torço para que isso aconteça. — Ela tocou o ombro da irmã antes de se retirar.

Enquanto subia os degraus lentamente, Isabella não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Tanya.

_Enorme... tão espesso quanto o punho de um homem... metade tão longo quanto uma espada._

De súbito, sentiu náuseas. Tentou se convencer de que Tanya quisera apenas assustá-la, que Edward não poderia ser tão diferente dos outros homens... ou poderia?

Estava tão absorvida nos próprios pensamentos que nem sequer notou um vulto aparecer. Isabella se deteve pouco antes de colidir no homem, que a agarrou pelos ombros. Era James.

Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a segurou com mais força. Os aposentos de Edward estavam a alguns passos à frente. Se conseguisse se libertar e correr...

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Isabella — James disse.

— Solte-me — ela pediu, fingindo calma.

— Não seja impaciente. — Ele a fitou com malícia. — Temos muito em comum, sabia?

O corpo de Isabella enrijeceu.

— É mais valente que seus colegas? Eu lhes disse que os transformaria em bode e é isso que vai acontecer com você, se não me soltar agora mesmo.

James sorriu com desdém.

— Se você possuísse tal poder, já teria se libertado e não haveria necessidade de fugir de Edward. Ou talvez você devesse se refugiar comigo. Vou tratá-la muito melhor que ele.

Ele a agarrou com violência. Os lábios finos se abriram em um sorriso grotesco. Isabella desviou o rosto para evitar o beijo e começou a socá-lo.

— Não! Não!

— Grite o quanto quiser, garota. — James gargalhou. — Edward não está aqui para salvá-la.

— Está, sim. E, pelo jeito, a dama não deseja favorecê-lo.

Era Edward. James praguejou e a soltou. Isabella cambaleou de tão aliviada que estava. Não fazia sentido seu torturador ser também seu salvador, mas naquele momento a presença do senhor normando foi uma bênção.

— Isabella.

Ela encarou o rosto de Edward, parcialmente oculto sob as sombras. Ocorreu-lhe que era a primeira vez que a chama va pelo nome.

— Sim?

— Quero falar a sós com James.

Não havia necessidade de maiores explicações. Ela se precipitou ao quarto de Edward.

Assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos, um silêncio tenso se instalou. Edward permanecia de braços cruzados. Não disse nada. Somente o brilho gélido de seus olhos traduzia seu desprazer.

James, no entanto, não suportou a tensão.

— O que quer que eu diga, Edward? — Ele expressou um sorriso sem-graça. — Ela é deliciosa, não acha? E não é a primeira vez que nos interessamos pela mesma mulher. Além disso, você ainda não dormiu com ela.

— Como sabe?

— Escutei a moça dizer à irmã. — James deu de ombros. — Se não consegue lidar com ela, eu posso...

— Não a toque novamente, a menos que queira perder uma das mãos — Edward comunicou sem se alterar. — Eu detestaria ter um aleijado em meu exército, James. Fui claro?

Ele apenas assentiu.

— Excelente — Edward murmurou. — A jovem não está à disposição de nenhum de vocês. Certifique-se de que todos saibam disso.

Mais uma vez, James assentiu e se foi em seguida. Edward esperou que ele desaparecesse e então marchou até seu quarto.

Isabella achava-se sentada diante da lareira. Assim que Edward entrou, ela pulou. Com o olhar fixo nela, o normando permaneceu estático à soleira da porta.

Nervosa, Isabella mudou de posição na cadeira.

— O que foi? — perguntou. — Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

Por um instante, acreditou que ele não fosse responder.

— Você causa problemas em situações inesperadas, saxã.

— O que quer dizer?

— Só isso. De agora em diante, não vai mais servir os soldados. Servirá apenas a mim.

— O quê? — Isabella perguntou, indignada. — Já não tem escravas suficientes a seu dispor?

Edward se aproximou até quase colar o corpo em Isabella.

— Você não entendeu, senhora? Resolvi que seus deveres agora são outros.

Ela o fitou, desconfiada.

— Como assim? Você nunca disse que queria...

— Vejo que entendeu. Vai me servir, saxã. Fará o que eu quiser. Quando eu quiser.

Por um instante, tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi encará-lo em total perplexidade.

— Acha mesmo que não sei o que pretende? — Isabella por fim explodiu. — Quer judiar de mim por eu ter tentado fugir!

Edward acariciou o rosto delicado.

— Não. Faço isso para agradar a mim mesmo. E você vai me satisfazer, mulher.

— Prefiro ficar encarcerada no calabouço sem nunca mais ver a luz do dia!

— Disso eu não duvido. Aliás, pensei em fazer algo semelhante. Você é uma tentação, saxã, e admito ter sido tolo por imaginar que ninguém a molestaria. Notei o jeito famélico com que meus homens a olharam esta noite.

— Não — Isabella negou, surpresa. — Está enganado.

— Não estou. Eles a despiram com os olhos. Cobiçaram você sem disfarçar. Mas somente eu terei aquilo que desejam. Não vou dividi-la com ninguém e todos saberão disso.

— E quanto a mim? E minhas vontades? — ela desaba fou. — E ainda se pergunta por que tento fugir daqui! Meu Deus, eu faria um pacto com o diabo só para me livrar de você, normando!

— Prefere James?

_James. _A menção daquele nome a fazia estremecer de repulsa. Mas Isabella odiava Edward ainda mais por causa da zombaria sádica à qual a submetia. Acima de tudo, odia va-o pelo poder que exercia sobre ela.

— Não? Folgo em saber. — Edward pousou as mãos sobre os ombros de Isabella. — Vai me servir do jeito e na hora que eu desejar. E começará esta noite. — O tom de voz foi tão suave que ela sentiu um arrepio súbito. Seria deleite ou medo?

Edward a tomou nos braços. Estavam tão colados que Isabella não sabia discernir as próprias batidas do coração. Ela fechou os olhos, ciente de uma estranha sensação interior. Certamente não queria ser beijada... ou queria?

Mas os lábios másculos não a beijaram porque houve uma batida violenta à porta.

— Meu senhor — alguém gritou. — Venha. Seu sobrinho, Simon... Temo que ele esteja morrendo!

* * *

**_E ai gostaram.?.. Eu disse que a Bella é dificil na queda... e o Edward já está tão apaixonado, ele muito tolerante e ciumento com ela. E ( danda jabur, minha querida, você é certeira kkkk, e pode crer, esses dois são tão teimosos e malucos que pode até surgir um casamento...) é meninas esses dois ai, vão fazer vocês chorarem e rir, e se emocionar... E só uma coisa, Bella preve o futuro... mas o futuro pode mudar, se lembrem! Até segunda... Robsteijoossss_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oi amores di mi vida... desculpem por não ter postado antes... como disso antes, minha enxaqueca não me deixa em paz, e com esse calor piorou tanto que não conseguia nem me mover... mas melhorei, e ai vai mais um capitulo para vocês... e termos mais sonhos da Bella, prestem atenção neles, ai estáo misterio... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

O humor de James estava péssimo. Um dia, jurou a si mesmo, Edward não seria o senhor todo-poderoso. Sim, um dia os papéis se inverteriam!

Após percorrer alguns passos, um movimento chamou-lhe a atenção. Escondida sob a sombra de uma porta aberta estava à meia-irmã de Isabella. Ela tentou fugir ao perceber que fora descoberta, mas James foi mais ligeiro. Com um grunhido de raiva, ele a puxou.

— Maldita mulher, sei o que pretende. Estava me espionando, não estava? — ele perguntou.

— Talvez eu devesse fazer a mesma pergunta a você! — Tanya atacou.

James não refutou.

— Sim, vi você no hall quando eu falava com Isabella — Tanya disse. — Escondeu-se embaixo da escada para escutar o que dizíamos. — Ela sorriu. — James, acho que temos muito em comum.

A saxã o fitou com explícito atrevimento. As mãos pousaram nos quadris generosos. Ela não se abalava com o decote do vestido que expunha a protuberância dos seios fartos.

— Mais do que imagina — James murmurou.

Tanya nem sequer estremeceu diante do olhar lascivo. Pelo contrário, correspondeu ao gesto. Ali estava uma mulher que tinha consciência do poder que exercia sobre os homens e o usava para tirar vantagem, James pensou. Um traço admirável, embora não permitisse que mulher nenhuma o controlasse. Não, preferia admirá-la de maneira mais prazerosa.

Um desejo primitivo já começava a borbulhar dentro dele. Seus olhos brilharam. As duas irmãs, embora fossem diferentes, eram lindas. O orgulho arrogante havia sido ferido por aquela que desejava. Mas se contentaria, por enquanto, com a outra.

James pegou uma vela do espigão preso à parede. Rapidamente esquadrinhou o primeiro cômodo que viu. Não havia armas ou baús. Portanto, ninguém voltaria ao quarto para pernoitar.

Tanya deu um gritinho quando ele a puxou com força.

— Vi o jeito que olha para Edward. Você o quer — James grunhiu. — E eu quero sua irmã. Então vamos nos divertir nesse ínterim.

No mesmo segundo, ele a abraçou com violência e a beijou em igual intensidade.

— Pare — Tanya disse quando finalmente conseguiu uma brecha para respirar. — Não precisa ser agressivo. Não vou rejeitá-lo.

— Por que não, mulher? Não despreza os normandos como sua irmã?

— Não — ela respondeu. — Não ligo se é ou não normando. Você tem charme, é musculoso — Tanya percorreu o corpo de James com os olhos — e bem-dotado pelo que posso observar.

— Pelo jeito, não é tão fria quanto Isabella. Tanya riu.

— Eu lhe dou minha palavra, James, que vou agradá-lo muito mais que ela.

Ele permitiu que Tanya se desvencilhasse. Sem o menor pudor, ela deixou o vestido escorregar pelos ombros. Depois foi a combinação e, segundos depois, estava nua.

Lascivo, James a observava. Os seios fartos e alvos possuíam mamilos enormes. As curvas sinuosas do corpo o seduziam. Sem tirar os olhos dele, Tanya lambeu a ponta dos dedos e acariciou os mamilos para intumescê-los.

Excitado, James despiu-se e começou a acariciar o próprio membro, enquanto Tanya brincava com o próprio corpo.

Ao perceber por que James respirava rapidamente, ela sentiu ondas de calor percorrendo o local secreto entre suas coxas. No mesmo instante, ajoelhou-se diante do soldado.

— Permita-me — pediu.

James apoiou-se na parede e gemeu de prazer. Aquela mulher o levava ao paraíso.

— Chega. — Ele a levantou e a beijou com volúpia. Tanya se entregou sem reservas. — Diga-me, mulher. Está tão preparada quanto aparenta? — James indagou, ainda beijando-a.

Como resposta, Tanya abriu as pernas, convidativa. Afoito, James a acariciou.

— Sempre me perguntei — ela disse com um sorriso sedutor — como vocês, normandos, fazem sexo. — Os olhos de James cintilaram. — Mostre-me, normando. Mostre-me sua proeza com sua lança de aço.

Então James a agarrou pelos quadris e a ergueu para penetrá-la. O ritmo frenético originou espasmos de êxtase em Tanya. Ela se amparou nos braços de James e um suspiro de profundo arrebatamento emergiu de sua garganta.

A união foi selvagem e avassaladora. Não usaram a cama nem mesmo a mesa. Havia apenas respiração ofegante e gemidos, os sons da luxúria.

Dada a aparência debilitada, Simon estava muito doente. Com o rosto pálido, o rapaz se contorcia de dor no chão. Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

— Simon — chamou, preocupado. — Meu Deus, garoto, o que há com você?

Simon era pura agonia.

— Minha barriga — ele gemeu. — Há espadas em minha barriga. — Simon tinha o olhar suplicante. — Ajude-me, tio. Por favor, ajude-me.

Nunca em toda sua vida Edward se sentira tão impotente. Um medo acre o dominou. Temia que seu sobrinho pudesse morrer.

Não... não! Isso não podia acontecer. Alice confiara o único filho a seus cuidados. Não podia decepcioná-la... não podia decepcionar Simon!

A mente de Edward girava. Não haviam trazido nenhum físico da Normandia. Aliás, não havia ninguém a quem pudessem recorrer. Como aquilo acontecera? Como?

De súbito, uma possibilidade lhe surgiu.

— Levem o menino para o quarto em frente ao meu — ele ordenou. Em seguida, marchou até seus aposentos.

Isabella pulou da cadeira quando a porta se abriu.

— Como ele está? — perguntou. — Simon está bem?

— Talvez você possa me responder, senhora. — Edward cerrou os dentes.

O semblante era terrível demais. Isabella sentiu a boca ressecar. O ar se tornou pesado e quente ao extremo.

— Não entendo o que quer dizer — ela declarou.

— Prefere bancar a inocente, mas vou descobrir a verdade.

Isabella gritou quando Edward apertou-lhe o braço e a arrastou até o outro cômodo. Estava zonza quando ele parou ao lado de uma cama. Seu coração se apertou ao ver o esta do de Simon.

— Ele passou a maior parte do dia com você, saxã — Edward esbravejou. — E alguém os viu discutir. Isso é obra sua? Lançou algum feitiço sobre meu sobrinho para que adoecesse e morresse?

Que ultrajante! Agora era Isabella quem se magoava por ele imaginar que pudesse ser tão cruel.

— Não! Por Deus, ele é apenas um garoto...

— Um normando. E você deixou muito claro como se sente a nosso respeito.

Isabella olhou para Simon. Ficou evidente que o jovem padecia de alguma moléstia. Os joelhos estavam flexionados e ele gemia constantemente. Ela tocou-lhe a testa. A pele ardia como fogo e estava banhada de suor.

— Eu jamais machucaria seu sobrinho — ela murmurou. — Eu nunca feriria ninguém.

Edward bufou e se virou.

— Espere! — Isabella correu atrás dele. — Posso ajudá-lo, se me deixar.

— Você? — Edward a fitou com desgosto.

— Sim. Minha mãe era a curandeira da aldeia. Eu a auxiliei várias vezes ao longo dos anos, desde que aprendi a andar.

Sem nada dizer, ele meramente a encarou.

— Pergunte a Tanya, se não acredita em mim. Pergunte aos aldeões. Eles não mais quiseram se relacionar comigo depois que ela faleceu, mas Deus é testemunha de que minha mãe me ensinou tudo sobre ervas e poções.

Com a mão trêmula, Isabella tocou o braço de Edward. Mesmo assim, ele continuou calado.

— Por favor — ela implorou. — Só poderei ajudar Simon, se você permitir.

Quando imaginou que ele declinaria, escutou-o dizer:

— Sem truques, saxã. Apenas cure-o. Se fizer algo mais, pagará muito caro.

Isabella assentiu. Um tremor a percorreu quando se virou. Precisava salvar o sobrinho de seu algoz. Ela examinou Simon, enquanto sua mente trabalhava furiosamente. A mãe lhe ensinara tudo, entretanto, como usasse pouco suas habilidades, receava tê-las esquecido. Rezou para se lembrar. E rezou para que Simon sobrevivesse.

Pois, do contrário, ela também morreria.

Provavelmente alguma força divina olhava por ela naquele dia. Isabella agradeceu ao fato de ter tido a precaução de pegar a bolsa com as ervas de sua mãe. Simon ardia em febre, embora tremesse de frio da cabeça aos pés. A dor dilacerava seu corpo todo. Ele se agitava de tal maneira que não conseguia repousar.

Isabella preparou um chá que ajudaria a aliviar a cólica. Edward a espiava, sempre atento, sempre em guarda. Deixava-a tão nervosa que ela quase derrubou o cálice onde pusera o líquido quente.

Respirando fundo, olhou para ele.

— Precisa me vigiar o tempo todo? Edward cruzou os braços.

— Eu a estou vigiando para me certificar de que não vai envenená-lo.

— Não quero envenená-lo. Preparei algo para aliviar a dor de barriga.

— É mesmo? — Ele cheirou o chá. — O odor é fétido, saxã.

— Se o tranqüilizar, normando, posso beber o líquido primeiro.

Assim que Edward assentiu, Isabella tomou um gole generoso do chá. Após um momento, ele concedeu.

— Prossiga.

Decidida a esquecer a presença de Edward, Isabella se concentrou no enfermo. A condição de Simon se agravava. O jovem não conseguia engolir nada. A febre aumentava.

Em princípio, supôs que Simon houvesse ingerido alguma comida estragada. Mas ninguém além dele tinha adoecido. Mais de uma vez, ocorreu-lhe que Edward podia ter razão.

Alguém realmente envenenara seu sobrinho.

Passou toda a noite trocando compressas frias que aplicava no corpo do garoto. Ele permanecia inconsciente e não conseguia ingerir nem comida nem água. A cólica continua va a prevalecer. A respiração tornou-se rápida e laboriosa. Os lábios racharam e a pele ficou tão pálida quanto um pergaminho.

Isabella começou a se desesperar. A mãe lhe avisara inúmeras vezes que tais sinais eram perigosos. Só conseguiria ajudá-lo, se Simon conseguisse beber o chá!

De repente, resolveu tentar outro método. Pegou um pedaço de junco e o encheu de chá. Como a planta cilíndrica fosse fina, ela podia encaixá-la no canto da boca de Simon e fazê-lo beber gota após gota o chá que havia preparado. Com uma paciência infinita, Isabella lá permaneceu horas a fio, rezando para que o organismo do jovem absorvesse doses suficientes do preparado a fim de eliminar a cólica.

Durante três longos dias, não arredou pé da cabeceira de Simon. Edward continuava a vigiá-la. O fato de ele examinar cada movimento atrapalhava sua concentração. Em várias ocasiões, ordenou em vão que ela saísse para descansar. Sem dúvida, o normando acreditava que ela não fosse conseguir salvar o sobrinho. Mas ela provaria a Edward que não havia mentido, custasse o que custasse.

Seus esforços foram recompensados na noite do terceiro dia. A febre se foi. A respiração de Simon estava quase normal. Ele dormia tranqüila e profundamente.

Isabella deduziu que a crise havia passado. O alívio que sentiu foi gigantesco. Bêbada de cansaço, resolveu recostar-se por um minuto apenas. Fecharia os olhos só por um instante.

Foi assim que Edward a encontrou quando voltou ao quarto depois de jantar. Sentada em um banco, ela estava inerte e com a cabeça baixa, dormindo, ele concluiu.

Em silêncio, aproximou-se da cama. Notou que a tez de Simon voltava ao normal e que ele parecia estar repousando em paz. Tocou então a testa do sobrinho. Graças a Deus, a febre desaparecera!

Edward voltou a atenção a Isabella. A despeito dos esforços de endurecer o coração, havia algo de vulnerável enquanto ela dormia.

— Saxã — chamou-a em um murmúrio suave. Parou e, após viver um raro momento de indecisão, tocou-lhe o ombro. — Saxã — disse um pouco mais alto. Mesmo assim ela nem sequer se mexeu.

Estava exaurida, Edward concluiu, um tanto surpreso. Ela não permitira que ninguém a substituísse nos cuidados para com Simon. Nunca vira uma mulher tão teimosa como ela! Embora o irritasse, tal traço era digno de respeito. Não podia recriminá-la. Se não fosse por Isabella, Simon estaria morto.

Determinado, chamou uma criada para vigiar o sono do sobrinho e, quando retornou ao quarto, tomou Isabella nos braços. Deus, ela pesava um pouco mais que uma criança.

Em seus aposentos, puxou as cobertas de pele e a acomodou na cama. Tirou os trapos de couro que cobriam os pés delicados para, em seguida, livrá-la do vestido encardido. Mas a tarefa não terminou. Ao desamarrar o laço da combinação, notou que o tecido, de tão puído, rasgou quando tentou puxá-lo.

Uma estranha sensação o assolou. Não era do tipo que ousava desprezar uma tentação tão adorável quanto aquela. Nua e maravilhosa, Isabella, mesmo adormecida, parecia ter sido feita para o deleite de um homem. Podia contar cada costela de Isabella, embora ela houvesse engordado um pouco desde que chegara a Brynwald.

Os seios pequenos possuíam mamilos rosados. O ventre movia-se lentamente, revelando o sono tranqüilo. Uma penugem castanha cobria o tesouro entre as pernas. Apesar de ser magra, Isabella emanava uma feminilidade que atiçava a fome sexual de Edward. Na pele alva não havia nenhuma mácula. Sabia que se a tocasse, a sensação seria de pura seda.

Ele não conseguia se conter. Os lábios carnudos estavam entreabertos. Era como se ela implorasse para ser beijada. De súbito, foi exatamente isso que Edward desejou: beijá-la sem cessar. Provar a essência de Isabella. Perder-se dentro dela para sentir as chamas ardentes da paixão.

Com a ponta do dedo, ele traçou o mamilo rosado. A pele arrepiou-se e enrijeceu. Ele ficou fascinado. Mesmo dormindo, Isabella correspondia. Ela o desafiava e seria capaz de lutar com ele até o fim, mas o corpo sensual não era tão imune a ele quanto ela pretendia.

Um sorriso lânguido curvou-lhe os lábios. Caso descobrisse que ele a tocava desse jeito, Isabella o amaldiçoaria sem dó nem piedade.

Contudo, Edward não abusaria daquela fragilidade. Não, ele a queria desperta. Almejava observá-la quando a levasse ao clímax. Desejava escutá-la gemer de paixão e sentir o corpo feminino estremecer de êxtase.

Engolindo o arrependimento, ele se despiu. Quando se aproximou da vela para apagá-la, divisou o brilho dourado de um par de olhos encarando-o embaixo da cadeira.

Era o gato, o mesmo que deixara marcas das garras em seu ombro.

Marchou até a porta e a abriu.

— Saia! — ordenou em voz baixa ao gato. — Vá embora, seu felino miserável!

Depois de balançar o rabo, o gato correu em direção à porta e saiu.

Finalmente Edward conseguiu paz para se deitar ao lado de Isabella. Puxou-a para si e fechou os olhos. Em instantes, adormeceu profundamente.

Mas Isabella não conseguia paz.

Estava tão cansada, tão exaurida que, embora houvesse adormecido rapidamente, o sono não representou um bálsamo curativo. Na profundidade do abismo obscuro no qual se refugiara, a mente agitada não lhe dava sossego. Um espírito das trevas a atormentava. E havia o sonho, o sonho que ela temia...

As imagens emergiram novamente.

Eram as mesmas, mas diferentes...

_Ela estava perto do mar. O odor de água salgada era inconfundível. A força do vento erguia seus cabelos e suas saias. O som das ondas chegava a seus ouvidos. A linha divisória entre o oceano e o céu parecia enegrecida._

_Mas, de uma s__ó__ vez, o aroma do mar se tornou o fedor da morte, saturado e nauseante. Imagens e formas se contorciam e circulavam em todas as dire__çõ__es. As trevas avan__ç__avam e a envolviam aponto de impedi-la de respirar. Desesperada para fugir, come__ç__ou a correr, como se esp__í__ritos malignos a perseguissem. Sim, talvez fosse verdade porque _ele _apareceu outra vez._

_Estava sentado em seu corcel negro. Sob o elmo, os olhos cintilavam. O pavor a congelou por dentro. Ele ergueu a espada. Mesmo paralisada de medo, pôde ver aquela lâmina descer em sua direção..._

_Não conseguia se mexer. Só podia gritar e gritar e gritar..._

— Saxã, acorde! Está segura. Escutou, menina? Está segura.

Segura? Isabella reconheceu a voz. Reconheceu os braços fortes que a seguravam. Em algum ponto distante de sua mente, sabia que despertava. A luz da vela iluminava sua cabeceira. Mas a outra parte de si não conseguia compreender tal conforto, muito menos vindo dele!

Não! Nunca estaria segura. Naquele instante, só sabia que Edward era o que mais temia... _tudo _que mais a apavorava.

— Não me toque! — Aos prantos, Isabella pulou da cama e colou-se à parede, agarrada a uma pilha de peles.

— Que loucura é essa? — Edward indagou, agastado. — Foi um sonho. Entendeu? Os sonhos não são reais. Não podem machucá-la.

— Está enganado. Não é apenas um sonho. Vai acontecer. Acredite, vai acontecer.

— Fale-me do sonho, saxã. — Ela nada disse. Permaneceu estática, como se o terror a tivesse paralisado. — Vamos, Isabella — ele pediu outra vez. — Conte-me o que a assusta tanto.

Sôfrega, ela meneou a cabeça.

— Vi a morte — sussurrou. — Vi as trevas. Vi _voc__ê__._

* * *

**_E ai, vocês acreditam que o Edward vai matar a Bella? E o sonhos? Bom só posso dizer uma coisa, eu não gostaria de ter uma irmão como a Tanya. Até Quinta Amores... Robsteijoosssss _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Aproveitem... Boa Leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

_Ví a morte. Vi as trevas... Vi você... _

— Você ergueu sua espada — ela relatou, trêmula. Ergueu a espada para... me matar.

— Que bobagem é essa, saxã? — Edward indagou, impaciente. — Não preciso de espada para submetê-la. E, embora eu já tenha pensado em matá-la, nunca feri mulheres indefesas.

Mas Isabella continuava a encará-lo como se ele fosse a mais repugnante das criaturas.

Pensativo, lembrou-se do momento em que a vira pela primeira vez na floresta. Ela o fitara com o semblante pálido, assustado e quase aterrorizado. Foi então que a descoberta o atingiu como um golpe repentino no estômago. Isabella estava com medo dele desde aquele dia.

— Quando nos encontramos na floresta — Edward disse —, você me olhou como se eu fosse uma aparição do inferno.

Ainda trêmula, Isabella respirou fundo para angariar coragem.

— É verdade — murmurou. — Eu já tinha visto seu rosto antes.

— Não pode ser — Edward irritou-se.

— Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado! Eu já tinha visto você.

— Onde? Nesse sonho?

Os vestígios do sonho começavam a se dissipar. O coração de Isabella também se acalmou. Edward lá estava, arrogante como sempre. A realidade se instalava.

-— Sim — ela respondeu. — Você zombou do fato de os aldeões me chamarem de bruxa. Mas a verdade é que acreditam mesmo que eu seja amaldiçoada.

— E você é?

As emoções eram uma turbulência só. Isabella abaixou a cabeça, grata pelos cabelos ocultarem seu rosto. Mas a vergonha a fez chorar.

— Eu não sei.

Edward nada disse. Mas Isabella sentia que ele a observava intensamente.

— Eu não deveria estar aqui. Preciso ver Simon.

— A febre de Simon se foi e ele está bem. Meu sobrinho pode passar a noite sem você — Edward praticamente ordenou.

Isabella engoliu em seco e ergueu os olhos. Que erro crasso! Deparou-se com a visão de um peito musculoso, nu e viril. Ele nem sequer lhe deu atenção quando apagou a vela e se deitou.

Ansiosa, Isabella fez o mesmo. Ela e Edward não se tocavam, mas era possível sentir o calor que emanava do corpo moreno. A certeza de que o homem estava nu a apavorava. Porém, à medida que o tempo passava e ele nada fazia para tocá-la, Isabella se deu conta de que Edward não representava uma ameaça.

— Esse sonho surge com freqüência, saxã? — ele indagou, de repente.

— Não. Tive esse sonho duas vezes até agora.

— Já sonhou com outras coisas?

Oh, Edward era esperto mesmo!

— Já — Isabella respondeu de pronto.

— Há quanto tempo tem esses sonhos?

— Não me lembro. Ele persistiu.

— É por isso que os aldeões a chamam de bruxa? Por causa dos sonhos?

Embora desejasse negar, ela não ousou.

— É.

— Acho que sei qual é a natureza desses sonhos, saxã. Ele prevêem o futuro?

Ela o encarou, hesitante.

— Às vezes.

— E essas visões se tornam realidade?

Uma avalanche de lembranças que ela preferia esquecer a assolou.

— Sim, algumas.

Edward mudou de posição para melhor observá-la. Isabella enrijeceu.

— Fale-me dessas experiências.

Já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não a deixaria esquivar-se. Logo, Isabella não tinha escolha a não ser contar sua história.

— Certa vez, sonhei com a esposa do leiteiro, que daria à luz em breve. No meu sonho, o bebê nasceu com os pés voltados para dentro.

— E foi o que aconteceu? Ela assentiu.

— Havia um fazendeiro escocês que morou algum tempo na aldeia. Sonhei que seu filho estava diante dos desfiladeiros de Brynwald, logo acima do oceano. Então de uma só vez — ela agarrou as cobertas de pele — eu o vi caindo nas águas do mar.

— E depois?

— Depois ele foi encontrado morto. O corpo do menino estava na praia.

— Mas como? — Edward ficou explicitamente surpreso.

— Os aldeões disseram que eu o tinha empurrado. Somente minha mãe e Harry acreditaram que podia ter sido um acidente. Só eles acreditaram na minha inocência. — Isabella respirou fundo, pesarosa. — Agora você sabe, normando. Agora sabe por que me chamam de bruxa.

Como ele nada dissesse, ela se virou para fitá-lo. Devido à penumbra do quarto, divisou apenas o brilho dos olhos esverdeados. De súbito, assustou-se quando Edward segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Se fosse uma bruxa, você já teria fugido de mim há muito tempo.

— Sim, mas tentei...

— Tentou fugir — ele complementou. — E _conseguiu. _

Por acaso, o normando zombava dela? Isabella não podia dizer. Embora claramente discernisse a silhueta de Edward, não conseguia divisar a expressão do rosto.

— Venha aqui — ele a convidou. — Ainda está tremendo.

Por um momento, ocorreu-lhe que o havia desagradado mais uma vez. Isabella meneou a cabeça, mas antes que pudes se protestar, ele a puxou de encontro a si.

Isabella não ousou se mover. Sentiu imediatamente que Edward estava nu. Seus braços achavam-se prensados pelo tórax peludo. Sua face repousava sobre a pele quente do ombro largo.

Nunca conseguiria dormir, não naquela posição! Entretanto, a respiração de Edward era como um casulo e a presença dele, um refúgio. A mente de Isabella trabalhava sem cessar. Não era certo sentir-se tão segura. Não fazia sentido porque ele era uma ameaça. Mas, curiosamente, sentia que nada poderia feri-la.

Já havia amanhecido quando ela acordou. Estava encolhida na cama, ainda zonza de sono. Sentiu um frio absurdo, pois Edward não mais deitava a seu lado.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior. Não se ateve ao sonho que a assombrara, mas sim ao que havia ocorrido depois. Uma lembrança elusiva surgiu... um sussurro suave em seu ouvido, um carinho gentil em sua testa. Ela havia dormido nos braços de Edward até o sol raiar.

O coração de Isabella disparou. Eram fortes aqueles braços, tão aconchegantes e poderosos. Mas ao mesmo tempo tamanho poder a assustava de um jeito que não conseguia definir.

A porta se abriu. Edward entrou, mais garboso que nunca. Isabella se sentou para, em seguida, se cobrir ao perceber que estava nua. Uma sábia decisão já que naquele instante preciso dois garotos adentraram o cômodo, carregando uma banheira de madeira.

Seguindo as orientações de Edward, os criados depositaram a banheira diante do fogo. Então fizeram várias viagens a fim de trazer uma dezena de baldes de água. Escondida sob as cobertas, Isabella observava, perplexa, a banheira encher-se com água quente.

Assim que a procissão terminou e o último garoto se foi, Edward fechou a porta. Com aquele velho sorriso arrogante, ele a encarou. Somente então Isabella percebeu, irritada, que o normando estava desperto e vestido.

— Suponho que queira que eu o banhe — ela comentou, apontando a banheira. Era costume a senhora do castelo auxiliar o banho de seus hóspedes. Porém, não era a dona daquela propriedade e, embora doesse admitir, Edward tampouco era um hóspede.

— O banho não é para mim, saxã.

— Não aprecio jogos de adivinhação, normando. Para quem é a banheira, afinal?

Galante, ele indicou a água fumegante.

— Para quem poderia ser, saxã? Ela o fitou, desconfiada.

— Não espera que eu...

— Quem mais além de você necessita de um banho?

Ah, Edward não a enganava! Sem dúvida, aquilo era uma armadilha porque ele sabia que ela estava nua sob as peles.

— Não. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Não posso.

— Pode, sim, saxã. Porque estou pedindo. Não, estou ordenando.

Em um piscar de olhos, qualquer sinal de bom humor desapareceu. O rosto de Edward endureceu. Não haveria meios de dissuadi-lo, Isabella concluiu, como também não conseguiria declinar a oferta.

Por fim, enrolou-se em uma pele e saiu da cama. Descalça, atravessou correndo o piso gelado. Só se desvencilhou da pele no último instante, quando entrou na banheira, espirrando água pelo chão.

Mas o santuário que esperava encontrar não se deu. Edward não a deixou sozinha como ela imaginara. Não, o crápula, na verdade, aproximou-se e a examinou sem o menor constrangimento. Para o desespero de Isabella, o olhar de Edward era tão audacioso e explícito quanto o homem em si.

Sentiu o rosto ruborizar. Aliás, sentiu que o corpo todo queimava, pois agora ele fitava o que ela fizera questão de esconder. Nervosa, flexionou as pernas e as abraçou de encontro ao peito.

Mesmo assim, o tormento não cessou.

O coração de Isabella quase saltou do peito quando o normando se ajoelhou a seu lado.

— O que está fazendo?

— Senhora, creio que seja óbvio. — Edward pegou um tecido que jazia sobre o banco mais próximo. — Você não tem nenhuma aia para essa tarefa. Então vou ajudá-la.

Uma aia? Agora o vilão zombava dela cruelmente!

— Não preciso de assistência, normando. E lhe agradeço, se puder se retirar. — A voz soou firme, mas a confiança vacilava.

Edward a observava com intensidade. A modéstia definhava, já que certamente era o primeiro homem a vê-la nua. E, pelo jeito, o desejo de apreciá-la não fora satisfeito.

Vira apenas o corpo de relance, vislumbres de uma tentação que apenas aumentara sua fome, tornando-a impossível de ser ignorada. Mas o tempo estava a seu favor. Em breve, ela seria sua.

— Retirar-me? — Edward repetiu. — E me privar deste prazer?

— Prazer! Seu prazer sempre está acompanhando de minha humilhação?

Por isso, ela não o encarava. A voz soou baixa e reprimida. Edward se recriminou. Devia estar fora de si porque somente um idiota deixaria que lágrimas de protesto espantassem o desejo. Se ela bancasse a valente, a competição estaria em pé de igualdade.

— Que assim seja, saxã. Se não requer assistência, não lhe oferecerei nenhuma.

O pano de banho caiu na água. Uma barra de sabão surgiu em seguida. Isabella não se gabou da sorte. Tratou de se banhar rapidamente. Esfregou bastante os locais do corpo que ele tocara. Se estivesse sozinha, o banho teria sido um paraíso. Mas com a presença de Edward, quanto mais cedo terminasse e se vestisse, melhor. Então, mergulhou a cabeça na água, ensaboou os cabelos e os enxaguou.

Em seguida, torceu os cachos longos o máximo que pôde. Ao final, notou uma toalha de linho em cima de outro banco. Edward achava-se diante da janela e de costas para ela. Isabella se levantou e saiu da banheira.

Desajeitada, enrolou-se no tecido de linho. Gotas de água ainda escorriam pelos ombros e braços. Ela estremeceu de frio, pois sua maior preocupação era cobrir o corpo, não se secar. Ao se acomodar diante da lareira, começou a desembaraçar os cabelos com os dedos.

Estava tão absorvida pela tarefa que não notou a atenção de Edward totalmente voltada a ela. Os olhos verdes a devoravam. O linho havia aderido ao corpo molhado, realçando os seios e os quadris. A pele dos ombros nus brilhava como pérola. Uma estranha sensação o invadiu. Queria arrancar aquela toalha e explorar com os lábios e mãos o que ela escondia tão desesperadamente.

Isabella olhou ao redor, à procura do vestido e da combinação. Pelo canto dos olhos, notou que Edward não mais estava à janela. Suas roupas jaziam ao pé da cama. Quando fez menção de pegá-las, ele se adiantou e tomou-as.

— O que é isso, normando? — Isabella quis saber. — Agora pretende roubar minhas roupas?

Sem nada dizer, Edward marchou até a lareira e jogou o traje no fogo. As chamas aumentaram no mesmo instante.

— Ficou louco? — Isabella não podia acreditar. — Você incendiou meu lar. Minhas posses. E agora queima minhas roupas!

— Saxã, você é minha agora. Vou prover o que precisar.

— Prover o que eu precisar? — Ela se ofendeu. — Não tenho mais nada para vestir!

Ele não respondeu. Caminhou até uma cadeira, onde havia uma pilha de trajes dobrados nos quais Isabella não reparara.

— Creio que essas roupas são mais adequadas, saxã. — Uma por uma, ele expôs as peças. Isabella ficou atônita. Havia uma combinação, um vestido verde e até um par de sapatos.

— São para você, é claro — Edward continuou. — Mas não me oporei, caso queira permanecer como está. Gosto de seu corpo, saxã.

Isabella corou da cabeça aos pés. Sem conter a curiosidade, tocou o tecido macio da combinação. O traje delicado era um dos mais finos que ela vestira.

— E então, saxã? — Edward interpelou-a. — Imaginei que essas roupas fossem de seu agrado. Enganei-me?

— Tanya me contou que a maior parte de suas coisas lhe foi tomada — ela disse. — Se essas roupas lhe pertencem...

— Não, saxã. São de Alice. Trouxe comigo alguns pertences de minha irmã da Normandia. Fique tranqüila. Ela não precisa de tantas roupas — Edward explicou.

Quando ele voltou a seu posto diante da janela, Isabella vestiu a combinação. Soltou então uma exclamação de deleite. Nunca sentira algo tão sedoso em sua pele! O vestido veio em seguida. Acariciou o traje aveludado e depois calçou os sapatos, que lhe serviram perfeitamente.

Mas quando terminou, ficou sobressaltada. Edward inspecionava cada detalhe de sua aparência. Chocada, observou-o tomar-lhe a mão e beijá-la.

— Saxã — ele sorriu —, você está linda. Sua beleza sem dúvida é incomparável.

Isabella corou e tentou puxar a mão. Mas Edward não a soltou. Puxou-a para si e a envolveu com sua masculinidade.

— Solte-me — ela pediu.

— Não. Está na hora de você mostrar um pouco de gratidão.

Furiosa, ela o encarou.

— Pelo quê?

— Ora, pelo vestido!

— O vestido é de sua irmã, não seu.

— Mas foi minha generosidade que lhe permitiu vesti-lo. Recompense meus esforços.

No mesmo momento, Isabella sentiu-se desconfortável naquele traje tão fino. Afinal, não era uma dama. Tampouco possuía jóias para enfeitar sua cintura ou uma touca. Seus cabelos, ainda molhados, caíam embaraçados sobre os ombros. Certamente, sua irmã assemelhava-se mais a uma dama, pensou, infeliz. Ele agora a ridicularizava!

Lágrimas ofuscaram-lhe a visão.

— Está brincando comigo, normando.

— Vamos parar de brincar — Edward murmurou.

Embora protestasse, Isabella não conseguiu se livrar dos braços fortes. Também não teve tempo de raciocinar porque os lábios ávidos de Edward cobriram os dela sem aviso.

O beijo, além de doce e mágico, foi sedutor. Com apenas a pressão da boca, ele lhe roubava o ar dos pulmões. Contra a própria vontade, Isabella viu-se enfraquecer, tomada pelo feitiço do normando. Os braços a apertavam. Estava tão colada ao corpo viril que podia sentir a pulsação do membro masculino.

Uma onda de medo a invadiu, mas não foi capaz de reagir. Agarrava-se a ele, como se não mais possuísse forças para ficar em pé.

De súbito, ouviu-se um ruído grave. O som veio de longe. Alguém batia à porta, Isabella deduziu, apesar do nevoeiro que obstruir sua mente.

A batida soou, dessa vez, mais violenta.

— Meu senhor — uma voz o chamou.

Edward praguejou. Marchou até a porta, abriu-a e encarou com toda sua ira o soldado que os interrompera.

— Meu senhor, há um mensageiro lá embaixo — o homem informou. — Sua irmã chegou à Inglaterra com segurança e aguarda sua escolta em Londres.

No hall, Edward prendeu a espada à cintura. Da pequena passagem que levava à escadaria, Isabella notou que ele esquadrinhava o salão como se procurasse alguém. Ocorreu-lhe que poderia ser ela a pessoa em questão. Embora se escondesse às sombras, Edward finalmente a avistou.

— Tenho sua palavra de que estará aqui quando eu voltar, saxã?

Isabella ficou orgulhosa por enfrentá-lo sem pestanejar.

— Faria diferença, se eu aqui não estivesse?

— Faria, sim — ele respondeu, irritado. — Sou seu conquistador e senhor, saxã. Seu _normando _conquistador. Fará exatamente o que eu mandar.

Acima de tudo, Isabella queria estapeá-lo, mas não tinha coragem. Minutos depois, ele partiu em direção a Londres.

Grata pela ausência repentina, ela voltou aos aposentos de Edward. Tremia só de pensar no que teria acontecido se não os tivessem interrompido.

Deus, não sabia o que havia consigo mesma. O beijo terno a pegara de surpresa. Estivera muito perto de se entregar a algo que desconhecia. Sabia apenas que, se o fizesse, estaria se rendendo a _ele._

Mas agora ficaria atenta. Permaneceria alerta para não cair na mesma armadilha.

Isabella descobriu na manhã seguinte que Edward mandara construir uma paliçada ao redor do domínio. Emmett era um dos escolhidos para auxiliar no trabalho. As correntes que o prendiam haviam sumido, ela reparou com alívio.

Escutara os soldados comentarem que a intenção de Edward era transformar Brynwald em uma fortaleza. Sentiu o coração se apertar. Os saxões não possuíam nenhum inimigo até os normandos aparecerem. Até _ele _aparecer. Ninguém esperava nada, a não ser a crueldade normanda, pois Edward era um normando cruel!

O tempo passou mais rapidamente do que ela esperava, embora não fosse do tipo que gostasse de ficar à toa. Tinha quase certeza de que uma poção venenosa causara a moléstia de Simon, mas na manhã da partida de Edward, ficou surpresa ao ver a recuperação do rapaz, embora ainda estivesse fraco.

Ele reclamou a valer, mas Isabella o obrigou a permanecer acamado. No dia seguinte, porém, Simon se rebelou e saiu para cumprir suas obrigações. Os dias que se seguiram foram como se ele nunca tivesse adoecido na vida.

Isabella, por sua vez, desobedecendo às ordens de Edward, voltou a trabalhar na cozinha e a servir as mesas. Em princípio, Tanya se zangou ao ver as roupas finas de Alice sendo usadas pela meia-irmã. Embora ainda se lembrasse das palavras maliciosas de Tanya, não era de sua natureza vingar-se dos outros, ainda mais da irmã. Preferia perdoá-la, uma vez que sabia quanto ela havia sofrido. Felizmente, o mau humor de Tanya logo se dissipou.

Uma das poucas coisas que tinham em comum era o des gosto de servir os soldados de Edward. Alguns achacavam abertamente; outros a olhavam com desconfiança. Mas nenhuma deles ousou tocá-la, nem mesmo James.

Havia também outro motivo para agradecer à ausência de Edward. Sabia que ele não lhe permitira visitar Harry, não depois de descobrir que ela tencionara fugir. Apesar da idade avançada, Harry sempre soubera cuidar de si mesmo. Mas o cansaço evidente que ele demonstrara a preocupava sobre maneira.

Contudo, com ou sem Edward, não deixaria de visitar seu querido amigo.

A oportunidade surgiu certa manhã, uma semana após a partida do normando. Como não quisesse bancar a prostituta do senhor do castelo, Isabella não continuou a dormir no quar to dele. Ocupava uma cama de palha ao lado de Tanya no alo jamento dos saxões.

Ela acordou bem cedo e, sabendo que não mais pegaria no sono, levantou-se e foi até o hall. Parou à porta em arco e espiou a manhã cinzenta. De súbito, notou que o vigia dormia a ponto de roncar.

Um tremor a invadiu. Se conseguisse passar por ele sem acordá-lo, teria tempo para correr até a aldeia. Tão logo se assegurasse do bem-estar de Harry, todos já teriam despertado e iniciado as obrigações matinais. Com o trabalho nas paliçadas e tantos outros afazeres, ela não seria vista quando voltasse ao hall. Com sorte, ninguém perceberia sua ausência.

Minutos depois, parou diante da choupana de Harry. Seu plano havia funcionado.

Harry já estava em pé.

— Isabella! — Ele sorriu, feliz. — Eu me perguntava quando a veria de novo.

— Eu sei. — Ela o abraçou. — Prometo que tentarei visitá-lo com mais freqüência.

Ela preparou o desjejum de Harry e alimentou o fogo. O amigo parecia melhor, mas não tentou se esquivar das perguntas que ela fazia acerca de sua saúde.

— É só o cansaço da velhice, menina. Quando tiver minha idade, vai entender.

Aquele bom humor fazia parte da personalidade cativante de Harry. Com o coração um pouco mais leve, ela resolveu voltar ao castelo pouco depois.

Quando se aproximava dos portões, uma sensação sinistra a fez estremecer. Seria sua imaginação ou aquela trilha estava silenciosa demais? Isabella pediu proteção a Deus, pois Edward ficaria furioso, caso descobrisse...

De repente, ouviu-se um grito.

— Lá está ela! — alguém berrou.

Uma das aldeãs gritou de medo e escondeu a filha atrás de si.

— Foi ela quem fez isso! — outra gritou. — Quem mais ousaria macular a casa de Deus?

Isabella ficou estática. Todos a estavam encarando. Aflita, fitou os rostos, um por um. Não via apenas medo nos olhares, mas também uma raiva que não entendia.

— O que foi? — perguntou. — Por que estão me olhando desse jeito?

Um soldado normando se postou diante dela.

— Não somos idiotas, bruxa. Sabemos o que fez na capela!

Temendo o que via nos olhos daquele homem, Isabella engoliu o próprio medo.

— Não estive na capela! Fui à aldeia visitar Harry! O soldado a encarou com desprezo.

— Vai fingir que nada sabe sobre a capela ter sido profanada, o altar arruinado e as estatuas despedaçadas?

— Eu juro que não fiz nada!

Uma pequena multidão começou a se aglomerar. Isabella sentia o ódio das pessoas, como se o sentimento tivesse vida própria. Ela tremia por dentro.

— Sabemos o que você fez — alguém declarou. — Sabemos o que é. É uma bruxa.

— Ela merece punição! Merece chicotadas!

— Sim, vamos chicoteá-la! — outros afirmaram.

Alguém a segurou pelo braço. Isabella foi jogada com tanta força que ficou zonza. Então mãos violentas a empurraram. Ela caiu de quatro na terra enlameada.

Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente que nem sequer teve chance de se defender. Gritou de dor assim que a primeira chibatada a atingiu. Sentiu que a roupa havia sido rasgada e que o golpe cortava-lhe a pele.

A segunda investida do chicote foi ainda mais violenta que a primeira. Isabella mordeu o lábio na tentativa de suportar a dor agonizante. O couro a massacrava. Ela se encolheu e cobriu a cabeça com as mãos, rezando para que a tortura logo acabasse.

Alguém a puxou pelos cabelos. Estonteada de dor, abriu os olhos. O rosto de Tanya apareceu fora de foco. Ela sorriu com malícia, como se a odiasse.

— Seu vestido não está tão bonito agora, irmãzinha — Tanya murmurou.

Outra chicotada a atingiu. Uma lamúria profunda emergiu de sua garganta. A escuridão ameaçava engolfá-la.

— Santo Deus! O que está acontecendo aqui?

A dor e a escuridão a envolviam. Isabella sentiu passos duros no solo. O som parecia distante, mas conhecia aquela voz firme, aquelas mãos que a erguiam.

Ela gritou de dor quando foi carregada. De relance, enxergou rostos angustiados, raivosos e infelizes. Antes de se entregar ao mundo da escuridão, ocorreu-lhe que o havia desagradado mais uma vez. Sim, fora pega em flagrante por seu senhor e conquistador.

Seu senhor normando...

* * *

_**Gente... Que povo mais sem noção. E que irmã do demo que ela Tem? Nossa coitada, ela não merece isso! A Bella é um alma boa demais, só que forte e determinada! O Edward foi tão compreensivo, vocês não acharam?( Danda Jabur, meu bem, ela tem sonhos que prevem o futuro, mesmo, e pode acreditar o que ela viu vai acontecer, agora se Edward vai mata-la, isso eu não posso dizer... E Bella vai se tornar uma mulher normanda. Até Domingo amores, se der posto antes... Robsteijoooossss**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... Boa Leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Edward e a irmã, Alice, pernoitaram na Abadia Denham a poucas horas de Brynwald. Tão logo a doação foi oferecida, os monges receberam com honrarias os hóspedes normandos, embora as acomodações fossem simples.

Se estivesse sozinho, Edward não teria considerado a abadia. Continuaria a cavalgada até Brynwald naquela mesma noite. Embora Alice não costumasse se queixar, ele sabia que a irmã estava cansada já que o trajeto fora tortuoso.

Não se dera ao trabalho de permanecer em Londres, mas certamente prestara seus respeitos ao duque Guilherme. E havia muito a discutir. Edward descobrira que Brynwald não era o único lugar onde os saxões tinham dificuldades de aceitar o senhor e as leis normandas. Guilherme vociferou, bufou e esbravejou, determinando que a Inglaterra continuaria a lhe pertencer, a despeito dos saxões.

Por sua vez, Edward não duvidava de que os normandos continuariam a reinar, porque, de fato, já reinavam. O duque Guilherme e a Normandia continuariam a erradicar quais quer tentativas de rebelião que viessem a surgir.

Aliás, tal qual o duque, Edward também se sentia possessivo em relação à Brynwald. Guilherme se apossara da Inglaterra por direito de decreto, porém Edward lutara muito pelo direito de obter as próprias terras. Pretendia se estabelecer naquele vasto feudo à beira do mar e lá construir seu futuro.

Alice rira ao vê-lo ávido para voltar a Brynwald, mas Edward sabia que ela também estava ansiosa para ver o novo lar e, principalmente, Simon, pois lhe contara o que acontecera ao garoto. Odiou ser portador de uma notícia tão pesarosa. Afinal fazia apenas um ano que sua irmã perdera o marido, Jasper. Ela ainda se condoía, embora soubesse disfarçar a dor, tal qual fizera quando Simon anunciara que pretendia morar com o tio na Inglaterra a fim de se formar cavaleiro.

Naquela manhã, Edward acordara cedo, muito antes de as badaladas do sino despertarem os habitantes da abadia. Depois de se lavar e se vestir, acordara Alice. Ambos assistiram à missa junto com os monges e partiram em seguida, quando o amanhecer ainda não havia iluminado a terra. Atrás deles, um dos soldados conduzia uma carroça que carregava os pertences de Alice.

O dia estava nublado, mas a chuva não caiu. No meio da manhã, Brynwald surgiu no horizonte. Edward olhou para a irmã e assentiu.

— Aquele é o domínio de Brynwald.

Na verdade, estava ansioso para ver a reação de Alice. O feudo não era insignificante. O castelo de três pavimentos era gigantesco para os padrões ingleses e normandos. Com o oceano ao fundo, a construção se erguia soberana em contraste com as nuvens cinzentas. Sendo uma fortaleza natural com vista para o campo que a rodeava, precisava de modificações simples, como a paliçada, para fortificar suas defe sas. Eventualmente ele substituiria as estacas de madeira por pedras, mas haveria tempo para isso.

Uma sensação de orgulho encheu-lhe o peito. Construiria seu futuro em Brynwald, cujas terras de estendiam para norte, sul e oeste. Ansiava pelo verão, quando tudo se tornaria verdejante e as sementes brotassem nos campos. Os saxões não o aceitavam, mas estava disposto a ser tolerante. Com o tempo tudo se acertaria. Edward prosperaria e, por conseqüência, os saxões também prosperariam.

— Meu irmão — Alice sorriu —, agora vejo por que estava ansioso para voltar.

Edward riu com extrema satisfação e prazer, uma experiência que jamais tivera. Aquele era seu lar. Sim, sua _casa._

Foi inevitável que tal pensamento o fizesse se lembrar de alguém...

_Isabella._

Ele a encontraria quando chegasse? Melhor seria que a saxã houvesse cumprido a promessa porque, senão ele a obrigaria a pagar o preço, um preço exorbitante.

Estranho notar quão rapidamente se acostumara a ela. A bem da verdade, não sabia se gostava de tamanha dependência.

— Agora que sabe que não vai morar em uma choupana — ele disse à irmã —, vamos nos apressar.

Em questão de minutos, eles se aproximaram do domínio. Edward notou que o pátio estava cheio de soldados normandos e camponeses saxões. No mesmo instante, pressentiu algo estranho. Então escutou gritos e o som inconfundível de chibatadas. Divisou, em seguida, uma forma humana encolhida na lama.

— Santo Deus! O que está havendo? — O chicote foi arrancado com tanta violência da mão do soldado que este cambaleou e caiu.

— Ela é uma bruxa! — o soldado exclamou. — A cria de Satã...

— A cria de Satã é você por fazer algo tão cruel — Edward ralhou, indignado. — Agora saia da minha frente e nunca mais volte! Se o vir de novo, eu lhe darei um castigo muito pior.

A multidão recuou, mais apavorada diante da fúria do senhor feudal que temerosa daquela que chamavam de bruxa.

Edward ajoelhou-se. Isabella se esquivou quando ele a tocou. Com cuidado, tomou-a nos braços. Ela abriu os olhos e o fitou. Um gemido profundo emergiu de sua garganta, antes de pousar o rosto sobre o ombro largo.

Edward marchou em direção ao castelo, tendo Alice a seu encalço.

— Quem é ela? — sua irmã perguntou, correndo escada acima para acompanhá-lo.

— É Isabella, a saxã da qual lhe falei. A filha ilegítima de Charlie. — Ele enfim chegou a seus aposentos. Deitou-a cuidadosamente de bruços na cama.

Alice se assustou ao ver o estado da jovem. Sob a roupa rasgada as costas estavam em carne viva.

— Água — ela ordenou, recompondo-se. — Preciso de água morna e panos limpos. Há um punhado de sálvia em meu baú. Vou necessitar da erva.

Mesmo antes de ela terminar, Edward já estava à porta, convocando uma criada. Não se mexeu até a irmã obter tudo o que havia requisitado.

A cabeceira da cama, Alice já havia despido Isabella. Cobrira a jovem até os quadris, deixando exposta a pele que recebera as chicotadas. Edward empalideceu ao divisar as costas ensangüentadas.

— Jesus — murmurou.

— Se o ferimento for bem cuidado — Alice esclare ceu —, não deixará cicatriz.

Calado, Edward continuou ao lado da cama, como uma sentinela.

Ágil e eficiente, Alice limpou as feridas.

— Por que a chamaram de bruxa?

— Ela tem sonhos, visões que freqüentemente se tornam realidade.

Por fim, ele se sentou em um banco. Tirou uma mecha avermelhada que cobria o rosto pálido e limpou um pouco de terra na têmpora. Isabella abriu os olhos. Após alguns segundos, ela o reconheceu e ergueu a mão.

— Você não... — Isabella soltou um gemido suplicante. — Não quero que me veja assim. — Então ela fechou os olhos e retornou ao reino da inconsciência.

Mesmo tenso, Edward permaneceu onde estava, empenhado em sua tarefa. Pouco tempo depois, Isabella acordou novamente e gritou ao divisá-lo.

Alice suspirou.

— Pelo jeito, ela não gosta de você, Edward.

— Ela está delirando, Alice. Não tem noção do que diz.

— Verdade? — Ela o encarou, desconfiada. — Eu podia jurar que a moça tinha total consciência do que dizia e via. Vá embora, irmão. Sua presença a perturba e já que não preciso de ajuda, sugiro que se retire.

— Este é meu quarto, irmã.

— Então vá procurar outro para si — Alice determi nou. — Você não vai dormir aqui. Ela está fraca demais para protestar cada vez que o vê.

Resoluta, ela enfrentou o olhar severo do irmão, antes de se voltar à paciente. Embora fosse uma dama de nascença, Alice conhecia os homens. Sabia que o irmão possuía as mesmas necessidades sexuais que qualquer outro macho. Além disso, era fácil entender por que Edward desejava aquela jovem. Camponesa ou não, ilegítima ou não, bruxa ou não, Isabella de Brynwald era dotada de uma rara beleza.

Edward ficou explicitamente irritado por ter sido dispensado, mas preferiu não discutir. Entretanto, permaneceu no quarto, embora soubesse que Isabella estava em boas mãos.

Sentou-se ao lado da lareira e observou, atento, o trabalho curativo da irmã.

Isabella não se lembrava dos dias que se seguiram. Oscilava entre a consciência e a inconsciência. Em seus sonhos, tinha a certeza de que havia morrido e que estava sendo castigada, porque suas costas ardiam como o fogo do inferno.

Enfim chegou o dia em que conseguiu despertar novamente para a realidade. Ainda sentia um pouco de dor quando se movia, mas o pior parecia ter passado.

Não estava sozinha. Uma mulher pequena e muito bem-vestida achava-se diante da lareira, aquecendo as mãos. Sob a touca tão branca quanto a neve, cabelos negros cintilavam como as asas de um corvo. Ela se virou, permitindo a Isabella enxergar o rosto. Acima dos lábios carnudos, o nariz des pontava com delicadeza. As faces coradas possuíam traços familiares.

— Você é a irmã dele — Isabella disse como se pensasse em voz alta. — É Alice.

Mesmo espantada, a mulher sorriu.

— E você, pelo que me disseram, é Isabella. É bom ver que finalmente acordou. Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

Isabella assentiu. Observou a normanda despejar água em uma caneca.

Alice passou o braço sobre os ombros de Isabella e a ajudou a erguer o torso. Foi então que descobriu que usava uma camisola de linho. Seria da irmã de Edward? Ela bebeu toda a água e voltou a se acomodar nos travesseiros, surpresa com o grau de fraqueza que sentia.

— Imagino que esteja fraca por causa da fome que deve estar sentindo — Alice comentou e nem sequer esperou a confirmação da paciente. Caminhou até a porta, onde falou em voz baixa com alguém do lado de fora.

Curiosa, Isabella continuava a observá-la. Imaginava que Alice fosse um pouco mais velha que Edward. Seus olhos também eram verdes, mas transmitiam ternura e não a frieza habitual do senhor normando.

— Se não se importar, eu gostaria de ver seus ferimentos — a irmã de Edward pediu.

— Não é necessário — Isabella apressou-se em dizer. — Sinto-me recuperada.

Alice a fitou com reprovação.

— Não precisa se constranger. Fui eu quem cuidou de você nos últimos dias.

Embora soubesse que tamanha modéstia era tolice, Isabella cobriu-se até o pescoço. Mas, instantes depois, reconsiderou e deitou-se de bruços. Alice, extremamente cuidadosa, abaixou a camisola até a altura dos quadris. Após limpar os ferimentos com água morna, ela passou sálvia sobre a pele.

Isabella prendeu a respiração, embora o desconforto fosse mínimo. Imagens fragmentadas dos últimos dias resvalaram sua mente. Ocorreu-lhe, além das mãos gentis daquela mulher, a lembrança de outro toque mais poderoso.

Edward, concluiu. Ele também estivera à cabeceira da cama. Na verdade, fora ele quem a carregara até o quarto. Confusa, recordou-se de que havia algo no tom de voz que antes não existia. Medo? Claro que não. Preocupação? Nunca!

Quando Alice terminou, uma bandeja de comida foi entregue. Ela colocou a refeição no colo de Isabella.

— Edward deve estar furioso comigo — ela murmurou.

— Furioso? — Alice passou a tigela de sopa para a convalescente. — Meu irmão passou a maior parte do tempo a seu lado, uma presença que me aborreceu sobremaneira, devo confessar. — Ela sorriu ao ver a expressão espantada de Isabella. — E a aborreceu também. Você deixou bem claro que não queria que ele a visse.

Isabella estremeceu. Tal revolta sem dúvida devia ter enfurecido Edward.

— Mas meu irmão é teimoso. Tive receio de que ele se recusasse ir a Londres a pedido do duque Guilherme. Estava muito preocupado com sua saúde. Só partiu quando eu garanti que você não mais corria perigo.

Alice estava equivocada, Isabella pensou. Edward a desprezava tanto quanto ela o desprezava.

— Ele foi para Londres outra vez? — Deus, o que havia de errado com ela? Parecia decepcionada.

— Foi.

— Por que você não tem medo de mim? — Isabella per guntou. — Seu povo e o meu pensam que sou uma bruxa, sabia?

— Eu sabia. Você não é mais bruxa do que eu.

— Mas sou uma saxã.

— E eu sou normanda — Alice declarou. -— Você me odeia pelo que sou? Por ter nascido na Normandia?

Isabella não estava preparada para tanta honestidade. Entretanto, não podia mentir para aquela mulher.

— Odeio o que os normandos fizeram. Odeio o que seu irmão fez. Mas sei que você não teve participação nenhuma no que aconteceu aqui. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Não, eu não a odeio, Alice da Normandia.

Ficou evidente, através do sorriso caloroso, que Alice apreciou a resposta. Isabella concluiu que, além da beleza física, a normanda também possuía beleza espiritual.

— Também não vejo motivo para sermos inimigas. Seria, aliás, uma contradição de minha parte, porque, sem você, meu filho não estaria vivo. Desagrada-me muito o fato de Simon ter escolhido ser um cavaleiro como o pai e os tios. Mas sei que ele jamais atenderia ao chamado da Igreja.

Uma expressão melancólica dominou o lindo rosto.

— Então, enquanto os homens saem para a guerra, as mulheres em casa permanecem. — Alice suspirou. — Acredito que as mulheres compartilhem as mesmas esperanças e medos que eles. O amor que nutrem por seus homens é constante. Mas a lealdade dos homens está sempre mudando. Agora basta. Precisa se alimentar, Isabella, para recuperar sua força.

Cordata, Isabella a obedeceu. Quando terminou, percebeu quão famélica estava. Alice sorriu, satisfeita.

Isabella então bocejou, cansada ao extremo.

— Perdoe-me. Não quis ser rude.

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Alice a cobriu. — O sono é a melhor maneira de o corpo sarar e combater a dor.

— Que estranho. — Isabella a fitou, intrigada. — Minha mãe costumava dizer a mesma coisa.

— Nesse caso, creio que sua mãe e eu teríamos nos dado muito bem, tão bem quanto nós duas. Tenho certeza! — Ela apertou a mão de Isabella e deixou-a a sós.

Apesar da exaustão, levou algum tempo até ela conseguir pegar no sono. Alice não era o que imaginara, embora não soubesse ao certo o que esperar da irmã de Edward. Só vira tamanha serenidade em sua mãe, por isso ela ganhara a confiança daqueles que tratara. No fundo, Isabella sentia uma estranha afinidade com Alice, algo que jamais vivera com Tanya.

No dia seguinte, Alice decidiu que era hora de Isabella se exercitar no pátio.

— Precisamos de uma combinação e um vestido — ela pensou alto. — Onde poderei encontrá-los?

Isabella corou.

— Edward jogou minhas roupas na lareira — admitiu, envergonhada. Tinha a sensação de que Alice já sabia de sua relação com Edward, embora nada tivesse insinuado. — Ele me deu um de seus vestidos, mas creio que o traje ficou arruinado quando... — Ela se deteve. Não havia necessidade de dizer mais nada.

— Não faz mal. Vou pegar outro para você. Tenho muitos vestidos que não uso há tempos. Aliás, dei vários para sua irmã. Fiquei envergonhada quando ela me contou que suas roupas e posses foram saqueadas.

— Tanya? — Isabella se surpreendeu.

— Sim. Edward a tirou da cozinha para ser minha aia. — Ela sorriu, como se tal atitude evidenciasse a generosidade do irmão.

Entretanto Isabella não se convenceu. Não podia dizer o que o motivara, mas duvidava de que fosse generosidade. Deixara que ela acreditasse que manteria Tanya na cozinha para sempre. Obviamente queria vê-la suplicar!

Estava contente por Tanya. Seu destino ainda jazia no limbo, mas pelo menos a irmã conseguira uma posição menos laboriosa.

— Obrigada — Isabella agradeceu a Alice. -— Juro que um dia encontrarei um jeito de retribuir sua bondade.

— Não diga isso, Isabella! Sou eu quem lhe deve a vida de Simon e essa dívida não poderei jamais pagar.

Isabella permaneceu em seu quarto naqueles primeiros dias. As raras ocasiões em que se aventurara para além da segurança dos aposentos de Edward foram em companhia de Alice. Embora ninguém nada comentasse, muitos saxões e normandos paravam para olhá-la com clara condenação.

Certa tarde, no entanto, Isabella se viu compelida a testemunhar o que todos acreditavam ser sua responsabilida de. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao notar que a capela estava vazia. Se tivesse encontrado padre Edgar, não teria a coragem sequer do olhar para ele.

Caminhou até o centro da nave e parou, perplexa. No local onde a escultura de Cristo estendia suas mãos aos fiéis, nada mais restava a não ser um toco de pedra. A estátua da Virgem Maria não tinha cabeça. A visão lhe causou náusea.

Um ruído alertou-a da presença de alguém. Tanya surgiu a seu lado.

— Graças a Deus, é você, Tanya! — Isabella a abraçou. — Estou tão feliz em vê-la.

— Também estou feliz em vê-la, Isabella.

— Alice me disse que agora você é sua aia. Finalmente saiu da cozinha! Que bom!

Tanya torceu o nariz.

— Mas continuo labutando, irmã.

— Qualquer coisa é melhor que servir os normandos — Isabella argumentou. — E estou certa de que Alice a trata bem.

— Acho que sim. — Tanya deu de ombros.

Isabella estranhou o desdém. Alice era uma mulher carinhosa e gentil, qualquer um notaria essas qualidades.

— Devo confessar, Isabella, que estou surpresa em encontrá-la aqui — Tanya comentou. — Imaginei que este seria o último lugar em que você entraria.

— Eu queria ver por mim mesma.

— Edward ficou furioso quando viu todo esse estrago — Tanya contou. — Ficou tão raivoso que as paredes estremeceram! Claro que garanti que você jamais faria algo semelhante e implorei por clemência. Afinal, você já tinha sido suficientemente castigada.

Nervosa, Isabella arrependeu-se de ter saído do quarto. Tanya, por sua vez, parecia alheia ao sofrimento da irmã.

— Você devia ter visto, Isabella. A fuligem escureceu as colunas da torre do sino. Havia lama e estrume espalhados pela capela toda. No chão e até nas paredes. Nunca vi tamanho sacrilégio na casa de Deus.

Outra onda de náusea invadiu Isabella. Que loucura levara alguém a cometer um ato tão diabólico? Que alma infame ousara afrontar a cólera de Deus...

E de Edward.

— Não imagino quem seja capaz disso.

— Nem eu. — Tanya suspirou. — Tenho de ir, irmã, antes que Alice saia a minha procura.

Assim que Tanya se foi, Isabella continuou onde estava, paralisada como uma estátua.

Segundo Tanya, Edward ficara furioso. Disso ela não duvidava. Estremeceu ao imaginar o que aconteceria quando ele retornasse. A ausência do normando lhe proporcionara alívio e ajudara sua recuperação. Mas agora a perspectiva de enfrentá-lo a apavorava.

Ele acreditava que ela fosse capaz de tal sacrilégio? Não era demoníaca, tampouco bruxa! Era temente a Deus como qualquer outro.

Ocorreu-lhe então que o ar de tranqüilidade que deveria pairar na capela havia sido violado. Uma sensação sinistra a fez estremecer por inteiro. Uma força maligna certamente invadira aquela capela.

Isabella correu como se fugisse dos cães do inferno. Não parou até chegar ao quarto de Edward. Fechou a porta, ofegante.

De súbito, outro arrepio a percorreu.

Não estava sozinha.

Seu antigo santuário agora abrigava a pessoa que ela mais temia no mundo.

Edward havia tirado o cinturão da espada e, embora não usasse trajes de guerra, a aura de poder que o circundava parecia ainda mais potente que antes.

— Você parece recuperada, saxã. Isabella corou e abaixou os olhos.

— E estou.

Sentiu que ele a fitava, mas não teve coragem de encará-lo. O silêncio pareceu-lhe interminável.

— Estava ansioso para voltar, saxã. Por que sinto que a recíproca não é verdadeira?

_Porque n__ã__o __é__, _ela quase desabafou. Edward bufou, impaciente.

— Vamos, saxã. Não custa nada receber seu senhor de modo adequado.

Desajeitada, Isabella fez uma cortesia. Tremia tanto que quase não conseguiu se reerguer.

— Eu... gostaria de lhe agradecer por manter a palavra e permitir que Tanya servisse sua irmã como aia.

Por um longo momento, ele nada disse.

— Onde você estava, saxã? — Edward por fim perguntou.

A expressão severa exigia a verdade.

— Eu estava na capela.

— Na capela. Por quê?

— Eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos por que fui chicoteada.

— Entendo. Não sabia o que houve na capela?

Aquelas palavras não passavam de uma armadilha, Isabella deduziu.

— Não! Eu não sabia de nada até voltar...

— Voltar? De onde?

Aflita, Isabella o encarou. Ele sabia.

— Vou perguntar de novo, saxã. Onde estava naquela manhã?

A expressão de Edward era tão dura quanto pedra. Deus, preferia ser chicoteada outra vez a suportar aquele olhar implacável.

Edward esperava que ela mentisse. De alguma maneira, Isabella sabia disso e não lhe daria tal satisfação.

— Fui ver Harry. Ele está velho e não tem ninguém para cuidar dele.

— Todos os dias, um de meus homens leva alimento para ele, saxã. Não ser atreva a me acusar de...

— Não o estou acusando de nada! Mas eu precisava vê-lo. Oh, não creio que vai entender, mas Harry me é muito precioso. Eu só queria saber se ele estava vivo e bem.

Edward cruzou os braços, mas não argumentou.

— E não sabe de nada acerca do que ocorreu na capela?

— Não. Por isso, quis ver aquelas atrocidades com meus próprios olhos.

— Por que então estava tão assustada quando entrou aqui? Havia mais alguém na capela? O que você viu?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não vi nada. E somente Tanya estava na capela.

— Por que estava correndo?

— Não sei. — Isabella não queria lhe contar o que pressentira. Edward podia interpretar a sensação como mais uma prova de que era uma bruxa.

— Você me magoa, saxã. — Ele expressou um sorriso suave. — Achei que estivesse correndo porque sabia que eu havia voltado. Pensei que estivesse ansiosa para ficar a sós comigo.

Dessa vez, Isabella corou a valer. Ele se aproximou até qua se tocá-la.

— Engana-se, normando.

Quando Edward abaixou a cabeça, o corpo de Isabella enrijeceu.

— Eu esqueci que me acha repulsivo. Que me detesta com fervor. Mas pergunto-me por que, quando a beijo, sinto seu corpo se entregar e seu coração bater tão ferozmente quanto o meu.

— Você não tem coração, normando! — Isabella exclamou, desesperada. — Do contrário, não estaria me torturando desse jeito. Não sou idiota. Sei que quer apenas me castigar!

Por mais perturbador que fosse, as mãos poderosas ao tocarem os ombros de Isabella a acalmaram. E, de repente, notou que, como ele dissera, o coração passou a bater ferozmente.

— Não — ela gemeu.

— Sim, saxã. — Edward a abraçou. — Sim.

Ele então a beijou como se a devorasse. Em questão de segundos, o vestido caiu aos pés de Isabella. A única peça que o impedia de apreciá-la nua era a combinação.

Entorpecida, ela não percebeu quando Edward arrancou a túnica. Só atinou para o tórax amplo a sua frente. Mais uma vez, sentiu que os olhos verdes a exploravam como as mãos ágeis.

Isabella cruzou os braços a fim de esconder o próprio corpo. Quando as lágrimas ameaçaram cair, virou o rosto.

— Olhe para mim, saxã. Isabella não o obedeceu.

Edward cerrou os dentes, irritado. Ela chorava, notou, embora não emitisse nenhum som.

Um impropério reverberou no ar. Ele a obrigou a fitá-lo. Os grandes olhos azuis cintilavam de pavor e lágrimas. Edward quase a odiou naquele momento.

— Por Deus, saxã, nada fiz a você que a leve a se esconder de mim. Por acaso, eu a feri? Abusei de você? Eu a machuquei de alguma forma?

Incapaz de falar, Isabella somente meneou a cabeça.

— Eu lhe dei um lar muito melhor que seu pai — Edward continuou. — Eu a alimentei. Ofereci a você um lugar quente para comer e dormir. Implorei a minha irmã que cuidasse de você do mesmo jeito que ela cuidaria do próprio filho! Por que ainda me rejeita?

Isabella fechou os punhos. Se conseguisse emitir um som sequer, tinha a impressão de que as lágrimas cairiam para sempre.

— Responda, saxã! — Edward perguntou, aflito. — Por que me rejeita?

— Não o rejeito — ela enfim disse, com pesar.

— Como não? O que é isso que você faz?

Isabella continuava trêmula, como se ardesse em febre. Mas havia algo nela que revelava certa vulnerabilidade. Foi então que uma idéia estranha surgiu na mente de Edward.

— Com quantos homens já se deitou, saxã?

— Com nenhum — Isabella murmurou. — Mas você já me viu nua. Ninguém além de você jamais me tocou. Nunca dormi com nenhum homem... só com você.

Espantado, Edward a encarou, como se buscasse enxergar a alma de Isabella. Não, pensou, incrédulo. Não podia ser verdade.

— Meu Deus! Você nunca me disse que é uma donzela. E Isabella tampouco negou a afirmação.

— Responda-me, saxã — ele insistiu. — Você é virgem?

— Sou. — Isabella reprimiu um soluço. — Sou — repetiu e virou o rosto.

Uma onda de raiva o invadiu. Não podia possuí-la agora porque, sem dúvida, bancaria o monstro que Isabella preconizava. Edward estava cheio de ressentimento. Não por causa da virgindade dela, mas sim porque o medo que ela sentia era vivido. Porque Isabella o olhava como se estivesse derrotada. Porque ela acreditava que ele era um animal impiedoso que a usaria sem pudores, cuidado ou sentimento.

Indignado, ele a soltou e recolheu sua túnica.

— Isso não muda nada — declarou após se vestir. — Escutou? Você será minha, como Brynwald agora a mim pertence. — Então Edward saiu do quarto, a passos largos.

Vencida, Isabella caiu em prantos.

* * *

**_E ai Gostaram? O que acharam da Alice? E que irmã do cão que a Bella tem! Eu acho que a Bella já está começando a ceder... Até terça amoresss... Robsteijoooossss_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Oi amores di mi vida... desculpe a demora mais fiquei sem net... com essa chuva toda... mas estou postando... e é nesse capitulo vai acontecer o que a gente esperava... então se preparem... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

O dia pareceu interminável e a noite foi ainda pior. Isabella almejava a santidade de um local onde não precisasse ver ninguém. Não queria encarar os outros. Ainda não havia esquecido como os normandos e saxões a tinham condenado.

_Voc__ê__ n__ã__o engana ningu__é__m, _sussurrou uma voz dentro dela. _É__ ele quem voc__ê__ quer evitar... Edward._

As horas passaram carregadas de medo. Isabella não duvidava de que a noite lhe traria mais pavor.

Porém, foi Alice que apareceu para resgatá-la. Insistiu para que Isabella jantasse no hall e, tão logo desceram, ela a fez sentar-se ao lado de Tanya. Edward já estava acomodado à mesa alta. Isabella ousou fitá-lo rapidamente, mas depois preferiu evitá-lo, já que sentiu o olhar intenso do guerreiro sobre si a noite toda.

Ela comeu e bebeu, sem saber o quê. Falava quando solicitada, mas, segundos depois, nem sequer lembrava que palavras havia pronunciado. Risadas masculinas ressoaram. A seu lado Alice se mostrava como sempre simpática. Tanya sorria e conversava como se fosse a senhora do feudo.

Algum tempo depois, Alice pediu licença e caminhou até a mesa do irmão. Isabella ficou perturbada ao ver a boa mulher se aproximar de Edward. Os dois começaram a conversar, mas não conseguia escutar o que diziam.

Do outro lado do hall, Alice, sempre graciosa, abaixou-se e disse a Edward:

— Pensei, irmão, que estivesse ansioso para voltar por causa de sua nova propriedade. Mas, após observar você e a jovem saxã, Isabella, percebi que estava enganada. Toda vez que a olha, ela vira o rosto.

Alice não duvidava da própria percepção. No momento em que Isabella adentrara o hall, os olhos de Edward se fixaram somente nela. Aliás, pensou com satisfação, desconfiava de que o irmão não se deitara com outra mulher desde o dia em que conquistara Brynwald.

— Devo lembrá-la — ele sorriu — de que não sou o primeiro homem a dormir com uma camponesa.

Pensativa, Alice o estudou. Apesar da circunstância de seu nascimento, Isabella não era uma humilde camponesa. Pelo menos, não aos olhos de Edward nem aos dela. Talvez ele ainda não estivesse ciente do fato, mas o tempo certamente o faria ver a realidade.

— Mas ainda não dormiu com ela, não é, irmão?

Edward quase engasgou com a cerveja. Praguejando, olhou com reprovação para a irmã.

— Está se metendo onde não deve, Alice. Ela riu.

— Nunca, Edward.

— Sempre, irmã.

— Aceite um conselho, irmão. Não a apavore.

— Apavorá-la! Não faço outra coisa a não ser cuidar dessa mulher! E garanto que a recíproca não é verdadeira.

— Edward, por favor. Não estou brincando. Se Isabella for virgem, você precisa ser cuidadoso.

— Sei o que fazer, irmã. E estou certo de que aprendi muito antes de você.

Enfim, Alice corou. Já ouvira histórias ao longo dos anos acerca das paixões que o irmão perseguira.

— Disso não duvido. No entanto, peço-lhe que me escute. Se as expectativas temerosas forem concretizadas logo na primeira vez, ela terá medo todas as vezes.

— Nunca houve queixas a meu respeito, Alice.

— Claro que não, mas você nunca se deitou com virgens. Precisa ser gentil. Tem de ser carinhoso, Edward.

— Está passando dos limites, Alice! Cuide de sua vida e eu cuido da minha.

Os olhos de Alice pareciam soltar faíscas.

— Não é pelo meu bem ou pelo seu que ofereço tal conselho, Edward. É por Isabella. Ela merece mais do que ser confundida com uma qualquer que é capaz de abrir as pernas para qualquer um.

Curiosa, Isabella ainda observava a dupla. Tanya, minutos atrás, havia se retirado com James. De repente, Edward a encarou abertamente.

O coração de Isabella disparou. Não sabia o que se passava entre os irmãos e temia o que estava por vir, porque tinha certeza de que não haveria salvação para si naquela noite. Estava nervosa, incomodada e, por Deus, petrificada!

Não queria que Edward a tocasse. Contudo, sabia que ele faria o que bem entendesse porque, afinal, era seu senhor e conquistador.

E ela era sua... posse.

Mas o interior de Isabella era um tumulto só. Por mais que desprezasse tanto controle, não podia negar que Edward jamais a acusara de ser uma bruxa. Tampouco a condenara. Não a depreciara por ser diferente. Sentia-se dividida. Se ele não tivesse ficado tão furioso ao deixá-la no quarto, talvez o medo fosse ínfimo.

E agora o normando a fitava com aquela intensidade séria de sempre. Era como se Edward conseguisse enxergar a alma de Isabella.

De súbito, sentiu um toque gentil no ombro. Assustada, notou que Alice se sentava a seu lado.

— Você nunca sorri, Isabella?

Por impulso, ela voltou a fitar Edward. Ambos se entreolharam.

— Ele não é um ogro — Alice disse.

Isabella pensou nas mãos fortes e ásperas. O pensamento progrediu. Visualizou as mãos acariciando seu corpo e forçando a abrir as pernas para que pudesse...

— Talvez você enxergue um lado dele que nunca consegui ver — ela comentou.

— Sei que meu irmão não tem paciência com aqueles que atravessam seu caminho — Alice disse. — É uma característica comum entre os homens, imagino.

— Ele alega que eu o provoco demais. Alice riu a valer.

— Ele diz o mesmo a meu respeito, porque posso ser muito franca. E, às vezes, Edward detesta isso. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Ele não é cruel, Isabella. Na batalha, um cavaleiro faz o que é preciso para salvar a si e a seus homens. Mas Edward é um homem que sabe dosar a própria força. Jamais tiraniza os mais fracos.

— Ele matou meu pai — Isabella alegou, sem hesitar. — Tiranizou aqueles que se opuseram a ele em Brynwald.

— Tratou-se de uma batalha, Isabella, não de uma carnificina. Se já viu homens, mulheres e crianças serem mortos sem motivo ou piedade, você sabe a diferença.

— O quê? — Isabella se espantou. — Já viu algo tão vil?

— Meu marido, Jasper, foi morto dessa maneira — Alice contou. — Morávamos em Marnièrre, perto da Bretanha. Um conde da região cobiçava as terras de Jasper. Usou de artifícios para invadir nosso castelo. E quando anoiteceu, seus homens derrubaram as muralhas e mataram a todos.

— Mas você e Simon foram poupados — Isabella pronunciou.

— Não. Simon e eu estávamos no castelo de meu pai em d'Aville. Se estivéssemos em Marnièrre, também morreríamos. — Ela estremeceu. — Nunca esquecerei a carnificina que vi ao voltar para casa. Nunca.

O coração de Isabella se compadeceu. Alice era tão moça para já ter testemunhado tamanha crueldade.

— O que aconteceu depois?

— Meu pai e irmãos não permitiram que a morte de Jasper fosse em vão. Exigiram Marnièrre — uma tristeza profunda anuviou os olhos de Alice —, mas tudo estava diferente demais sem Jasper. Não consegui viver lá. Meu irmão, Henri, administra Marnièrre para Simon. Quando for maduro o bastante para defender as terras e o castelo, Marnièrre será dele.

Foi então que Isabella entendeu tudo. Alice fora para Brynwald a fim de fugir das lembranças que ainda deviam assombrá-la. Sem dúvida, a boa mulher ainda lamentava a morte do marido.

Embora não soubesse o que dizer, Isabella fez questão de tentar consolá-la.

— Sinto muito. Eu não sabia. Alice sorriu.

— Claro que não. Como poderia?

Cerca de duas horas depois, a irmã de Edward resolveu se recolher. Isabella também se levantou. Tanya havia sumido e não queria ficar sozinha no hall.

Do outro lado, o olhar sombrio de Edward fixou-se em Isabella. Mantivera distância dela, pois não queria se aborrecer novamente. Ela o fazia sentir-se vil. Irritava-o saber que Isabella se convencera de que ele não passava de uma criatura pútrida, que saíra das entranhas da terra.

Não quisera ir a Londres ter com Guilherme. Mas ninguém podia desdenhar o chamado do homem que se tornaria rei. Preocupara-se com ela dia após dia e sonhara com a beldade ruiva durante a noite. Ah, como bancara o tolo!

Na verdade, não entendia a fascinação por aquela mulher descalça. Podia ser altiva como uma rainha para, no minuto seguinte, ser vulnerável como uma criança.

Mas o que ele dissera a Alice era verdade: demonstrara um cuidado para com Isabella que jamais oferecera a ninguém. Esperara o momento certo. Pensara em lhe dar tempo para se acostumar à nova vida e aceitar o que viesse a acontecer.

Observou-a subir a escadaria ao lado de Alice. Tomou outro gole de cerveja. Parte dele ainda se espantava com o fato de ela ser uma donzela. Mas talvez não fosse tão bizarro. Se os aldeões a tinham como bruxa, deviam evitar tocá-la. Ou talvez temessem o pai dela. Pelo pouco que deduzira, Charlie a apontara como filha desde o nascimento de Isabella.

Somente agora Edward considerava as implicações da espantosa descoberta. Isabella era virgem. Nenhum homem jamais a tocara, exceto ele próprio. Uma sensação absurda de posse o dominou, somada ao calor que começava a aquecer seu sangue.

Agradava-o saber que era virgem, percebeu de repente. Aliás, havia poucas coisas nela que o desagradavam... como a língua afiada.

O que tinha de fazer então? Cortejá-la? O orgulho saxão o desafiava. A beleza rara o atraía. Devia esperar mais para possuí-la? Tudo que era masculino e primitivo nele protestou contra a possibilidade. Se esperasse mais, a mulher obstinada sempre o combateria.

Foi então que notou o par de olhos amarelados sob o banco em que Isabella se sentara. O gato Cedric! Aquele felino miserável o atormentava, tal qual a dona o fazia.

Em questão de segundos, o gato correu até ele, eriçou os pelos e arqueou as costas. Edward fingiu chutá-lo, espantando o bichano que desapareceu após um longo miado.

Decidido, ele se levantou. Havia feito sua escolha. Não esperaria mais.

Ele a teria agora mesmo!

No quarto, Isabella caminhava de um lado a outro, nervosa demais para se sentar. Como gostaria de bloquear a entrada! Mas infelizmente Edward veio e antes do que ela previra. Tão logo escutou o ranger da porta, sentiu a presença máscula e familiar preencher o cômodo.

— Folgo em saber que ainda está acordada, saxã. Isabella se virou. A presença de Edward era tão considerável que o quarto parecia ridiculamente pequeno.

— Venha aqui, saxã.

Ela não conseguia se mexer. As pernas estavam imóveis. Olhou para a cama e depois para Edward, que franziu o cenho, intrigado. Isabella desprezava-se pela própria pasmaceira e porque ele a fazia sentir-se tola, covarde e fraca.

— Sei que está com fome — ela enfim se pronunciou. — Não duvido que vá me punir. Aliás, estou preparada. Porém, tenho algo a lhe pedir. Não ligo para o que fará a mim, só lhe rogo que não condene Tanya por minha causa — Isabella se apressou em dizer. — Prometa que não a obrigará a servir seus homens novamente só porque está bravo comigo.

— Devo lembrá-la mais uma vez de que a decisão é minha, saxã.

— Por favor, não faça isso — ela implorou.

— Está me pedindo um favor, saxã? Se assim for, creio que pedirei algo em troca.

A boca de Isabella ficou seca.

— E o que pediria?

Que pergunta idiota! O olhar esverdeado se deteve nos lábios de Isabella.

— Acho que sabe, saxã.

Sim, ela sabia e tal idéia a fez tremer de pavor.

— Diga-me, saxã. Vai me retribuir esse favor?

Isabella continuou calada. Como poderia concordar? E como poderia discordar?

— O que via ser, saxã? Posso ter você toda... ou nada de você?

— É meu senhor e conquistador — ela afirmou, amarga. — Tenho escolha, por acaso?

Apesar da tensão, Edward conseguiu rir.

— Vejo em seus olhos que continua a recusar. E tem razão. Sou seu senhor e conquistador e você é minha.

Tamanha arrogância a irritou.

— Você, normando, é um bárbaro...

— Se eu fosse bárbaro, já teria tirado proveito de você, saxã. Eu a forçaria a abrir as pernas para...

As lágrimas marejaram os olhos de Isabella.

— Do jeito que fará agora!

Edward praguejou. As lágrimas não o fariam recuar, dessa vez. O medo, entretanto, que ela não conseguia esconder o perturbava.

— Eu queria que tivesse ficado em Londres e tirasse proveito das mulheres de lá! — Isabella exclamou.

— Ah — ele forçou um sorriso —, mas você não saía da minha cabeça, saxã. Não me deitei com nenhuma mulher desde o dia em que cheguei a Brynwald. E é verdade, vou possuí-la, mas não à força.

Isabella estremeceu. Ele tripudiava, como se ela fosse sua presa.

— Não haverá outro jeito! — alegou, desesperada.

— Está enganada, saxã. Haverá outro jeito, sim. Edward deu um passo à frente. Um brilho de pânico cintilou nos olhos dela ao notar a expressão determinada. Isabella sentiu os joelhos bambearem.

Mas, embora a atitude fosse ríspida, o toque foi suave. Os dedos acariciaram os cabelos cacheados e se detiveram na nuca.

— Não precisa temer, saxã.

— Preciso, sim! — ela gritou com a vez trêmula.

— Não — Edward murmurou e a abraçou pela cintura. Com uma pressão sutil, puxou-a para si. Isabella prendeu a res piração quando ele a beijou.

Não havia como evitar aquele beijo. Não havia meios de evitar Edward. E, por mais raivosa e confusa que estivesse, os lábios afoitos não eram tão desagradáveis como ela desejara. Ele a beijou de forma interminável e doce até ela sentir a cabeça girar.

A entrega foi tão involuntária que ela nem sequer se deu conta de que Edward tirava o vestido. Em seguida, a combinação tombou no tapete e ele a tomou nos braços para dei tá-la na cama.

Foi então que Isabella abriu os olhos. Edward tinha acaba do de tirar a túnica. O tórax avantajado era a prova cabal da masculinidade e força do guerreiro. Ela desviou o rosto e se encolheu na cama.

Mas Edward não se deitou, a seu lado. Sentado na cama, acariciou de leve as marcas nas costas de Isabella.

— Ainda sente dor, saxã?

— Não. — Ela mordeu o lábio para evitar que tremesse.

— Felizmente, não ficará com cicatrizes.

— Bem que eu gostaria!

— Por quê? — Agora Edward acariciava o ombro nu e o braço fino.

Isabella rezou para que ele parasse. Sentia arrepios pelo corpo todo.

— Porque assim você não me... — Ela não conseguiu pôr em palavras o que estava prestes a acontecer.

— Eu não a desejaria?

— Sim!

— Está enganada outra vez, saxã. — Edward a fez virar-se e beijou-a uma, duas, três vezes. Então se levantou para tirar a calça.

Incapaz de se mover, Isabella observou Edward se livrar de última peça de roupa. Sentiu um mal-estar súbito ao divisar o membro ereto agora tão letal quanto uma lâmina.

— Jesus... — Isabella murmurou, atônita. — Já vi outros homens. Mas você é diferente. Certamente é... deformado!

Edward riu. O cretino riu a valer.

Ela se sentou, indignada. Mas Edward a puxou e obrigou-a a se deitar de costas. Isabella não ousou pensar no que estava acontecendo. Pelo que podia perceber, os corpos de ambos se tocavam em todos os lugares.

Envergonhada ao extremo, fechou os olhos, certa de que uma noite de horror a aguardava.

Edward se ergueu um pouco a fim de encará-la.

— Não é de mim que tem medo — ele concluiu. — É do que não sabe.

Isabella abriu os olhos.

— Do que não sei? Sei o que pretende fazer comigo. — Ela estremeceu. — Vi um de seus homens com Hawise, a filha do leiteiro. Ela gritava e gritava e ele não a soltava. Estava deitado sobre a moça e... não parava. Ele a fez sangrar.

— Não farei nada disso com você — Edward declarou. — E não é tão avessa a mim quando a beijo, saxã.

— Sou, sim. Você me fez sentir estranha.

A negação tão fervorosa quase o fez rir novamente.

— Mas meus beijos não a desagradam. — Como ela nada dissesse, Edward insistiu. — Ou estou errado?

Isabella meneou a cabeça.

— Não faz diferença. Quando fizer o que quer — ela corou —, vai me machucar. Sei que me odeia, normando. Sem dúvida, quer me ferir.

— Eu não a odeio, saxã. E não vou machucá-la, a menos que lute contra mim. — Edward sorriu. — Aliás, há certas coisas que posso fazer para facilitar.

— Está mentindo. Isso é um truque.

— Não é um truque, saxã. E não estou mentindo.

— Então fale.

Ele nada disse. Simplesmente beijou a protuberância de cada seio.

— Fale, normando — Isabella pediu com o coração em disparada. — Que coisas?

Quando Edward voltou a fitá-la com aqueles olhos intensos, Isabella não estava preparada para tanta franqueza.

— Vou tocá-la aqui com minha mão, saxã. Meus lábios e língua vão prová-la. — Ele afagou um mamilo, fazendo-a estremecer. — Vou acariciá-la até que seu corpo fique úmido e pronto. Quero lhe dar prazer, saxã. Quero satisfazê-la como nunca.

O corpo de Isabella queimava. Sua mente estava confusa. Não, pensou, arfante. Ele não faria nada. Certamente aquilo era pecaminoso.

Edward se inclinou e beijou, a curva do pescoço.

— Pensando bem — ele disse —, vou lhe mostrar. Se fosse capaz, Isabella saltaria da cama.

— Você não ousaria... Ele ousou, de fato.

A princípio, ela ficou tensa, tão tensa que os músculos retesavam a cada toque. Mas Edward não se deixou dissuadir. Cobriu os lábios carnudos com os dele até senti-la estremecer, como se lutasse para não perder o controle.

Isabella estava zonza quando o beijo terminou. Ela virou o rosto, ainda resistente. Edward tocou-lhe o queixo.

— Não — sussurrou. — Não me rejeite. Renda-se a mim, saxã. Renda-se...

Veemente, ela meneou a cabeça.

— Então deixe-me conquistá-la — ele disse antes de beijá-la outra vez.

Mas Edward não conquistou. Ele seduziu.

As mãos moviam-se com extrema ternura. Explorava o corpo feminino conforme o próprio capricho ou vontade. E durante todo o tempo beijava-a lenta e profundamente. As carícias não eram forçadas, mas ele as fazia como queria. Por fim, a batalha que Isabella lutava não era mais com ele, era consigo mesma.

O mundo girava loucamente. Aos poucos, entregou-se ao beijo. Hesitante, acariciou o peito musculoso, o que o fez aprofundar ainda mais as carícias. Com uma das mãos, Edward afagava os seios. Parecia estranho demais, ela pensou, sentir a mão quente sobre a pele.

A respiração tornou-se ofegante. Era surpreendente sentir as pontas dos seios túrgidas. E à medida que Edward estimulava os mamilos enrijecidos, Isabella percebeu que o toque contínuo instigava prazer.

A boca quente deslizou pelo pescoço. Quando ele parou, o coração de Isabella disparou. Então Edward fez o que para ela era impensável. Como havia prometido, passou a excitar os seios com os lábios e a língua. O tempo pareceu parar. Um dilúvio de sensações rompeu-se dentro dela.

Edward escondeu a satisfação. Sentiu que a resistência se desfazia porque quando voltou a beijá-la, os lábios rubros se apossaram dos dele. Embora o coração de Isabella batesse com fervor, o resto do corpo se fundia ao de Edward.

Deus, a pele de Isabella era como a mais fina seda! Ele cerrou os dentes para conter a necessidade explosiva de se perder dentro dela, de penetrá-la profundamente.

Empolgado, começou a acariciar a região entre as pernas.

Isabella arregalou os olhos. As pernas esguias prenderam a mão de Edward e ela cravou as unhas nos ombros largos.

— Deixe-me, querida — ele pediu, sabendo que a assustara. — Não vou machucá-la. Juro...

Edward reprimiu um protesto frágil beijando-a. Com gentil insistência, continuou a explorar a feminilidade até senti-la estremecer, até sentir a paixão umedecê-la e levá-lo ao auge do desejo de querê-la.

O sangue pulsava alucinadamente em sua masculinidade. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas esguias e abriu-as. Dessa vez, nada o impediria. Nada _poderia _impedi-lo.

Sem saber ao certo como, Isabella conseguiu enxergar o brilho sexual nos olhos verdes. Sentiu o membro pulsante fazer pressão para penetrá-la. Prendeu a respiração, certa de que a potência de Edward a romperia ao meio.

Quando enfim a penetração se deu, ela emitiu um grito de dor. Então cravou novamente as unhas na pele quente dos ombros musculosos. Uma lâmina afiada parecia cortá-la por dentro, mas sabia que Edward não se deteria, como não se detivera ao tomar Brynwald para si.

Lágrimas ofuscaram sua visão.

— Não agüento — ela murmurou, chorosa. — Meu Deus, não agüento...

— Calma — ele pediu, tocando-lhe o rosto. — Calma.

Edward traçou a face delicada, como se quisesse memorizá-la. Então enxugou uma única gota de lágrima que havia rolado e beijou-lhe os olhos. Nesse ínterim, ele não se mexia. Permitia a Isabella se acostumar à sensação de tê-lo dentro de si. A dor dilacerante começou a fenecer. Voltou a beijá-la e quando o beijo se tornou fervoroso, começou a se mover devagar, de início, e depois em ritmo frenético.

O sofrimento que, minutos antes, ela imaginara não suportar, agora se transformava em chamas de excitação que a queimavam conforme os quadris de Edward se moviam. Isabella se agarrou a ele quando se viu envolvida pelo mesmo frenesi selvagem. De repente, o tumulto explodiu dentro dela, fazendo-a gritar.

Ofegante, Edward fez sua última investida. Então seu líquido quente espalhou-se dentro dela.

Instantes depois, Isabella, ainda ofegante, esperava que seu coração acalmasse. Possessivo, Edward a abraçou pela cintura e apertou-a contra si.

As chamas da lareira queimavam a madeira lentamente. Já era tarde da noite. Mas Isabella continuava acordada, fitando a escuridão. Sentiu o peito se apertar.

Ele havia suplicado sua rendição docemente, mas para quê?, refletiu com amargor. Aquele orgulhoso invasor conquistara o povo saxão e agora o seu corpo... com extrema facilidade.

Mas não a veria como presa fácil outra vez.

* * *

**_Tem algum vivo ai? kkkk, E ai gostaram? A Bella chamando ele de deformado me fez rir pra caramba, essa Bella é demais kkkkkk, Mas podem ter certeza, ela não vai facilitar a vida dele não, viu? Ela é dificil na queda kkkk... Até Quinta amores, se der posto antes... Robsteijooooosssssss_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... hoje com brigas e a inveja matadeira da Tanya... Boa Leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Como de hábito, Edward foi o primeiro a acordar. Uma luminosidade tépida penetrava pelas frestas das janelas, banhando o quarto com seu brilho pálido. Mas ele não se levantou imediatamente. Permitiu-se saborear o calor do corpo feminino.

Moveu-se com cuidado para não despertar sua adorável companheira. Então ergueu as cobertas a fim de apreciar a beleza de Isabella. Ela estava deliciosamente nua e relaxada. A pele adquiria uma tonalidade cremosa devido à fraca iluminação do cômodo.

Indulgente consigo mesmo, segurou uma mecha avermelhada que tombava, graciosa, sobre o ombro nu. Acariciou os fios, maravilhado com a textura sedosa. Imaginou-a sobre ele, com aqueles cabelos exuberantes caindo sobre os ombros. Visualizou as mechas suaves roçando-lhe o peito para em seguida, deslizarem pelo corpo, enquanto os lábios deleitáveis, rubros e úmidos, aproximavam-se de seu...

Cerrando os dentes, combateu uma onda abrasadora de desejo. A imagem provocou um efeito imediato e visível. Embora a urgência de deitá-la de costas e mergulhar no calor profundo de Isabella fosse poderosa, ele não o fez. A noite o satisfizera como nunca. E, concluiu secamente, mostrava-se tão afoito quanto um garoto inexperiente que acabava de descobrir os prazeres da paixão.

Isabella, sem dúvida, devia estar dolorida. Por mais que tentasse, Edward não conseguira esgotar a intensa pulsação do desejo ao longo da noite. Arrogante, convencera-se de que, após possuí-la, a teia de fascínio que o enredava não mais existiria.

Doce ilusão!

A respiração se tornou ofegante quando as lembranças o excitaram. Precisava se controlar para que Isabella dormisse mais um tempo. Afinal, ele a possuíra duas vezes. E, por mais que tentasse refrear a paixão para que o ardor do ato amoroso durasse, a sensação de estar dentro dela fora inebriante. E a última vez...

Ah, a última vez!... Uma satisfação primitiva reverberou dentro dele. Sorrindo, traçou as linhas delicadas do queixo. Isabella se entregara, plena, ao prazer. Certamente, a teimosia exacerbada não a deixaria admitir tal libertação. Mas Edward a satisfizera, ela o satisfizera e assim continuariam.

Suspirando, inclinou-se para beijar a curva do ombro. Quando levantou a cabeça, descobriu-a acordada. Por um instante, pensou em quão disposta ela estaria pela manhã, mas logo descartou a idéia, pois o fitava com explícita cautela.

Na verdade, Isabella ficou perplexa ao ver que Edward optou por não molestá-la outra vez. Claro que temera o amanhecer de um novo dia. Perguntava-se ainda como conseguiria encará-lo sem lembrar-se de tudo o que ele fizera... e tudo que lhe permitira fazer.

Observou-o sair da cama e espreguiçar-se, o que lhe garantiu uma visão ampla do membro consideravelmente ereto. Seu coração disparou. As faces ruborizaram.

Silenciosa, orou em agradecimento quando Edward se lavou e vestiu-se rapidamente. Mas ficou intrigada ao vê-lo aproximar-se dos baús.

— Já que seu guarda-roupa está vazio, saxã, comprei algumas coisas em Londres para você. — Edward começou a jogar vestidos, combinações e cortes de tecido sobre a cama. — E isto também. — Ele tirou de um dos baús um pesado manto de lã.

Atônita, Isabella sentou-se para olhar de perto o que Edward havia feito. Hesitante, esticou o braço para tocar o manto. Deus, era forrado de pele!

— E então, saxã? — Edward a observava. — Tal esforço não merece uma palavra de agradecimento? Ou será que prefere desdenhar minha generosidade?

Isabella corou, já que o sarcasmo era impossível de ignorar. Mas não sabia como expressar o que estava em seu coração sem ofendê-lo.

— Estou realmente grata — disse por fim. — Nunca pensei em possuir trajes tão elegantes como esses. — Ela acariciou o manto de lã. Engoliu em seco e obrigou-se a encará-lo. — Mas há algo de que eu gostaria mais que roupas caras. Aliás, é algo que preciso lhe pedir agora.

Edward cerrou os olhos. Cruzou os braços, tanto furioso quanto surpreso por ela preterir seus presentes.

— O que é, saxã?

Ele estava zangado. Isabella pôde perceber através do tom de voz, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

— Peço-lhe que me permita sair para visitar Harry.

O silêncio que se seguiu pareceu estender-se pela eternidade. Quando enfim resolveu fitá-lo, Isabella se arrependeu no mesmo instante. O rosto estava rígido e os olhos faiscavam.

— Você é uma idiota — ele explodiu — por pensar que eu sequer consideraria o pedido.

— Ele é velho e quero apenas ver se está passando bem...

— Já lhe disse, saxã, que Harry está sendo bem cuidado. Aceite minha palavra.

— E se eu não aceitar? — Isabella contestou, ultrajada.

— Vai aceitar. — Ele forçou um sorriso. — Agora me deseje um bom dia para que eu possa manter meu bom humor.

Edward caminhou até a cama. Mas Isabella virou o rosto para que o beijo atingisse a face em vez de os lábios.

— Eu devia saber — Edward disse. — As mulheres usam o próprio corpo para barganhar o que querem e o que não querem. Mas sua atitude não vai diminuir meu desejo, saxã.

Isabella o fitou com frieza.

— De acordo com você, normando, meu corpo não mais me pertence.

— Está aprendendo, saxã. — Um sorriso arrogante curvou a boca de Edward. — Saber disso me agrada e muito. — Em seguida, ele se virou e saiu.

Irritada, Isabella fechou os punhos. Foi necessária uma força de vontade gigantesca para reprimir a tempestade de lágrimas que ameaçou cair. Como ele era odioso! Claro que estava satisfeito com ela e consigo próprio. Se ao menos não tivesse se mostrado tão fraca e tão idiota!

Tivera medo do que não sabia, do desconhecido, do que Edward lhe faria. E ele encontrara seu triunfo na fraqueza de Isabella, porque obtivera tudo que havia desejado e ela permitira.

Uma determinação furiosa emergiu. Não permitiria novamente, jurou a si mesma. Nunca mais seria o objeto de prazer nas mãos dele. Havia se rendido uma vez, mas ele nunca mais sairia vitorioso.

De súbito, alguém bateu à porta.

— Meu senhor ordenou que trouxéssemos água para seu banho — uma criada disse. — Ele mandou nos apressar para que a água não esfriasse.

Isabella pensou seriamente em recusar o banho, porque não estava disposta a se submeter às ordens de Edward. Mas, no final, resolveu aceitar o banho, sabendo quão gratificante seria. Gemeu um pouco quando entrou na água quente, pois estava dolorida entre as pernas.

Tinha acabado de se vestir quando a porta se abriu. Sentiu o coração disparar, imaginando ser Edward. Afinal, quem mais entraria sem ser anunciado?

No entanto era Tanya que adentrou os aposentos do senhor de Brynwald, como se fossem dela.

— Isabella, vim buscar as agulhas que você pediu emprestado a Alice... — Tanya se calou ao divisar a pilha de roupas que continuava sobre a cama. De repente, os belos lábios retesaram de um jeito peculiar, o que a fez se parecer muito com a mãe, Rowena. Ela apontou os trajes e perguntou: — O que é isso?

Isabella hesitou. O que poderia dizer para não incitar a raiva ou a inveja de Tanya? Nada, pensou. Só poderia, portanto, oferecer a verdade.

— Edward trouxe tudo isso de Londres.

— Para você, Isabella? — A voz soou desagradável.

— Oh, acho que é para nós duas — Isabella improvisou. — Aliás, não sei o que fazer com tantos tecidos. — Ela tentou sorrir. — Papai dizia que você era habilidosa com a agulha, um talento que não possuo. Por favor, Tanya, pegue o que quiser.

— Obrigada, Isabella. Vou fazer isso mesmo. Gananciosa, Tanya escolheu quatro peças, dentre elas um corte de tecido azul que Isabella achara lindo... Ela se recriminou. A inveja era a maldição do diabo, como dissera sua mãe.

Instantes depois, sua irmã saiu do quarto com os braços repletos de tecidos. Alice apareceu em seguida.

— Isabella — ela disse com uma expressão estranha no rosto — creio que Edward tenha comprado aquelas peças só para você.

Pelo jeito, Alice parecia ter escutado a conversa das irmãs.

— Eu sei. Mas a verdade é que Tanya precisa de um vestido novo tanto quanto eu. — Isabella fez uma breve pausa. — Ela viveu muitas perdas quando os normandos chegaram. Todos os seus pertences. O pai e a mãe. Não foi fácil se transformar em criada depois de passar a vida toda como dama. E não quero privar minha irmã desses pequenos prazeres.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou no ar. Por um momento, pensou que Alice fosse discordar, mas, no fim, a normanda sorriu.

— É raro encontrar uma pessoa tão altruísta quanto você, Isabella.

Como Alice a fitasse muito intensamente, Isabella nada disse. A vergonha a dominou por completo quando teve a nítida sensação de que Alice sabia o que ocorrera entre ela e Edward na noite anterior.

Mas a boa mulher não tocou no assunto, felizmente.

— Vim lhe convidar para ir comigo à aldeia do sul. O dia está quente para o inverno e uma das criadas me falou do mercado de Fengate. Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nos produtos que eles têm. O que me diz?

Isabella não sabia se Edward aprovaria o passeio, motivo suficiente para ela aceitar de pronto o convite. E, de fato, uma onda de desafio emergiu velozmente quando ela e Alice saíram ao pátio.

Edward lá estava com um grupo de soldados e um número significativo de saxões que haviam ganhado respeito do senhor feudal pelo trabalho exemplar que desenvolveram nas paliçadas. Ele se virou ao espiar Isabella e a irmã. Concentrado, marchou em direção a elas.

— Precisa de minha assistência, Alice? — Edward se dirigiu apenas à irmã.

— Não. — Ela sorriu com doçura. — Mas já que perguntou poderia pedir uma carroça? Isabella e eu resolvemos passe ar no mercado de Fengate, uma aldeia ao sul daqui.

— Não tenho tempo para escoltá-las — Edward começou.

— E não pensaríamos em incomodá-lo — Alice disse. — Se puder convocar um saxão, um homem de sua confiança para nos proteger e que conheça bem a região, eu agradeceria. — Isabella quase engasgou quando Alice apontou Emmett. — Aquele — anunciou. — Ele é confiável, Isabella?

Com orgulho, Isabella empinou o nariz. Pela primeira vez, Edward não teria a última palavra. Uma satisfação perversa a fez sorrir.

— Extremamente confiável — declarou, ciente de que a expressão de Edward se tornava tão sombria quanto a do demônio.

Ele chamou Emmett.

— Não estou tão convencido quanto minha irmã — Edward disse, irritado. — No entanto, permitirei que, dessa vez, as coisas sejam como ela quer. Você vai levar essas duas ao mercado de Fengate e com elas permanecer o tempo todo. Mas saiba que, se quiser conquistar minha confiança, deve provar que é confiável. Então, seu eu fosse você, não consideraria a idéia de fugir e garantiria a qualquer custo a segurança das duas.

Quando a tensão no ar chegou ao limite, Isabella prendeu a respiração. O rosto de Emmett estava tão tempestuoso quanto o de Edward e, por um segundo, receou que o cavaleiro saxão pudesse surrar o normando. Contudo, Emmett inclinou a cabeça e disse educadamente:

— Como quiser, meu senhor.

Edward o olhou por mais alguns instantes e então se afastou.

Meia hora depois, eles subiram na carroça. Emmett assumiu as rédeas, enquanto Alice se acomodava entre ele e Isabella. Quando deixaram Brynwald para trás, ela sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Incapaz de conter a curiosidade, olhou por cima do ombro.

Na entrada do domínio, ao lado dos portões, Edward os observava. Mesmo de longe, Isabella conseguia sentir o desagrado do normando. Se a culpa era dela, de Alice ou Emmett, não sabia. A bem da verdade, acreditava que todos os três eram responsáveis pelo mau humor do homem.

Assim que a carroça tomou a trilha que levava ao sul, Alice iniciou uma conversa trivial, fazendo perguntas para Isabella e Emmett, e, ocasionalmente, contava histórias da família.

A princípio, as respostas de Emmett soaram vagas e restritas. Isabella sabia que o cavaleiro desconfiava da viúva normanda. Mas Alice não se dirigia a ele como se fosse um escravo ou servo, embora estivesse claro, através do discurso e modos, que Emmett não era um camponês apesar das roupas maltrapilhas. Na realidade, Alice falava com ele em pé de igualdade, o que aumentou ainda mais a admiração de Isabella.

O charme e a franqueza da normanda foram tão eficientes que a rigidez nos ombros de Emmett se foi. Antes que se desse conta, as preocupações de Isabella também desapareceram, ao menos, por enquanto.

Embora o ar estivesse úmido e frio, a sol brilhava no céu claro como um dia quente de primavera. Em Fengate, caminharam pelas ruas estreitas de terra batida e lamacenta, espiando as várias barracas de temperos, tecidos e produtos de toda sorte. Emmett andava em silêncio atrás delas. Alice torceu o nariz quando passaram por um cercado de touros, uma reação que fez Isabella rir.

Ao final da tarde, o estômago de Isabella reclamava de fome. À insistência de Alice, os três partilharam um belo pedaço de pão quente e uma extensão de lingüiça tem perada. Minutos depois, devidamente satisfeita, Isabella assistiu à negociação entre Alice e um mercador para adquirir um elegante espartilho decorado com rendas e fios dourados.

No final, Alice se afastou, toda sorridente. Havia vencido a batalha verbal e agora exibia seu prêmio com orgulho.

— Não é divertido, Isabella? Este mercado se assemelha a uma feira de rua que conheci quando menina e...

Ela não prosseguiu. A mão engordurada de alguém a puxou pelo braço com violência. Isabella se deteve por um instante só para sofrer um destino semelhante: foi empurrada por trás tão ferozmente que quase colidiu em Alice.

Uma risada gutural ressoou.

— Uma é tão bonita quanto a outra, não acha, Laurent? O corpo de Isabella gelou. Laurent_. _Normandos, concluiu apavorada. Aquela altura, três deles, gigantes e corpulentos, rodeavam as duas mulheres. Fediam a suor e cerveja. Ela olhou ao redor. Deus, onde estaria Emmett? Certamente não as tinha desertado! Ocorreu-lhe por um segundo que Edward tinha razão, afinal. Talvez ele tivesse visto aquele passeio como uma oportunidade de fugir.

— Pena que são apenas duas. — O mais corpulento dos três sorriu, mostrando dentes amarelados. — Mas não faz mal. — Ele apontou Alice. — Eu começo com aquela e depois, enquanto cuido da outra, é a vez de vocês. — O normando encarou Isabella, que empalideceu imediatamente.

Alice também estava pálida.

— Deixem-nos em paz — ela ordenou, embora sua voz não soasse firme por causa do medo excessivo. — Se não nos libertarem agora, vão se arrepender porque meu irmão é Edward...

— O que eu lamento — outro interrompeu — é não termos visto vocês duas antes. Mas não percamos mais tempo...

O homem não terminou a frase. Uma forma escura saltou por trás deles, golpeando o normando mais próximo a Alice. Ela gritou e puxou Isabella, tirando-a da zona de perigo. Somente então Isabella reconheceu o salvador como sendo Emmett.

— Meu Deus! — gritou, alarmada. — Ele está desarmado. E são três contra um!

Obviamente, os outros dois atacaram Emmett. Um deles ria como se a perspectiva de trucidar mais um saxão lhe des se extremo prazer. O som do aço saindo da bainha reverberou pelo ar quando seu companheiro puxou um facão de lâmina longa da cintura.

Apesar de estarem embriagados, os normandos ainda assim representavam perigo. Devagar, começaram a circundar Emmett. As duas mulheres gritaram quando Emmett se jogou de lado a fim de evitar o golpe vicioso do facão. Ele não escapou ileso porque a lâmina chegou a cortar diago nalmente sua túnica. Isabella sentiu o peito se apertar quando uma linha de sangue escorreu do tecido.

Mas Emmett não se deu por vencido. Ergueu a perna e chutou a peixeira, que tombou no chão. Em seguida, ele esmurrou o queixo do normando. Se a circunstância não fosse tão pavorosa, Isabella teria rido da expressão aparvalhada do homem antes de ele cair na lama.

Contudo, o momento em que Emmett se virou para enfrentar o normando remanescente lhe custou caro. Dessa vez, foi Isabella quem berrou quando o homenzarrão cravou sua adaga nas costas de Emmett. Ele curvou-se de dor, mas logo se recuperou. Golpeou a barriga do normando, que também se curvou, e então voltou a se erguer agora furioso.

No minuto seguinte, os dois estavam rolando e se atracando no chão, em uma confusão de movimentos indistinguíveis. Alguém gritava, se ela mesma ou Alice, Isabella não sabia. O terror travou sua garganta quando viu de relance a adaga circundar uma, duas... três vezes.

O normando tombou sobre Emmett. Então tudo ficou silencioso.

Alice soluçava. Os joelhos de Isabella estavam bambos. Mesmo com a vista enevoada, enxergou Emmett se levantar e trotar até elas. Depois de abraçar Alice, Isabella correu até ele.

Mas Emmett não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo. Embora estivesse vivo, os ferimentos o debilitavam.

Assim que chegaram ao pátio de Brynwald, Alice começou a dar ordens.

— Você! Você e você! Levem este homem ao cômodo em frente ao meu. Não, cuidado. Sejam gentis. Preste atenção nos ferimento dele, homem, ou vai fazê-lo sangrar de novo!

Semiconsciente, Emmett foi carregado pela escadaria de pedra, sob a supervisão de Alice. No quarto, ela tirou a túnica ensangüentada, enquanto Isabella buscava as ervas medicinais de sua mãe.

Ao divisar a extensão dos ferimentos ela ficou assustada. Logo abaixo da escapula, havia um rasgo considerável na frente do ombro oposto e um corte profundo perto das costelas. Sem hesitar, Isabella preparou uma poção para ajudá-lo a dormir, pois sabia que precisaria costurar as feridas a fim de evitar qualquer infecção. Tal perspectiva lhe causava náusea. Tinha visto a mãe usar agulha e linha para tratar de inúmeros ferimentos, mas nunca empreendera a façanha por conta própria.

Gotas de suor escorriam em sua testa, enquanto trabalhava o mais rapidamente possível. Sentiu pontadas no estômago quando enfim terminou. Puxou e amarrou o último ponto para então soltar um suspiro-profundo e longo.

Alice examinou a fileira perfeita de pontos.

— Excelente trabalho.

Isabella molhou um pano limpo em água morna para lavar o rosto de Emmett. Intrigada, tocou a testa do enfermo.

— Ele não tem febre, mas está pálido demais — relatou, meneando a cabeça. Agora que a provação havia passado, a magnitude de tudo que acontecera pareceu-lhe sufocante ao extremo.

— Foi minha culpa. Eu só disse que ele devia ir conosco porque sabia que Edward não ficaria zangado. — O medo se apossou de seu coração. — Meu Deus, e se Emmett morrer?

Eficiente, Alice obrigou Isabella a se sentar em um banco.

— Isabella, meu conhecimento não é tão vasto quanto o seu, mas olhe! Ele está dormindo com tranqüilidade.

Trêmula de nervoso, Isabella fitou o homem diante de si. Emmett estava tão imóvel que parecia... Não, pensou, quase histérica. _N__ã__o! _Não ousaria sequer pensar em tal tragédia.

— A ferida tem de ser tratada adequadamente — anunciou em voz baixa. — Principalmente nos primeiros dias. Emmett precisa descansar e os ferimentos devem ser limpos pelo menos uma vez ao dia para que não haja infecção.

— Ele não vai morrer — Alice afirmou, convicta.

— Você tem conhecimento suficiente para tratá-lo, se vier a adoecer.

— Por que é tão confiante? — Isabella perguntou, curiosa.

— Os outros não são assim. Até meu próprio povo...

Nenhuma das duas sabia que Edward estava escondido atrás da porta entreaberta. Uma estranha emoção explodiu dentro dele, uma emoção que não podia controlar. Tinha a certeza de que não invejava a vida daquele homem. As feridas de Emmett eram graves, mas o saxão era forte e sem dúvida se recuperaria. Aliás, Edward refletiu, ele mesmo havia sofrido coisas piores e sobrevivera.

Entretanto, havia uma parte dele que se ressentia diante do sucesso de Emmett em chamar a atenção de Isabella tão completamente, enquanto ele jamais conseguira tal intento.

Ficou irritado consigo mesmo e com Isabella.

No fundo, estava horrorizado porque tamanha mesquinhez não fazia seu estilo. Desdenhou a idéia de que o charmoso saxão lhe causava ciúme. Porém, não podia negar o óbvio. Desagradava-o sobremaneira ver Isabella com aquele homem. A mão pequena e delicada sobre a testa do enfermo e a expressão de ansiedade e medo que ela nunca manifestaria por ele. Sim, admitiu pesaroso, algo semelhante jamais aconteceria porque sabia que Isabella o desprezava acima de tudo e todos.

Tomado pelo despeito, entrou no quarto, parou ao lado de Isabella e fitou Emmett com o rosto impassível.

— Ele não vai morrer?

Edward percebeu a tensão nos ombros de Isabella assim que se aproximou dela. Foi Alice quem respondeu:

— A perspectiva nos parece improvável, graças a Deus. E ele está repousando confortavelmente, graças a Isabella.

— Nesse caso, ela não precisa mais ficar aqui. — Edward marchou até a porta. — Venha, saxã.

As costas de Isabella enrijeceram. Continuou a limpar o rosto de Emmett, como se não tivesse escutado a ordem.

— Saxã!

Isabella nem sequer fez menção de responder. Sua expressão revelava rebeldia e a de Edward, fúria.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Alice fitou o irmão. Uma simples espiadela foi o suficiente para apelar ao bom-senso. Ela tocou o ombro de Isabella.

— Está tudo bem. Vou ficar com Emmett a noite toda. Se precisar de sua ajuda, eu irei buscá-la. Prometo.

Isabella nem sequer pestanejou.

— Não precisa se incomodar, Alice. Ficarei com ele.

— Saxã, não vou repetir minha ordem! Alice ficou desesperada.

— Isabella, eu lhe imploro — ela sussurrou. — Vá, por favor! Meu irmão tolera muitos dos meus caprichos, mas nem eu teria coragem de desafiá-lo agora.

Mesmo relutante, Isabella pressionou os lábios e assentiu. Honraria o pedido de Alice, mas, por Deus, Edward podia arder no fogo do inferno que ela nem se importaria.

De queixo erguido, levantou-se e passou por ele sem olhá-lo ou dizer palavra.

Edward a seguiu ao longo de todo o corredor. Assim que a porta do quarto se fechou, ela o enfrentou e liberou sua fúria.

— Você não tem compaixão? Nenhuma bondade ou misericórdia?

Os olhos de Edward cintilaram de ódio.

— Se eu fosse você, saxã, teria cuidado. Meu humor não é dos melhores esta noite.

— Tampouco o meu, normando!

Ele a ignorou. Descartou o cinturão da espada e tirou a túnica. Ao ver o tórax avantajado e moreno, Isabella sentiu algo estranho na boca do estômago. Nu da cintura para cima, Edward parecia mais perigoso que nunca. Fixou o olhar no torso nu e em seguida fitou a cama.

Um sorriso arrogante curvou os lábios de Edward.

Isabella fechou os punhos, colérica.

— Como você é egoísta — acusou-o sem elevar o tom de voz. — Um homem se fere gravemente e você só pensa no próprio prazer!

— E você é uma tola se pensa que vai vencer essa batalha, saxã. Se não tivesse me desafiado, eu talvez a deixasse em paz. Mas agora não mais. Foi você quem causou esse mal a si mesma. Quero saber, saxã, o que vai ser? Pretende se deitar comigo por livre e espontânea vontade?

A raiva de Isabella era tanta que seus olhos pareciam saltar.

— Nunca! — jurou. — Nunca me deitarei com você por livre e espontânea vontade.

Em um instante, Edward se postou diante dela. O sorriso pedante havia sumido.

— Que pena — ele disse — porque você _vai _se deitar comigo.

Com os olhos ele a amaldiçoou. Com as mãos, tirou as roupas que a cobriam. Isabella ficou chocada. Sua mente girava como um rodamoinho. Mesmo quando um protesto emergiu em sua garganta, Edward a jogou na cama.

A boca sequiosa a devorava. Os beijos representavam apenas o selo de uma dominação obstinada. Edward forçava a própria satisfação. Seu corpo jazia pesado e enrijecido sobre o dela.

O pânico emergiu dentro de Isabella, misturado a uma cólera que jamais experimentou. De algum jeito, conseguiu desvencilhar-se dos beijos forçados. Furiosa para além das palavras, ela de repente ficou fora de si.

— Não! — vociferou. — Não vou permitir! Eu odeio você! Escutou? Odeio você!

Edward praguejou. Isabella tinha sido feita para as mãos de um homem. _Ele. _Fora feita para o prazer. _Seu _prazer.

Ambos se entreolharam. O brilho azulado combatia o brilho esverdeado.

— Então é assim que vai ser — Edward alegou. — Maldita seja, saxã. Obrigou-me a usar a força quando tudo podia acontecer naturalmente. Ah, mas você me tenta, você me tenta demasiadamente! Talvez esta noite eu encontre mais diversão em um cálice de vinho do que com você.

Edward saiu de cima dela e parou ao lado da cama para fitá-la sem emoção.

— Lembre-se de uma coisa, saxã, porque na próxima vez não terá tanta sorte. Você vai me servir. De qualquer jeito. De qualquer maneira. Seu dever é me agradar. Não se esqueça disso.

Mais uma vez, ele se retirou a passos largos.

* * *

**_E ai Gostaram? Porque eu amei... Será que o Edward vai mesmo encontrar diversão em um calice de vinho? Esse dois brigam por tudo... E Essa Tanya não é coisa de gente... o mulher invejosa... Mas ontinue lendo muitas surpresas pela frente... E Guest, obrigado por ler minhas adaptações Querida, SEJA BEM VINDA! Até sabado... Robstijoosss_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Oi amores de mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês com momentos love entre Edward e Bella... Então bora ler... Boa Leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Embora a condição de Emmett não houvesse melhorado, também não piorara. Ele tampouco mostrava sinais de febre. Isabella interpretou tudo isso como um bom sinal, mas ainda era cedo, dissera ela a Alice, para prever que rumo à recuperação do cavaleiro saxão tomaria.

Pela manhã, ela ensinou Alice a limpar os ferimentos e aplicar a cataplasma medicinal. Contudo, enquanto trabalhavam, Alice não conteve a preocupação e lhe perguntou o que acontecera entre ela e Edward na noite anterior.

— Ele estava furioso — Isabella admitiu, sentindo-se constrangida. — Onde Edward dormiu, não sei.

Um sorriso gentil curvou os lábios de Alice.

— Ele está com ciúme, Isabella. Deus, meu irmão está enciumado!

Por que Alice se mostrava tão feliz Isabella não sabia. Embora nada dissesse, ela não estava convencida. Aliás, pensou com amargura, Edward não a considerava nada além de uma posse, um fantoche, e sem dúvida fora apenas isso que precipitara a ira do normando.

Mais tarde, resolveu verificar o estado de Emmett e ver Alice. O paciente dormia tal qual aquela que dele cuidava. Sentada em um banco ao lado da cama, a cabeça de Alice pendia de um jeito que parecia muito desconfortável.

Gentilmente, Isabella tocou-a no ombro. A boa mulher fitou-a com olhos sonolentos.

— Você não dormiu durante a noite, não é? O sorriso tímido de Alice foi a resposta. Isabella a levou em direção à porta.

— Vá para seu quarto e descanse — ordenou. — Ficarei aqui com Emmett até você voltar.

Alice se levantou e, espontaneamente, abraçou Isabella.

— Você tem o coração de um anjo.

Assim que ela se retirou, Isabella assumiu a cabeceira da cama. Era inevitável que sua mente se concentrasse em Edward. Não o via desde que ele a deixara sozinha no quarto na noite anterior.

E se a encontrasse com Emmett? No mesmo instante, ele apareceu no cômodo, tão gigantesco que sua cabeça quase tocava as vigas do teto. Isabella se levantou, tomada pela culpa que a fez corar.

— Alice precisava descansar — explicou. — Eu pedi que fosse dormir um pouco.

Eles se entreolharam. Se Edward tinha algo a dizer ela nunca saberia, pois Simon surgiu à soleira da porta. O rosto do garoto estava sério e aflito.

— Tio, há um cavaleiro chamado Marcus lá embaixo. O soldado assassinado em Fenwald era de seu exército. Ele sabe que Emmett ainda está vivo e exige que o entreguemos para que a justiça seja feita.

Isabella soltou uma exclamação de medo. Edward a ignorou.

— Faça com que lhe sirvam comida e vinho, Simon. Descerei em breve.

Simon assentiu e se foi, apressado.

Para a agonia de Isabella, Edward não revelava nenhuma intenção. Sua expressão estava neutra. Esfregou o queixo, pensativo. Isabella teve a nítida sensação de que a esquecera.

Sem nem sequer fitá-la, ele se virou e saiu.

Ela correu atrás dele. No corredor, puxou-o pela manga.

— Deixe-me, saxã — Edward ordenou.

— Não! Por favor, Edward! Não pode entregar Emmett aos normandos. Ele ainda está fraco.

— Ontem à noite você disse que a vida dele não corria perigo — Edward a questionou, desconfiado.

— Por enquanto, não. Mas o quadro pode facilmente mudar se ele for jogado em alguma prisão fétida.

— Prisão? — Ele soltou uma gargalhada. — Se eles o levarem, saxã, Emmett não terá tempo de apodrecer na prisão.

Ela ficou pálida.

— O quê? Quer dizer que vão matá-lo?

— Executá-lo, para ser mais preciso — Edward esclareceu. — É o que vai acontecer porque ele é um saxão que matou um soldado normando.

O coração de Isabella quase parou.

— Não pode deixar que isso aconteça!

— Não é da sua conta, saxã.

— É, sim! Emmett não fez nada de errado. Você disse que ele tinha de cuidar de mim e Alice. Aqueles homens teriam nos violentado, se Emmett não houvesse interferido. Ele só seguiu suas ordens, Edward!

— Não interfira, saxã.

Isabella soltou um soluço angustiado.

— Santa Mãe de Deus, que tipo de homem é você? Pretende entregá-lo só para... me espezinhar?

De repente, Edward ficou uma fera.

— Ele é tão importante assim para você, esse seu amante?

— Oh, pare! Ele não é meu amante e você sabe melhor que ninguém que Emmett nunca o foi!

— Você suplicaria por ele, saxã?

— Sim — gritou, desesperada. — Se isso salvasse a vida dele, sim!

— Se eu fizer o que me pede, saxã, exigirei muito mais em troca. O que teria para dar?

— Não se trata do que eu daria, Edward. Emmett salvou minha vida. Logo, preciso fazer o que necessário for para salvar a vida dele — Isabella falou com o fervor de um crente. — Então eu daria a você qualquer coisa, o que quiser.

Edward a tomou nos braços com sensualidade. Mas as palavras soaram brutalmente francas.

— Sabe o que quero, saxã. Você. Você em minha cama. Quero que venha até mim e não rejeite meu carinho, pois assim você me faz sentir o pior dos seres por ousar tocá-la. Quero que se entregue a mim e não me despreze.

A idéia causou ondas de calor em Isabella e incitou uma sensação estranha dentro dela. Por mais autoritário e arrogante que fosse, Edward não era cruel. Somente o orgulho sairia ferido, já que ela se ressentia da própria impotência.

Mas a verdade era que o ato sexual com Edward não fora a tortura que temera. Apesar da dor dilacerante inicial, ele não a machucou. Aliás, fora muito cuidadoso. Agora ela não tinha escolha. O jeito seria colocar de lado o orgulho pela salvação da vida de outra pessoa.

— Sou toda sua, normando — disse em um murmúrio quase inaudível. — Sou sua para fazer o que desejar comigo.

Não houve engano. Um brilho nítido de triunfo iluminou os olhos, verdes. Por um instante, Isabella se odiou por ter cedido.

— Que assim seja, saxã. Aceito sua barganha. — Edward a soltou e desceu.

Isabella o seguiu com os olhos até vê-lo desaparecer. Voltou ao cômodo de Emmett, que ainda dormia. Mas estava nervosa demais para sentar-se e, antes que atinasse para o que fazia, desceu a escadaria de pedra da torre. Acomodou-se no último degrau e, respirando fundo, prestou atenção em cada palavra. De onde estava, pôde ver de relance o cavaleiro, o qual não reconheceu, mas certamente era o normando Marcus.

alto e careca, ele se achava sentado à mesa diante de Edward. As faces estavam avermelhadas de raiva e os olhos, saltados.

— O desgraçado matou um dos meus soldados! — Marcus dizia. — Exijo que me entregue o condenado!

Embora não pudesse ver o rosto de Edward, ela o viu erguer os ombros.

— Não sabia que seus homens atacaram duas mulheres? Marcus bufou.

— Ora, uma delas era saxã! Claro que você não a protegeria.

A voz de Edward soou fria.

— Trata-se de uma saxã que me é muito cara.

_Cara. _Ela lhe era muito cara por causa do prazer que sentia através de seu corpo!

— A outra mulher — Edward prosseguiu, friamente — era minha irmã. E não vou apoiar nenhum homem, normando ou saxão, que tente aviltar, aqueles que me são caros. Pare de fingir que desconhecia a intenção de seus homens, Marcus, porque eles não têm honra. Em minha mente, o saxão Emmett protegeu o que é meu. Não o entregarei a você nem agora nem nunca. Aliás, os dois normandos que escaparam deviam se considerar afortunados porque, se eu lá estivesse, estariam tão mortos quanto o amigo. Mas estou disposto a ser justo. Ofereço-lhe uma compensação razoável pela perda de um cavaleiro.

Isabella o viu estender um saco repleto de moedas. Marcus não hesitou. Pegou o dinheiro de uma só vez.

Os homens continuaram a conversar, mas Isabella não quis escutar mais. Seu coração batia tão depressa que mal conseguia pensar. Edward fizera o que havia prometido. E agora cabia a ela cumprir sua parte no acordo.

Isabella passou o restante do dia com Alice e Emmett. Infelizmente, quando a noite caiu, a temperatura de Emmett começou a subir.

Mas perto da hora do jantar Alice teimou, garantindo que já havia cuidado de doentes e que era totalmente capaz de tratar a febre do cavaleiro saxão. Isabella não duvidou, pois sabia que Emmett estava em boas mãos.

Não havia sinal de Edward no hall, ela notou ao esquadrinhar os presentes. Porém, sabia que ele não demoraria a aparecer, uma perspectiva que a deixava trêmula. Foi então que sentiu o toque gentil no ombro.

Era somente Simon. Ele carregava uma bandeja repleta de comida e bebida.

— Meu tio pede que a senhora me acompanhe.

Tensa, Isabella assentiu. Se Simon notou o nervosismo enquanto subiam a escada, ele nada disse. O medo crescia à medida que os pés de Isabella percorriam os degraus.

Simon abriu a porta e se afastou para que ela pudesse entrar. Sentindo que estava a caminho da guilhotina, Isabella adentrou o cômodo. Simon colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e se retirou.

Edward tinha acabado de tomar banho. Nu da cintura para cima, usava somente a calça comprida. Os cabelos estavam molhados e penteados para trás. Em meio aos pelos negros do peito gotas de água cintilavam como diamantes. De repente, Isabella sentiu dificuldade de respirar.

— Venha e sente-se, saxã.

Cabisbaixa, Isabella o obedeceu e rezou para que ele não percebesse sua agonia. Edward lhe ofereceu um prato cheio de comida. Os dedos de ambos se roçaram quando ela aceitou.

O breve contato a percorreu como um raio que atravessa o céu em uma tempestade.

Enquanto se alimentava, Edward não prestou atenção nela. O apetite voraz que ele mostrava nem sequer se igualava ao de Isabella. Estava tão aflita que não conseguiu comer mais que algumas garfadas de peixe. De quando em quando, fitava-o de soslaio. Mas não discernia nada que se relacionasse ao humor ou aos pensamentos dele.

Por fim, Edward se inclinou para trás, sem dúvida satisfeito, e tomou um gole de vinho. O jeito com que a fitou foi explicitamente apreciativo. Isabella lamentou não estar tão tranqüila quanto ele.

Por que Edward sempre a fazia sentir-se em desvantagem? Oh, que pensamento idiota! Ele muito provavelmente acreditava que ela estava mesmo em desvantagem.

— Precisa ficar me olhando? — Ela foi incapaz de ocultar a irritação.

Edward sorriu, embora seus olhos continuassem sérios.

— Estou ponderando sobre seu sacrifício, saxã. Na verdade, espero que seu jovem namorado saiba ser grato. — Ele a estudou intensamente. — Você deve gostar muito dele.

— Não do jeito que está imaginando.

— Então como, saxã? Você o ama?

Na realidade, Isabella ficou perplexa com a veemência de Edward. Alice teria razão? Estaria ele enciumado?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, alheia à vivida incerteza estampada em seu rosto.

— Certa vez, acho que o amei — confessou, tímida. — Mas eu era muito menina e ele já era praticamente um homem feito. Eu não sabia nada sobre o que acontecia entre casais.

Pensativa, Isabella inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Emmett é filho de um lorde da região sudeste da Inglaterra — contou em voz baixa. — Eu logo percebi que um cavaleiro como ele jamais cortejaria a filha de uma camponesa, tampouco flertaria comigo só para passar o tempo. Do contrário, o futuro dele estaria arruinado. Eu sabia que Emmett tinha de se casar com uma dama e não com uma bastarda.

Enquanto a escutava, Edward traçava a borda do cálice com o dedo áspero. Ficou contente em saber que ela não era dada a libertinagem. Sim, estava muito satisfeito. Emmett fora um tolo por não tomar conhecimento de uma beleza rara como a dela. Contudo, não conseguia deixar de pensar se Isabella ainda nutria sentimentos pelo saxão mesmo que secretamente.

Ele se levantou e parou diante da lareira.

— Eu gostaria de saber uma coisa, saxã. Pensou nele quando se deitou comigo?

— Não! — Isabella ficou indignada. De súbito, percebeu que, se houvesse respondido de forma diferente, teria poupa do aquela noite e muitas outras.

O olhar implacável de Edward era desconcertante.

— Pagou um preço caro pela liberdade dele, saxã. Sabe que não vai receber nenhuma retribuição.

— Não gosto de ver nenhum homem se prejudicar por minha causa. Eu teria a mesma preocupação por um doente ou ferido.

— Então jura que Emmett nada significa para você? Ela corou, mas não se esquivou do olhar ou da pergunta.

— Juro.

— E virá até mim por vontade própria?

Para seu próprio horror, Isabella descobriu que não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Parecia hipnotizada. Simplesmente assentiu, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

— Venha até aqui agora.

O coração de Isabella começou a bater como um tambor alucinado. Os olhos de Edward cintilavam como tochas de esverdeadas. Ele a esperava, com as pernas levemente separadas e a cabeça erguida em uma pose de superioridade arrogante.

A garganta de Isabella ficou seca. Mesmo com as pernas trêmulas, levantou-se. Fizera um acordo e agora precisava cumpri-lo. Caminhou devagar até parar diante dele.

Um tremor estranho a percorreu. Estava mais dividida que nunca. Por causa da proximidade, Edward parecia gigantesco demais a seus olhos. Estava conformada com o próprio destino e, no entanto, perguntava-se por que ele a afetava tanto, já que se tratava de um homem que desprezava com todo seu ser. Bastava um olhar para ela sentir uma tormenta dentro de si. E quando a tocava...

As mãos ásperas acariciaram os cabelos cacheados. Ondas de arrepio a percorreram quando os dedos roçaram sua nuca.

— Está tremendo, saxã. Acha-me repulsivo?

— Não — ela respondeu de pronto. — É que não sei o que você quer que eu faça.

A imaginação de Edward criou várias possibilidades. A proximidade de Isabella sempre o levava a um estado doloroso de excitação. Queria sentir as mãos delicadas no próprio corpo, acariciando e descobrindo. Os lábios quentes deslizando sobre a pele nua.

Apreciou a maciez dos cabelos avermelhados e, segurando-a pela nuca, aproximou-a ainda mais. Fitou-a com extremo fascínio.

— Quero que não me negue esta noite, saxã — sussurrou com a voz rouca. — Quero que compartilhe minha cama e todos os prazeres, sem tentativas de recusa. Sem arrependimento. Se não puder fazer isso, talvez deva ir embora agora mesmo, saxã.

Enquanto o ouvia, Isabella nunca se sentira tão perturbada, tão confusa. Havia entrado naquele quarto, certa de que ele não a queria, certa de que o normando por orgulho desejava apenas amansá-la. Entretanto, não detectava nenhum traço de zombaria ou triunfo em suas feições, somente um calor crescente que fazia o coração bater mais forte.

Mesmo hesitante, tocou o peito másculo com a ponta dos dedos. Ondas quentes a invadiram. Embora o impulso de se afastar fosse intenso, ela não o fez. Ocorreu-lhe subitamente que suas mãos eram pequenas e brancas demais em contraste com a pele morena.

— Não pretendo renunciar ao acordo que fizemos — sussurrou. Sacudiu a cabeça, convicta. — Não vou embora, normando.

— Que assim seja — Edward a fitou com paixão — por que não consigo esperar mais.

Então ele capturou-lhe os lábios. Ela se rendeu ao gesto voluptuoso com um gemido profundo. Sentiu que os ossos se diluíam. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço para se amparar. A pressão da boca voraz era violenta, mas Isabella se deleitou com a sensação. Podia sentir a fome de Edward através do jeito urgente que seus braços a prendiam.

Porém, ela também percebia a própria voracidade.

Negá-lo?, pensou, atônita com as reações. Santa Mãe de Deus, não conseguiria. Jamais. Não podia negar tampouco a traidora necessidade que tinha dele.

Em nenhum momento, Edward interrompeu a fusão alucinante dos lábios, nem mesmo quando a carregou até a cama e a deitou. As roupas de Isabella sumiram em questão de segundos. Somente então ele ergueu a cabeça. Corou ao notar que os olhos verdes admiravam-lhe o corpo nu, mas não se fechou para ele ou o repeliu.

Sob a luminosidade fraca do fogo na lareira, Edward se afastou. O torso bem torneado e musculoso brilhava enquanto ele se despia.

Fascinada, Isabella observava o movimento dos braços fortes. Então, corajosa, ateve-se à região abaixo da cintura. Sua respiração parou. Edward estava tão excitado que a espessura rígida de seu membro era implícita. Ela voltou a fitar o rosto normando só para descobrir que ele também a observava. O rubor tomou conta de suas faces ao ser pega em flagrante.

— Não posso esconder a paixão que sinto por você, saxã — Edward sussurrou. — Mas não me importo que olhe para mim. Na verdade, gostei da experiência. Porém, eu gostaria ainda mais se suas mãos tocassem essa parte de mim que lhe despertou tanto interesse.

Espantada, Isabella o encarou. Ora, Edward não sugeria certamente que ela o tocasse _l__á__... _ele não se atreveria.

Santo Deus, era isso mesmo!

Quase desfaleceu quando Edward tomou-lhe as mãos e as pousou sobre o tórax. Como se tivessem vontade própria, as palmas deslizaram e acariciaram os pelos negros. Ele então segurou os dedos delicados. Isabella sentiu as mãos passarem pela barriga também musculosa. Edward a guiou até que ela tocasse verdadeiramente seu poder viril, sua essência.

Uma emoção estranha a dominou. Estava quente, muito quente! Isabella ficou surpreendida com a textura e o formato. Percebeu então que os músculos da barriga retesaram. Mais uma vez, ele segurou a mão delicada enquanto lhe mostrava, sem palavras, o movimento que mais o agradava.

Foi um tormento, um tormento doce e completo. Mesmo assim, Edward não abriria mão daquele instante nem por toda a glória do cristianismo. Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. A carícia inocente o levava a loucura. Suportou a tortura até não poder mais, certo de que chegaria ao clímax a qualquer instante.

Gentil, deitou-a novamente na cama. Dedos afoitos estimulavam o corpo feminino que se abria ao toque sensual. Isabella era linda. Os seios, pequenos e firmes, possuíam mamilos delicados como botões de rosa. Edward tocou o círculo rosado com a ponta da língua e em seguida sugou-o. Umedeceu e intumesceu os bicos dos seios, um de cada vez, até senti-lo endurecidos.

Isabella o agarrou pelos ombros. O som da respiração ofegante e rápida inflamava-o para além da razão.

Lentamente, ele foi percorrendo o resto do corpo. A mão deslizou em direção ao ventre. Quando os dedos se enroscaram nos pelos dourados, quase gemeu de delírio. Isabella estava deliciosamente úmida. O coração de Edward batia com tamanha velocidade que mal conseguia respirar. O desejo o consumia, mas sabia não estar pronto ainda para ela.

Enfim, encontrou o que procurava. Todo o corpo feminino reagiu quando ele roçou o ponto sensível. Sentiu-a enrijecer ao intensificar a carícia em sua feminilidade. Ela não o rejeitou. Na verdade, as pernas esguias se abriram por livre e espontânea vontade.

Excitada, Isabella arqueou o corpo. Sacudiu a cabeça e entreabriu os lábios em um gesto extremamente sensual. Edward a observava, enquanto empreendia uma carícia erótica. Sons de prazer emergiam da boca rubra.

Foi então que ele se posicionou sobre ela, incitando-a a partilhar aquele deleite. Entrelaçaram as mãos antes de ele a penetrar.

O ar quase lhe faltou nos pulmões ao sentir Edward dentro de si. Não conseguia desviar o olhar ou a atenção. Precisava que a preenchesse por completo. O membro movia-se em um ritmo primitivo à medida que se impunha.

— Eu a estou machucando, querida? — ele murmurou.

O fato de ainda conseguir falar o impressionou sobre maneira. Foi tudo que pôde fazer antes de intensificar a união. O movimento tornou-se frenético, ameaçava o controle que Edward lutava para manter. Isabella era tão pequena que poderia tê-la machucado, se não estivesse úmida e pronta para ele.

A respiração dela voltou a ficar ofegante. O corpo chegava ao limite, mas não havia dor. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Edward. O rosto moreno estava tenso, os olhos verdes brilhavam como fogo.

De súbito, ele a segurou pelos quadris.

— Edward... _Edward..._

Foi como se algo explodisse dentro dele. Agarrou-a e suprimiu o grito de prazer com um beijo. Um beijo sôfrego, que parecia não ter fim. Então, de repente, luzes começaram a pipocar dentro de Isabella. Ao mesmo tempo, Edward também atingiu o clímax.

A noção de tempo parecia ter sumido. Isabella percebeu vagamente que Edward saía de cima dela. Ele a puxou e a cobriu com as peles.

Isabella soltou um suspiro profundo e uma paz curiosa se instalou, uma paz que ela não queria romper.

Foi Edward, na verdade, que maculou o silêncio. Após resmungar um impropério, ele se deitou de lado.

— O que foi? —- Isabella perguntou, sonolenta agora.

— É esse gato maldito! — exclamou, irritado. — Ele ficou aqui o tempo todo?

— Refere-se a Cedric? — Isabella ergueu a cabeça e sorriu ao divisar Cedric. O gato estava sentado em um canto do cômodo, lambendo as patas. Como se pressentisse os olhares humanos, o bichano levantou a cabeça e os encarou com aqueles olhos amarelados. Então atravessou o quarto com o rabo empinado.

Isabella o chamou. Cedric pulou na cama para receber o afago de sua dona. Rindo, ela se regalou com os pelos macios.

— Criatura inconveniente! — Edward resmungou. — Ontem mesmo ordenei a Simon que o levasse para a floresta e lá o soltasse.

— Ele não tem para onde ir — Isabella alegou. — Cedric é como eu, meu senhor. Ah, esqueci. Não posso me queixar, pois tenho uma cama quente e comida à mesa.

O tom de voz suave não ocultou a ironia.

— Não zombe de mim — ele ralhou.

— Ora, eu não me atreveria. Afinal, é meu senhor e conquistador, não é?

— Sou, sim. — Edward sorriu, satisfeito. — Diga-me, saxã. Seu senhor e conquistador a agradou?

Oh, o brilho daqueles olhos deveria tê-la alertado para o perigo.

— Estranho que esteja interessado em meu prazer e não apenas no seu — Isabella rebateu.

A risada de Edward soou profunda e rouca. Isabella sentiu o coração bater de um jeito diferente. Podia jurar que havia ternura na expressão dele.

— Se conseguir me agradar mais, saxã, Brynwald inteiro vai saber.

As faces de Isabella ruborizaram. Então escondeu o rosto no peito largo antes que ele o visse. Porém, mais uma vez, Edward rolou para o lado a fim de tê-la sobre si. Ela o encarou, confusa.

— Sim — Edward murmurou, acariciando os cabelos sedosos e cobiçando os lábios carnudos. — Você me agrada, saxã. E certamente ainda me dará muito prazer esta noite.

E foi o que ela fez.

Edward e Isabella não foram os únicos a dormir pouco naquela noite. Alice vigiava seu paciente, tão dedicada quanto uma mãe que cuida de seu bebê. A febre de Emmett aumentara consideravelmente, mas ainda não era hora de perturbar Isabella, já que tinha afirmado que sabia como tratar da febre.

Primeiro, encheu uma bacia com água morna. Molhou um pano no líquido e o passou sobre o torso nu de Emmett. As pernas do cavaleiro moveram-se. Ele chutou os lençóis. O homem usava apenas calça.

O coração de Alice disparou. Não era a primeira vez que via o peito nu de um homem, mas o de Emmett era impressionante. Fitou-o ao bel prazer, apesar de se sentir corar.

Sem dúvida, tratava-se de um cavaleiro talentoso, que sabia manusear lança e espada. Os músculos do peito, ombros e braços eram bem definidos e esculturais. Ela engoliu em seco. Seus olhos fixaram-se no rosto dele.

Os cabelos, tão negros como a noite, eram longos. Os cílios também pretos se curvavam sobre a pele pálida. O queixo era angular e o nariz também. Mas foi a boca de Emmett que a cativou por instantes infinitos. Alice não podia deixar de admirar as belas linhas.

Sentiu uma pontada no ventre. A respiração falhou. Os pensamentos começaram a fluir sem censura. O saxão era muito bonito. E, para ser sincera, não pensava em homem nenhum desde a morte de Jasper.

Deus, ele abriu os olhos e a encarou diretamente! Chocada, observou-o se sentar na cama.

— Não, Emmett! — Tentou obrigá-lo a deitar. — Não se levante. Está debilitado demais!

Um brilho estranho atravessou os olhos dele.

— É muito bela, senhora — Emmett murmurou. — Sim, possui uma beleza inestimável. — A voz soou rouca em demasia, mas estranhamente sensual.

Ocorreu a Alice que o homem estava fora de si, que não a conhecia. Ela deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros nus. Estava muito atenta à sensação da pele quente sob seus dedos.

Um arrepio a percorreu.

— Eu lhe peço — ela implorou. — Por favor, Emmett, deite-se. Do contrário, irá agravar seu estado.

Ele fitou a boca de Alice.

— Um beijo — pediu. — Um beijo e farei tudo o que quiser.

Emmett não lhe, deu chance de argumentar. Capturou os lábios de Alice sem pudor. Ela arregalou os olhos e soltou um gemido profundo.

Mas Alice nem sequer se importou. Era desejo, era fugaz. Viu-se incapaz de evocar a vontade de negá-lo. Com os lábios trêmulos, ela correspondeu à volúpia.

Mesmo quando um arrepio delicioso a percorreu, ela sentiu o peito se apertar. Não se sentira atraída por nenhum homem desde o falecimento de Jasper. Mas era bom demais ser desejada novamente! Ser beijada e sentir a paixão explodindo dentro de si.

Por que acontecia justamente agora com aquele corajoso saxão, ela não sabia. Só sabia que lhe parecia correto...

A cabeça de Alice girava quando Emmett interrompeu o beijo. Tentou recuperar a compostura, já que não sabia que tipo de insanidade a possuíra.

Podia sentir que ele a fitava. De alguma maneira, encontrou coragem para encará-lo.

— Por favor, Emmett, você precisa descansar. — Mesmo trêmula, tentou empurrá-lo de leve para que se deitasse.

Por um momento, receou que Emmett pudesse protestar. Então, de uma só vez, o cavaleiro se deitou, como se estivesse exaurido. Fechou os olhos para, subitamente, agarrar as mãos de Alice.

— Fique comigo, beldade — Emmett pediu com a voz rouca. — Fique...

Por fim, adormeceu. Alice permaneceu de vigília o restante da noite, acariciando-lhe a testa, murmurando palavras gentis quando ele se virava e retorcia na cama.

Então rezou com fervor em agradecimento porque pela manhã a febre havia cedido.

Os dedos de ambos continuavam entrelaçados.

* * *

**_E ai amores gostaram? Eu acho o Edward e Bella uma explosão pura kkkkk... E ai o que acharam do Beijo Alice e Emmett?... Espero que tenham gostado... E tem muita coisa para acontecer... Bella e Edward nesse capitulo foi só uma tregua entre os dois... apesar dela está começando a ceder e ele totalmente apaixonado e ciumento... E ai vocês acham que ele vai matar ela depois de tudo?... Até domingo... Robsteijooosss_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... aproveitem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá Embaixo¬_**

Na manhã seguinte, Edward disse a Isabella que ela poderia visitar Harry, mas somente com Simon como escolta.

A mudança súbita foi totalmente inesperada, porém inegavelmente prazerosa. Não, Isabella não ousaria questionar a decisão de Edward, pois temia que ele reconsiderasse. Além disso, gostava da companhia de Simon.

Os dias se tornaram curtos e as noites, longas. Ela passava o máximo de tempo possível com Harry, já que a frágil condição do amigo a preocupava. Em breve, o inverno espalharia seu frio rigoroso pela terra, congelando lagos e rios, branqueando montanhas e florestas.

Embora nem ela nem Edward falassem a respeito, aos poucos, o passar dos dias forjou sutis mudanças no relacionamento de ambos.

A vida com Edward da Normandia não era o suplício insuportável que ela temera. Na verdade, agora quando olhava para ele não mais sentia medo ou indignação.

Durante o dia, o estado de prudente cautela prevalecia. Atentos, não se magoavam mais com palavras e ironias. E à noite ambos viviam horas de intensa paixão, enquanto se exploravam e os corpos se emaranhavam.

Bastava que Edward a olhasse para despertar em Isabella um desejo profundo que se impunha para além da ânsia sexual, era algo que nascia em sua alma.

Ela, no entanto, desesperava-se com tamanha fraqueza.

Prometera a si mesma que não brigaria com ele e cumprira a promessa. À noite tentava manter distância e indiferença para que ele conquistasse apenas seu corpo e nunca seu coração. Mas Edward não era um homem para ser recusado.

E, que Deus a protegesse, Isabella não possuía forças para recusá-lo.

A confiança, porém, não era fácil para nenhum dos dois.

Freqüentemente Isabella o observava quando Edward recebia os arrendatários no hall para resolver as pendências daqueles que agora administrava. Ela sempre esperava encontrar falhas de julgamento, mas não conseguia.

Naquele dia em particular, no início de fevereiro, achava-se sentada perto da escadaria, assistindo à audiência que Edward havia concedido a um camponês chamado Corin Filbert.

— Dois soldados normandos bêbados confiscaram cada saco de grão de minha choupana — o aldeão, Corin, queixava-se. — Rasgaram os sacos e jogaram os grãos ao vento. Tenho cinco bocas famintas para alimentar, meu senhor. Mas agora não restou nada para comerem.

Sentado em sua cadeira, Edward cocava o queixo.

— Sabe a identidade desses dois soldados normandos?

— Sei, sim — Corin proclamou, resoluto. — São aqueles dois, meu senhor. — Ele apontou dois soldados encosta dos à parede que riam entre si enquanto o camponês falava. Quando Edward os encarou, as risadas cessaram abruptamente.

— Alec. Felix. O que têm a dizer diante das acusações deste homem?

O que se chamava Alec chegou a abrir a boca, mas as palavras não saíram.

— Ora, é claro que o homem está louco, meu senhor — Felix se apressou em dizer.

Corin sacudiu a cabeça, convicto.

— Louco? Os outros disseram que eu devia estar mesmo louco por lhe trazer esse assunto, meu senhor. Mas eu lhes disse que é um homem justo, mesmo que tenha de contradizer seus próprios soldados. Vi aqueles dois me roubando e minha esposa também viu.

Edward voltou a encarar os soldados.

— Quero a verdade agora, Alec e Felix — ele orde nou com a voz de aço. — Vocês roubaram os grãos deste homem?

Dessa vez, foi Alec quem deu um passo à frente.

— Roubamos, meu senhor — ele murmurou num fio de voz.

Edward transferiu o olhar para o aldeão.

— Vou usar o estoque de Brynwald para repor os grãos que você perdeu. — Ele indicou um de seus homens. — Embry, leve-o ao depósito de grãos e faça com que seja ressarcido. Quanto a vocês, Alec e Felix, assim que a prima vera chegar, irão trabalhar durante sete dias na plantação de Corin Filbert.

Quando o próximo caso foi chamado, Isabella se foi, pensativa. Na verdade, Edward havia resolvido o impasse sem preterir um lado em função do outro. Não fizera justiça tender para o lado normando ou saxão.

Foi nesse momento que ela teve de admitir a maior verdade de todas: Edward da Normandia não era o monstro que certa vez acusara-o de ser. Tratava-se de um homem forte, mas honrado, como seu pai havia sido, tão justo quanto prudente em suas ações.

Mesmo assim seu coração não lhe dava trégua. Nunca se sentira tão dividida. Dividida entre a lealdade à memória do pai e aos novos sentimentos que nutria por Edward.

Não se atreveria a amá-lo. Ela _n__ã__o _o amava. Porque, apesar de tudo, continuava a ser seu senhor e conquistador.

Tanya, entretanto, não estava tão satisfeita com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Observava o casal enquanto se entreolhavam: Edward não disfarçava o brilho desejoso dos olhos, e Isabella o fitava com vaga incerteza. A mesa, ela estava quase sempre ao lado dele ou a seus pés. E muitas foram às noites em que Edward se levantara para, em silêncio, estender a mão a ela.

Invejosa, Tanya contorceu os lábios. Que absurdo! Não entendia por que Edward escolhera aquela idiota magricela e pálida para lhe fazer companhia na cama. Mais espantoso ainda era o fato de ele _ainda _não ter substituído Isabella por nenhuma outra.

Diziam as fofoqueiras do castelo que o garboso senhor não se interessava por ninguém. Certamente, seu corpo repleto de curvas era muito mais prazeroso que o de Isabella, Tanya concluiu com desdém.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, acariciou os seios fartos e sorriu. Isabella não era tão generosamente dotada quanto ela. E os quadris largos e amplos podiam muito bem acomodar um homem do tamanho de Edward. A idéia de copular com um cavaleiro tão robusto quanto ele a deixou excitada.

Sem dúvida, Edward seria um amante viril e exigente. O sorriso se desfez. Ora, uma tola como Isabella não possuía conhecimento bastante para agradar um homem tão vigoroso! Tanya, sim, sabia muitas artimanhas para enredá-lo.

Irritada agora, atravessou o corredor principal do castelo. Mas seu mau humor não prevaleceu. James a esperava no final da passagem. Seus olhos brilharam quando a chamou.

Embora Edward fosse o escolhido, Tanya não tinha escrúpulos quanto a procurar prazer onde pudesse encontrá-lo. E James era um amante muito satisfatório. Aliás, nunca conhecera um homem que pudesse agradá-la por horas a fio.

Não demorou muito para a dupla achar o que procuravam: um quarto vazio.

Em segundos, ela se postou nua diante de James.

— Você anda me negligenciando, meu príncipe normando insaciável. — Tanya segurou os seios, como se os oferecesse à aprovação do amante. Embora soubesse que James a desejava, gostava de vê-lo arfar e, acima de tudo, adorava ver o membro rígido a seu dispor.

— Não por muito tempo, minha coelha. — James riu e acariciou os seios, antes de sugar os mamilos.

Tanya gemeu de prazer e, arrojada, ofereceu-se a ele. James então cobriu a boca sensual com um beijo feroz. Puxou-a para si pelos quadris, colando-se ao corpo curvilíneo.

Rindo de deleite, Tanya abriu as pernas. Com as unhas, ela escarafunchou a túnica até encontrar a pele nua. Mas não se contentou com isso por muito tempo. Inseriu as mãos afoitas na calça de James e abaixou-a até as coxas a fim visualizar o que almejava. O membro ereto despontou, grosso e pesado, para as carícias que sua mão empreendia.

Sorrindo, ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua. James segurou-a pelos ombros e a fez ajoelhar-se. Após alguns momentos, ele emitiu um gemido gutural que surgiu das profundezas de seu peito.

Como a pressa de se atracarem era muita, não perceberam que não haviam fechado a pesada porta de madeira.

Do lado de fora, no corredor, Isabella estava a caminho do cômodo de Alice. Quando escutou sons de movimentos dentro de um quarto desocupado, estranhou. Foi então que reparou na porta aberta. Curiosa, espiou através da estreita abertura.

Por um brevíssimo instante, estava convencida de que seus olhos a enganavam. Ficou boquiaberta. Um som estranho de descrença travou em sua garganta. Pouco tempo depois, descobriu que estava andando para trás porque colidiu em um corpo sólido e alto.

Edward a segurou e notou sua expressão horrorizada.

— Isabella! O que aconteceu?

Perplexa, ela só conseguia sacudir a cabeça.

— James — balbuciou. — Tanya...

Então escutaram uma série de pequenos gritos femininos, seguidos de um ruído crescente, muito parecido com marteladas.

Isabella ficou pálida.

— Jesus — sussurrou, apavorada. Lutou como uma criatura selvagem quando Edward a abraçou e começou a puxá-la na direção oposta.

— Pare! — Ela se desvencilhou. — Não vou deixar Tanya sozinha com ele.

— O que há entre aqueles dois é melhor evitar que os outros saibam, saxã.

— Você não viu o que eu vi!

Àquela altura, já estavam a sós nos aposentos de Edward. Ele cruzou os braços e a fitou, sério.

— Pois muito bem. O que você viu? As faces de Isabella coraram.

— Não posso lhe contar.

— Pode, sim, saxã.

O normando se mostrou insistente. Determinado. Ele a instigou e questionou até que, gradualmente, a cena que ela testemunhara emergiu de uma vez só.

Entretanto, Edward não demonstrou nenhum entusiasmo pela história de Tanya e James. Na verdade, os lábios se contorciam como se ele estivesse reprimindo o riso.

A ira de Isabella irrompeu. Não achava graça nenhuma na situação.

— Você é cruel! — ela o acusou. — James é um animal. Certamente, deve ser uma espécie de perversão normanda.

— Garanto-lhe, saxã, que não é. Aposto que ele fez o mesmo com ela.

Isabella empalideceu. Seria tão simplória a ponto de interpretar erroneamente... Deus do céu, seria verdade?

— Não — murmurou, pasma. — Essas coisas não podem... — Ela se virou, incapaz de encarar Edward. De repente, sentiu-se tola e ingênua.

Mais uma vez, Edward ficou tentado a rir quando viu os olhos arregalados e as faces avermelhadas de vergonha, mas se conteve. Abraçou-a por trás, colou-a ao próprio corpo e encostou o rosto nos cabelos avermelhado.

— Há aqueles que dizem ser a festa dos sentidos — ele contou em um sussurro. — A sensação mais extraordinária que um homem e uma mulher podem se conferir.

Ele a fez virar-se. Isabella pousou as mãos sobre o peito musculoso e sentiu a maciez dos pelos negros. Um leve tremor familiar passou por seu corpo. Mesmo assim se viu com pelida a dizer:

— Mas ouvi Tanya gritar. James a estava machucando.

— Esses gritos não eram de dor, querida. — Edward acariciou o lóbulo delicado. — Precisa que eu a lembre? — Ele a tomou nos braços devagar. Quaisquer traços de zombaria haviam desaparecido do rosto moreno. — Para mim, seria um grande prazer lhe mostrar, saxã.

E, com a graça de Deus, ele o fez.

De forma solene e lenta, Edward a despiu. Em seguida, tirou as próprias roupas antes de carregá-la até a cama. Havia uma gentileza enternecedora no ato amoroso que quase lhe roubou a capacidade de respirar. As mãos experientes percorreram tudo. Isabella tremia, enquanto ele investia, faminto, nos mamilos já túrgidos, sugando-os.

Então os lábios foram descendo até chegar à área sensível do ventre. Em um movimento suave, Edward jogou as pernas esguias sobre os próprios ombros e fez com que os frágeis protestos que ela talvez emitisse morressem em sua boca.

A mente de Isabella ficou vazia de pensamentos.

Quando ele se posicionou entre as pernas e começou a acariciá-la com a língua, ela sentiu uma onda de puro delírio atravessá-la por dentro. Edward tinha razão. Aquilo era extraordinário.

De olhos fechados, Isabella ergueu os quadris, buscando o tormento elusivo da língua até senti-la no âmago de seu centro feminino. Tomada pelo êxtase, agarrou os lençóis e os puxou. Edward insistia, determinado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando tentou conter um grito de prazer.

A respiração estava sôfrega e o peito ofegava quando ele enfim finalizou a carícia. Os olhos de Edward brilhavam. Isabella não conseguia desviar a atenção daquele brilho intenso, mesmo quando ele a penetrou devagar para que ambos vivessem juntos as sensações até não mais suportarem.

Agora abrigando a rigidez de sua masculinidade, Isabella agarrou-se aos braços fortes.

— Sua pequena fera já deixou marcas em minhas costas — Edward disse ainda beijando-a. — Mas não ligo se fizer o mesmo, querida.

Dito isso, ele começou a se mover, devagar a princípio, e depois foi aumentando o ritmo até perder completamente o controle. Mas Isabella não se importou. As sensações que o movimento frenético dentro dela lhe traziam eram mais do que podia suportar.

O prazer absoluto espiralou a seu redor. Tomada pelo mesmo frenesi alucinante, cravou as unhas na pele macia dos ombros e deslizou para capturar os quadris também musculosos. De uma só vez, o arrebatamento explodiu dentro dela.

Submetida a um abandono que jamais soube possuir, gritos de deleite emergiram. De súbito, sentiu o corpo de Edward estremecer por inteiro. O calor de sua semente irrompeu, mais de uma vez, um clímax tão poderoso e tórrido quanto o dela.

Aos poucos, Isabella voltou a si. Somente então percebeu quão voluptuosa havia sido. Acomodou-se ao corpo másculo e pousou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Edward.

— Foi uma loucura — ela murmurou — as coisas que fez em mim... o jeito que me fez sentir, normando.

Edward riu, descontraído. Então pegou uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos e a enrolou entre os dedos.

— Loucura? — Dessa vez, ele riu com gosto. — Como alguém pode acreditar que é uma bruxa? Você é tão inocente.

Sim, bastava uma simples carícia sensual para que o ar lhe fosse roubado dos pulmões. Isabella não se orgulhava da maneira com que seu corpo a traía cada vez que ficavam juntos. Não conseguia reprimir nada e a falta de controle era assustadora.

As imagens das cenas de amor compartilhadas com Edward ainda ocupavam a mente de Isabella ao longo de toda à tarde do dia seguinte. Ela trotava ao lado de Simon enquanto se aproximavam da aldeia para visitar Harry. Edward tinha ido a York.

Embora o dia estivesse ensolarado, a neve brilhante deixava o ar excessivamente gélido. O manto forrado de pele que Edward lhe trouxera de Londres pesava sobre seus ombros, impedindo que o frio a perturbasse.

Estava tão intensamente perdida em pensamentos a respeito de Edward que só notou que Simon tinha parado de andar quando a chamou.

Não estavam sozinhos.

Um pequeno grupo de homens a cavalo havia parado logo à frente dos dois.

— Alto lá! — um deles gritou. — Pode me ajudar, por favor, senhorita?

Isabella hesitou. Reconhecia o homem como sendo saxão por causa do sotaque e da roupagem. O tom de voz soou amigável, mas pairava no ar um clima ameaçador que a deixou em estado de alerta. As túnicas dos homens estavam puídas e sujas. A seu lado, Simon também se postou atento.

— Que tipo de ajuda pede, senhor? — ele perguntou.

O homem coçou a barba por fazer.

— Há uma encruzilhada logo ali atrás. Receio que estejamos perdidos. Que estrada nos levará a Londres?

Simon apontou para além deles.

— Se voltarem por onde vieram, a estrada da esquerda os levará para o sul de Londres. São três ou quatro dias de cavalgada.

O homem assentiu.

— Muito obrigado, menino.

Um minuto depois, eles viraram os cavalos e se foram. Isabella murmurou uma prece de agradecimento, aliviada por que aqueles maltrapilhos tinham ido embora. Sorriu para Simon e com ele se apressou até a aldeia.

Em sua algibeira havia um pedaço de bolo de mel, para o qual Harry demonstrou uma atenção particular. Ele ficou feliz com a visita de surpresa, como Isabella previra.

A noite começava a cair quando ela finalmente se levantou para partir. Odiava a perspectiva de deixá-lo, pois parecia que somente em presença de Harry conseguia ser ela mesma. Com Edward, estava sempre tensa, sempre alerta para não revelar os sentimentos.

Embora insistisse para que permanecesse sentado, Harry a acompanhou até a porta da choupana. Mesmo apoiado no cajado, ele cambaleou um pouco. O inverno não havia sido gentil com o bom homem. Parecia mais velho, Isabella pensou, desolada.

De súbito, o medo cravou em seu coração como uma flecha. Sentiu-se envolvida por uma sensação fugaz. Quantas vezes mais ela o veria novamente?

Isabella o abraçou por um longo tempo, tanto que Harry foi obrigado a finalizar a despedida.

— Menina, não ouse se demorar mais. Logo vai escurecer e eu terei de escoltar você e o rapaz até Brynwald. Ouvi dizer que bandos de rebeldes saxões andam à espreita, roubando e assaltando. São homens que não ligam para nada ou ninguém.

Isabella tocou-lhe o braço.

— Conseguiremos chegar ao castelo antes do anoitecer — assegurou-o. No entanto, sua mente não refletia acerca do aviso de Harry, mas fixava-se no estranho sentimento que tivera. Mesmo assim, ele acenou com afeto quando lhes desejou boa viagem.

Talvez, Isabella pensou quando deixaram a aldeia para trás, sua imaginação houvesse se tornado zelosa demais.

Mas sua mente logo se voltou para outros assuntos. Tinham acabado de sair da aldeia quando Simon a segurou pelo braço.

Assim que Isabella atinou para o que acontecia, ela e Simon estavam cercados pelos homens maltrapilhos que haviam encontrado antes.

— Fiquem de lado para que possamos passar — Simon ordenou.

— Acho que não, garoto. — O homem que com eles falara na primeira vez, o líder talvez, soltou uma gargalhada sonora. — Não creio que seja possível.

O interior de Isabella paralisou. Entretanto, teve coragem de enfrentá-los.

— Não fizemos nada a vocês — declarou em voz alta. — Estamos retornando ao castelo de Brynwald...

— Ah, mocinha, disso nós sabemos. — Ele sorriu, revelando uma dentadura banguela. — É impressionante o que podemos descobrir fazendo as perguntas certas.

O coração de Isabella pareceu parar.

— O que querem de nós? Não temos jóias ou moedas...

— Não é o que queremos de vocês, mas sim o que conseguiremos do senhor de Brynwald. Mas não tema, moça. Se tudo correr bem, traremos vocês dois de volta em uma quinzena.

Isabella sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo tombasse em seu estômago.

— O quê? — perguntou, nervosa. — Não acredito que tencionem nos raptar!

O homem sorriu.

— Ela é inteligente, não é, rapazes?

— Não podem fazer isso! Sou tão saxã quantos vocês!

— E também a protegida de um normando rico. Ele sem dúvida a estima muito, já que lhe deu esse manto. — O ladrão abriu um sorriso largo. — Sei que ele pagará o resgate de um rei por você e pelo sobrinho também.

O terror a dominou. Aquela altura quatro maltrapilhos haviam apeado. Isabella e Simon começaram a recuar, mas infelizmente dois deles já os tinham rendido.

Desesperados, Isabella e Simon se debateram, chutaram e socaram os bandidos, mas não houve maneira de se desvencilharem. Em poucos minutos, foram amarrados como porcos e jogados nas costas de um cavalo.

Ao sinal do líder, os saxões saíram a galope em direção à floresta, levando o tesouro que achavam ter encontrado. Mas um pensamento resvalou a mente de Isabella à medida que se afastavam de Brynwald.

Edward certamente concluiria que ela havia tentado fugir... mais uma vez.

Nesse ponto, Isabella estava certa.

Edward ficou furioso quando chegou de York e descobriu que Isabella ainda não havia voltado da aldeia. No mesmo instante, saiu à procura de Simon, mas não encontrou o sobrinho em lugar nenhum.

Enraivecido, invadiu a choupana do velho Harry. O bom homem jurou que nada havia de estranho quando Isabella saíra pouco antes do anoitecer. E garantiu que ela tinha partido em companhia de Simon.

Sentindo-se traído, Edward fechou os punhos para conter a ira. Ah, não deveria ter confiado nela!... Aqueles lábios tão doces e suplicantes sempre mentiriam e enganariam.

Desprezava o pensamento que lhe surgiu à mente, mas não tinha escolha. Parecia que a saxã astuta havia fugido outra vez.

Mas por que Simon estava com ela? Não fazia sentido. Teria Isabella obrigado o rapaz a acompanhá-la? Simon ainda não possuía a força de um homem, mas era musculoso o bastante para se defender de uma mulher, especialmente alguém tão esguia quanto Isabella.

Enquanto refletia, a neve começou a cair do céu. Em minutos, criou-se uma fina cortina diante dos olhos de Edward. Praguejou durante vários segundos. Não podia fazer muita coisa na escuridão da noite. E se a neve não parasse de cair logo, os rastros que ela poderia ter deixado estariam cobertos pela manhã.

Mas ele a encontraria, jurou a si mesmo. Pela Virgem Maria, ele a encontraria de qualquer jeito. E quando isso acontecesse Isabella descobriria que o havia feito de tolo pela última vez.

* * *

**_E ai Gostaram? Nossa a Bella tá feita com uma irmã dessa, oh mulher invejosa e vagabunda! E ai o Edward ficou muito nervoso será que ele vai acreditar na Bella? E a Bella cedendo cada vez mais... Até Terça amores... comentem... se der posto antes... Robsteijoossss_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Oi Amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... espero que gostem... parece que alguém vai ser papai... Quem será?... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Nunca em toda sua vida Isabella sentira tanto medo. Cavalgaram durante horas, enveredando cada vez mais a escuridão pela floresta. Somente ao amanhecer, pararam em uma espaçosa clareira. A essa altura, o corpo de Isabella estava dormente por causa do frio, da fadiga e da fome.

O líder do bando se chamava Caius Bramwell. Ele puxou Isabella da garupa do cavalo onde estava sentada. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, as pernas doeram após tantas horas na sela. Ela cambaleou e quase caiu, mas conseguiu reprimir um grito de dor.

Caius Bramwell a desamarrou para que ela pudesse atender às próprias necessidades pessoais, às quais rapidamente cumpriu. Depois de sair detrás dos arbustos, ouviu o que os bandidos conversavam em voz baixa.

Isabella se assustou quando alguém a tocou no braço. Mas era apenas Simon. Ele acenou para se afastarem do grupo.

— Escutou o que eles disseram? — Simon perguntou.

— Escutei — ela respondeu. — Bramwell enviou um homem a Brynwald com a exigência do resgate.

Simon disse mais alguma coisa, mas Isabella não conseguiu entendê-lo, pois o garoto começou a ranger os dentes. Um dos homens de Bramwell havia roubado o manto do jovem e sua túnica de lã. A Simon restara apenas, uma camisa de linho, calça comprida e botas para protegê-lo do frio.

Sem hesitação, Isabella tirou o próprio manto e jogou o traje nos ombros de Simon.

— Não precisa — ele protestou.

— Precisa, sim, Simon. Está tremendo de frio. Estou mais acostumada ao inverno que você — Isabella mentiu. — E se ficar doente como ficou não faz muito tempo? Sua mãe nunca irá me perdoar. Eu jamais me perdoaria.

Relutante, o rapaz a fitou nos olhos. Naquele instante, uma mensagem silenciosa passou entre eles, algo que nunca acontecera antes.

Simon tocou o braço de Isabella com as mãos amarradas.

— Estou em dívida com você — disse, solene.

Isabella fingiu olhar a neve caindo do topo das árvores, mas, na verdade, estava com vontade de chorar. Ela e Simon vinham passando muito tempo juntos, mas sempre houvera uma barreira elusiva entre ambos. Somente agora ela tinha a curiosa sensação de que tal impedimento não mais existia.

Sua atenção, porém, não se ateve ao garoto por muito tempo. Gritou quando um dos homens de Caius Bramwell a puxou pelo braço, quase o arrancando do corpo. Sujos e repugnantes, os cabelos dele caíam na altura dos ombros. A barba tam bém estava imunda. Não havia dúvidas do que ele queria. Os olhos lascivos fitavam os seios de Isabella.

O aviso de Simon soou claro.

— Se a ferir, tenha certeza de que Edward não pagará nenhum resgate. Ele a estima enormemente.

Caius Bramwell, a poucos metros com outro homem, virou-se de repente.

— Levi! O garoto tem razão. Amarre a mulher outra vez e venha até aqui!

O saxão, Levi, pegou o couro que prendera os pulsos de Isabella e a amarrou novamente. Mas antes de ele se afastar, Simon provocou o líder.

— Ora, Caius Bramwell! Tem medo de uma simples mulher? Por isso precisa amarrá-la?

Mais uma vez, a cabeça de Caius Bramwell virou na direção deles. Isabella parou de respirar quando reparou na expressão furiosa do líder.

— Você é barulhento demais, normando — Bramwell disse, ao se aproximar. — E talvez eu prefira não mais ter de escutar sua conversa fiada. — Ele esfregou a barba e sorriu. — Sim, seria bem melhor eu não ser mais obrigado a olhar para seu rosto normando.

Um medo terrível se instalou no coração de Isabella. Tinha certeza de que o bandido pretendia matar Simon. Bramwell se virou e chamou um dos homens. Conversaram em voz baixa. Ela tentou ouvi-los.

— ...leve-o para onde o rio encontra o mar... mantenha-o no acampamento... Não! Precisamos ter cuidado porque dizem que Edward da Normandia é o guerreiro mais sanguinário da Dinamarca. E queremos só o dinheiro dele, não sua vingança... espere lá até ter notícias minhas. Quando o resgate estiver em nossas mãos, mataremos os dois...

O sangue de Isabella se transformou em gelo. Deus do céu, pretendiam matá-los!

Sentiu um peso enorme nos ombros ao ver Simon desa parecer na garupa de seu raptor. Queria correr para salvá-lo, mas não podia. A única escolha seria rezar para que Deus o protegesse.

Muito mais tarde, pensativa, fitava o fogo. Temia o que Edward podia estar pensando. Estava certa de que ele pagaria qualquer quantia a Caius Bramwell para salvar Simon, mas e quanto a ela? O coração se apertou. A bem da verdade, havia uma chance considerável de Edward se recusar a usar o próprio dinheiro em troca de sua segurança. Sem dúvida, ele aproveitaria a oportunidade para se livrar dela.

Mas que importância tinha se ele pagasse ou não o resgate? Caius Bramwell mataria os dois de qualquer jeito.

A mente de Isabella continuava a girar, enquanto ponderava acerca de todas as possibilidades. Bramwell jogou-lhe uma coberta de pele e ofereceu um pedaço de carne seca, mas ela não conseguiu sequer ingerir uma lasca. A neve já tinha para do de cair havia horas. A lua estava alta no céu. Os saxões bebiam várias canecas de cerveja. Sentada ao pé de uma árvo re, ela sentia-se incapaz de dormir ou de deter os devaneios.

De onde a idéia surgiu, ela não sabia. Tampouco se importava porque percebeu repentinamente que, um por um, os saxões caíram de tão bêbados ao redor da fogueira.

Todos dormiam profundamente e roncavam. De fato, não havia ninguém para ver o que ela fazia ou não fazia. Ninguém para impedi-la de ir aonde pretendia. Certamente, aqueles beberrões só acordariam ao raiar do dia.

Como uma ajuda divina, o céu se abriu para que a lua cheia despontasse. Seu brilho prateado se espalhou entre as árvores. Isabella não podia acreditar que uma oportunidade lhe surgia. Levantou-se, embora os músculos estivessem rígidos por causa do frio. Pé ante pé, afastou-se da fogueira, atenta a qualquer sinal de que os saxões pudessem ter acordado.

Seu coração batia tão loucamente que temia despertá-los com o barulho. Espantou os cavalos, mas ficou com um que ainda estava selado. Sem montaria, os saxões só conseguiriam persegui-la a pé.

Momentos depois, ela e o cavalo desapareceram na noite.

Foi puro palpite que incitou Edward a liderar seus homens para o norte da floresta. Como suspeitara, a nevasca da noite anterior havia encoberto qualquer indício de pegadas. Mas por volta do meio-dia, próximo a um tronco caído, ele espiou os sinais inconfundíveis de patas de cavalos.

Prosseguiu, mais determinado que nunca.

Não muito tempo depois, um de seus homens exclamou:

— Meu senhor, veja!

Os olhos de Edward rumaram para onde o soldado apontava. Uma figura pequena, aparentemente com roupas molhadas e montada em um cavalo, lentamente andava na direção deles.

Tão logo conseguiu divisar com nitidez o cenário à frente, Edward soltou uma exclamação e esporeou seu cavalo.

Era Isabella.

Mesmo antes de o cavalo parar, ele já apeou e agarrou a rédea do outro animal. As mãos de Isabella estavam enroladas em pedaços da saia que ela rasgara. O rosto pálido tornava os olhos azuis vidrados, como duas jóias preciosas. A pele em farrapos sobre os ombros parecia semicongelada. Os lábios formavam o nome dele, mas nenhum som emergia.

Excessivamente exausta e gelada até os ossos, Isabella tentou concentrar tanto a mente quanto a vista. Talvez a presença de Edward na floresta fosse apenas uma ilusão, um sonho que podia estar criando pouco antes de morrer, pensou.

Era-lhe necessária toda sua força para se manter senta da na sela. Levou a mão à testa. Por que estava tão zonza? Porém, em algum canto distante de sua mente, percebeu que havia conseguido escapar.

— Simon — ela murmurou quase sem voz. Doía falar, mover-se e até respirar. — Você precisa encontrar Simon. Eles o levaram...

— Quem, saxã? — Era Edward. A voz sonora a penetrou como um fluido de realidade. — Quem o levou? E onde ele está?

Braços fortes a pegaram. Ela estava vagamente cônscia de que era puxada do cavalo para, em seguida, ser examina da por olhos esverdeados. Edward parecia bravo, concluiu ao notar o semblante sisudo. O coração de Isabella se apertou. Por quê? Por que ele sempre se zangava com ela?

Luzes piscavam em seus olhos. O rosto de Edward se aproximou, mas parecia desbotar. Ela estremeceu violentamente, alheia aos braços que a apertavam.

— Saxões — Isabella conseguiu pronunciar. — O que se chama Caius Bramwell exigiu um resgate... Eles levaram Simon para o norte, a um lugar onde o rio se encontra com o mar. — Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Você tem de correr. Precisa ajudá-lo...

Edward começou a ditar ordens. A voz severa reverberava ao redor, arrastando-a, como se a puxasse para a escuridão. Então Isabella não se apercebeu de mais nada.

Quando acordou, estava aquecida e seca, confortavelmente deitada na cama em Brynwald. Tão logo as lembranças emergiram, vividas e impiedosas, Isabella gritou o nome de Simon. Então alguém murmurou palavras de consolo e sentiu o toque feminino em sua testa.

Era Alice. Isabella abriu os olhos para encontrar a irmã de Edward inclinada sobre ela. O rosto moreno transmitia preocupação. Tentou se sentar, mas a tontura voltou.

— Não, fique quieta — Alice ordenou. — Ainda não está pronta para se levantar.

Infelizmente era verdade. Isabella sentia-se como se houvesse levado uma surra.

— Como vim parar aqui? — perguntou, enfraquecida.

— Edward mandou um de seus soldados trazê-la. Ele foi procurar Simon.

— Ele ainda não voltou? Alice meneou a cabeça.

Por mais que tentasse, Isabella não conseguiu conter a ansiedade. Ironicamente, foi Alice quem a assegurou, afagando-lhe as mãos que jaziam sobre as cobertas de pele.

— Não tema, Isabella. Meu irmão não poupa esforços para proteger aqueles a quem ama. Ele vai encontrar Simon antes que algum mal lhe aconteça. — Ela sorriu, afetuosa. — Para ser sincera, foi você que me deu um susto enorme. Quando a vi tão imóvel e pálida... Oh, Deus, pensei no pior. Você dormiu um dia e uma noite inteiros. — Alice se levantou. — Deve estar faminta. — Caminhou até a porta e pediu uma refeição.

Assim que viu a bandeja diante de si, Isabella descobriu que estava morta de fome mesmo. Comeu até a última migalha de pão e queijo.

Alice riu de alegria.

— Quer mais? — Ela caminhou em direção à porta.

— Quero... — Isabella começou a dizer, mas de repente tudo parou. Jogou as pernas para fora da cama, tapou a boca com a mão e lutou para controlar o súbito mal-estar no estômago.

A Alice bastou ver os olhos arregalados e a palidez de Isabella para correr e pegar uma bacia.

De joelhos, Isabella expeliu tudo o que havia ingerido. Sua pele estava fria e coberta de suor. Sentia-se tão fraca que Alice teve de erguê-la e ajudá-la a se deitar novamente. Jogou-se nos travesseiros, esgotada.

Com um pano úmido, Alice começou a banhar o rosto daquela que se tornara sua amiga.

— Perdoe-me. — Isabella tentou sorrir. — Não costumo passar tão mal assim. Mas devo dizer, apesar da vergonha, que isso tem acontecido com freqüência.

— Não é a primeira vez? — Alice perguntou, pensativa.

— Não. — Isabella ficou assustada quando viu o rosto apreensivo de Alice. Não entendia por que a amiga a fitava de modo tão esquisito.

— O que é? — perguntou, rindo. — O que foi, Alice? Fale comigo.

Por um momento, tudo indicava que ela continuaria calada. Então, de uma só vez, soltou:

— Oh, detesto dizer isso, mas... você é tão esguia, Isabella. Quando eu a despi não pude deixar de notar que sua cintura engrossou. — Ela hesitou por um instante. — Quando foi seu último ciclo? Você se lembra?

Isabella empalideceu visivelmente. Aflita, tentou buscar a resposta na memória. Com as mudanças drásticas de sua vida nos últimos tempos, não prestara atenção...

— Não sangro desde que cheguei ao castelo — disse, trêmula. — A última vez deve ter sido em dezembro.

— Isabella querida, eu raramente me engano com essas coisas, mas acho mesmo que está grávida.

Atônita, tocou a barriga. Deus, havia uma leve protuberância que não existia antes.

— Não pode ser.

Ao ver a expressão angustiada de Isabella, Alice sentou-se na cama e a abraçou.

— Calma — disse com carinho. — Não fique assustada. Sei que Edward...

— Edward! — Isabella agarrou-se a Alice. — Não pode contar para ele! Eu lhe imploro, não conte nada!

Claramente incerta, Alice mordeu o lábio inferior. Isabella suplicou e chorou até convencê-la a concordar. A jovem estava tão desesperada que a Alice restou aceitar. Conseguiu, por fim, acalmá-la e a fez deitar-se outra vez antes de cobri-la com as peles.

Mas não houve descanso para Isabella.

Encolheu-se sob as cobertas e fitou a outra extremidade do quarto. Seus olhos ardiam de tão secos. Alice sus urrara que aquele bebê seria uma bênção. Uma mortalha de desespero se apossou de seu coração.

Uma criança era uma possibilidade que ela não previra. Oh, como fora tola! De um minuto ao outro, ficou apavorada com o que o futuro reservava para ela e o filho.

Não tinha dúvidas de que Edward não ficaria nada satisfeito assim que descobrisse que ela estava grávida.

Isabella permaneceu no quarto pelo restante do dia. Uma neblina suave do crepúsculo atingiu as janelas justamente quando houve uma repentina comoção no pátio do castelo.

Isabella correu até a janela. Um grupo de viajantes acabava de chegar. Enquanto observava a cena, avistou Simon apear do cavalo. O alívio que sentiu foi imenso, contudo, não conseguiu ver nada mais além de Edward, quando ele também desmontou.

Nesse momento, Alice apareceu correndo. Quando a mãe abraçou o filho, Isabella sentiu algo curioso no coração. Alice chorava sem parar. Edward se aproximou dos dois e tocou a cabeça do sobrinho, um gesto que traduzia a afeição familiar.

Lágrimas marejaram os olhos de Isabella. Edward trataria o próprio filho do mesmo jeito? Ela não conseguia refrear o rumo de seus pensamentos. Seria muito improvável que ele assumisse o filho. Uma tristeza melancólica a invadiu. Nunca se sentira tão sozinha. Era como se não pertencesse...

E, de fato, não pertencia.

Algum tempo depois, alguém bateu à porta.

Isabella hesitou por um momento.

— Entre — disse.

Seus músculos relaxaram quando avistou Alice. Nas mãos ela trazia o manto forrado de pele que Edward comprara em Londres. Sorridente, depositou o traje sobre a cama.

— Simon lhe é muito grato, como eu também sou. Isabella sorriu.

— Os bandidos roubaram o manto e a túnica de Simon. Fiquei com medo que ele adoecesse de novo.

— Eu sei. Simon me contou. — Ela encarou Isabella. — Estão preparando uma comemoração no hall. Peço-lhe que se junte a nós.

Foi inevitável. Os pensamentos de Isabella se dirigiram a Edward. Ocorreu-lhe a fantasia de que ele somente ao fitá-la saberia a verdade. Que tolice, pensou. Como o homem poderia desconfiar se ela própria nada deduzira até Alice sugerir a possibilidade naquele mesmo dia?

Tanta hesitação a delatou. Alice tomou-lhe as mãos e a encarou com seriedade.

— Não conseguirá evitá-lo para sempre, Isabella. Ele espera que você... Eu gostaria que descesse para partilhar essa alegria comigo. — Ela sorriu. — Isso me agradaria enormemente.

Lágrimas tolas marejaram os olhos de Isabella. A vonta de de chorar travava sua garganta. Ainda assim, pôde atinar para quão próxima se sentia àquela mulher. Pareciam irmãs. Como poderia recusar?

Não podia. E não o fez, embora lhe fosse necessária toda a coragem que possuía para tomar seu lugar no hall naque la noite.

Até então, não havia visto Edward porque ele não retornara ao quarto. No fundo, estava grata, pois temia reencontrá-lo agora que gerava o filho de ambos.

Moreno e garboso, ele se sentava à cabeceira da mesa. Cada vez que o fitava, Isabella sentia o ar ser roubado de seus pulmões, uma experiência que a atemorizava sobremaneira.

Algumas horas depois, levantou-se e caminhou até ela. A expressão séria não revelava nada.

— Você já se recuperou? — Edward perguntou, frio.

Isabella assentiu. No mesmo instante, fitou Alice que desviou o olhar. Ela cumprira a promessa e nada dissera ao irmão, mas Isabella não deixara de perceber que a boa mulher os observava de quando em quando.

— Os saxões não a feriram?

— Não — respondeu. — Simon disse-lhes que você não pagaria o resgate, se me ferissem. Mas o líder afirmou que matariam nós dois assim que recebessem o dinheiro. — Isabella estremeceu. — Foi uma sorte você ter encontrado Simon a tempo.

— É verdade — Edward concordou. — Ele me contou que teria padecido de frio se não fosse por você. Pelo jeito, eu lhe devo a vida de meu sobrinho, saxã.

Como não soubesse o que dizer, Isabella permaneceu quieta. Mas Edward a fitou por tanto tempo e com tanta intensidade que ficou incomodada.

Algo estava errado. Havia alguma coisa que o perturbava. Quanto mais o silêncio se fortalecia, mais certeza ela adquiria.

Insegura, entrelaçou os dedos e molhou os lábios.

— O que foi? Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

— Acho perturbador, saxã, que o saxão Caius Bramwell tenha enviado um homem para exigir um resgate. Nenhum mensageiro apareceu em Brynwald.

— Você não estava aqui! — Isabella exclamou, nervosa.

— Entretanto, meus soldados estavam e minha irmã também. Nenhum saxão apareceu para exigir um resgate e agora me pergunto o que você tem a dizer a seu favor.

Quando a raiva emergiu, Isabella cerrou os dentes.

— Não faço a menor idéia — argumentou. — Talvez o homem tenha se perdido. Talvez seus soldados tenham se enganado...

— Ou talvez você esteja mentindo, saxã. Aliás, certa vez me disse que se aliaria ao diabo, se isso a fizesse fugir daqui. Só estou curioso. Por acaso, você se juntou ao bando de saxões? Agarrou a primeira oportunidade e armou uma armadilha para mim?

O tom soou tão gélido quanto o olhar. A mente de Isabella obscureceu. Por um momento, sentiu-se à beira das lágrimas. Ele realmente acreditava que seria capaz de armar um plano perverso para ludibriá-lo?

Um gosto amargo se apossou de sua boca. Já havia salvado a vida do sobrinho dele duas vezes. Mesmo assim, Edward continuava a condená-la sem razão ou causa, ainda acreditava que ela era capaz de ações hediondas.

A revolta, originada pela mágoa, emergiu. Isabella não mais podia controlar a língua como também não conseguia apagar as chamas da raiva.

— Sua gratidão me comove, meu senhor... Ah, esqueci, meu senhor conquistador! Consegue me agradecer e me condenar quase na mesma frase! — exclamou, irada. — Esteja certo de que não cometerei o mesmo erro outra vez!

Em seguida, Isabella se levantou e atravessou correndo o hall repleto de gente. Atrás de si, escutou algo quebrar, seguido de um impropério vicioso. Ela ofegava. Ouviu passos... ou seria as batidas alucinadas de seu coração?

Isabella tinha acabado de atingir o topo da escadaria quando ele a alcançou. Para detê-la, Edward a segurou pelo braço com força.

— Droga, saxã! Está correndo porque é culpada? Porque traiu minha generosidade? Não vai sequer negar a acusação?

Ela se desvencilhou daquela mão de aço, mas os olhos verdes continuavam implacáveis.

— Por que pergunta? — ela gritou. — Prefere acreditar no que quer. Pouco importa o que eu digo ou não digo. Mas preste atenção, normando. Eu não fiz nada! Está me acusando injustamente.

A fraca luminosidade das tochas do corredor formava sombras no rosto de Edward.

— Talvez eu esteja errado. Mas sei que não me enganei quanto a um detalhe. Eu a observei esta noite, saxã. Você estava dispersa, perturbada. Seu desconforto em minha presença foi percebido por todos. Então me diga, querida. Não esperava que eu voltasse a Brynwald? Planejou uma emboscada para mim?

Mais uma vez, Isabella precisou conter a fúria. Claro que pensava o pior dela. Edward nada sabia a seu respeito e não se importava com ela. Seus sentimentos, seu orgulho. A alma de Isabella clamava por justiça.

Ele alegava traição, mas no final quem se mostrava o grande traidor? Edward não confiava nela. Isabella representava somente mais uma posse a acumular.

Empinando o nariz, ela cerrou os lábios e enfrentou o olhar cruel.

A paciência de Edward esgotou. Segurou-a pelos ombros e a sacudiu.

— Responda, saxã! Isabella ficou de súbito tão raivosa que começou a tremer.

Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou com igual intensidade.

— E se fui eu? Eu o desprezo — ela destilou. — Você incendiou minha casa. Você e seus homens mataram meu pai. Fez de mim e de minha irmã suas escravas. Lamento o dia em que você e seus comparsas normandos atracaram em nosso litoral e almejo o dia em que partam ou morram sob a lâmina saxã! Aliás, vou adorar! Fala como se eu lhe devesse lealdade, mas não lhe devo nenhuma submissão. Não lhe devo nada!

Indignado ao extremo, Edward praguejou. Voltou a sacudi-la tanto que a cabeça de Isabella pendeu para trás. Ela o encarou, chocada.

— Por Deus! — ele exclamou. — Você me deve sua vida!

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que Alice também correra escada acima. Ela apareceu no corredor naquele instante. Com um grito de horror, agarrou o braço do irmão.

— Edward! Meu Deus, homem, tenha cuidado! Ela está grávida!

* * *

**_E ai Gostaram? O Edward Papai... Será que ele vai assumir a criança... A Bella é louca, gente quando li esse livro pela primeira vez, eu achei que ele ia dar um tapa nela quando ela solta os cachorros nele. Ele não confia nela, ele muito possessivo e acha que ela vai fugir na primeira oportunidade que aparecer... mas a Bella já está apaixonada por ele só que tem medo e não vai fugir tão facil assim... e é natural esse homem é meio louco kkkkk... Até quinta Amores... Nos proximos capitulos muita emoção e tristeza... então se preparem... Comentem amores e me façam muito feliz :D...Robsteijoosss_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Esse cheio de emoção, brigas, e muito romantismo... Bora ler... Nós vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Edward não conseguia explicar a sombra negra que o possuiu, a dúvida que o corroía por dentro. Ela havia chorado por Simon quando temera pela vida do garoto. Mas as lágrimas eram reais ou um embuste? Isabella podia muito bem ter armado com os saxões para capturar Simon como uma forma de atraí-lo à densa floresta e matá-lo.

Irritado, cerrou os dentes. Nem um minuto se passara sem que pensasse em Isabella, fosse por vontade própria ou não.

Lembrava-se de como ela se entregava ao calor da paixão, o sabor dos lábios carnudos, delicadamente umedecidos pelos beijos ardentes e como o corpo feminino se movia no auge da união amorosa. E, no entanto, ele questionava se conseguia incitar nela o mesmo desejo arrebatador que ela lhe estimulava.

Entregara-se tão desprendidamente apenas para enganá-lo?

_Lamento o dia em que você e seus comparsas normandos atracaram em nosso litoral e almejo o dia em que partam ou morram sob a lâmina saxã! Aliás, vou adorar!_

O choro raivoso ecoava nos recônditos de sua mente. Não, Edward refletiu. Isabella não deixaria de lado o ódio pelos normandos com tanta facilidade. Era prudente de sua parte desconfiar dela.

Tudo isso e muito mais invadiu a cabeça de Edward em um segundo. Logo, o tom de voz soou tão cruel quanto à pergunta que lhe veio à mente.

— A criança é minha, saxã? Ou será que se deitou com um inglês?

Para Isabella, teria sido menos doloroso se ele a tivesse estapeado. Sua garganta travou. No espaço de um segundo, as palavras lhe escaparam. Ela então avançou com todo o ódio que podia sentir em sua alma.

— Detesto você, normando. Deus, como eu o detesto.

Isabella o empurrou e entrou no quarto, batendo a porta com toda a força. Edward soltou uma imprecação antes de ir atrás dela. Mas Alice postou-se diante dele e o impediu.

— Você é um imbecil — disse sem preâmbulos.

— E você está me atrapalhando — ele grunhiu. -— Saia da frente.

Sediciosa, ela o enfrentou.

— Como pode se tão cruel? — Quanto mais baixo era o tom, mais a voz vibrava com sua fúria. — Acusou-a de um pecado hediondo quando sabe muito bem que Isabella não teve intimidade com nenhum homem além de você. Quanta crueldade pensar que ela planejou sua morte com aqueles bandidos. Os aldeões a condenam por ser uma bruxa, enquanto você a condena por coisas que não são verdade!

A expressão de Edward se tornou tão dura quanto pedra.

— Acha que sou cruel? Ela não é tão inocente quanto imagina, Alice. Isabella já tentou fugir uma vez. E você estava no hall esta noite. Viu como estava aflita... ela não quer saber de mim!

— Isabella estava, sim, com receio de encontrá-lo, mas não pelo motivo que imagina. Não sabia como lhe contar que está grávida. E você, bruto como é, provou que ela tinha razão. — Alice o encarou, indignada. — Você conhece as maldades do mundo melhor do que ela, Edward. Se não queria ter um filho, não deveria tê-la levado para sua cama. Então se pretende recriminá-la...

— Não recrimino ninguém! — Edward explodiu. — Eu só não esperava essa novidade!

— Se semear a terra, o campo irá florescer, meu irmão — ela declarou, compreendendo que ele não entendera o óbvio.

Edward fitou a irmã, tentando ignorar a culpa que sentia. Mas sua voz interior não lhe dava sossego.

_Ela tem raz__ã__o, _dizia a voz. _Voc__ê__ devia ter desconfiado muito tempo atr__á__s._

— Se for sábio, vai deixá-la em paz, Edward. O momento é delicado e...

— E mais uma vez você interfere em um assunto que não lhe diz respeito. Essa sua mania está ficando irritante, Alice. Agora, por favor, deixe-me passar.

A despeito do tom educado, aquilo estava longe de ser um pedido e ela sabia disso. A disposição de Edward estava explícita na intensidade do olhar. Alice, portanto, rendeu-se com aceno sutil. Preocupada, observou-o passar. Quando a porta do quarto se fechou, murmurou uma prece fervorosa.

Os ombros de Isabella enrijeceram assim que ele entrou no quarto. Precisou de muita coragem para se virar e encará-lo.

O tempo pareceu parar. O silêncio engolfou a ambos. Finalmente, Edward resolveu se manifestar.

— Precisamos conversar, saxã.

— Não tenho nada a lhe dizer, normando — ela declarou, orgulhosa.

Edward refreou a réplica grosseira que emergiu em seus lábios. Atrás dela, a luz do fogo da lareira a banhava em uma silhueta perfeita. Isabella entrelaçou as mãos diante de si e permaneceu em pé. Seus olhos-grandes o fitavam com calma, embora o rosto estivesse pálido.

Uma avalanche de emoções estranhas caiu sobre ele.

Nunca a vira tão desejável. Jamais a percebera tão linda. E, para sua crescente irritação, Isabella nunca estivera tão inatingível.

— Não deveria ter falado daquele jeito. É claro que o bebê é meu. — O tom soava curto e objetivo. — Fui rude, mas você me provocou diversas vezes.

— Eu o provoquei? Ora, nem sequer disse nada! — Para o horror de Isabella, sua voz vacilava por causa das fortes emoções. — E não entendo por que você está tão bravo. Não é minha culpa.

— Eu não disse que era sua culpa. Mas continuo curioso, saxã. Está feliz por gerar um filho meu?

Edward estava tenso. Ficou claro que suas palavras revelavam a mentira. De repente, o peso do que acontecera nos últimos dias tornou-se demais para ela. Embora se odiasse por tamanha fraqueza, o olhar de Isabella não ocultou o que sentia.

Uma máscara de gelo se instalou. O som que Edward emitiu foi de puro desgosto.

— Eu devia saber que isso não a faria feliz. — Ele fez uma breve pausa. — Vá dormir. Conversaremos amanhã. — Dito isso, Edward lhe deu as costas.

Isabella não precisou de estímulo. Tirou as roupas e se deitou somente de combinação. Cobriu-se com as peles e observou Edward. Rígido, ele estava em pé diante da lareira.

O tempo passou. Não se ouvia nenhum som, a não ser o estalar das lenhas no fogo. Incapaz de suportar aquele silêncio horrível, Isabella se virou de lado e encolheu as pernas. Nunca em toda sua vida se sentira tão infeliz.

Após um longo momento, escutou o roçar de roupas antes de os trajes de Edward caíram no chão. Ele apagou a vela e se deitou. Isabella fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir.

Mas não houve a bênção do sono para ela naquela noite. Não sabia dizer por quantas horas permaneceu sob a penumbra do quarto em silêncio. Embora poucos centímetros os separassem, a distância lhe parecia abissal.

Ele não a tocou, mas, por mais incrível que parecesse, era o que Isabella mais almejava. Sentir aqueles braços poderosos a seu redor e ouvir as batidas estáveis do coração de Edward.

O desespero começou a dominá-la. O que havia de errado com ela, afinal? Antes de se deitar, havia jurado que o odiava e falara a mais pura verdade de sua alma. Agora desejava acima de tudo banir palavras tão dolorosas e fingir que nada acontecera. Mas essa magia seria impossível porque as barreiras entre eles estavam ainda maiores.

Edward reagira da maneira que ela havia previsto, ou melhor, temido. Ele se mostrara tão enraivecido e tal constatação fizera o coração de Isabella sangrar. A angústia, misturada à tristeza, a engoliu como um nevoeiro. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar. A emoção devastadora travava sua garganta, enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas.

Imaginando que Edward agora dormia, Isabella não mais se conteve e soltou um soluço choroso.

Ele se virou imediatamente. Acomodou-se de lado para espiá-la. Isabella permanecia encolhida, com as mãos coladas aos seios. A cabeça estava baixa. Era parecia uma bola. Havia um desamparo naquela pose, uma sofrida vulnerabilidade que Edward não podia ignorar.

Ela o repudiou quando tentou tocar-lhe o ombro. Teimoso, tirou as mechas ruivas do rosto delicado para que pudesse enxergar a expressão dela sob a luz do fogo.

— O que foi, saxã? Por que está chorando? Sente-se mal? — ele perguntou, impaciente.

Isabella meneou a cabeça. Mas agora as lágrimas caíam em profusão.

Agoniado, Edward a virou para que pudesse vê-la melhor. Quando ela buscou evitar encará-lo, ele a tocou no queixo.

— Conte-me — pediu. — Por que chora?

Um soluço escapou e, de repente, tudo despencou de uma só vez.

— Você pensa que me uni àqueles saxões malvados, mas juro que não fiz isso. Então me perguntou se eu estava feliz. Para ser sincera, não sei o que sinto... Mas ficou evidente que você não gostou da novidade, está zangado comigo e...

— Se estou zangado, saxã, é porque soube da novidade através de minha irmã, quando era eu quem deveria ser o primeiro a saber. Por que você não me contou?

Apesar de estar calmo, a voz ainda transparecia certa amargura. Isabella sentiu-se absurdamente culpada.

— Eu... eu mesma só descobri esta manhã. Foi Alice quem deduziu. — Ela hesitou antes de prosseguir, chorosa. — Entendo que você não me queira mais. Sei que não deseja o bebê.

Edward não permitiu que ela terminasse.

— Esse bebê também é meu, saxã. E está errada porque eu ainda a quero.

Isabella tentou conter as lágrimas.

— Você queria uma escrava. Uma meretriz. Não uma criança para criar.

Novamente tenso, Edward a fitou com séria paciência.

— Não é uma escrava nem uma meretriz, saxã.

Ela tremia, pois podia perceber o olhar esverdeado sobre si.

— Serei um fardo em sua vida. Um estorvo que em breve irá cansá-lo. — Isabella não conseguia evitar a forte emoção que a traía. — Meu bebê será um fardo.

— Um fardo! Por tudo que é mais sagrado, você não pensou que eu a mandaria embora, pensou? — Edward praguejou. — Pensou?

Tímida, Isabella assentiu. Sim, aquela possibilidade lhe ocorrera durante todo o dia.

— Não posso deixá-la ir, saxã. Não farei isso. Venha aqui.

Embora a voz soasse ríspida, as mãos demonstraram carinho. Sem mais palavras, ele a acomodou de modo que toda a extensão das costas de Isabella ficou colada ao peito musculoso. Uma das mãos pousou sobre o ventre que agora abrigava o fruto de ambos.

O silêncio se instalou mais uma vez, mas não causou desconforto ou opressão. Quando ela estremeceu um pouco, Edward estreitou o abraço.

— Você tem tido enjôos?

— As vezes, pela manhã — Isabella admitiu. — Foi idiotice a minha ser tão cega, mas aconteceu.

Talvez não fosse tanto a cegueira e sim o medo de constatar a verdade. Mas essa observação Edward guardou para si. Durante algum tempo, permaneceram calados. Ele se retraiu um pouco, tomado por uma nuvem de emoções conflitantes.

A proximidade de Isabella o tentava enormemente. Parte dele, a que mais a desejava, aninhava-se à maciez dos quadris. Cerrava os dentes cada vez que ela se mexia, pois ansiava satisfazer a necessidade de deitá-la de costas, arrancar-lhe a combinação e fazê-la esquecer tudo, exceto a paixão que fluía entre eles.

Entretanto, Edward não ousou molestá-la porque, naquele momento preciso, Isabella parecia mais jovem, apesar de dentro de si gerar uma nova vida.

_Seu filho, _pensou com orgulho. Foi nesse instante que a importância daquela revelação se instalou por completo.

Edward a sentiu tensa quando começou a explorá-la de modo gentil. Com a mão, traçou a protuberância dos seios para então se aventurar mais abaixo. Fascinado, acariciou o ventre arredondado.

— Posso perceber as mudanças em você — comentou. — Eu também devia ter deduzido, saxã.

Isabella corou. Embora não pudesse ver o rosto delicado, Edward pôde sentir o aumento de temperatura da pele. Uma poderosa sensação de posse o assolou. Deus, como ela era suave!

Beijou a pele sedosa do ombro e inalou a essência deliciosa de Isabella.

— Quando você acha que o bebê vai nascer?

A voz soava rouca e baixa. Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Uma dor estranha fisgou o seio. Queria acreditar que Edward dizia a verdade, que não estava bravo. Pensar que ele poderia rejeitar aquela criança era demais para Isabella. Porém, não percebeu nenhuma dureza nele, o que a fez se agarrar à frágil esperança de que havia um futuro para eles.

Pensativa, tentou voltar no tempo. Devia ter acontecido à primeira vez que...

— Não tenho certeza — murmurou. — Mas acho que deve nascer ao final do verão, antes da festa de São Miguel.

— São Miguel. — Havia satisfação na voz. — Brynwald estará colhendo os frutos dos campos, enquanto eu colherei o fruto de uma fria e prazerosa noite de inverno.

Isabella ficou chocada com tamanha rudeza. Mas Edward simplesmente riu de alegria e a puxou para si. Entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e pousou as mãos de ambos sobre o ventre que crescia.

O gesto foi simples e, para Isabella, significou muito. As lágrimas voltaram a surgir. Mas, dessa vez, eram lágrimas de felicidade. Talvez não fizesse sentido. A verdade era que havia conforto, um mundo inteiro de aconchego, naquela proximidade.

Não se importava com o peso do braço em sua cintura. Às costas, podia sentir as batidas do coração de Edward. Apesar do dia turbulento, Isabella estava tão contente que seus olhos começaram a fechar. Aos poucos, a tensão se dissipou. Ela então adormeceu profundamente.

No dia seguinte, a gravidez de Isabella não era mais segredo.

Alguém, ela não sabia quem, escutara a briga da noite anterior no topo da escadaria. A novidade se espalhou como praga. Em questão de dois dias, todo o feudo sabia que ela gerava o bebê de Edward. E, infelizmente, com o passar do tempo, as dúvidas que a perturbaram tanto naquela noite retornavam com muito mais intensidade.

E a situação tornou-se ainda pior quando ela encontrou Tanya sozinha no cômodo de Alice.

Ela queria pedir à amiga que lhe emprestasse um carretel de linha branca. Tanya, que arrumava a cama, ergueu o rosto ao ver Isabella.

— Alice foi até a aldeia falar com a mulher do leiteiro, irmã.

— Está bem. Obrigada.

Isabella fez menção de se retirar, mas Tanya parou o que estava fazendo e a chamou.

— Não vá ainda! Quero falar com você. Cautelosa, Isabella permaneceu perto da porta.

De mãos na cintura, Tanya se aproximou. Olhou o ventre da irmã e assentiu.

— Foi uma idiotice ser tão descuidada.

Surpresa com o comentário, Isabella não encontrou palavras para rebatê-lo.

— Com quantos meses você está? — Tanya indagou.

— Em uma quinzena completarei quatro meses — Isabella respondeu.

— Quatro meses. Ora, você logo estará gorda como uma porca.

Por instinto, Isabella protegeu o ventre com as mãos. Durante o banho, naquela manhã, havia notado quão larga estava sua cintura e quanto sua barriga havia crescido. Até os seios estavam cheios e sensíveis. Tanya continuou a espezinhá-la.

— É óbvio que em breve Edward não vai mais querê-la. Sabe disso, não?

Enfim, o orgulho a socorreu.

— Você parece ter inveja, Tanya.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

— Não sinto nenhuma inveja de você, Isabella. — Tanya piscou para ela. — James não me dá a chance de pensar em outros homens.

Enojada, Isabella torceu o nariz. Por que Tanya desejava James como amante estava além de sua compreensão.

— Aliás — ela prosseguiu —, é comum um homem se desgarrar quando sua mulher está prestes a dar à luz. Uma barriga enorme é uma visão grotesca e deselegante e mata o prazer do parceiro, se é que você me entende. E Edward não tem motivos para ser fiel, já que não é a esposa dele.

Isabella levou um susto. A idéia de ver Edward com outra a desnorteou. Uma dor aguda cravou em seu peito.

— Talvez — Tanya continuou sem dó nem piedade — seja muito provável que o bebê nasça com sua maldição.

— Não — Isabella a encarou, horrorizada. — Não! Os olhos mordazes de Tanya brilharam.

— Há sempre um jeito de impedir que tal possibilidade ocorra. — Quando Isabella a fitou como se nada entendesse, Tanya soltou um suspiro impaciente. — Ora, minha irmã! Estou certa de que sua mãe conhecia uma poção para se livrar de um bebê indesejável.

Em estado de choque, Isabella nada disse. Talvez Tanya só quisesse ajudar, mas não podia mais tolerar aquela conversa absurda. Virou-se e correu.

Em seu quarto, ela se jogou diante da lareira. Não desceu para jantar naquela noite, mas não obteve a paz que almejava em sua mente tumultuada.

Estaria Tanya correta? Edward a desejava agora, mas o que aconteceria quando ela engordasse mais e ficasse tão redonda quanto à lua? Talvez a irmã estivesse certa e ele a dispensasse.

_Mas n__ã__o __é__ exatamente isso que voc__ê__ queria desde o come__ç__o?, _a intrusiva voz interior indagou. _Livrar-se dele para sempre?_

Isabella na verdade não sabia mais. Deus do céu, não sabia de nada!

Edward entrou logo depois. Parou à soleira da porta, alto e tão lindo, que ela sentiu-se ofegar. Seria fruto de sua imaginação ou havia certa apreensão naqueles olhos que sempre a iluminavam por dentro?

Mesmo incerta, ela se levantou. Não sabia como proceder. Uma estranha emoção se apossou de seu coração. Os cabelos de Edward estavam em desalinho, como se ele houvesse passado os dedos por entre os fios várias vezes. Notou, de súbito, que ele parecia incrivelmente cansado. Havia marcas significativas nas laterais da bela boca masculina.

— Você parece fatigado — ela murmurou. — Talvez um banho quente lhe faça bem. — Isabella não esperou a resposta. Precipitou-se à porta, de onde solicitou baldes de água quente para o banho.

Pouco tempo depois, Edward entrou na banheira, sem ligar para a própria nudez. Isabella se despiu e deitou nua na cama. Fascinada, não conseguia tirar os olhos dele enquanto se banhava.

Infelizmente, Edward não lhe pedira assistência, mas como gostaria que ele o tivesse feito.

Com as chamas da lareira ao fundo, o perfil parecia ainda mais nobre e orgulhoso. Só de olhá-lo, ela traçou a saliência do nariz, as linhas precisas do maxilar. Os braços e ombros estavam molhados e os bíceps, claramente definidos.

Os dedos de Isabella ardiam, dada a vontade louca de deslizar as mãos sobre aqueles músculos e saborear a sensação que causavam.

Achou que conseguiria desviar o rosto quando ele se levantasse com a água escorrendo pelo corpo viril. As gotas cintilavam como pequenas jóias nos pelos negros do peito. O olhar traiçoeiro de Isabella desceu ainda mais. As pernas eram longas e vigorosas. E o membro, mesmo relaxado, tinha um tamanho que a fazia corar.

Edward se secou com uma toalha de linho e se acomodou na cama. Deitou-se de costas e, após suspirar, fitou o teto em silêncio. Ele nada tinha dito até então, o que surpreendeu e alertou Isabella porque parecia distante demais.

Foi ela, portanto, quem rompeu o silêncio.

— Está muito quieto esta noite, normando.

Enfim, ele se virou. Entreolharam-se por um longo momento antes de Edward falar.

— Há vários pensamentos em minha cabeça esta noite, saxã.

Isabella ficou apreensiva. Ele havia dito que não a mandaria embora. Teria mudado de idéia tão rapidamente?

A necessidade de ficar perto dele foi tão arrebatadora, tão poderosa que não podia ser negada. Queria senti-lo dentro de si, porque somente assim saberia se ainda a desejava.

— Teve um dia difícil? — A voz soou como um sussurro. Não queria que Edward a rejeitasse. Que Deus a ajudasse, mas não suportaria...

Ele se sentou na cama e continuou a fitá-la. As cobertas tombaram até a cintura, mas Edward não prestou atenção no detalhe.

— Sim, foi um dia difícil — repetiu.

O coração de Isabella bateu mais depressa quando Edward olhou para seus lábios.

— Tenho uma pergunta para você, saxã. Aliviaria minhas perturbações, se pudesse? Conseguiria me fazer esquecer tudo, exceto o desejo que sinto por você? — Edward traçou com o dedo a curva dos lábios sedutores.

Isabella pousou a mão dele em seu rosto, um gesto que surpreendeu a ambos. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que a respiração se tornou ofegante.

— Se estivesse em meu poder — ela se escutou dizer —, eu o faria.

Os olhos de Edward cintilaram. Pegou-a pela cintura e a ergueu, segurando-a pelos braços para que pudesse fitá-la. A modéstia a compeliu a se cobrir, já que ainda tinha ressalvas quanto a se mostrar nua diante dele, principalmente agora que seu corpo mudava.

Mas o desejo crescente que a invadia ditou o contrário. O olhar de Edward era lento e despreocupado, tão potente quanto uma carícia. Os seios intumesceram. Isabella almejava os lábios quentes e ávidos em seus mamilos, sugando-os e umedecendo-os.

— Então me mostre, saxã — ele murmurou de forma tão intensa que ela estremeceu. — Mostre-me.

Mesmo tímida, Isabella acariciou os pelos do tórax. Queria agradá-lo, levá-lo aos patamares da loucura como ele fizera com ela. Mas, de repente, ficou agoniada. Mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se mais uma vez insegura e confusa.

— Eu quero — confidenciou. — Mas não sei o que você quer que eu faça.

— Eu gostaria que me tocasse, saxã. Com suas mãos. Com seus lábios. Como quiser. Do _jeito _que quiser.

A declaração foi definitiva. Uma onda de excitação per correu o corpo de Isabella. Encorajada pelo brilho intenso dos olhos verdes, ela o abraçou. Com o coração hesitante, aproximou os lábios trêmulos.

Edward a capturou em um beijo ardente. Ela provou a urgência, uma fome brutal e algo mais desesperado ainda através do beijo.

Era o convite de que precisava. Isabella se colou a ele, cegamente, moldando-se ao corpo viril, pressionando os seios contra a musculatura avantajada do tórax.

Edward tomou um seio em cada mão e se abaixou para saborear um mamilo e depois o outro. O coração de Isabella pulava de puro frenesi. Lembrou-se o que ele dissera na primeira noite...

_Vou possuí-la por medo ou à força._

Não fizera nada disso. Mesmo nos momentos em que ela mais resistira, Edward simplesmente a tocara e seu corpo respondera como se tivesse vontade própria. Sempre se entregara sem egoísmo, garantindo seu prazer em detrimento do dele.

Um abandono despreocupado a dominou, Não podia ignorar a magia que fluía entre ambos na escuridão esplendorosa da noite. Muitas haviam sido as vezes em que ela ansiara por explorar o corpo masculino como ele explorava o dela, mas tivera tanto medo de se entregar, medo de que Edward entendesse sua rendição como mais uma vitória.

Mas almejava proporcionar a ele a mesma medida do deleite arrebatador que tantas vezes Edward lhe concedera.

Agora mais segura do que sentia, interrompeu-o, fazendo-o se afastar dos seios. Isabella notou a expressão incerta de Edward e meneou a cabeça. Ele ficou imóvel e a soltou.

Devagar, ajoelhou-se entre as coxas musculosas.

Rezando para que Edward não percebesse sua incerteza, deslizou os dedos pelos músculos do peito até encontrar os mamilos que descobriu serem tão sensíveis a carícias quanto os dela. Quando ele prendeu a respiração, a coragem de Isabella desabrochou. Com os lábios, percorreu a pele quente, descendo até a barriga.

A respiração de Edward acelerou para, em seguida, desacelerar. Não havia nada que pudesse impedi-la. Santo Deus, aquele era o momento que havia esperado. Parecia a primeira vez que ela o acariciava por livre e espontânea vontade. Uma sombra inoportuna encobriu os recônditos de sua consciência. Ignorou-a, ávido para aceitar o que Isabella queria lhe oferecer.

Os músculos da barriga enrijeceram. As mãos delicadas abriam caminho para o toque dos lábios, tão suave quanto pétalas de rosa.

Os cabelos avermelhados caíam sobre as coxas, como seus sonhos haviam lhe mostrado um milhão de vezes. A língua de Isabella descia agora em direção aos quadris. Ele cerrou os dentes. O sangue pulsava, tornando-o quente e excitado. Olhou para ela e quase gemeu. Deus, aquela suplício maravilhoso não terminaria nunca?

Os dedos diminutos o tocaram primeiro. A respiração quente roçava a parte mais sensível de Edward. E então a carícia mais estupenda deu início. A medida que Isabella intensificava o toque mágico, ele sentia que o ar lhe era roubado dos pulmões e as sensações eróticas o faziam estremecer por inteiro.

Edward enroscou as mãos nos cabelos cacheados. Aquilo superava seus anseios mais sensuais. Começou a arfar. Jogou a cabeça para trás, incapaz de reprimir um gemido profundo. Imerso em uma agonia de prazer, usufruiu da tímida exploração quanto lhe foi possível, até ter certeza de que se despedaçaria, caso não a detivesse.

— Jesus — ele sussurrou com a voz rouca. — Não agüento mais... Chega, querida! Pare ou não restará nada para lhe oferecer.

Ele a tomou nos braços com ferocidade e a levantou. Isabella não se importou com a violência. Sentia-se embriagada com a constatação de que o agradara sobremaneira. Senti-lo estremecer foi o suficiente para instigar seu próprio desejo.

Mas arregalou os olhos quando Edward a agarrou pelos quadris. Um grito de exclamação fugiu de seus lábios. Sabia que ele queria possuí-la, mas como o faria?

— Passe suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura — Edward a orientou.

Não foi necessária mais nenhuma ordem. Uma emoção inusitada a fez tremer quando divisou o brilho da paixão no lindo rosto.

Isabella fez o que ele pedira, exalando um suspiro profundo. Para se amparar, cravou as unhas nos ombros largos. Sentiu-se erguer para, em seguida, ser penetrada pelo membro pulsante. Gemeu, certa de que não mais suportaria tamanho deleite e ainda assim necessitava de tudo o que ele tivesse a lhe oferecer até que estivesse completamente dentro dela.

O tempo, mais uma vez, estagnou. No espaço de um segundo, Edward ficou imóvel. Beijou-a com extrema ternura. Isabella gemeu e o instigou a continuar, como se assim pudesse expressar os sentimentos muito mais que com palavras.

Algo se desfez dentro dele. Edward a segurava pelas nádegas. Ela quase berrou quando se viu erguida. Os braços fortes a seguraram quando a desceu. E assim o ritmo se intensificou para o espanto e felicidade de Isabella.

Nunca fora desse jeito. Havia uma tempestade de emoções. O prazer escaldante a levava a patamares altíssimos. Edward parecia fundir-se a ela, a sua alma. Foi então que o clímax atingiu a ambos.

Extasiados e ofegantes, caíram os dois sobre as peles. Edward a abraçou e a trouxe para junto de si. Isabella aconchegou o rosto no peito moreno. Alheia ao que fazia, tentou acomodar-se ao máximo àquele corpo que representava segurança.

Embevecido, ele a beijou longa e deliciosamente. Quando enfim o beijo terminou, Isabella voltou a deitar-se sobre o tórax avantajado. Mas antes acariciou o pescoço moreno.

— Meu senhor — sussurrou, submetida. — Meu senhor conquistador.

* * *

**_E ai meninas gostaram? Essa Tanya me dá nos nervos, o mulher invejosa, só serve para atrapalhar a irmã... Vocês Acham que a Bella vai fazer algum mal para o Bebê? ... Afinal ele é normano e na cabeça do Edward ela odeia tudo que é normano... vocês viram o Edward já com pensamentos possessivos... Eu amoa Alice, ela sempre ajuda a nossa Bella, ela merece ser feliz!_**

**_Eu fiquei feliz com os comentarios de vocês, gente eu fico mas tão feliz que parece que vou explodirkkkkkk (Milenny Seja Bem Vinda querida! Essa historia é maravilhosa... e fico muito feliz, pelo seus comentarios... Adorei) (Danda Jabur você não dá um comentario fora... você é certeira nessa historia kkkk... você comentou algum tempo atras em e esse comentario é quase o que vai acontecer mesmo... segue esse grau de pensamento que você descobre o final) ( fanficaholic minha querida adorei seu comentario... muito obrigado por comentar) (Guest, jade, mar, Joana Patricia, paloma gomes, muito obrigado por comentar amores, vocês me insentivam) Até Sabado se der posto antes... Robsteijooosss_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe a demora... mais um capitulo para vocês... Preparem o coração... capitulo tenso e triste... e como sempre a Tanya para atrapalhar... Mas bora ler... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Para variar, foi Isabella quem acordou primeiro no dia seguinte. Permaneceu colada ao corpo de Edward, sentindo o calor viril aquecê-la. Havia certo contentamento em despertar desse jeito, por isso permaneceu estática, não queria se mexer.

Edward estava nu e coberto até a cintura. O peito amplo e másculo movia-se devagar, de acordo com a respiração tranqüila. Sorrindo, Isabella reviveu em pensamento tudo o que acontecera entre ambos na noite anterior. Seu corpo inteiro pareceu enrubescer porque agora, sob a luz do dia, ficou mortificada de vergonha ao lembrar-se quão lasciva se mostrara.

Mas não se arrependia de nada. E como poderia? Edward sussurrara diversas vezes ao longo da noite que ela o satisfazia enormemente.

Lânguida, percorreu com os olhos o perfil de traços marcantes. Dormindo, ele não se assemelhava ao valente guerreiro. As linhas do rosto suavizavam, a severidade se desfazia. Talvez agora, de humor mais leve, permitisse que ela visitasse Harry mais uma vez.

Pensativa, continuou mais algum tempo na cama e então se levantou cuidadosamente para não perturbá-lo.

Após atender às necessidades básicas, Isabella se lavou, vestiu-se e alimentou o fogo da lareira. Quando se virou em direção à cama, sentiu uma pontada de alegria as ver que os olhos de Edward estavam fixos nela.

Havia quanto tempo ele a estava observando? Como sempre, o semblante não dava nenhum indício do que estivesse pensando. Mas ela não se livrava da sensação de que ele parecia estar ruminando algo.

— Acordou cedo, saxã.

— Perdi o sono — ela murmurou, sentindo-se de repente tímida ao extremo.

— Planejou alguma coisa para o dia de hoje?

O olhar intenso a incomodou. Viu-se distintamente constrangida.

— Sim.

— É mesmo? — Seria sua imaginação ou a voz de Edward revelou certa desconfiança? — Nesse caso, querida, você gostaria de me contar o que planejou?

Por que ele sempre a fazia se sentir culpada?, pensou, nervosa. Enlaçou os dedos das mãos com o intuito de conter a tremedeira.

— Eu queria que você me desse à permissão de visitar Harry. Faz dias que não o vejo.

Por um momento, Edward não pôde acreditar no que escutara. Tudo dentro dele endureceu como se estivesse congelado. Pela Virgem Maria, agora sabia por que Isabella se mostrara tão disponível, tão determinada a agradá-lo.

Ele deveria ter deduzido a artimanha! Na noite anterior, ela havia armado uma encenação sedutora apenas para amolecê-lo. O único objetivo era obter favores, mas ele não bancaria o tolo tão facilmente.

E já era hora de ela saber disso.

— Creio que não, saxã.

Infelizmente, quando Isabella percebeu a expressão enrijecida do belo rosto já era tarde demais. Em questão de um segundo, tudo mudou. Foi como se um vento gélidovies se do mar. Os traços, outrora suaves durante o sono, agora revelavam frieza.

_Maldito seja!, _Isabella pensou, arrasada. _Que sua alma arda no inferno! Por que ele tem de ser t__ã__o duro, t__ã__o autorit__á__rio?_

— Por quê? Você ainda acredita que tramei com os saxões? — ela bradou a plenos pulmões. — Juro pela alma de meu pai que não fiz nada disso!

— Não, saxã.

Os olhos verdes estavam tão frios quanto o mar do norte. O amante passional da noite anterior parecia nunca ter existido. Em seu lugar havia um cavaleiro severo e cruel que conquistara Brynwald. Ele se levantou e começou a recolher as roupas.

Alheia à dor estampada em seus próprios olhos, Isabella o observava em silêncio. Respirou fundo, sentindo a garganta arder.

— O que é então? — Ela esmurrou a mesa, frustrada. — O que é?

Superior em sua arrogância e mortal em sua rudeza, Edward, agora vestido, se virou para encará-la.

— Você está grávida — declarou. — Esta criança é tanto minha quanto sua. A despeito do que sente por mim, não vou admitir nenhuma tentativa de se livrar do bebê.

Assustada, Isabella inspirou rapidamente. Um sentimento de pavor a invadiu. Fitou-o com o rosto pálido.

— Meu Deus — ela murmurou. — Você não disse que escutou Tanya...

— Pois escutei. Tanya disse que sua mãe conhecia uma poção capaz de fazer uma mulher se livrar de um bebê indesejável. E não ouvi nenhuma palavra de negação sair de seus lábios, saxã.

Isabella já o tinha visto zangado, mas não daquele jeito. Os punhos estavam fechados. A ira implacável borbulhava no tom de voz.

Incrédula, meneou a cabeça. Se ao menos tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho ruim...

— Você não acredita que eu seja capaz de... Deus do céu, eu jamais faria algo tão hediondo!

— Não? É minha carne que carrega em seu ventre, saxã. E falou claramente que me odiava ontem à noite.

O rosto de Isabella era pura angústia, os olhos faiscavam de ódio. Edward ainda não confiava nela. Mesmo assim, era um pecado monstruoso acreditar que seria capaz de assassinar o bebê. A possibilidade fez com que seu coração sangrasse.

— Falei no calor do momento, depois de ter me acusado de dormir com outro homem! Por que você pode mudar de idéia tão rapidamente quanto o vento e eu não posso?

Mas Isabella não lhe deu a chance de responder de tão toma da pelas emoções conflitantes.

— Tentei fugir uma vez, apenas uma vez, normando, e parece que terei de pagar o preço pelo resto da vida. Você pediu a verdade e eu lhe dei a verdade. Mas prefere desconfiar de mim sempre. E devo lembrá-lo de que Harry é o único a sofrer aqui. Ele não merece isso porque é inocente...

— Mas você, saxã, não é inocente! — Edward continuava mais intransigente que nunca. — E devo lembrá-la de que é necessária somente uma ação para desfazer as outras. Se eu fosse você, não esqueceria isso.

Tomada por uma raiva insana, Isabella ficou tão colérica que começou a tremer.

— Você é cruel, normando. Cruel por me negar a única coisa que lhe peço, a única coisa que sabe me ferir profundamente. — Cada palavra soava mais amarga que a anterior e saía sem pensar. — Maldito seja! Por que não me larga? Sei que despreza esse bebê tanto quanto eu!

Foi a pior coisa que ela podia dizer. Isabella percebeu isso tão logo se calou. Porém, já era tarde demais, pois cada músculo do rosto de Edward enrijeceu de ódio.

Ele se precipitou tão rapidamente que Isabella gritou.

Agarrou-a pelos pulsos e a puxou com violência. Ficaram tão próximos que a respiração ofegante era como chibatadas em suas faces.

Quando Edward falou, os lábios praticamente não se mexeram.

— Um aviso, saxã. Se fizer qualquer coisa para prejudicar essa criança, prometo que pagará um preço alto. E se eu me convencer de que tentou qualquer maldade, juro que a trancarei neste quarto até você dar à luz.

Por um instante infinito, os dois se entreolharam. O ar parecia pulsar conforme a fúria de Edward. Isabella recuou, perplexa. O controle excessivo que ele demonstrava era qua se tão assustador quanto o semblante.

Com a expressão frígida, soltou-a, como se a achasse horrenda. Sem olhar para trás, Edward saiu e bateu a porta com tanta violência que o piso estremeceu.

Abalada, Isabella levou a mão aos lábios trêmulos. As lágrimas ofuscavam sua visão e rasgavam seu coração. E agora que Edward não mais estava presente, todo vestígio de controle se foi. Ela tombou no chão e se entregou ao pranto.

Foi assim que Alice a encontrou.

E foi Alice que enxugou suas lágrimas, acariciou seus cabelos e a embalou como se ela fosse um bebê. Foi Alice que a escutou, enquanto ela abria a alma e o coração, despejava a raiva e o ódio, as dúvidas e os medos.

Muito tempo depois, Isabella, sentada diante da lareira, fitava as chamas douradas com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Mas quando falou sua voz soou curiosamente profunda.

— Ele se mostra piedoso com os outros, mas não comigo. Nunca comigo.

— Não acredito que meu irmão realmente pense que você seja capaz de maltratar seu bebê — Alice alegou. — Não o estou defendendo. Só estou dizendo que ele é desconfiado por natureza e necessidade. Tudo vai passar, prometo-lhe.

— Ela hesitou por um instante, imaginando se deveria revelar o que já sabia havia muito. — Isabella, eu conheço Edward. Vejo em seus olhos o que nunca vi antes em relação a nenhuma outra mulher. Ele gosta de você...

— Ele não se importa comigo! — Isabella exclamou, incapaz de conter a amargura na alma. — Fui uma meretriz conveniente em sua cama. E agora sou apenas aquela que gera o filho dele.

Alice não se intimidou.

— Confie em si mesma, Isabella. E confie nele.

— Confiança! — ela berrou, frustrada. — Se ele não confia em mim, para que eu confiaria nele? Edward matou meu pai, Alice.

— Não, Isabella. — Ela tocou a mão da amiga. — A guerra matou seu pai.

— Edward me aprisionou! — _N__ã__o, _uma voz profunda sussurrou. _Seu cora__çã__o a fez prisioneira. _Mas o significa do disso ela não ousou pronunciar. Não se atreveu sequer a pensar.

Aflita, segurou as mãos de Alice entre as dela.

— Se Edward não consegue confiar em mim, não poderei confiar nele. — Embora o pânico dominasse as feições de Isabella, sua expressão suavizou de repente. — Mas confio em você, Alice. Eu faria qualquer coisa que estivesse a meu alcance para ajudá-la. Então só me cabe rezar para que a recíproca seja verdadeira.

Os olhos suplicantes fitaram a normanda.

— O que quer de mim, Isabella?

Ela respirou fundo, maravilhada por aquela mulher, que conhecia havia tão pouco tempo, a entender tão bem.

— Sei que Edward mantém Harry alimentado. Mas ele está velho e, além da comida, meu bom amigo necessita de companhia. Não creio que Edward entenda isso. — Isabella sorriu. — Acho que nem Harry admitiria que precisa de alguém para conversar. Mas sei que ele gosta de você. Se pudesse visitá-lo de quando em quando, Harry se sentiria mais animado. Não precisa ser todos os dias...

— Não diga mais nada, Isabella. Direi a ele que irá visitá-lo assim que puder — Alice prometeu. — E farei o que eu puder para confortá-lo.

O sorriso de Isabella foi trêmulo.

— Não vou lhe pedir mais nada. Algum dia, Deus a abençoará, Alice. Rezarei para que seja logo.

Embora sorrisse, Alice sentiu um aperto no peito. Tinha Jasper e o amava profundamente. Enquanto parte de seu coração pertenceria sempre a Jasper, o vazio na alma vinha aumentando nos últimos tempos. Sentia-se feminina ainda e não era velha a ponto de não almejar a proximidade de um corpo masculino no auge do inverno.

Uma visão emergiu em sua mente, a imagem de cabelos negros em desalinho e olhos famélicos. Mas logo descartou o pensamento, porque tal coisa seria improvável... não, impossível!

De fato, os humores permaneceram instáveis nos dias que se seguiram. Alice era a única ligação de Isabella com Harry e, embora estivesse em dívida para com a normanda, a separação a magoava sobremaneira.

Por mais que ela gritasse, esperneasse, argumentasse e implorasse, Edward continuava irredutível. A vontade saxã combatia o orgulho normando constantemente.

Se ele bancava o teimoso, ela também o fazia. Não mais se deixou capturar pelos caprichos de Edward. Muitas foram às noites em que Isabella manteve os lábios selados para os beijos abrasadores. Apesar de que no final, ele conseguia derrubar suas defesas e conquistá-la. No entanto, a vitória não era mais tão fácil quanto antes.

Certa noite, estavam deitados na cama, envoltos por um silêncio desconfortável. De repente, Edward se levantou, soltando uma imprecação. Recolheu as roupas que jaziam no chão e saiu do quarto a passos duros.

E não retornou.

Quase uma semana se passou depois disso. Isabella fingia não se importar onde Edward dormia... e com quem. Porém, um dia espiou Tanya sorrindo para ele e tocando-lhe o braço. Antes que as lágrimas caíssem em profusão, correu para longe deles.

Havia uma tensão constante sempre que ele estava por perto; uma dor de cabeça latejante cada vez que ele permanecia afastado.

Isabella nunca se vira tão dividida. Ressentia-se por causa da crueldade de Edward e, embora a raiva houvesse fenecido, a mágoa prevalecia. Contudo, uma parte dela sentia saudades do contato dos corpos, do homem em si. Acordava no meio da noite, almejando os braços fortes que a abraçaram com tanto carinho e, pela manhã, doía-lhe não poder mais repousar a cabeça no ombro largo.

Confusa, não entendia por que tanta contradição, já que Edward era seu maior inimigo e sempre o seria.

Estava triste, infeliz e, acima de tudo, solitária.

Para completar, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Não conseguia conciliar o sono até a madrugada. Tomada pela agitação interna, esticou-se na cama certa tarde, exaurida. Por fim, acabou adormecendo.

Mas o sono foi invadido por um sonho perturbador.

_Estava imersa na escuridão, uma escuridão que abarcava tudo. A sensação sempre presente do mal pairava ao redor, perseguindo-a, querendo agarrá-la com suas garras. O vento assoviou. Luzes explodiram. E lá longe estava Edward, montado em seu imponente cavalo negro, espada empunho..._

_Então, de uma só vez, tudo mudou. A escuridão se foi. Havia luz por todo lado. Uma figura surgiu diante dela, magra e com os cabelos grisalhos ao vento. Harry. Dedos ossudos se esticaram para tocá-la._

— _Isabella _— _um sussurro emergiu. _— _Venha at__é__ mim, crian__ç__a. Venha me ver agora..._

Ela se levantou com um grito. Levou a mão trêmula à testa. Algo estava errado. Havia algo terrivelmente errado. Jogou as cobertas de lado e correu porta afora.

Isabella não parou nem no hall nem no pátio. Não ligou para as expressões de espanto em seu caminho, enquanto precipitava-se aos portões. Estava quase saindo quando uma poderosa mão a segurou pelo braço e a deteve.

Era Edward.

— Saxã! O que está... — Ele se calou ao ver o semblante apavorado de Isabella. — O que foi? — Edward a segurou pelos ombros e a sacudiu um pouco. — Diga-me, saxã. O que houve?

Com a vista enevoada por causa das lágrimas, ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Harry! Tenho de vê-lo! Agora!

Edward se virou e gesticulou. Em um instante, seu corcel estava diante deles. Montou na sela e, em seguida, puxou Isabella.

Uma nuvem de poeira se formou atrás deles quando o cavalo saiu a galope em direção à aldeia.

Assim que se aproximaram da choupana de Harry, ela apeou sem esperar que o animal parasse!

Alice apareceu tão logo Isabella alcançou a porta. As lágrimas marejavam os olhos entristecidos da boa normanda.

— Isabella! Graças a Deus, está aqui. Eu pretendia mandar alguém chamá-la.

Isabella examinou o rosto de Alice e viu o que havia pressentido no sonho... o que sempre temera. O coração pareceu murchar em seu peito.

— Deus, não me diga que ele já...

— Não, querida. Mas precisa estar com ele. Apresse-se, Isabella!

Depois de apertar as mãos de Alice, ela entrou na cabana. Quando Edward fez menção de segui-la, a irmã o segurou pelo braço e meneou a cabeça com olhar suplicante.

Dentro da cabana, Isabella divisou Harry deitado em sua cama de palha. Estava tão imóvel que, por um momento, ela achou que Alice se enganara, que o pior já houvesse ocorrido. Mas de repente Harry abriu os olhos. Estendeu o braço e a chamou.

— Venha até mim, criança — a voz fraca pediu, como no sonho. — Venha me ver agora.

Isabella se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Piscando a lágrima que anuviava sua visão, inclinou e beijou o rosto pálido. Então segurou as mãos ossudas entre as suas.

— Estou aqui, Harry. E não vou deixá-lo.

Ele expressou um sorriso tão fraco quanto seu corpo.

— Eu sabia que viria. Sabia.

No decorrer das horas que se seguiram, Isabella permaneceu de vigília ao lado dele. Às vezes, Harry dormia. Em outros momentos, falavam do passado... e do futuro.

A voz de Harry, de súbito, mudou de tom.

— Vai dar à luz um menino, Isabella. Um filho da força e coragem normandas, um filho do espírito e orgulho saxões. Seus cabelos serão tão acobreados quanto os do pai, mas os olhos serão azuis como os campos da primavera... seus olhos, Isabella.

Por um instante, Isabella ficou sem fala. Ignorava que Harry soubesse do bebê que ela gerava.

Apertou a mão de Harry de encontro ao peito, como se assim pudesse lhe transmitir vida.

— Eu lhe imploro, Harry. Quero que conheça meu filho. Precisa combater essa fraqueza para ficar bem outra vez. Por favor...

— Não posso combater a vontade de Deus. — Ele inspirou lenta e profundamente. — Estou velho, chegou minha hora. Aceito meu fim. Você também deve aceitar.

— Não posso — Isabella disse, em prantos. — Não conseguirei viver sem você.

— Vai ficar bem, criança. Eu sinto aqui. — Com a outra mão, ele indicou o peito. — E agora terei de deixá-la. Mas quero vê-la pela última vez. — Harry a fitou com extrema ternura. Então os olhos se fecharam, como se ele estivesse muito cansado.

A mão que Isabella segurava perdeu a força. Harry havia partido daquele mundo.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Gente preciso dizer que amo a Alice, e que Edward é louco e não agil bem nesse capitulo, ele parece esquecer que a Bella morava com Harry e o considerava como um pai? Não né. O Edward é meio louco gente, além de ser ciumento e teimoso, mas no proximo capitulo, as coisas vão mudar,o Edward vai provar que errou, mais que se arrependeu e que sabe ser gente de vez enquanto... Até Segunda... Robsteijoooossssss_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Oi amores di mi vida... fiquei tão feliz com cada comentario, muito obrigado... por isso vai o capitulo mais fofo deste livros para vocês, ele é tão lindo que chorei... e quem gosta de ler ouvindo musica indico "Home - Glee Cast ou Michael Buble", para ouvirem lendo esse capitulo... Eu comecei a amar o Edward nesse capitulo... mas chega de lenga - lenga, e bora ler... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Por quanto tempo permaneceu de joelhos na terra batida, ela não sabia. Então, como se estivesse em transe, levantou-se. A dor a engolfava como uma mortalha. Cambaleante, moveu-se até a porta. Atinou vagamente para a presença amiga de Alice.

Do lado de fora, Edward se virou ao escutá-la sair. Ele precisou de apenas um breve instante para constatar que o velho havia morrido. Os olhos de Isabella eram duas lagoas de pura angústia.

Mas ao notar que ela passaria sem sequer uma palavra, Edward tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Não me toque! — Ela o encarou, enraivecida. Surpreso, soltou-a.

— Isabella...

— Eu deveria ter ficado com ele — ela alegou em tom acusatório. — Harry passou todos esses dias sozinho. Estava sozinho porque você não me deixou visitá-lo! Que o diabo o carregue, normando! Que você queime no fogo do inferno para sempre!

Edward ficou paralisado. Sua consciência o julgava. Havia negado a Isabella os últimos dias da vida de Harry e, de repente, a proibição lhe pareceu monstruosa e cruel.

Cometera um erro grave. E somente agora percebia o mal que causara aos dois. Mas era tarde demais.

Ele engoliu em seco quando sentiu a garganta travar. A agonia que via no rosto dela o dilacerava.

— Você tem razão — admitiu com dignidade. — Eu não podia ter lhe negado a companhia de Harry. — Ele hesitou antes de estender a mão. — Isabella, vou recompensá-la...

Ela estapeou a mão de Edward com extrema força.

— Agora está preparado para ser generoso? Agora está disposto a ser gentil? Eu o odeio, normando. Eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças. Só peço a Deus que eu não tenha mais de olhar para você de novo! Escutou? Nunca mais quero vê-lo!

Quando Isabella tentou passar, Edward a segurou, dessa vez, pelos ombros. Porém, ela o empurrou, chutou e berrou, enquanto lhe socava o peito, lutava contra ele ferozmente.

— Isabella! Acalme-se, querida...

— Deixe-me passar! — ela berrou. — Deixe-me passar! De alguma maneira, Isabella conseguiu se desvencilhar.

Ergueu as saias e correu. Edward praguejou e teria ido atrás dela se Alice não o houvesse impedido.

— Não, Edward! Não a detenha! Não é hora. Pálido e assustado, ele encarou a irmã.

— Não detê-la? Ficou louca, mulher?

— Eu a conheço, Edward. Ela vai voltar...

— Não vai! Não escutou, Alice? Ela me odeia! Claro que você sabe disso melhor que ninguém.

— Eu sei melhor que ninguém que ela não o odeia.

— Como sabe? Isabella disse... Alice meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Isabella não me disse nada. — Depois de respirar fundo, decidiu despejar o que se passava em sua mente. — Ela está confusa, Edward. Sente-se dividida entre os sentimentos que nutre por você e o amor por sua terra e seu povo.

— Sentimentos! — ele desdenhou. — Ela não sente nada por mim, exceto ódio.

Mais uma vez, Alice o segurou pelo braço, que estava rígido como pedra.

— Eu lhe peço, Edward. Deixe-a sozinha por algum tempo. Confie nela — sugeriu. — Sim, Isabella está furiosa com você, mas vai passar. Sei que vai.

— Ela nunca vai me procurar — Edward queixou-se, infeliz. — Ainda mais agora, depois da morte do velho, Isabella tem todo motivo do mundo para me rejeitar.

Naquele momento, Alice se compadeceu com o sofrimento do irmão.

— Eu sei, Edward. Mas tem de acreditar que ela vai voltar para você.

Desolado, ele olhou para onde vira Isabella pela última vez.

— Farei o que quer, Alice — concedeu. — Mas só porque é você quem está pedindo. Entretanto, se Isabella não voltar até o anoitecer, irei atrás dela.

Então Edward esperou e esperou. Esperou até não conseguir esperar mais.

Havia uma coloração púrpura no céu, acima das árvores, quando ordenou que selassem seu cavalo. Vasculhou a floresta e os pastos, mas não a encontrou.

A raiva borbulhava em suas veias só de pensar que Isabella teria aproveitado de sua fraqueza para fugir novamente. Mas o temor de nunca mais vê-la parecia apagar as chamas da raiva.

Estava passando diante da paliçada recém-erguida quando avistou o gato amarelo, Cedric. O felino se sentou no meio da trilha. Movendo o rabo comprido, Cedric ergueu o pescoço como se o confrontasse com a mesma valentia de sua dona. Edward puxou a rédea de seu cavalo quando o gato eriçou os pelos.

Por um instante fugidio, uma tensão curiosa se instalou entre ambos. Mas o animal não miou ou fugiu, como Edward imaginara que faria. Permaneceu onde estava, com o rabo paralisado no ar.

Por Deus, Edward podia jurar que aquela criatura impertinente o esperava. Intrigado, ele esporeou o cavalo, que começou a andar. Cedric, por sua vez, virou-se e também saiu trotando.

Em silêncio, Edward o seguiu, guiado por uma força inominável que não entendia e que não estava disposto a ignorar. Ele e o cavalo se moviam calmamente atrás do gato, que os dirigiu por uma trilha estreita, que descia até o mar.

Em princípio, Edward se convenceu de que a extensa praia estava deserta. A brisa carregava o odor característico da água salgada. Acima do mar, Brynwald se erguia em sua nobre majestade.

Foi então que a viu. Ela estava na base de uma rocha gigantesca, tão imóvel quanto uma estátua, mas o vento bravio jogava para trás os gloriosos cabelos, como uma flâmula avermelhada e escura. Os olhos azuis estavam fixos nas águas turbulentas do mar. Ondas quebravam na costa rochosa, espirrando milhares de gotas para todos os lados, mas Isabella nem sequer se movia. O ar estava frio e úmido. Edward se deteve, tomado por dois impulsos diferentes e conflitantes entre si.

O aviso de Alice ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos. Deveria recuar e deixá-la em paz? Sua mente racional dizia-lhe que a irmã estivera correta. Isabella não o queria, tampouco precisava dele. Porém, a necessidade urgente de abraçá-la, sentir o corpo suave em seus braços, foi poderosa demais.

Novamente, esporeou o cavalo. À medida que a distância entre eles diminuía, uma dor estranha se apossava de seu coração. O perfil de Isabella pereceu-lhe tão solitário quanto o vento.

Enfim, Edward parou. Os ombros delicados enrijeceram. Ela estava ciente da presença dele e obviamente não gostou. Sem saber o que fazer, permaneceu na sela e nada disse.

— Como me encontrou? — Isabella perguntou sem encará-lo.

Edward sorriu.

— Cedric me trouxe até você.

— Cedric! — ela exclamou surpresa. — Eu devia saber. Está sempre por perto, mas nunca aparece. — Isabella voltou a se calar, trancafiando seus pensamentos.

Para Edward, era como se a vida tivesse sido roubada dela. Por um instante, antes de voltar a fitar o mar, divisou nos olhos azuis um vazio avassalador. Por dentro, ele se mortificava porque nunca a vira tão desapegada.

Na tentativa de se controlar, apertou o couro da rédea. Tinha de lutar contra a vontade de descer e tomá-la nos braços.

— Saxã — ele a chamou. Silêncio.

Edward desmontou e caminhou até ela. Pousou as mãos sobre os ombros, o que a fez se afastar. Bufou, frustrado.

— O frio está aumentando, saxã — alegou após um tempo. — Em breve, vai congelar. Você precisa cuidar de si e do bebê. — Tomando uma mecha avermelhada, ele a inspirou profundamente. — Volte comigo.

Isabella abaixou a cabeça. Embora ela nada dissesse, Edward não encontrou resistência quando a guiou até o cavalo e a colocou na sela.

Em Brynwald, Isabella conseguiu partilhar a refeição que ele pediu para ambos no quarto. Mais tarde, parou diante da janela e observou a lua se erguer no céu estrelado. Tamanha apatia o preocupava porque ela não era assim.

Por fim, Edward se aproximou por trás de Isabella. Ela se assustou quando ele a tocou e a obrigou a se virar.

— Alice me disse que eu deveria deixá-la sozinha — ele comentou. — Então eu me contive. Deixei-a em paz por que pensei ser o melhor. Mas não é isso que precisa, saxã. — A tom de voz tornou-se mais baixo. — Está sofrendo com a morte de Harry. Por que não chora?

Isabella ficou sem fala, pois não esperava tanta franqueza. Mas, para seu desolamento, as lágrimas que não queria derramar vieram. Mordeu os dedos, rezando para que a dor lhe desse força suficiente para conter o choro.

Mas Edward não permitiria que ela se esquivasse. Segurou-lhe as mãos e as pousou sobre o próprio peito.

Isabella soltou um suspiro trêmulo.

— Quando choro, você pergunta por quê. Quando não choro, também me questiona.

— Teme que eu a tenha como fraca?

Por um breve momento, ela o fitou nos olhos.

— Sei que me acha fraca.

— Você não tem espada ou escudo e mesmo assim guerreia comigo, saxã. Essa batalha eu não posso vencer. — Edward respirou fundo. — Eu gostaria que tudo tivesse sido diferente — confessou. — Que Harry não houvesse morrido. Sei que me acha cruel e talvez eu tenha sido mesmo. Não permiti que ficasse com ele e agora percebo o quanto eu a magoei.

Os olhos verdes escureceram. A, voz soava rouca de emoção.

— Se pudesse voltar atrás, eu o faria. Se conseguisse lhe tirar a dor que sente, saxã, eu o faria. Mas não posso. A única coisa que posso lhe oferecer agora é conforto, se você quiser.

A boca de Isabella tremeu. Não queria que ele fosse gentil ou carinhoso porque assim seria mais difícil odiá-lo. Entretanto, por mais que quisesse detestá-lo, ela não conseguia.

Uma onda imensa de dor cresceu dentro dela. Agarrou a túnica de Edward.

— Primeiro, minha mãe morreu — disse com a voz embargada. — Depois, meu pai. Agora Harry. Não vê? Agora não tenho ninguém! Não tenho mais ninguém! — Um soluço escapou e então veio outro. De repente, o choro emergiu e Isabella caiu em prantos.

Enquanto ela chorava copiosamente, Edward a tomou nos braços e a levou para a cama. Condoía-se por ela porque se via impotente frente à profundidade do desespero de Isabella. Uma necessidade brutal de protegê-la o dominou.

Aninhando o corpo trêmulo, afagou os cabelos sedosos e enxugou a cachoeira de lágrimas com beijos ternos. E, quando Isabella parou de chorar, ele despiu a ambos e a abraçou sob as cobertas. Cansada, ela aconchegou-se a Edward, enquanto suas emoções se esvaíam.

A escuridão os envolveu. Pela primeira vez, não havia barreiras entre eles, nada além do desprendimento das emoções.

Relaxado, ele voltou a acariciar os cabelos avermelhados.

— Você o amava muito, não, saxã?

Assentindo, ela soltou um suspiro profundo. O braço musculoso a apertou ainda mais.

— Não sei como explicar — Isabella disse em voz baixa. — Mas em várias ocasiões Harry foi mais que um pai para mim. Estava lá para me orientar e ajudar, uma vez que meu pai não aparecia.

— Pensei que Charlie a tivesse assumido como filha.

— E assumiu. Mas minha mãe era uma camponesa. Por mais que a amasse, ele não podia se casar com ela. Charlie preferiu Rowena, mãe de Tanya, porque o casamento lhe proporcionou terras e fortuna. Harry achava que minha mãe devia ter se mudado para outra aldeia, a fim de recomeçar a vida.

Emotiva, Isabella engoliu em seco.

— Eu amava meu pai. Ele nos deu o tempo que tinha, o sustento que podia. Mas tudo era muito difícil porque Rowena nos desprezava. Houve dias, que Deus me perdoe, que o odiei pelo que fez a minha mãe. Muitas foram às vezes em que ele passou pela aldeia em companhia de Rowena. Quando via minha mãe, Charlie nem sequer falava com ela.

As lembranças amargas a comoveram.

— Eu via como minha mãe ficava magoada. Escutava-a chorar durante horas. Ele queria minha mãe, mas a preteriu pelas terras e a fortuna de Rowena.

Havia mais, muito mais. O coração de Edward se compadecia com Isabella e a mãe por tudo que haviam sofrido. As privações, o ridículo, a criança inocente taxada de bastarda e bruxa, a mulher apontada como prostituta. Ele escutou e, pela primeira vez, começou a compreender tudo que ela era, tudo que ela havia vivido.

Estranhamente, a humilhação que Isabella pensava sentir não devia ter existido. Daqueles lábios deliciosos, Edward ouviu tudo. Os segredos. A vergonha e a dor mais profundas. Mas não havia condenação. Abraçava-a com ardor, fazendo-a sentir-se segura e amparada, como se nenhum mal pudesse abatê-la.

Por fim, a paz se instalou, levando-a à sonolência.

Dessa vez, foi Edward quem permaneceu acordado até a madrugada. Devagar, acomodou-a entre os travesseiros. Então beijou o ventre que crescia, a face agora rosada e a maciez dos lábios. Inspirando a doçura de Isabella como se fosse um alimento vital, ele suspirou.

— Ah, saxã. Acha que não tem ninguém, mas está errada. Você tem a mim. E sou forte o bastante por nós dois. Quero partilhar uma vida com você, se me deixar.

* * *

**_E ai Gostaram o que acharam das confissões da Bella e o Edward todo fofo dando consolo a ela... pra mim foi lindo e a ultima parte em que ele beija o ventre dela, a face e os labios e diz "Que ela tem a ele, e que ele é forte o bastente para os dois" gente que pena que ela está dormindo e não ouviu isso, quem sabe a insegurança dela não passa... mais esses dois mesmo se amando ainda vão brigar muito. Esse homem é louco, mas pode crer ele está totalmente apaixonado..._**

**_Como estou feliz com os comentarios deixados por vocês amores... vou postar Quarta feira... Então Comentem e me façam super feliz... Até lá... Robsteijooosss_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Se preparem grandes emoções na reta final da nossa historia... mas nesse capitulo o momento é de festejar... parece que vai ter um casamento por ai? E gente só uma coisa, lembrem -se o Edward não pede, ele comanda...Mas bora ler... boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

A primavera chegou a Brynwald com uma onda de calor intenso. O sol brilhava no céu. Os dias passaram, um após o outro. O mar se acalmou. Os campos se tornaram verdejantes e repletos de cores vividas que enfeitavam colinas e vales.

Até as flores desabrocharam, assim como o bebê de Isabella que crescia em seu ventre. Com freqüência, ela acariciava a barriga protuberante já que a criança agora se mexia constantemente. Edward parecia tão fascinado quanto ela. Certa noite, pousou a mão espalmada sobre a curva da barriga e desde então nada mais o deteve.

Isabella estava aliviada ao extremo, pois ele não se mostrava reticente em assumir a paternidade, mas temia alimentar esperança.

Após a morte de Harry, instalou-se uma trégua muda. Foi um contentamento, já que Isabella estava farta da inimizade, do distanciamento e da tensão que sempre houvera entre ambos. Usufruía da paz existente, uma paz que não ousava romper.

Para Edward, era o momento que tanto esperara, o sonho que havia visualizado. Estava cansado das batalhas, das guerras. Fora à Inglaterra para construir seu futuro e Brynwald era motivo de orgulho, uma conquista que valera todo sacrifício.

Os dias eram longos e duros, mas não se queixava. Agora normandos e saxões trabalhavam lado a lado por um objetivo comum: ver a terra arada e semeada; colher os frutos em abundância que alimentariam lares e famílias fartamente.

Mas nem tudo se achava plácido e sereno. Não, havia ainda uma ameaça à espreita.

Aconteceu em um lindo dia no final da primavera. Isabella se ocupava em colher ervas e raízes na floresta. Edward enfim abaixara sua guarda e dera permissão a ela para entrar e sair do domínio quando bem entendesse. Na maioria das vezes, Alice a acompanhava, mas, naquele dia em particular, estava sozinha.

Encontrava-se nos arredores da aldeia quando avistou um grupo de aldeões reunidos no pasto. Vozes alteradas chegaram aos ouvidos de Isabella.

— Mãe de Cristo, os olhos foram arrancados!

— Deus misericordioso! — uma voz exclamou. — Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Assustada e incapaz de se conter a curiosidade, Isabella se aproximou de um garoto. Os olhos do menino se arregalaram. Apavorado, escondeu-se atrás das saias da mãe.

— É ela! A bruxa!

A multidão se dispersou. Isabella nem sequer escutou as exclamações. Só conseguia fitar, chocada e horrorizada, um filhote de ovelha caído no chão, ensangüentado e morto.

Uma náusea súbita a assolou. Eles estavam certos. Os olhos da ovelha tinham desaparecido. Mas foi o buraco no pequeno peito do animal que mais a apavorou.

O coração havia sido arrancado.

O calor do sol, de repente, tornou-se obsceno. Ela suava. O solo parecia ter se desintegrado sob seus pés. Foi então que Isabella percebeu os murmúrios ao redor. Notou que os aldeões tinham recuado e que agora, pálidos de medo, faziam o sinal da cruz.

Ela lá permaneceu solitária, em espírito. Nunca sentira tanta desconfiança. Tanta incompreensão. Era como se fosse o mais vil dos seres saindo dos recônditos do inferno.

Uma dor profunda a dilacerou. Aquilo era demais. Mais que sua alma ferida poderia suportar.

Com um grito, Isabella correu. Correu a esmo, frenética para fugir daquela cena horrenda. Não ouviu a voz masculina que a chamava. Desesperada, estava para além da visão e da escuta comuns..

Continuou a correr até sua respiração se tornar soluçada e a garganta arranhar. Correu até não lhe restar mais nenhuma força. As pernas cederam antes de tombar de joelhos no chão.

O mundo girava loucamente. Luzes se acendiam diante de seus olhos. Tomada por outra onda de náusea brutal, expeliu tudo o que havia no estômago ali mesmo.

Não ouviu os passos atrás de si. Mas quando finalmente ergueu o rosto, Edward estava a seu lado. Abraçou-a pela cintura e a puxou.

Isabella temia olhar para ele, receosa do que poderia ver ou não.

— Você viu a ovelha? — murmurou, por fim.

— Vi.

— Eles acham que fui eu, não acham? — ela perguntou, suplicante.

Edward nada disse. Seu rosto estava pálido.

— Não acham? — Isabella insistiu, angustiada. Embora hesitante, ele assentiu.

Para Isabella, aquele foi o golpe final. Sentiu como se cada osso de seu corpo se quebrasse. Sempre, pensou, impotente. Sempre a julgariam. Sempre a condenariam.

Levantou-se em um sobressalto. Edward a amparou, mas ela nem sequer notou. A respiração estava sôfrega demais.

— Meu Deus! — ela gritou. — Passei minha vida com essas pessoas. Por que não conseguem enxergar o que sou... o que não sou! Não sou uma bruxa!

O coração de Edward se apertou. Parecia estar sentindo a mesma dor que Isabella. Ela passara a vida nas sombras, como uma excluída. Sem dúvida, sofrerá por ter nascido diferente. Entretanto, não era tão diferente assim.

Aflito, Edward a abraçou. Nunca se sentira tão impotente na vida, sem saber o que fazer.

— Eles temem o que não entendem. Isabella, acalme-se, por favor. Certamente, aquilo foi alguma travessura maldosa de um garoto inconseqüente.

Ela meneava a cabeça e se agarrava a Edward com desespero. As lágrimas escorriam sobre as faces delicadas. Mas Isabella não emitiu nenhum som durante todo o caminho até Brynwald.

Quando a lua seguinte se ergueu cheia e brilhante, aconteceu de novo, porém dessa vez a atrocidade cometida foi com um bezerro.

Edward galopou até a aldeia para verificar a carcaça descoberta no pasto. Um por um, os aldeões começaram a se reunir, sérios e assustados.

Um homem gritou para ele:

— Meu senhor, só existe uma pessoa capaz de algo tão hediondo.

Edward o encarou com ferocidade.

— Quem?

— Ora, quem mais poderia ser? A bruxa. A bruxa Isabella.

— Não se atreva a acusá-la. Ela sai muito pouco do castelo e quando o faz está sempre em companhia de minha irmã — Edward ralhou. — Por que vocês insistem em condená-la, eu não sei. Que mal Isabella lhes causou a ponto de serem tão cruéis?

O homem ficou calado. Edward se virou para uma mulher carregando uma criança.

— E a senhora? Que mal ela lhe fez? A mulher corou.

— Nenhum, senhor.

Ele então enfrentou os demais. Ninguém disse nada, temendo provocar a ira do senhor normando. Mas, por fim, uma alma corajosa ousou se manifestar.

— Mas, meu senhor, quem poderia ter feito isso? — o homem perguntou.

— Não sei. Mas lhe digo o seguinte: procurem o culpado entre vocês porque somente um covarde acusaria uma pessoa inocente de algo tão violento.

— Mas por que alguém faria algo tão horrendo?

— Encontre o responsável e obterá a resposta — Edward respondeu.

O aldeão que primeiramente acusara Isabella deu um passo à frente.

— Está enganado, senhor. Não precisamos procurar o culpado. Sabemos que a jovem Isabella é a responsável.

Edward se viu dominado por uma fúria tão violenta quanto uma tempestade no mar. Agarrou o infeliz pela túnica e o ergueu.

— Vocês não sabem de nada. Fingem que ela cometeu as piores atrocidades quando, na realidade, Isabella não fez nada. Nada! — Ele sacudiu o homem. — Não quero mais escutar nenhuma acusação infundada. Ou juro que vou cortar sua língua e a de qualquer um ousar dizer mais mentiras!

Edward soltou o homem, que cambaleou quando seus pés atingiram o solo.

Entretanto ao longo das semanas seguintes, a carnificina continuou. Rumores referentes à bruxaria circulavam, mas, depois da ameaça de Edward, nada era dito em sua presença. Contudo, muitos sussurravam que Isabella o enfeitiçara para que o senhor normando a ajudasse em sua causa.

A agonia de Isabella aumentou sobremaneira. Para alguém, cujo coração tanto sofrerá, aquilo era o pior dos pesadelos. Como conseguiria sobreviver aos dias que viriam e manter a sanidade ela não sabia. Raramente fazia as refeições no hall e, quando isso acontecia, todos os presentes se calavam ao vê-la entrar. Alice era sua única amiga.

E Edward sua única esperança.

Ele queria o bebê, disso Isabella não mais duvidava. Mas ainda a considerava uma posse, um fantoche, ela refletiu, amarga. Sim, ele a sustentava. Sim, era gentil e carinhoso porque almejava a criança. Nunca, porém, dissera que a amava, nem mesmo no ápice da paixão que fluía entre eles.

E Isabella ansiava desesperadamente escutar tais palavras, pois só assim conseguiria admitir o que seu coração lhe afirmara tempos atrás.

Mas não! Não se atrevia a amá-lo. Recusava-se a amar um guerreiro normando. Ele a obrigaria a se render. Conquistaria seu coração...

Na verdade, Edward já havia feito tudo isso.

Isabella caminhava pela praia com freqüência, pois a floresta lhe trazia muitas lembranças de Harry. Naquele dia, porém, o desespero pesava em seu peito. Talvez fossem aquelas mutilações o problema, mas o fato era que o futuro a preocupava.

Tão logo atingira a maturidade, ela se perguntara inúmeras vezes por que a mãe optara por ficar em Brynwald, à sombra da esposa do senhor feudal. Sim, ela amara Charlie. Mas fora um amor que só originara angústia e sofrimento. Um amor que machucara todos os envolvidos, um amor que não curava.

E agora ela também gerava um bebê, o filho do senhor de Brynwald, um homem que não era seu marido... um homem que _nunca _seria seu marido. Sim, seu pai não fora designado para se casar com inferiores.

Tampouco Edward.

Embora houvesse se agarrado à frágil esperança de que ele talvez viesse a amá-la de verdade, Isabella agora temia ser como sua mãe. Cega ao destino que a esperava. Resignada com o futuro, um futuro que só levaria a mais sofrimento.

Pensou no bebê, que chutava em seu ventre. Seriam seus cabelos tão bronzes quanto os do pai? Ou seriam como os dela, avermelhados como o pôr do sol? Pensou nas últimas palavras de Harry, na predição de que ela gerava o filho de Edward.

Rezou para que Harry estivesse certo. Aliás, ela tinha para si também que era um menino.

Suspirou, infeliz. Não poderia sequer imaginar Edward com outra mulher... com uma _esposa. _Sua mente, porém, cavalgava por trilhas tortuosas. O que aconteceria quando ele se casasse? Pois Edward certamente se casaria. E depois? Como ela suportaria partir e nunca mais vê-lo? Mas como conseguiria ficar em Brynwald?

E quanto ao bebê? Seu filho seria uma conseqüência, como ela o fora. O filho _bastado _do senhor. Uma dor aguda fisgou-lhe o coração.

Queria que o filho tivesse tudo que jamais pudera ter. Não podia imaginar que sua criança carregasse o segredo vergo nhoso que sempre fora dela...

Tudo isso e muito mais rodopiava na mente de Isabella. Embora os raios do sol cobrissem a terra com seu esplendor dourado, uma melancolia profunda a envolvia.

Cabisbaixa, caminhava pela areia, sem prestar atenção nas pequenas ondas que encharcavam suas botas de quando em quando. Estava tão absorvida pelos próprios problemas que não reparou na pessoa que parou a sua frente até colidir com o peito sólido de um homem.

Era James. As mãos ásperas tentaram ampará-la, mas Isabella se desvencilhou, enojada.

Ele riu.

— Saudações, Isabella.

Calada, ela simplesmente ergueu o queixo a fim de mostrar que não se deixaria intimidar. Mais uma vez, James tentou tocá-la, mas Isabella se esquivou.

-— Está me repudiando, Isabella?

— Estou. E, pelo jeito, você não percebeu ou tem a mente limitada. Não preciso de sua ajuda, normando. Nem agora nem nunca.

Ele sorriu diante da rejeição.

— Sua irmã não é avessa as minhas atenções.

_Minha irm__ã__ e eu temos muito pouco em comum, _ela quase disse. Não o fez e ficou aliviada por ter se controlado, já que tais palavras soariam mesquinhas e maldosas.

Com os olhos lascivos, James a examinou e se deteve um longo tempo nos seios agora generosos por causa da gravidez. Isabella sentiu-se corar.

— Eu não me apressaria, se fosse você, Isabella — ele disse. — Talvez esteja enganada. Talvez precise de minhas atenções mais do que imagina. — James soltou uma gargalhada assustadora. — E mais cedo do que pensa.

Isabella o encarou, desconfiada.

— O que quer dizer?

O sorriso zombeteiro prevaleceu.

— Só isso, minha adorada. — James ergueu as mãos. — Entendo bem por que Edward se envolveu com uma mulher tão linda como você. Mas ele não costuma permanecer muito tempo com uma só. Por isso, lamento lhe dizer, mas a relação não vai durar.

Isabella respirou fundo. Parte dela sabia que James buscava espezinhá-la deliberadamente. Mas ele também dava voz aos medos que a vinham atormentando.

Entretanto, não o deixaria saber disso. Isabella endireitou os ombros e o encarou, determinada.

— Cuide de sua vida, James e deixe-me em paz com a minha.

Ele ainda sorria.

— Juro, senhora, que chegará o dia em que precisará de mim. — James gargalhou novamente. — Quando esse dia chegar, se me agradar o suficiente, talvez eu me veja persuadido a casar com você.

— Nunca irei precisar de você! Jamais!

O sorriso desapareceu. Ele agarrou o pulso de Isabella com tanta força que ela gritou.

— Pode me rejeitar agora, mulher. Mas o que será de você sem ele? — James destilou. — Chegará o dia em que não mais me rejeitará. Já lhe disse que minha espada pode satisfazê-la muito mais que a dele...

— E se valoriza a espada de que tanto se orgulha, é melhor soltar a dama antes que eu decida que você não precisa mais dessa espada tão satisfatória.

Edward apareceu atrás de James. Embora o rosto fosse uma máscara de pedra, os olhos verdes faiscavam de ódio. James ficou pálido imediatamente. Não havia dúvidas de que Edward pretendia cumprir a ameaça, pois naquele momento encostava a lâmina de uma adaga no pescoço de James.

James a soltou tão repentinamente, que Isabella cambaleou.

— Não precisa usar sua arma — ele disse, nervoso.

— Não? Pelo que vejo, a dama ainda não se dispôs a favorecê-lo, James, um fato que parece escapar de sua compreensão. — Edward pressionou a lâmina contra a pele até que uma gota de sangue surgiu. — Não entendo por quê.

James estava imóvel. O suor começava a aparecer em sua testa.

— Nem eu, Edward. Eu pediria seu perdão, se você me permitisse.

— A dama é minha! — Edward atestou. — E do que é meu eu cuido. É a segunda vez que lhe previno do que acontecerá, caso venha a tocá-la de novo. Juro que não serei tão complacente na próxima vez.

Edward abaixou a adaga. James assentiu e saiu, claramente ansioso para partir. Assim que ele se foi, Edward se voltou a Isabella.

— James a machucou?

O coração de Isabella batia como um tambor. Somente agora considerava o que poderia ter ocorrido, caso Edward não tivesse chegado a tempo. Ele dissera já ter alertado James. Talvez James quisesse apenas assustá-la.

Aliás, Edward não era um homem que fazia ameaças vãs. E certamente James não ousaria arriscar o próprio pescoço, testando a paciência do guerreiro.

Ofegante, ela meneou a cabeça.

— Não deveria passear sozinha — Edward disse, preocupado. Como Isabella continuasse quieta, ele estranhou. — O que foi? Não me diga que ele já fez isso antes!

— Não — Isabella respondeu quase em um murmúrio.

A expressão de Edward tornou-se tão sombria quanto a noite.

— Você me contaria, caso ele ousasse tocá-la?

Ela não respondeu.

— Isabella?

— Você se importaria? — ela indagou, agora fitando-o nos olhos.

— Não acredito que tenha me feito esta pergunta, saxã! — ele explodiu. — Não escutou o que eu disse a James? Não permito que nenhum homem se aproxime do que é meu.

Sem emoção, Isabella o encarou.

— Perdoe-me, meu senhor conquistador. Eu esqueci. Tenho alimento em abundância a meu dispor e um teto sobre minha cabeça. Minha vida é muito melhor agora.

Indignado, Edward cruzou os braços.

— Por acaso, está criticando o tratamento que lhe ofereço? — indagou, ofendido. — Por todos os santos, mulher, cuido de você como nunca cuidei de ninguém!

— E vai me descartar como fez com todas as outras antes de mim?

Além de irritado com as acusações, Edward também ficou intrigado com o comportamento de Isabella.

— Que loucura é essa, saxã? Não me deitei com nenhuma outra desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Não quis ninguém mais e você não tem motivos para acreditar no contrário. — Ele praguejou. — James é responsável por isso? Ele encheu sua mente com mentiras a meu respeito?

Isabella lutava para manter a compostura. De um minuto para o outro, porém, sentiu que o mundo desmoronava a seu redor.

— Não o recrimine. Ele não disse nada além da verdade. Nada que eu já não soubesse.

— E o que você já sabia?

Em vez de responder, Isabella foi direto ao ponto.

— O que acontecerá comigo depois que o bebê nascer?

Pasmo, Edward a encarou. Aquelas palavras não faziam sentido. Ela não fazia sentido.

— Vai tirá-lo de mim?

— Não! — ele explodiu outra vez, apesar de a tensão ter diminuído.

Era isso que estava por trás dos estranhos humores que Isabella vinha demonstrando? O medo de que ele a separasse do filho? Apesar de ficar bravo por ela pensar algo tão vil a seu respeito, Edward tentou assegurá-la.

— Não se preocupe, saxã. Tudo será como é agora. Você e nosso bebê ficarão comigo aqui, em Brynwald. — Ele fez menção de tocá-la, mas sentiu um distanciamento curioso em Isabella. Fitava-o sem piscar.

— Então — ela enfim disse —, tudo será como é. Continuarei sendo sua prostituta.

— Maldição! Você não é uma prostituta!

Isabella não pôde mais encará-lo. Não se atreveu porque não queria que a dor em seu coração se revelasse através dos olhos.

Edward a segurou pelos ombros e a abraçou para confortá-la.

—Saxã! Olhe para mim.

Muito lentamente, Isabella ergueu o rosto.

— Não se preocupe — ele se apressou em dizer. — Você será a mãe de meu filho, Isabella. Sempre vou cuidar de você.

Lágrimas cintilaram nos olhos cor de safira, lágrimas que corroeram a alma de Edward.

— O que foi, querida? Não entendo a razão dessa tristeza, dessa melancolia. Devia estar feliz por gerar um belo descendente normando...

— Não — ela o corrigiu. — Estou gerando um bastardo.

_Estou gerando um bastardo._

Horas depois, durante a noite, as palavras ainda o assombravam. O humor de Isabella continuou melancólico e, quando ela enfim adormeceu, Edward saiu da cama em silêncio. Vestiu-se e desceu até o hall.

O espaço estava deserto, o que lhe serviu muito bem. Sentou-se à mesa e degustou uma caneca de cerveja.

_Estou gerando um bastardo._

A declaração de Isabella não lhe dava trégua. A acusação ressoava em sua mente, sem parar. Sentia-se culpado, embora não soubesse por quê. Ela partilhava seu lar, sua família. Daria à luz seu filho e partilharia sua vida e ele não a queria de outro jeito!

Como Isabella podia ignorar tudo isso? Havia deduzido que a ela não importava o fato de não serem casados. Certamente sabia que ele não levaria nenhuma outra para cama. Também devia saber que a estimava mais do que qualquer mulher.

Na verdade, ele nem sequer se preocupara com o fato de que a criança não seria legítima. Afinal, o duque Guilherme era um bastardo... e agora se tornava o rei da Inglaterra.

Estava tão absorvido nesses pensamentos que, quando ergueu o rosto, deparou-se com sua irmã. Mas não a recebeu com um sorriso, pois desconfiava de que Alice ali se encontrava para lhe trazer um novo problema.

Ele enrijeceu ao toque gentil em seu ombro.

— O que há, irmão? Não consegue dormir?

— Tenho muito em que pensar.

— O quê? Não consegue pensar claramente com Isabella a seu lado?

Apertando a caneca, ele a encarou. Alice ria, aumentando a frustração de Edward ainda mais.

— Por que está rindo? Acha que sou engraçado?

— O que acho engraçado é ver um cavaleiro, tão forte e destemido como você, perdido por causa de uma linda donzela saxã.

— Linda ela é, irmã. Mas donzela já deixou de ser...

— Graças a você, irmão.

— Não estou perdido. Tenho muitos problemas para resolver e eu lhe agradeceria se me deixasse em paz.

O sorriso de Alice se alargou.

— Case-se com ela, Edward — declarou de pronto.

Embora tivesse levado um susto, ele nada disse. Apenas encarou a irmã com a expressão colérica.

— Por que nunca considerou a possibilidade, Edward?

— Eu não disse que nunca a considerei.

— Você será pai antes de ser marido. Isso não o incomoda?

Ele praguejou.

— Alice, mais uma vez você está se metendo onde não deve!

— E você se demora onde não deveria! — ela rebateu. — Já não basta o povo saxão a taxar de bruxa? Precisam chamá-la de devassa? Ou de meretriz?

Edward socou a mesa de madeira, respingando cerveja para o ar.

— Ela não é devassa. Tampouco é uma meretriz. E vou matar o primeiro que ousar nomeá-la assim!

Alice o observava atentamente.

— Diga-me uma coisa, irmão. Você só a quer em sua cama, mas não em seu coração?

O semblante de Edward tornou-se austero. Mesmo temerosa, Alice o pressionou.

— E quanto à criança? Pretende assumir esse bebê como seu filho legítimo?

— Sim! — Ele ficou furioso por constatar que a irmã pensara o contrário. — Vou assumir. Aliás, já assumi!

Aliviada, Alice assentiu.

— Se quiser que os outros tratem Isabella como igual, você deve ser o primeiro a fazê-lo. A mãe dela era uma camponesa, mas Isabella tem o sangue de um nobre e provou ser tão orgulhosa quanto você, irmão.

— Que Deus me perdoe — ele murmurou. — Você acha que não sei disso?

— Você faria a seu filho ou sua filha o que Charlie fez com Isabella? — ela perguntou.

_Estou gerando um bastardo._

Novamente, o rosto de Edward ficou colérico. Não faria isso. Não _podia._

_Estou gerando um bastardo._

Queria que o filho fosse criado em Brynwald para oc par seu lugar por direito. Alice tinha razão. Não desejava que seu primogênito passasse a vida como um excluído, sempre um proscrito.

Algo dentro de Edward percebeu a realidade. As circunstâncias do nascimento de Isabella não eram culpa dela, mas mesmo assim a jovem sofrera. Não muito tempo atrás, ele a observara enquanto ela assistia a uma festa na aldeia. O semblante adorável revelara a vontade de se juntar aos aldeões, mas Isabella permanecera a distância. Sempre de lado. Sempre solitária. Sempre excluída.

Sempre dele.

A determinação o fez despertar. Deus, Isabella era dele. Só dele. E assim continuaria. No entanto...

Edward verbalizou sem atinar para o que dizia.

— Ela despreza tudo que é normando. Por Deus, duvido que queira um marido normando. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — E se Isabella não me quiser?

— Seu filho cresce mais a cada dia, Edward. É possível que essa criança nasça antes de você esposar Isabella. — Alice riu. — Se esperar mais, meu senhor, creio que ela não o desejará como marido.

Após um instante de hesitação, ela acrescentou:

— Sei que ela o odiou certa vez, mas agora não mais, Edward. Nisso eu acredito piamente, embora Isabella nada tenha me dito. E se nós, normandos, vamos mesmo criar raízes aqui, temos então de nos unir ao povo saxão. — Ela se inclinou e o beijou na testa. — Não vou dizer mais nada, irmão. Farei agora o que me pede. Vou deixá-lo sozinho para pensar.

Edward permaneceu onde estava, mas, na verdade, não havia tanta necessidade de refletir ou ponderar mais.

Achara-se melhor que o povo dela. Contudo, era culpado por tê-la julgado também? Uma pergunta levava à outra. Se Isabella tivesse nascido uma dama legítima, teria ele a possuí do do jeito que fizera?

Não sabia. Que Deus o ajudasse, mas não sabia a resposta. Talvez Alice estivesse certa. Talvez não fosse melhor do que aqueles que a julgavam e condenavam.

Mas não podia libertá-la. Na verdade, não conseguia imaginar-se sem ela. Sim, Isabella o tirava do sério. Mas também lhe trazia um prazer imensurável.

Queria a confiança dela, percebeu. Seu amor. Seu coração. Porque Isabella já havia capturado o dele.

Agora ele não precisava se perguntar mais nada.

Já era tarde quando Isabella acordou na manhã seguinte. Escutou as janelas se abrirem pouco antes de os raios de sol invadirem o cômodo, banhando-o com seu brilho amarelado.

Alice surgiu em seu campo de visão. Quando notou que Isabella estava acordada, ela bateu palmas.

— Levante-se, mocinha! Apresse-se, pois seu banho está pronto.

Curiosa, Isabella se sentou. Não era hábito Alice acordá-la, muito menos lhe preparar o banho.

A normanda agora se ocupava em despejar uma boa porção de óleo na água quente da banheira. Uma fragrância deliciosa de rosas invadiu o cômodo.

— Para a banheira. Agora! — ela ordenou. — O perfume não é adorável? Você gostou? É meu favorito!

Intrigada, Isabella observava Alice, enquanto esta perambulava pelo quarto. Seria sua imaginação ou o ar de alegria da amiga não podia ser ignorado?

Alice continuou a falar:

— O dia está glorioso, não acha? E acredito que será inesquecível! Sim, um belo dia para... — Ela se calou e, de repente, sorriu.

E era um sorriso matreiro demais na opinião de Isabella.

— Um belo dia para que, Alice? — ela indagou devagar.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, estava desconfiada da boa normanda. Alice era a mulher mais sincera que Isabella conhecia. Logo, tamanha hesitação não combinava com ela.

— Oh, para fazer qualquer coisa. — Alice riu. — Caçar. Cavalgar. Dançar, festejar e comemorar tudo que o mundo tem a nos oferecer. — Ela segurou as mãos de Isabella e a puxou. — Vamos! Seu banho está esfriando.

Isabella permitiu que a amiga a ajudasse a se despir para então relaxar dentro da banheira. Por mais que Isabella a inquirisse para saber por que aquele dia era tão diferente dos outros, Alice sempre ria e nada respondia. Obviamente a mulher estava contente consigo mesma e com o mundo de modo geral.

A Isabella, porém, restava invejá-la.

Por fim, levantou-se e enrolou uma toalha de linho no corpo molhado. Alice lhe mostrava um lindo vestido cor de púrpura.

— O que acha deste, Isabella? — Ela não deu espaço para a resposta. — Sim, este é perfeito. É o traje ideal para...

Isabella a encarou tão logo percebeu que Alice qua se deixara escapar algo. Mas, novamente, a normanda apenas sorriu.

— Alice — ela pediu ao ver os olhos da amiga brilharem —, precisa me dizer o que está havendo. Por que está se comportamento desse jeito?

— De que jeito, Isabella? Ora, estou contente. É só isso. Agora venha se vestir.

Isabella suspirou. Havia aprendido tempos atrás que não valia a pena discutir com Alice quando a mulher teimava com alguma coisa. Resignada, entregou-se às mãos caprichosas da normanda.

Com esmero, Alice escovou os cabelos de Isabella até vê-los brilhar. Preferiu deixá-los soltos a prendê-los com uma fita. Isabella só protestou quando a mulher quis dispor um cinto prateado ao redor dos quadris.

— Alice! Não sei o que está pensando, mas não pos so usar isto! É seu e...

— E não quero ouvir mais-nada, Isabella. — Ela a fez calar-se com um gesto. — Use esse cinto hoje. Use-o e... veremos o que acontecerá.

Meneando a cabeça, Alice recusou-se a dizer mais, enquanto ajeitava um véu sobre os cabelos de Isabella. Ela não entendia por que a amiga se esmerava tanto em sua aparência e tampouco compreendia por que insistira para que usasse aquele adereço tão fino.

Pouco depois, Alice avaliou Isabella e bateu palmas, encantada.

— Você está radiante! Juro que está!

— Alice — Isabella disse, confusa.

— Venha comigo. Do contrário, todos vão pensar que decidiu passar o dia na cama.

Mais uma vez, Isabella suspirou, resignada. Aquela altura, não tinha motivos para insistir em explicações. De qualquer maneira, ainda lhe restava a dúvida de porque aquele dia era tão diferente dos outros.

Preocupada, ela desceu a escadaria com Alice. Quando finalmente atingiu o hall, um silêncio súbito se fez. Todos a olharam. Ela notou, surpresa, que os presentes usavam seus melhores trajes. Até os meninos que ajudavam na cozinha haviam lavado o rosto.

Moreno e garboso, Edward se encontrava ao lado da lareira. E foi quem mais chamou a atenção de Isabella... Edward e o outro homem que estava ao lado dele.

Padre Edgar.

Ela voltou a fitar Edward. Alice deu-lhe um empurrão gentil.

— Vá — sussurrou.

O coração de Isabella disparou. Mais imponente que nunca, Edward percorreu a distância que os separava. O corpo másculo de guerreiro se destacava entre os demais.

De um minuto para o outro, ela começou a tremer como uma folha em meio à tempestade. Não, pensou, atordoada. Aquilo não era o que parecia. Tinha medo de acreditar. Deus, tinha medo até de pensar!

— Edward... — ela murmurou quase sem fala. Ele lhe estendeu a mão.

— Creio que precisamos de um padre, saxã.

_Um padre. _Isabella simplesmente o encarou, muda. Os joelhos bambearam. Como conseguia permanecer em pé não sabia. Tudo parecia um sonho, mas sem o medo excessivo.

Seu peito explodiria a qualquer momento, dadas as batidas descompassadas do coração.

— Por quê? — ouviu-se dizer a distância. — Por que está fazendo isso? — Sem perceber, tocou a barriga protuberante. — Por causa do bebê?

Edward ainda lhe estendia a mão.

— Sim, quero meu filho. — Ele fez uma breve pausa. — E também quero você, saxã.

Isabella quis chorar de alívio. Mal conseguia falar, pois sua garganta travava.

— E vai se casar comigo? — perguntou em um murmúrio. Tinha de ouvir a resposta em voz alta porque somente assim acreditaria que era real e não um sonho desesperado dos confins de seu ser.

Embora ele sorrisse, o semblante estava solene.

— Vou — Edward jurou. — Quero esposá-la. Hoje. Por Deus, esta noite e todas as outras que vierem.

Isabella buscou no rosto de Edward e nas profundezas de seu coração, que agora batia alucinadamente. Era o que queria. Acima de tudo, almejava que seu filho nascesse com o nome do pai. O fato de Edward ser normando não importava mais. Ele não a abandonaria. Na verdade, ele acreditara nela quando ninguém mais o fizera.

Mas tudo ainda lhe parecia irreal. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando voltou a abri-los, Edward continuava diante dela, alto e forte, tão charmoso quanto antes.

— Não é de meu feitio suplicar, saxã. Por isso vou apenas perguntar: quer se casar comigo?

Isabella estremeceu. Ah, ele não mudaria nunca! Sem dúvida, não suplicava ou pedia, ele simplesmente comandava. Então Edward fez algo que ela não esperava.

— A escolha é sua saxã. — Ele a fitou com ternura.— Diga sim ou não, mas responda agora.

A cabeça de Isabella rodopiava. Santo Deus, ele queria se casar com ela!

Dessa vez, não podia pedir mais, tampouco fazer mais.

— Sim — ela respondeu, sôfrega. — Quero me casar com você, Edward.

Tímida, pousou a mão sobre a dele. A palma calejada a puxou e, em um instante, Isabella se viu ao lado de Edward, atravessando o hall.

Agora que o tempo estava a favor deles, padre Edgar começou a ficar nervoso. Quando Edward o chamou, o clérigo se aproximou e sussurrou:

— Perdoe minha franqueza, senhor. Mas tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? — Ele agora fitava Isabella com explícita desaprovação.

Ela ficou tensa. Edward assentiu e a encarou. Isabella abaixou o rosto.

Padre Edgar cerrou os lábios.

— Essa mulher...

Edward o segurou pelo colarinho sagrado.

— Ela será em breve minha esposa e senhora de Brynwald — ele declarou. — Então não diga mais nada, a menos que deseje se arrepender até o fim de seus dias, o que pode ser antes do que imagina, padre.

Padre Edgar ficou lívido de medo.

— Claro. O senhor é quem manda.

Quando adentraram a capela, Isabella estava com os nervos à flor da pele. As pessoas presentes no hall os seguiram. Todos silenciaram, enquanto os aldeões também se aglomeravam no templo cristão. Isabella lutou contra o pânico.

Estariam ali para ver o senhor de Brynwald se casar? Ou tinham vindo apenas para observá-la?

Depois de clarear a voz, padre Edgar tomou seu lugar no altar. Edward se ajoelhou e indicou que Isabella fizesse o mesmo a seu lado. Desse momento em diante, ela não atinou para quase nada. Enfim, o padre fez o sinal da cruz e lhes conferiu a bênção final. Então Edward a ajudou a se levantar. A cerimônia tinha acabado, Isabella percebeu.

Voltou os olhos para Edward. Ele expressou um sorriso estranho, mas fitava-a com intensidade.

Uma onda de emoções a assolou, tão poderosa que quase a sufocou. Deus misericordioso, Edward da Normandia agora era seu marido!...

De súbito, Isabella sorriu com tanta alegria que o homem a seu lado perdeu o fôlego ao ver tamanha radiação. Tomando-a pela mão, Edward se virou para a assembléia.

— A senhora de Brynwald — ele anunciou.

A multidão se aproximou. Isabella colou em Edward por que não sabia o que esperar. Mas não houve acusações mordazes. As pessoas riam e os parabenizavam. Isabella sentiu que um a cumprimentava, depois outro e outro.

Então ela se virou e viu o rosto pálido de Tanya. A raiva insana que na irmã despontou foi tão fugidia que Isabella sentiu como se houvesse levado um golpe na cabeça. Mas assim que passou ela deduziu que imaginara as sensações.

Tanya beijou-lhe o rosto.

— Você cuidou de si mesma, irmã — ela sussurrou.

Em seguida, veio Alice. Ela a abraçou com carinho.

— Estou tão feliz, Isabella. Vocês serão muito felizes. Sei disso. Sinto no fundo de minha alma.

O povo de Brynwald estava sempre disposto a deixar de lado a labuta para dançar e festejar. Logo, o casamento do senhor feudal pareceu-lhes a ocasião ideal. Vinho e cerveja foram servidos ao longo do dia e da noite. Quando enfim chegou a hora dos recém-casados se recolherem, Isabella subiu a escada, seguida de Alice.

Foi sua cunhada, portanto, quem a ajudou a tirar a roupa e vestir uma combinação branca de linho. Ela escovou os cabelos avermelhados e a acomodou na cama. Isabella se ajeitou entre os travesseiros, à espera do que a noite pudesse lhe trazer.

Tão logo Alice se retirou, Edward apareceu. Ele fechou a porta e se deteve à entrada. Naquele momento, parecia tão poderoso quanto os deuses, o tórax amplo como o oceano.

Um tremor a invadiu. Ele nunca lhe parecera tão lindo... Isabella nunca sentira tanto medo! Suas emoções eram um emaranhado de sentimentos. Tentou se convencer de que aquela noite seria como as outras, mas...

Jamais o esperara como esposa.

E agora, por um momento interminável, sentiu o peso dos olhos verdes sobre si. O olhar desejoso percorria os lábios, os seios, o ventre protuberante.

De uma só vez, Isabella se desesperou. Queria que aquela noite fosse mesmo diferente. Queria estar magra, leve e orgulhosa para ir até seu marido. Mas estava gorda, inchada e a barriga parecia explodir a cada dia que passava.

Esse, certamente, não era o caso de Edward.

Ele a fitava com extrema lentidão. As chamas da lareira cintilavam nos cachos ruivos, acrescentando um brilho inusitado ao rosto angelical. Isabella parecia jovem demais naquele traje de linho branco.

Uma emoção poderosa implodiu dentro dele. Estivera certo ao mantê-la consigo. Lembrou-se de como ela o fitara ao perceber que se casariam: os olhos grandes haviam cintilado, o rosto adorável embevecera-se. Agora ela era sua esposa. Deus, sua esposa.

E, em breve, daria à luz seu filho. Se Deus quisesse, haveria outros. Isabella partilhava seu lar. Agora partilharia sua vida.

Mas havia algo errado. Os olhos azuis transmitiam aflição. Isabella contorcia tanto os dedos que já estavam esbranquiçados. Ela se mostrava tão tímida e incerta que parecia estar diante de um animal assustador.

Edward se sentou na beirada da cama. Então, segurou as mãos dela.

— Esta noite não será diferente das outras que já passamos juntos.

— Não — Isabella despejou. — É diferente.

— Como?

— Não éramos casados.

— E agora somos casados. Não está feliz?

— Estou... — Ela lutou para se desvencilhar, mas Edward não permitiu.

— Não se afaste de mim, saxã. Quero saber o que a abor rece.

Isabella nunca se sentira tão impotente... tão tola! Deveria dizer a verdade?, perguntou-se, agoniada. Então percebeu que deveria, sim. Afinal, Edward a obrigaria a revelar o que pensava de qualquer jeito.

— É diferente porque... estamos casados e eu queria me entregar a você como uma noiva deveria, virgem e magra. — As acusações de Tanya emergiram em sua mente pouco antes de as palavras saírem. — Mas não posso porque estou gorda como uma porca e... eu não queria estar assim.

Isabella pensou que ele fosse concordar ou, pelo menos, rir e zombar dela. Porém, para sua perplexidade, Edward jogou as cobertas de lado e a tomou nos braços.

— Você só foi tocada por mim, saxã — ele sussurrou, afetuoso. — E essa realidade me agrada muito. — Edward acariciou a barriga gigante. — Não tenho palavras para lhe dizer a satisfação de saber que meu filho cresce dentro de você, querida. E isso também me agrada sobremaneira. Para mim, está mais atraente e desejável que nunca. Possui uma beleza inigualável. Não quero nenhuma mulher. Não terei nenhuma outra. Somente você.

A expressão era tão solene e intensa que fez Isabella emocionar-se. As palavras ditas transmitiam exatamente o que ela queria e precisava escutar.

Com um soluço de alívio, ela o abraçou. Por um longo momento, Edward. simplesmente a manteve nos braços até o tremor cessar. Então tirou a mechas de cabelos do pescoço alvo e beijou-lhe a nuca. Em seguida, beijou os lábios trêmulos que ela lhe oferecia, um beijo tão doce que levou lágrimas aos olhos de Isabella.

Por fim, ele se afastou para que pudesse ver o rosto lindo de sua esposa. Os olhos azuis brilhavam e um sorriso sincero curvou os lábios carnudos.

Somente um pensamento ocupava a mente de Edward. _Minha, _pensou, maravilhado. _Ela __é__ minha... _a sensação de posse o invadiu, juntamente com uma poderosa onda de paixão.

Com um gemido, apertou-a contra si. Beijou-a com ardor até que resolveu se levantar para, impaciente, descartar as próprias roupas. Ele também a despiu com pressa, embora tomasse mais cuidado por causa da barriga.

Enfim, deitaram-se na cama, nus e desprendidos. Isabella corou quando os olhos de Edward percorreram o que não deveriam, mas não tentou se esconder. O calor que via nos olhos verdes era excitante. A fome por ela era eletrizante. A evidência do desejo erigia-se diante de Isabella. Nunca fizera amor com ela de forma tão terna. Edward beijou o lugar onde o filho deles dormia e riu um pouco ao sentir o bebê esticar-se. Com os lábios, explorou a cavidade entre os seios para em seguida provocar os mamilos já túrgidos. Ainda mais ousado, empreendeu carícias abrasadoras na região feminina, fazendo-a clamar seu nome no auge do êxtase.

— Edward — Isabella gritou. — Edward...

Ofegante e quase a ponto de atingir o clímax, posicionou-se sobre ela. Apoiou-se nos próprios braços a fim de poupar o precioso fardo que ela carregava.

Emocionada, Isabella acariciou os músculos dos braços, amando a sensação que o gesto originava. Suas mãos subiram ainda mais até atingir os ombros largos.

— Por favor, Edward — ela suplicou em um murmúrio.

Ele a penetrou. Com um gemido seus lábios selaram os dela. As respirações de ambos se fundiram. Edward parecia tocar a alma de Isabella, seu centro.

Aquela união foi diferente das anteriores. Estavam ligados por uma força mais poderosa que o ato em si, uma ligação entre espírito e alma.

Marido e esposa.

Senhor e senhora.

_Eu o amo, _ela pensou. _Eu o amo tanto. _A certeza já havia se instalado mesmo antes de as palavras surgirem em sua mente.

Edward fez uma última investida. Ao sentir sua semente invadindo-a, Isabella atingiu o clímax em seguida. O alívio emergiu como uma onda de luz brilhante e arrebatadora.

Isabella percebeu vagamente que ele a virou. Sorriu quando o braço forte a puxou para junto do corpo viril. Sentiu então o torso quente e macio em suas costas. Edward riu e beijou-lhe a face.

Assim, eles adormeceram, as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o ventre avantajado.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Gente eu amo a Alice, ela é demais, em compensação odeio a Tanya o mulher invejosa! O Casamento poreta... Meu Deus...Meninas, Eu quero um Edward pra mim, tudo bem que ele é bruto, maluco, chato, grosso, mais quando ele quer ele sabe ser tudo de bom!_**

**_Eu quero agradecer a todas que comentaram... muito obrigado amores... Já amo cada uma de vocês! E comentem mais amores, vocês são meu combustivel... Até Quinta... Robsteijoooossss_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Como mais atrocidades acontecendo, um nascimento, muito amor, ciumes e brigas... se preparem momentos tensos... Quem será que anda fazendo tanta Maldade? Alguém tem algum palpite? Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos Vemos lá embaixo_**

Os dias passaram e o verão se foi. O bebê crescia dentro da barriga que aumentava e arredondava.

Para Isabella, chegava à hora de encarar a amarga verdade. Edward estava sempre solícito, atencioso, carinhoso e fazia tudo o que ela pedia. De fato, o apoio do marido representava uma bênção para o tumulto ao redor, pois não se passava uma semana sem que um bezerro ou uma ovelha não fosse mutilado.

E ninguém havia descoberto o motivo para aquelas mortes. Isabella odiava os comentários sussurrados, as expressões de desconfiança quando achavam que ela não estava olhando. Certo dia, no pátio, escutou um menino que trabalhava no estábulo cochichar com o colega.

— Minha mãe disse que é ela que está matando os bichos. Disse que é melhor tomarmos cuidado, senão seremos os próximos.

Mortificada, Isabella fugiu dali. O que ela não havia percebido foi que Edward também escutara a conversa. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Alice contara-lhe que o irmão havia pegado o menino pelo pescoço e ameaçado castigá-lo, caso ele voltasse a falar mal da senhora de Brynwald.

À noite, aconchegada nos braços de Edward, Isabella achou estranho que aquele homem, que outrora havia jurado ser seu senhor e conquistador, agora se tornava seu defensor mais fervoroso.

Não, não podia mais esconder a verdade de si mesma.

Ela o amava. Amava-o desesperadamente. E o amaria para sempre.

A idéia de que Edward talvez nunca retribuísse esse amor era devastadora. Sim, ele lhe transmitia sua paixão, seu prazer. Mas ela temia que não fossem além, que Edward lhe entregasse o corpo e nunca o coração.

Para piorar, os sonhos haviam voltado a assombrá-la e também escarnecê-la. Muitas eram as noites em que acordava apavorada ao ver a imagem de Edward erguendo sua espada acima dela. A sensação de medo tão acre que até podia senti-la na boca ao acordar.

Entretanto, naquela noite, o sonho foi diferente porque Tanya estava lá, de mãos na cintura e olhos escuros cintilantes. Isabella se via recostada na cama, amamentando um bebê enrolado em um cobertor...

— _N__ã__o importa o fato de ele ter se casado com voc__ê_— _Tanya destilava seu veneno. _— _Seu beb__ê__ continuar__á__ sendo um bastardo. Sim, um bastardo como a m__ã__e._

— _N__ã__o _— _Isabella murmurava. _— _N__ã__o!_

— _Sim, Isabella, sim! Ali__á__s, __é__ prov__á__vel que o beb__ê__ tenha nascido com sua maldi__çã__o _— _ela zombou como fizera certa vez. _— _H__á__ sempre um jeito de eliminar o problema, sabia? _— _ela murmurou. _— _Posso lhe mostrar..._

_Então Isabella se viu a distância, como se tivesse sido puxa da para trás._

— _N__ã__o! _— _ouviu-se gritar. _— _N__ã__o chegue perto de meu beb__ê__! N__ã__o toque nele._

_Tanya soltou uma gargalhada. Continuou rindo e rindo e rindo quando, de repente, fez menção de pegar o bebê._

— Isabella! Meu Deus, você vai se machucar. Pare de se debater. Escutou? Pare de lutar contra mim!

Ela abriu os olhos e enxergou o rosto assustado de Edward. Somente então percebeu que estivera esperneando como louca.

Quando Edward a empurrou gentilmente, ela se acomodou novamente nos travesseiros. Levou as mãos à barriga. O bebê estava vivo e bem, ainda se mexia bastante dentro dela. Murmurou uma prece de agradecimento e tentou, em vão, sorrir.

— Foi só um sonho, saxã — Edward disse, acariciando os cabelos ruivos. — O mesmo sonho que você teve nos últimos meses e que não aconteceu. E nunca irá acontecer por que agora é minha esposa, querida. Não deixarei que nada a magoe.

À medida que ele falava, a intensidade da paixão explícita no tom de voz a comovia. Isabella rezou novamente para que Edward estivesse certo. Não podia sequer pensar que seu amado seria capaz de esquartejá-la.

Edward tinha razão, pensou para se acalmar. Algo tão horrendo não aconteceria. Claro que não. Mesmo assim, ela estremeceu.

Atento ao tremor súbito, ele a envolveu. Aconchegada no peito másculo, Isabella soltou um longo suspiro.

— Por que está tremendo? Tem de acreditar em mim. Eu jamais ergueria minha mão contra você.

— Eu sei e, acredite, não é de você que tenho medo.

— Então de que tem medo? Conte-me, querida.

Isabella piscou algumas lágrimas. Em breve, estaria dando à luz. Sabia disso porque a barriga, além de pesada, começava a cair. Almejava o dia em que carregaria seu bebê, mas não conseguia banir seu pavor secreto tão facilmente. Como contar a Edward tudo o que guardava dentro de si?

— Estou... com medo.

— De quê?

O rosto de Tanya emergiu como no sonho. O aviso cruel ecoava em sua cabeça até que Isabella tapou os ouvidos com as mãos.

— Fale comigo, saxã.

Edward não desistiria e ela sabia disso.

— Tanya diz que este bebê talvez nasça com minha maldição — confessou em voz baixa e escondeu o rosto no tórax peludo.

Irritado, Edward soltou uma imprecação.

— Se ela não fosse sua irmã, eu a expulsaria de Brynwald. Tanya está sempre criando problemas. Por tudo que é sagrado, aquela mulher tem uma língua que eu adoraria cortar. E, para finalizar, não tem nenhuma maldição sobre si, saxã, exceto ter Tanya como irmã.

A garganta de Isabella se apertou. O fato de ele a defender com tanto afinco a comovia. Se Edward pudesse amá-la com a mesma intensidade...

Após algum tempo, ela adormeceu outra vez, colada ao corpo do marido. Chegou a despertar levemente quando ele acordou ao amanhecer. Sentiu um beijo nos lábios, mas logo voltou a dormir com a lembrança do carinho suave em sua consciência.

Acordou horas depois e, ao esforçar-se para levantar, sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas. Aquele incômodo a vinha perturbando sem cessar nos últimos dias.

Tinha acabado de escovar os cabelos e ajeitar o vestido quando escutou um estrondo vindo do pátio. Correu o máximo que lhe foi possível e chegou no hall a tempo de ver as pessoas se precipitando para a capela.

Um arrepio súbito a percorreu. Atraída por uma força que não podia controlar, foi atrás dos outros.

De repente, alguém soltou um grito de pavor.

— Ele está morto. Que Deus tenha misericórdia, padre Edgar está morto!

— Foi assassinado! Ele foi assassinado!

Isabella tinha acabado de chegar à entrada da capela. Com o coração em disparada, seguiu em frente, como se estives se em transe. Vários soldados recuaram, proporcionando a ela uma visão ampla do altar.

Sentiu o corpo gelar. Deus, era verdade! Padre Edgar se achava caído perto do altar. Seu rosto, em uma piscina de sangue, estava voltado para o chão.

O mundo começou a rodopiar. Isabella ficou zonza. Totalmente pálida, levou a mão aos lábios.

— Não pode ser — sussurrou. — Não pode ser.

Um por um, todos os presentes se viraram. Para Isabella foi como se toda a cristandade a encarasse. As expressões faciais passaram da furiosa acusação ao terror evidente.

— Quem ousaria matar um representante de Deus? — as pessoas começaram a se perguntar.

Um homem ao lado do corpo ergueu o punho e apontou para Isabella.

— Foi ela! — ele gritou. — Ela matou padre Edgar por que o clérigo não queria vê-la casada com Edward!

— Isso mesmo! — outro apoiou. — Ela é a mão do diabo!

— Foi ela que matou nossos animais como sacrifício ao demônio!

Isabella começou a tremer.

Edward abriu caminho em meio à multidão.

— Não vou mais tolerar essas tolices! — ele anunciou. — Isabella ficou comigo a noite toda. Ontem também e todas as noites antes dessa. Portanto, chega de acusações!

Atrás dele, Isabella sentiu uma dor repentina e aguda dentro da barriga. Segundos depois, outra surgiu, ainda mais violenta que a primeira. Com um gemido, ela caiu de joelhos, segurando o ventre avantajado.

Alice, que estava por perto, assistia, horrorizada, a tudo que ocorria a sua frente. Mas tão logo percebeu o sofrimento de Isabella, correu para socorrê-la. Aflita, abaixou-se ao lado da cunhada.

— Isabella, o que foi? Está na hora?

— Não sei — ela balbuciou, apavorada. — Mas acho que pode ser.

Alice a abraçou.

— Calma e não se desespere. Já ajudei muitas crianças a virem para este mundo e esteja certa de que meu sobrinho é quem eu mais quero conhecer — ela brincou.

Tão aflito quanto a irmã, Edward se ajoelhou ao lado da esposa.

— O que houve? É o bebê?

Isabella assentiu e tentou sorrir, mas o sorriso logo se transformou em uma máscara de dor.

Sem mais palavras, Edward carregou-a nos braços e a levou para o quarto.

Como Isabella logo descobriu, ter um bebê não foi uma tarefa simples. Na verdade, o trabalho de parto levou horas, o que representou uma tortura porque as dores não começaram lentamente, como Alice lhe garantira. A dor deslocou-se para a frente, provocando espasmos em seu ventre com crescente intensidade.

Então de um momento para o outro as dores cessaram. Durante duas horas, tudo permaneceu calmo. Ela ficou tão aliviada quanto frustrada. Já que tinha chegado a hora, o que mais queria era segurar seu bebê. Mas, quando se conformara em esperar mais, o trabalho de parto recomeçou.

E, dessa vez, foi mais forte e difícil que o anterior. Isabella não conseguia sufocar o grito que se formava em sua garganta, porque a pressão dentro de si aumentava de tal forma que parecia rompê-la ao meio.

Quando a escutou gritar, Edward invadiu o quarto.

Alice, que estava ao pé da cama, levantou-se.

— Edward! — ela manifestou o desagrado. — Não pode ficar aqui.

-— Por que não?

— Porque... porque não é assim que se faz. O trabalho cabe às mulheres...

Ela se calou ao ver que Edward não lhe dava a menor atenção. Ele, na verdade, postou-se à cabeceira da esposa que, pálida, sorriu assim que a última contração enfraqueceu.

Embora Alice cacarejasse, resmungasse e o olhasse com reprovação, Edward nem sequer ligou. Assustado demais, sua atenção estava focada somente na esposa. Segurou-lhe as mãos delicadas quando sentiu um medo terrível engolfá-lo.

Mãe de Deus, se a perdesse... Não! Recusava-se a pensar que algo tão trágico pudesse acontecer.

Contudo, seu coração se apertava a cada espasmo que contraía violentamente a barriga de Isabella. Os esforços para expelir a criança reverberavam nele, pois nunca a vira tão abatida e fraca. Se pudesse, pegaria as dores para si a fim de poupá-la. Mas infelizmente não podia. Só podia ficar ao lado dela e lhe oferecer conforto.

Quando ele chegou à conclusão de que não mais suportaria, Alice riu.

— Lá vem o bebê! Não vai demorar muito, prometo. Agora faça força, Isabella!

Apoiada nos braços, Isabella fez um esforço enorme para, em seguida, tombar nos travesseiros, exausta. Lágrimas ofuscavam-lhe a visão.

— Não consigo — gemeu. — Que Deus me ajude, mas não agüento mais!

Agoniado, Edward se inclinou. Com extrema ternura, removeu as mechas que caíam sobre os olhos azuis. Embora estivesse lívido por causa do nervosismo, falou com firmeza:

— O que é isso, mulher? Não me casei com você só para vê-la desistir antes de meu filho nascer. Os saxões são tão fracos assim?

Um brilho de vida cintilou nos olhos de Isabella. Ela respirou fundo e se preparou para rebater a ofensa quando outra contração a abateu mais uma vez. Agarrou-se a Edward com tanta força que chegou a furar-lhe a palma da mão com as unhas.

Alice soltou um grito de alegria.

— Sim, Isabella! Já estou vendo a cabeça! Oh, que cabeleira é essa, meu amor, e é... sim, tão acobreado quanto o cobre!

Agora ansiosa e convencida de que a longa espera estava no fim, Isabella arqueou tanto as costas que a musculatura do pescoço enrijeceu. Cerrou os dentes, buscou o que lhe restava de energia e fez força para o bebê nascer.

A criança saiu de dentro dela de uma só vez. Um choro agudo reverberou pelo ar. Isabella se sentou, aliviada e zonza.

Edward segurou seu rosto e a beijou nos lábios.

— Acabou, saxã. Acabou e agora temos um filho lindo para exibir. Sim, é como eu havia previsto: um lindo normando, querida.

Isabella abriu os olhos. Tentou repreendê-lo, mas não havia meios de refutar Edward. Ele riu e a presenteou com outro beijo ardente.

Alice ocupava-se em limpar o bebê sonolento. A criança chorava a plenos pulmões, revelando que a tarefa não lhe agradava. Edward observava o filho, ansiosamente inspecionando aquele novo ser.

Com um sorriso estranho nos lábios, Alice espiou o irmão. Havia um anseio lânguido nos olhos dele, um anseio que conhecia muito bem e que Edward expressava de modo vivido.

Quando a irmã depositou o filho, agora envolto na manta, em seus braços, ele sentiu o coração palpitar. Engoliu em seco, tomado pelo orgulho humilde. Fios bronzes cobriam a cabecinha do bebê. A criança trazia seu colorido normando, mas a testa e a prega da boca eram da mãe.

Uma emoção inusitada o invadiu, quase o derrubando de joelhos. Aquele momento era muito mais do que havia imaginado. Tinha feito um bebê saudável e lindo e casara-se com uma beldade que sem dúvida o tornaria o homem mais invejado do reino.

Isabella... sua vida.

Isabella... seu amor.

Ela partilhava seu lar, gerara seu filho. Originava em Edward uma fome sem igual. Ele não teria feito de outro jeito. Deus, não poderia ser de outro jeito.

Porém, enquanto o orgulho enchia-lhe o peito, um desespero consumia sua alma. Por um momento, questionou se Isabella havia mesmo superado o ódio que sentia por ele. Algum dia sentiria afeto por ele? Chegaria a amá-lo?

Ele devolveu o bebê a Alice e se aproximou da cama. Ajoelhou-se, antes de segurar a mão de Isabella. Sussurrou o nome dela.

Os olhos azuis se abriram. Dedos frios envolveram os dele. Isabella sorriu. O gesto foi tão sereno e doce que uma nova emoção tomou conta de Edward. Ela fechou os olhos novamente e, pelo movimento suave do peito, ele deduziu que a esposa havia adormecido. Beijou-lhe os dedos, os lábios e saiu do quarto.

O anoitecer se anunciava quando Isabella acordou outra vez. Os últimos raios de sol penetravam no cômodo. O lamento de um bebê emergiu de um canto. Ela se virou imediatamente em direção ao som.

Alice já estava de prontidão, tirando o bebê do berço. Com destreza e segurança, trocou a fralda. De longe, Isabella contou os dedos dos pés e das mãos. O choro diminuiu, mas quando Alice o tomou nos braços novamente, ele começou a gritar de novo.

— Uma mãe impaciente — Alice brincou, levando-o a Isabella. — E um jovem senhor impaciente. — Ela lhe entregou o bebê. — Pronto, querido sobrinho, agora os dois terão o que tanto querem.

Segurando o filho pela primeira vez, Isabella expressou um sorriso largo de felicidade. Com a ajuda da cunhada, soltou o vestido para oferecer o seio ao rebento. O bebê se agarrou ao mamilo com uma ferocidade que machucou a mãe, mas Isabella continuava a sorrir mesmo assim.

Com a ponta do dedo, traçou as sobrancelhas diminutas e então beijou as cabelos bronzes que cobriam a cabecinha do filho. Sentiu-se plena de um contentamento inacreditável.

O filho nascera como herdeiro legítimo do senhor de Brynwald, algo que a satisfazia plenamente. Não suportaria pensar que aquele bebê inocente pudesse enfrentar o mesmo sofrimento que ela vivera.

Um dia ele ocuparia seu lugar como senhor de Brynwald. Seria alto e forte e justo, como o avô e o pai. Normandos e saxões o reverenciariam e respeitariam...

Isabella acordou do devaneio ao escutar uma voz grave e profunda.

Edward.

Ela o viu à soleira da porta, mas Edward não permaneceu onde estava, como ditava a regra. Atravessou o cômodo e se abaixou ao lado da esposa. Isabella sentiu-se corar. O seio, agora inchado de leite, achava-se nu e exposto porque não esperava que ninguém a perturbasse. Percebeu então que Alice tinha se retirado para que a nova família ficasse sozinha.

De repente, Isabella teve a nítida sensação de que algo estava diferente. Os gestos pareciam mais espontâneos. Edward não mais se assemelhava ao guerreiro frio e impiedoso que a prendera na floresta. Havia, na verdade, um brilho terno nos olhos verdes, uma emoção nova que fez o coração de Isabella bater mais rapidamente.

— Quero lhe agradecer por meu filho, saxã — Edward murmurou, fitando os lábios da esposa.

— Você gostou dele? — ela indagou, insegura e também cheia de esperança.

Mais uma vez, aquele brilho terno cintilou nos olhos dele. Edward a segurou pela nuca e a beijou lenta e gentilmente. Isabella sentiu que o calor daquele beijo se instalou como uma marca. Ela o puxou pela túnica a fim de que os corações se fundissem em apenas um.

Um grito infantil os assustou. Separam-se, aparvalhados. Então perceberam, rindo, que o bebê havia perdido o que sugava com tanta fúria. Embora estivesse incerta quanto a Edward vê-la amamentar, Isabella tampouco queria que ele saísse. Posicionou o bebê no outro seio, como Alice lhe ensinara. Ele voltou a mamar com avidez.

Ainda atenta ao filho, ela acariciou o rostinho minúsculo.

— Harry me disse que eu teria um menino — confessou. Edward ficou surpreso.

— Nunca me disse que Harry era como você...

— Ele não era, mas falou com tanta certeza que não pude acreditar que estivesse enganado. Na verdade, eu sentia dentro de mim que Harry estava certo.

— E estava mesmo — Edward concordou com um sorriso lânguido. — E agora, querida, devo alertá-la de que precisamos escolher um nome para esse jovem. — Ele a encarou. — Pensei em... Anthony.

Dessa vez, foi Edward quem se mostrou hesitante. Isabella sorriu com tanta alegria que ele quase perdeu o fôlego.

— Que seja Anthony.

Mas a alegria durou pouco. O pequeno Anthony adormeceu pendurado ao seio. Edward pegou o bebê e o acomodou no berço. Quando voltou à cama, estranhou o olhar angustiado de Isabella.

— O que é, querida? Sente-se mal?

— Estou bem, mas não consigo parar de pensar em padre Edgar. Quero saber como ele morreu.

Preocupado, Edward segurou as mãos de Isabella. Por um instante, ela achou que ele não lhe contaria nada.

— Uma facada no coração.

Isabella encarou as mãos que envolviam as dela. Uma estranha dor a consumia. Agora era a senhora de Brynwald. Mas, no fundo, nada havia mudado.

— Como podem pensar que eu cometeria um crime desse? — perguntou com a voz embargada. — Nunca machuquei uma alma em toda minha vida.

Isabella tremia. Angustiado, Edward a segurou pelos ombros.

— Isabella, não se preocupe com isso.

— Acho que não consigo, Edward. Estou apavorada. Por que alguém cometeria atos tão horríveis? Quem está fazendo isso? Para que esfaquear um padre?...

— Não deixarei que nada aconteça a você ou a Anthony — Edward jurou. Então a abraçou com força até que o tremor se foi e ela adormeceu em seus braços.

Mas estava tão perturbado quanto Isabella. Lembrou-se das carcaças de animais mutilados que encontrara no pasto. Que ser perverso havia concebido tamanha tortura? Que mão poderia cometer tais atrocidades por livre vontade?

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. De fato, a pergunta mais difícil de responder não era por quê.

Mas quem!

Enquanto os habitantes de Brynwald colhiam os frutos de um verão generoso, Isabella descobria as alegrias de se tornar mãe. O nascimento de uma criança era, sem dúvida nenhuma, algo belo e maravilhoso. Desde o primeiro instante em que segurou o filho nos braços, foi tomada por uma emoção incomparável.

Não se importava com o fato de o bebê acordar tantas vezes para mamar. Não podia imaginar nada mais precioso que ter o filho nos braços e vê-lo se alimentar, tendo a mãozinha alva sobre a curva do seio.

Os dias se passaram. Em pouco tempo, Anthony completava um mês de vida. Enquanto Isabella recuperava a força e a silhueta, o bebê crescia forte e robusto. As bochechas e a barriguinha tornavam-se rechonchudas.

Edward não se cabia de contentamento. Nos recônditos de seu ser, Isabella secretamente temera que ele exibisse pouco interesse pelo bebê. Mas enganara-se.

Em geral, era Edward quem levava Anthony à cama para mamar no meio da noite e o devolvia ao berço logo depois. Isabella sentiu a garganta travar cada vez que testemunhava um guerreiro tão grande e poderoso demonstrar tamanha gentileza para com o filho pequenino.

Alice também era uma tia devotada, tão encanta da por Anthony quanto os pais dele. Bastava que o bebê emitisse o menor ruído para um adulto imediatamente tomá-lo nos braços.

Entretanto, não era possível negar a tensão que crescia entre os muros do castelo. Edward havia ordenado mais guardas para a vigilância noturna, mas ainda assim a população de Brynwald lançava a Isabella olhares desconfiados, como também a encaravam com precaução, já que o assassino de padre Edgar permanecia uma incógnita.

Era essa, portanto, a nuvem de incerteza que pairava sobre Brynwald, uma sombra agourenta do passado...

E do que ainda estava por vir.

Em pouco tempo, o clima se tornou cinzento e ameaça dor, frio, úmido e turbulento. Os mares tornaram-se bravios, jogando suas ondas imensas contra as rochas da costa. Tempestades violentas se formavam no céu, libertando uma torrente de chuva e vento.

Foi em um dia assim que o som abafado de um choro chegou aos ouvidos de Isabella. Tinha acabado de amamentar Anthony e o embalava para fazê-lo dormir. Uma rápida espiadela revelou uma baba de leite no canto da boquinha, enquanto os olhinhos se fechavam. Depois de beijar a testa do filho, ela o colocou no berço-e saiu pé ante pé.

Inspecionou o corredor nas duas direções. O som surgiu novamente, vindo do quarto de Alice. Preocupada, Isabella caminhou até o cômodo.

Bateu à porta da cunhada e a chamou.

— Alice? Sou eu, Isabella.

Não houve resposta. Isabella hesitou e então empurrou a porta. Alice estava sentada na cama. Ela ergueu o rosto, aparentemente sobressaltada com a intrusão.

Isabella fechou a porta e deteve-se, tanto envergonhada quanto consternada.

— Perdoe-me a invasão — murmurou. — Mas eu bati e ninguém respondeu.

— Não escutei. — Alice enxugou os olhos, tão enver gonhada quanto Isabella. Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

Mais uma vez, Isabella hesitou. Mas por pouco tempo. Em um segundo, atravessou o quarto e se ajoelhou diante de Alice.

— Precisa me dizer o que a faz chorar, cunhada — pediu, gentilmente.

— Não sei se posso. — Alice evitou fitá-la. Isabella segurou as mãos da amiga.

— Vou entender, se não quiser me contar. Mas talvez consiga alívio no coração, se conversar sobre o que a perturba.

— Promete que não vai contar a ninguém?

— Prometo — Isabella jurou, solene.

— Nem mesmo para Edward?

— Nem para ele, se é assim que deseja. — Isabella apertou-lhe as mãos. — Alice, vou ajudá-la, se eu puder.

Os olhos da normanda se encheram de lágrimas.

— Não há nada que possa fazer, Isabella. É... Emmett, entende?

— Emmett?

De repente, tudo foi despejado de uma só vez.

— Eu... vim para cá com o objetivo de ficar perto de Simon — Alice confidenciou, um tanto chocada. — Nunca imaginei que fosse me apaixonar...

Isabella ficou pasma.

— Emmett? Está apaixonada por Emmett?

— Estou — Alice assentiu. Isabella ainda estava perplexa.

— Quando aconteceu?

— Tudo começou quando tratei dele após o confronto no vilarejo. Na segunda noite, a febre ascendeu. Ele acordou e parecia fora de si. — O rosto de Alice corou. — Isabella, ele me chamou de beldade e... me beijou. Eu não o impedi. Aliás, foi uma experiência maravilhosa, porque ele despertou dentro de mim uma paixão que não posso mais negar.

— O que aconteceu depois? — Isabella a encorajou. Alice respirou fundo.

— Tentei esquecer o que ele tinha feito, mas não consegui. Eu relembrava a todo momento e almejava que acontecesse de novo. E... Oh, é tão ridículo! Eu mudava meu caminho só para poder espiá-lo de longe. Então, certo dia, tivemos a chance de ficar a sós. Esse tipo de encontro ocorreu várias vezes até que Emmett confessou que se lembrava do beijo. E então tudo se repetiu. Não consegui lutar contra meu desejo. Tampouco ele.

Resignada, ela suspirou.

— Jamais imaginei que pensaria em outro homem depois de Jasper. Mas com Emmett não consigo deixar de sentir... Oh, são tantas coisas que nunca pensei em sentir novamente. Isabella, nós nos encontramos atrás da cozinha todas as noites.

A mente de Isabella trabalhava sem cessar.

— Mas por que isso é tão terrível? — Um pensamento repentino lhe ocorreu, o que a fez indignar-se. — Ele a desprezou? Oh, aquele safardana...

— Não — Alice negou, mas continuava trêmula. — Eu o vi esta manhã. Isabella, Emmett quer terminar o relacionamento e não suporto imaginar minha vida sem ele.

— Mas por quê? Se você o ama...

— Amo! — Alice reprimiu o choro. — E ele me ama. Mas está convencido de que não há esperança para nós.

— Por quê?

— Porque ele não é mais um cavaleiro. Porque não tem nada a me oferecer. Trata-se de um homem de honra e princípios, Isabella. Emmett diz não quer me denegrir, caso eu queira me casar outra vez.

Somente agora Isabella começava a entender. Talvez no passado Emmett se sentisse em pé de igualdade com a nobre que viera do outro lado do Canal, mas infelizmente não seria mais possível. Um certo amargor invadiu a alma de Isabella. Os normandos tinham arrancado os ingleses de seus lares e de suas terras. Além das posses, Emmett também havia perdido tanto a posição quanto a dignidade.

Ainda assim, Isabella não podia fomentar nenhuma malícia contra Alice. Amava a cunhada como uma irmã e não suportaria vê-la infeliz.

— Não se desespere. Emmett ainda pode mudar de ideia.

— O orgulho de um homem é sua força maior, como também seu maior inimigo — Alice proclamou, triste. — E não seria bom que ele mudasse de ideia. Edward jamais permitiria uma união entre nós.

— Por quê? Porque Emmett é saxão? — Isabella indagou, inflamada. — Ele se casou com uma saxã. Por que você deveria ser condenada por fazer o mesmo que Edward?

— É diferente com o homem, Isabella. Ele pode fazer o que deseja sem precisar agradar ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo... e talvez o duque Guilherme. — Ela se levantou e caminhou até a janela.

Comovida, Isabella sentiu o coração de apertar ao ver que a postura de Alice, outrora altiva, agora era desoladora.

E, infelizmente, não foi capaz de esquecer o assunto. No dia seguinte, quando teve a oportunidade de ver Emmett sozinho perto da horta, ela correu até ele.

Talvez o saxão soubesse o que Isabella pretendia, pois se ela não o tivesse chamado, Emmett teria partido.

— Espere, Emmett! Quero falar com você. Ele se virou devagar.

— É mesmo? — indagou, frio.

— É. Quero lhe falar sobre Alice. Emmett ficou tenso.

Somente agora Isabella percebia que sua tarefa poderia ser vã. Dada a expressão endurecida do cavaleiro saxão, desconfiava de que ele não aprovaria a intromissão.

— Sei que deve estar pensando que estou me metendo onde não devo — Isabella disse. — Mas Alice é muito querida e não quero vê-la magoada.

Emmett apertou o cabo da foice que segurava.

— Ela lhe contou.

— Contou, sim. Só tenho uma pergunta, Emmett . Você a ama?

— Amo — ele respondeu sem hesitar.

— Então por que não faz tudo que está ao seu alcance para ficarem juntos?

— Tudo que está ao meu alcance? — Emmett gargalhou. — Não preciso lembrá-la, Isabella, de que sou um escravo, um escravo de seu marido.

A culpa a mortificou.

— E se essa condição pudesse mudar?

— Não vai mudar. Fiquei sabendo que meu pai está morto e que seus bens agora estão nas mãos dos normandos. Não sou livre para traçar meu destino como outrora fui. Estou ligado a Edward tanto quanto você. Não mais empunho uma espada e sim as ferramentas de um fazendeiro. — Ele torceu os lábios. — Não uso correntes, mas ainda sou um escravo. Não sou um homem de honra, sou um homem do campo.

Isabella meneou a cabeça.

— Emmett, não insista com essa tolice, porque é fato que vai fazê-la sofrer. Ela já perdeu o homem que amava uma vez. Quer que Alice viva a mesma tristeza?

— Se eu pudesse, daria a Alice tudo o que tenho. Mas meus cofres estão vazios, foram saqueados pelos normandos. O que quer que eu faça? Ofereça a ela minha cama de palha no estábulo? Acho que não. Pensei que pudesse entender, Isabella. Estou fazendo o que é melhor para Alice.

O coração de Isabella sangrava. Muito havia sido tirado dele. Suas esperanças e sonhos...

— Você me disse uma vez, Emmett, que devíamos aceitar os normandos porque não podemos derrotá-los. Aceitei seu sábio conselho e sugiro que faça o mesmo. Isso não significa que tudo permanecerá como está. Talvez você possa servir Edward de outra maneira...

Ele se mostrou inflexível.

— Edward nunca me devolverá minha liberdade e não quero ver Alice se curvar como eu. Quero que ela me veja como homem, não como um escravo lamacento de seu irmão normando.

— Alice não liga a mínima para posses. Você deve saber disso! Disse que lhe daria tudo que tivesse. Entretanto, ela aceitaria tudo que você é. — Isabella tocou o braço dele. — Não se esqueça disso, Emmett. Nem tudo está perdido. Eu lhe peço. Não desista. Ela então beijou o rosto do cavaleiro e retornou ao castelo.

O problema ainda pesou no coração de Isabella no decorrer do resto do dia.

_E se Emmett recuperasse tudo que havia perdido? A honra. O orgulho._

Só existia um jeito de realizar tal resgate.

Edward se ausentara o dia todo para supervisionar os trabalhos no campo. Isabella o viu entrar no pátio e entregar seu cavalo a um menino. Preparou-se, enquanto ele subia a escada até o hall.

Pediu a uma criada que lhe dissesse que desejava jantar a sós com o senhor do castelo nos aposentos do casal. Para tanto, ordenou um banho quente e uma refeição farta.

Agora que escutava os passos se aproximando e ficou nervosa. Ajeitou a saia do vestido. O tecido cor de violeta moldava a protuberância dos seios. Ela escovou os cabelos e os deixou soltos.

A porta se abriu. Isabella se levantou. Naquele instante, antes de ele fechar a porta, notou que Edward estava cansado. Sorriu e deu um passo à frente.

— Parece tão exaurido quanto eu imaginei, meu senhor. Seu banho o aguarda. Também pedi comida e vinho para quando tiver terminado. — A voz soou sôfrega. Mãe de Deus, Isabella rezou para que não parecesse tão nervosa quanto estava.

— Pelo jeito, saxã, você antecipou minhas necessidades. Isabella soltou uma risada sonora.

Anthony dormia em seu berço quando Edward beijou a testa do filho. Em seguida, despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Ela traçou com os olhos as linhas dos ombros largos. Sentiu a boca ressecar quando uma fome sensual desabrochou em seu interior.

Semanas haviam se passado desde a última vez em que tinham feito amor. Somente no dia anterior, Alice supusera que Isabella estava bem o bastante para retomar os prazeres do casamento. Sentiu o coração disparar ao imaginar que poderiam recomeçar naquela mesma noite.

Certamente, não era avessa a se encarregar de tal tarefa. A possibilidade de senti-lo dentro de si novamente a fazia estremecer de paixão.

Enfim, Edward terminou o jantar. Recostou-se, satisfeito, na cadeira e a fitou com tanta intensidade, que Isabella despertou de seus devaneios.

— Tenho o pressentimento, saxã, de que quer algo de mim. Se acertei, fale logo.

Lágrimas tolas ofuscaram-lhe a visão. Isabella gritava por dentro. O que acontecera? Por que Edward se mostrava tão frio? Fazia muito tempo que não agia assim e ela odiava tal comportamento! Não planejara nada disso e, por um instante, não soube como proceder. Mas não havia escolha. Tinha de falar logo, como ele ordenara

— Peço-lhe um obséquio, meu senhor — ela disse. Eu gostaria que tirasse Emmett dos campos e o inserisse em seu exército.

— Quer que eu entregue uma espada a ele — Edward declarou em tom mortal.

— Sim. Acredito que ele lhe servirá a contento.

Um manto silencioso os encobriu. Edward apoiou as mãos na mesa e se levantou. Isabella não tirava os olhos dele. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao perceber a tensão que crescia entre ambos.

E sabia, de alguma maneira ela _sabia, _que Edward estava dominado por uma raiva insana.

E estava mesmo. Ele vira, sua adorada esposa, tocar muito gentilmente o braço do saxão e testemunhara o beijo adocicado ao extremo no rosto do homem.

— Deus do céu, eu não acredito! — ele explodiu. — Quer que eu ponha uma espada na mão dele. Claro, e logo depois encontrarei uma adaga em minhas costas! Mas isso lhe é conveniente, não é, saxã?

As mãos de Isabella se contorciam em seu colo. Estava à beira das lágrimas e odiava a si mesma e a Edward por apelar para tamanha fraqueza.

— Lógico que não! Por que não vê a realidade? Emmett não lhe deu nenhum problema todos esses meses. Não foi feito para trabalhar no campo. Foi treinado para ser um cavaleiro, como você, Edward. E é isso que ele deveria ser!

— Você o defende arduamente, saxã. Posso saber por quê? Posso saber qual é a natureza do beijo que partilharam?

Por um instante absurdo, Isabella ficou boquiaberta.

— Não partilhamos nada...

— Partilharam, sim — Edward a interrompeu, furioso. — Vi quando tocou o braço dele e o beijou.

Isabella desprezava o rubor que agora aquecia-lhe as faces.

— Eu só o confortei...

— Por que ele precisava de conforto? _Seu _conforto, devo acrescentar.

A verdade quase saiu dos lábios de Isabella, mas havia prometido a Alice que não trairia seu segredo. Viu-se tomada pela mágoa já que ele pensava tão mal da própria esposa.

— Você se recusa? — Isabella o enfrentou. — Vai mantê-lo nos campos?

— Vou!

— Você se recusa só porque _eu _estou pedindo! — ela exclamou, quase aos prantos.

— Recuso-me porque sou o senhor aqui, saxã. Eu me lembraria disso, se fosse você. Agora preste muita atenção — Edward a encarou. — Se eu a vir com Emmett, vocês dois vão se arrepender. Isso eu prometo. Juro por Deus.

Ultrajada, ela se levantou.

— Como fui tola por esquecer! Meu dever é agradá-lo, não é?

— Seu dever e suas afeições pertencem a mim, seu senhor e marido. E, pelo jeito, você precisa ser lembrada disso, saxã.

Os braços fortes a agarraram e a pressionaram contra o tórax musculoso. Isabella abriu a boca para protestar, mas não teve chance. Notou o brilho de ódio nos olhos verdes antes de Edward a beijar com fúria.

O grito se calou dentro de sua garganta. O beijo não foi a carícia suave de que ele era capaz, mas sim um castigo. Embora não a machucasse, Isabella sentia a raiva reverberar pelos corpos de ambos.

Lutando para se libertar, virou o rosto e o empurrou.

— Não! Chega!

Edward ergueu o rosto, tão sombrio quanto a noite.

— Está me rejeitando outra vez, saxã?

— Estou — ela confirmou, profundamente magoada. — Não rejeitaria o homem que é meu marido, pai de meu filho. Mas rejeito o homem que se proclama meu senhor e conquistador.

Ele a pegou com uma violência que lhe roubou o ar dos pulmões. Os dedos morenos apertavam com força os braços de Isabella. Um gemido emergiu em sua garganta quando o viu abaixar a cabeça.

Mas o beijo doloroso que esperava receber não se deu. Por um longo momento, apenas se olharam. Isabella não sabia decifrar que emoções o rosto de Edward revelava.

Com um grunhido abafado, ele se afastou.

Então restou apenas o som das batidas frenéticas do coração de Isabella em seus ouvidos. A tensão anulara a coragem e esgotara suas forças. Ela se sentou no chão, desesperada.

Nada havia mudado, percebeu com extrema clareza. Era sua _esposa, _mas Edward ainda não confiava nela. E, para piorar, era ainda seu senhor e conquistador.

Ela não significava nada para Edward, nada mesmo.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Gente vocês viram como eles brigam por nada? O Edward além de ciumento, é louco... mais quando ele quer, ele sabe ser tudo de bom... Gente olha tenho que confessar que o Edward morre de ciumes do Emmett, mais, eu acredito que a Bella atiçou onça com vara curta... se ela sabe que o homem é meio doido, tem que beijar o cara no rosto onde todo mundo pode ver e fazer a coisa ficar piorar... A Tanya podia ter visto e ter inventado a fofoca do ano... Eu fiquei tão feliz em saber que o Edward odeia a Tanya... não sai da minha cabeça a parte que ele diz, que a maldição da Bella é ter a Tanya com irmã... isso foi demais... E ai quem vocês acham que está fazendo essas atrocidades? Será que a Tanya vai robar o menino da Bella? Bella sonhou com a Tanya, E ai o que vocês acham?_**

**_Então amores só tem mais dois capitulos... Está acabando... estou triste... porque amo postar essa historia e adoro o comentarios de vocês... mais meninas, adaptei segunda feira uma historia maravilhosa... tipo, é um romance historico, tipo a dama do labirinto, é uma historia linda, o cara é maluco como esse Edward... Eu ri pra caramba com ele, eu vou começar a postar no Sabado! "O Libertino Apaixonado"_**

**_Olha como eu sou boazinha, se eu receber ainda hoje 3 comentarios de vocês posto, o penultimo capitulo desta historia e a ultima amanhã... O que acham? então comentem meninas e leitoras fantasmas... que eu posto... então até mais tarde... Robsteijooosss_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Oi amores di mi vida... como prometido, estou postando o penulitmo capitulo de Isabella, a bruxa", esse capitulo é tenso, muito tenso... E ai será que é hoje que o Edward mata a Bella?... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Talvez a briga tivesse sido inevitável. Mais tarde, quando percebeu que Edward não voltaria ao quarto, Isabella constatou a triste verdade. E, naquela noite, seu sonho ressurgiu. Era o mesmo sonho, porém, diferente...

_Tudo estava envolto pela escuridão, um infinito mar de negritude. O odor de sangue pairava no ar. Gritos ecoavam. De súbito, trovões e raios irromperam no céu. Do alto, ela viu a si mesma, paralisada em meio ao terror e ao ar demoníaco. Então estava dentro de si outra vez. Seus pés começaram a se mover. Seu coração batia acelerado. Ela corria... de algo... não, de alguém._

_Havia corpos por todos os lados. Normandos, saxões... e homens do norte._

Isabella abriu os olhos. Sentou-se e levou a mão à testa. Uma sensação nauseante de medo a invadiu até que a compreensão se deu.

— Dinamarqueses — murmurou.

Uma figura soltou um grito estridente e recuou. Era a criada que tinha acabado de entrar para acordar sua senhora.

— Não! — Isabella exclamou. — Não tenha medo de mim. Você não vê? Os dinamarqueses! Eles virão para Brynwald. Vão nos atacar e...

Com outro grito, a mulher correu porta afora.

Ao entardecer, todos comentavam como Isabella recebera a visita de outra visão e estava convencida de que os dinamarqueses atacariam.

Após uma semana, todos a tachavam de louca.

Edward estava mais furioso que nunca.

E, para aumentar ainda mais o desespero de Isabella, tudo voltou a ser como era. As atitudes do marido mostravam-se frias e remotas. Ele voltou a dormir no quarto, mas viviam distantes. Nenhuma palavra terna, nenhum esforço para reavivar a paixão que fluía tão maravilhosamente entre ambos. Os nervos de Isabella estavam à flor da pele, pois cada vez que se encontravam o ar tornava-se carregado como a fúria de um trovão.

Certa manhã, sozinha no cômodo, Isabella permaneceu na cama, amamentando Anthony. Traçou a curva minúscula da orelhinha. Um sorriso tocou seus lábios. Ele já se assemelhava muito ao pai e em temperamento também. Era exigente e queria tudo a sua maneira. Mas cresceria para se transformar em um homem garboso, forte, valente e orgulhoso.

Um som nas proximidades a alertou da presença de mais alguém. Edward achava-se à soleira da porta, tão alto e imponente que lhe roubou o ar. Contudo, Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração, porque nunca o vira tão indiferente como naquele momento.

Por instinto, cobriu os seios com o lençol. Com aquela postura distante, ela não se sentia à vontade para se expor diante dele.

De semblante enrijecido, Edward não perdeu tempo em ir direto ao ponto.

— Planejo passar o dia caçando, saxã. Sugiro que aproveite esse tempo a fim de empacotar suas coisas. Você e Anthony partirão para Londres amanhã.

Isabella o encarou, espantada.

— Londres? Você também irá?

— Não.

Uma dor imensa a assolou.

— Por que vai me mandar embora?

— Os aldeões a temem, Isabella — Edward respondeu, impaciente. — Quero garantir sua segurança.

— Minha segurança! Está mentindo, Edward. No fundo, quer se livrar de mim. — O grito soou como uma mistura de ultraje e medo. Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas lembrou-se de que Anthony ainda estava em seus braços.

— Não vai ficar sozinha — ele comunicou. — Alice a acompanhará. — O tom de voz determinado foi evidente. Edward se virou e saiu.

Isabella, porém, não aceitaria a decisão tão humildemente. Levantou-se e acomodou Anthony no berço. Embora o bebê começasse a chorar, ela correu atrás de Edward, como se Satã em pessoa a perseguisse.

Ela o alcançou no pátio, pouco antes de ele montar em seu cavalo negro.

— Edward, e quanto aos dinamarqueses? Precisa acreditar em mim. Sei que eles virão e logo! Tem de preparar os soldados para a batalha...

— Pare com essa encenação, Isabella! Está bancando a tola — ele explodiu.

Por trás dela, alguém escarneceu.

— Não ligue, senhor. É apenas um truque. A bruxa quer nos cegar para a verdade: ela matou padre Edgar. E agora tenta nos confundir, dizendo que os dinamarqueses virão.

Furiosa, Isabella se virou.

— Zombem quanto quiserem, todos vocês! Mas estou certa de que eles virão. E lamentarão não terem se preparado.

— Está louca — o homem ao lado do primeiro comentou.

— Uma bruxa louca!

Edward deu um passo à frente.

— Basta! Não quero ouvir mais nada! — Ele encarou os dois com tamanha ira que os homens recuaram. Quando se voltou para Isabella, agarrou-a pelo braço e a conduziu para o hall, onde podiam conversar em particular.

— Edward, eu lhe imploro. Não faça isso. Não me mande para Londres.

Ele a encarou sem emoção.

— Pede com tanta ternura, querida, que me deixa curioso. Por que está tão determinada a permanecer em Brynwald? Não suportaria ficar longe de mim? Ou seria de seu charmoso saxão?

Isabella enrijeceu o corpo. _Maldito!, _pensou. Naquele instante, quase o odiou. Odiou a arrogância, o poder que tinha sobre seu destino.

— Está enganado a meu respeito — ela declarou. — E também se engana em relação a Emmett. Aliás, parece ter esquecido que ele defendeu sua irmã...

— Ele também a defendeu, querida — Edward rebateu. — Não nos esqueçamos disso.

Ela o segurou pelo braço.

_Como pode fazer isso?, _gritou em silêncio. _Sempre ser__á __voc__ê__... somente voc__ê__... n__ã__o sabe que eu o amo?_

Mas nada disso seria verbalizado. Isabella também não derramaria lágrimas, não suplicaria ou apelaria. Não valia a pena. Edward não a amava, percebeu com pesar. Logo, nunca acreditaria que ela o amava.

E, pelo que tudo indicava, ele tampouco a queria.

Lágrimas marejaram seus olhos. Preservando a pouca dignidade que lhe restava, ergueu o queixo.

— Já lhe ofereci toda segurança que eu podia, Edward. Tenho sido fiel a você de todas as maneiras. Nunca o traí, embora pense o contrário. Vou, então, pedir-lhe mais uma vez. Não me mande para Londres.

— É em você que estou pensando, saxã. As pessoas estão desconfiadas demais. Alguns problemas não se resolveram ainda e a hostilidade aumentou.

— E quanto a você? Acredita que matei padre Edgar?

Por um instante, ela temeu que Edward não fosse responder ou talvez não desejasse escutar a resposta.

— Não. Não acredito — ele finalmente disse.

— Então, responda à outra pergunta. Os outros me acham louca. Você concorda com eles? Sou uma bruxa louca?

Edward permaneceu em silêncio. Nesse ínterim, Isabella percebeu a amarga verdade. Viu nos olhos dele o que jamais pensou em ver, algo que não conseguiria suportar. A dúvida.

A postura continuava inflexível, porém, quando ele se manifestou, disse o que ela não esperava ouvir.

— Talvez seja. Meu Deus, eu não sei demais nada! Só sei que esses sonhos não fazem sentido.

Quando Isabella fez menção de contestar, Edward a impediu.

— Não, saxã! Tenho de lembrá-la de sua tolice? Em seu sonho eu empunho a espada para matá-la. No entanto, eu jamais a machucaria! Está protegida em meu domínio. — Ele comprimiu os lábios. — Não acredito que seus sonhos prevejam o futuro.

A fria declaração a dilacerou. Ciente de que Edward a observava, Isabella respirou fundo e engoliu a dor.

— Não importa o que pensa de mim, Edward. Só sei que meu sonho previu um evento importante. Brynwald está sob a ameaça de um ataque. Não ignore isso.

— Conversaremos mais a esse respeito quando eu voltar, saxã. Nesse meio tempo, sugiro que arrume seus pertences para a viagem a Londres.

Os ombros de Isabella penderam. Então era verdade. Edward também a julgava louca, como os demais. Seu coração começou a despedaçar. Como conseguiria conter as lágrimas, ela não sabia. Podia suportar a condenação de todos que conhecera a vida toda, mas não de Edward.

Ele se virou e saiu. Nem sequer se dignou a olhar para trás. Deixou-a sozinha, mais solitária do que nunca.

James devia ser o único a não duvidar da predição de Isabella quanto ao ataque dos dinamarqueses.

Escondido em um canto escuro, sorriu ao escutar a briga entre ela e Edward. Esfregou as mãos, animado. Lembrou-se do exato momento quando, dias atrás, concebera seu plano mirabolante.

Edward lhe ordenara que levasse uma mensagem a Peter, um camarada normando que administrava um feudo enorme a norte de Brynwald. Após cumprir a missão, resolvera passar a noite em uma cervejaria antes de retornar ao castelo.

Enquanto jantava, notou um jovem a sua frente. Ele usava chapéu, botas e um traje que James não reconhecera. O rapazola se aproximou de soldados normandos que ocupavam a mesa ao lado. O garoto movia a cabeça, parecendo escutar muito atentamente.

Tal comportamento despertou a desconfiança de James. Momentos depois, quando o jovem se retirou da cervejaria, James o seguiu.

— Espere, rapaz! — gritou do lado de fora. O jovem parou e se virou.

— Quem é você? — James perguntou.

Os olhos do garoto brilharam, mas ele nada disse.

— Eu o vi com aqueles soldados — acusou-o. — Agora me responda! — Ao notar que o rapaz permaneceria calado, James se irritou e arrancou o chapéu do jovem. Cabelos cor de palha tombaram em todas as direções. — Maldição! Você é dinamarquês?

Novamente, o rapazola não disse nada. Sem paciência, James segurou-lhe o braço e o torceu nas costas do supos to dinamarquês.

— Se valoriza sua vida, diga-me quem é — ameaçou. — E não finja que não me entende, porque sei que fala meu idioma. Do contrário, não estaria aqui.

O garoto se curvou de dor.

— Meu nome é Corin, filho de Vladimir, o Justo.

James não o soltou.

— E por que está aqui? Para espionar?

— Sim! Meu pai me enviou para descobrir quem são os senhores ricos da região.

Os olhos de James começaram a cintilar. Permitiu que o dinamarquês se erguesse, mas não soltou o braço dele.

— Vai reencontrar seu pai agora? Corin assentiu.

— Quero que me leve até ele, garoto.

— Por quê? James riu.

— Porque posso ajudá-lo a encontrar o que procura. Um senhor rico e... sua vida, menino.

Relembrar aquela noite originou uma potente satisfação. Ele sorriu, ansioso. Tudo o que sonhara agora estava prestes a obter. Brynwald e Isabella.

Na verdade, conquistaria seus desejos naquele mesmo dia.

Mesmo quando o sol despontou no céu azul, o humor de Isabella continuava depressivo. Com a ajuda de Alice, passou a maior parte do dia se preparando para a jornada.

Embora quisesse, no fundo, desafiar o marido, sabia que Edward faria tudo a seu modo, a despeito dos desejos da esposa.

Ao final da tarde, depois de amamentar Anthony, Isabella o colocou no berço e chamou uma criada para ficar com ele.

Precisava afastar-se do mundo que dela judiava. Logo, resolveu refugiar-se onde sempre encontrava a solidão necessária: nas rochas da praia.

Enquanto lá caminhava, sentia o vento marítimo soprar em seus cabelos, saias e rosto. Pensava em Edward e tudo o que havia entre eles...

E em tudo o que não havia.

O som de seu nome a despertou do devaneio desesperado. Imaginando que poderia ser Edward, ela se virou, esperançosa.

Infelizmente, era James. Ele parou diante de Isabella, com as mãos na cintura, uma postura de suprema arrogância.

— Deixe-me passar — ela ordenou, endireitando os ombros.

— Acho que não, meu amor.

— Não sou seu amor, James — Isabella retrucou.

— Mas vai ser.

O sorriso que ele expressou foi tão selvagem, que Isabella sentiu um arrepio gélido percorrer sua coluna. Mas antes que pudesse decifrar o presságio, James sorriu ainda mais.

— Lamento dizer, mas sua predição estava incorreta, meu amor. Os dinamarqueses não vão chegar — declarou, seguro de si. — Eles já estão aqui.

Um por um, meia-dúzia de homens surgiu atrás de James. Os cabelos estavam sujos e despenteados e as barbas obscureciam o rosto deles. Vestindo peles de animais, para os olhos espantados de Isabella, eles pareciam gigantes.

Tomada pelo pavor excessivo, ela emitiu um grito sem som. Se ao menos seus sonhos a tivessem enganado... Se seus olhos também a ludibriassem...

James não mentia. Eram mesmo os dinamarqueses.

Embora Edward adorasse caçar, não conseguia se entusiasmar com o esporte naquele dia. A bem da verdade, estava enervado com a orgulhosa saxã que esposara. Ela testava sua paciência e o provocava como ninguém mais.

Foi então que se viu obrigado a encarar a dura realidade: não era com Isabella que estava bravo. Era consigo mesmo porque não conseguia esquecer a mágoa explícita nos olhos grandes e azuis. A acusação infundada ainda martelava em sua mente.

_Talvez seja louca._

Um peso amargo enegreceu seu coração. A consciência o atormentava. Havia magoado Isabella imensamente. Deus, não sabia o que acontecera consigo próprio! Seu humor andava péssimo, como se o diabo em pessoa o assombrasse.

Nunca deveria tê-la abrigado em sua casa. Ou dormido com ela. Ou tocado aquele corpo. Ou a amado tão intensamente. Mas ele não conseguia imaginar nenhuma outra mulher em sua vida.

Em seu coração.

Uma dor dilacerante o invadiu. Tinham um filho que os uniria pela eternidade. Não duvidava de que Isabella amasse Anthony. Contudo, desejaria ela que o bebê fosse do garboso saxão?

Edward bufou, grato por Simon ter saído para pegar o coelho que ele matara.

Desprezava a dúvida que o atormentava. Não suportava sequer pensar em Isabella com Emmett. A amargura tomava conta de sua alma. Lamentaria ela tudo que a levara aos seus braços? A sua cama?

Lembrou-se de como os lábios rosados roçavam os dele, como os quadris se moviam no calor da paixão. Ora, Isabella não responderia com tamanho ardor, se estivesse pensando em outro homem. Claro que não.

Edward olhou a distância, onde os desfiladeiros tomb vam no mar tempestuoso. Uma brisa forte trazia a essência de sal. A predição de Isabella o importunava. Invasões dos dinamarqueses não eram raras naquela costa da Inglaterra, mas ninguém seria tolo a ponto de enfrentar o mar bravio no início do inverno.

Simon se aproximou, exibindo o prêmio. Foi nesse momento que uma estranha sensação o assolou. Algo estava errado, Edward pensou. Algo estava muito errado.

— Simon, temos de voltar a Brynwald!

Ao ver a expressão feroz do tio, Simon assentiu. Uma nuvem de terra se formou atrás deles.

Edward ficou atento ao horizonte. A noite chegaria em breve. Desejava mais do que nunca estar enganado. Enquanto se aproximavam rapidamente do castelo, rezou para que tudo estivesse como antes. As criadas começariam a preparar o hall para a ceia da noite. Isabella se acharia no quarto, amamentando o faminto Anthony.

Mas não encontrou o que esperava em Brynwald. O caos reinava com supremacia. As pessoas em pânico corriam em todas as direções. Edward desceu do cavalo e começou a avaliar aquele frenesi.

O leiteiro da aldeia se ajoelhou aos pés dele.

— Meu senhor — ele gritou. — Meu filho avistou barcos dinamarqueses chegando à praia a norte de Brynwald. Temos de nos defender!

— Sim! — outro berrou. — Deveríamos ter escutado sua senhora, porque ela estava certa. Que Deus a proteja!

— Se fosse mesmo uma bruxa — uma jovem criada disse —, ela faria apenas maldades a nós. Mas lady Isabella tentou nos alertar... ela quis nos salvar!

— Pensei muito no que o senhor disse certa vez — a lavadeira ponderou. — Lady Isabella nunca fez mal a ninguém. Acho que erramos ao julgá-la com tanta severidade!

Edward os ouvia, mas sua mente estava ocupada com outro assunto. No espaço de um segundo, olhou diretamente para Emmett próximo à porta da cozinha. Aquela invasão seria um mero ardil? Uma armadilha saxã para apanhar os normandos conquistadores?

_N__ã__o, _refletiu. Sua intuição dizia que não estavam mentindo. Estavam corretos. Os dinamarqueses não tinham vindo em missão de paz. Tinham vindo para saquear e incitar uma guerra.

Ele ergueu o braço e chamou um de seus homens.

— Você! Prepare os cavalos! — Edward continuou a ditar ordens, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sua mente trabalhava sem cessar e seus olhos vistoriavam a multidão à procura de Isabella.

_Onde ela est__á__? Jesus cristo, onde ela est__á__? _Alguém o segurou. Era Alice.

— Onde está Isabella? Você a viu, irmã?

— Não, Edward! — Alice estava apavorada. — Eu a procurei em todos os lugares. Ela deixou Anthony com uma criada e foi caminhar na praia. Mas isso foi há horas. Mandei um homem atrás dela, mas ele não a viu! — Ela soltou um soluço. — Oh, Edward! Isabella não deixaria Anthony sozinho por tanto tempo. Aconteceu alguma coisa, eu sei!

Edward foi incapaz de dar voz a seu medo mais profundo: que Isabella poderia ter caído nas garras dos dinamarqueses.

— Vou encontrá-la. — Ele apertou as mãos da irmã. — Prometo. Agora vá para dentro, onde é mais seguro.

Alice correu para o hall. Edward, entretanto, não viu o olhar expressivo que ela trocou com Emmett. Quando se virou, o cavaleiro saxão estava diante dele, alto e orgulhoso.

— Entregue-me uma espada, homem. — Emmett o fitou nos olhos. — Vou lutar por... Brynwald. Pela Inglaterra. Por todos nós. E os demais também irão. — O cavaleiro apontou um grupo de saxões reunidos atrás dele. — Somos soldados bem treinados como os seus homens. Se combinarmos nossas forças, conseguiremos derrotar os dinamarqueses.

A decisão de Edward foi tomada em um instante. Ele cha ou Simon.

— Dê uma arma a este homem — ordenou. — E aos outros saxões também.

— Eles chegaram! — alguém gritou. — Os dinamarqueses pagãos chegaram!

Tudo cessou. O mundo inteiro pareceu prender a respiração por um brevíssimo instante. Então, trazido pelo vento, um grito de guerra reverberou no ar.

Mesmo ao puxar a espada, um medo acre fluiu em suas veias. Em silêncio, Edward entoava repetidas vezes a mesma oração. Rezava para que Isabella estivesse viva e segura.

Ele rezou com fervor.

O estrondo que se deu foi vicioso e sanguinário. Logo no início, a sorte parecia estar contra Edward. Quando um dinamarquês caía, outro surgia para tomar seu lugar.

Mas os normandos e, sim, os saxões estavam determinados a não sucumbir aos invasores bárbaros do norte. Pelo ar da noite ecoavam os sons da batalha. Gritos dissonantes e guturais saíam das gargantas de todos os que lutavam, junto com o impiedoso estampido do choque de espadas, lanças e machados.

Tarde da noite houve um período de calmaria. Os berros diminuíram. Normandos e saxões recuperavam o orgulho de guerreiro e renovavam suas forças. Sobre seu corcel negro, Edward limpou o suor da testa. Sob o elmo, seu olhar esquadrinhava o combate. A vitória era iminente. Podia senti-la em seus ossos.

Fechou os olhos e permitiu que a mente se conectasse apenas aos sentidos. Como se uma força desconhecida o guiasse de longe, abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça.

Foi do mesmo jeito que acontecera antes. Cedric estava sentado a poucos metros, movendo o rabo, orgulhoso e altivo como sempre.

Enredado por aquela força desconhecida, Edward esporeou o cavalo. Parou diante do gato e se inclinou sobre a crina do animal.

— Cedric — disse em voz baixa. — Leve-me até sua dona.

Edward podia jurar que uma mensagem silenciosa passou entre eles. Cedric ficou em pé, enquanto o fitava com intensidade. No minuto seguinte, o gato disparou em direção aos penhascos.

Determinado, Edward galopava logo atrás dele.

Horas se passaram desde que Isabella fora capturada. Depois de amarrá-la com cânhamo, James a colocou em uma caverna pequena com um dinamarquês gigantesco para vigiá-la. Então ele e os outros se foram.

A aliança entre James e os bárbaros a enojava sobremaneira. Mas, a despeito do ódio por James, Isabella temia muito mais por aqueles a quem amava.

O som da batalha ainda podia ser escutado ao longe.

Gelada até os ossos, tentou conter o desespero. O combate vinha acontecendo havia horas. Tremia só de pensar naqueles que caíam com o golpe de uma espada ou da lâmina de um machado. Estaria Anthony em segurança? E Alice e Tanya? Oh, a boa normanda ficaria arrasada se algum mal ocorresse a Simon!

E Edward? Ainda estaria vivo? O coração de Isabella sangrava.

_Oh, Deus, por favor, proteja-o..._

— Pensou que eu a tivesse esquecido?

James tinha voltado. Estava em pé à entrada da caverna com um sorriso nos lábios finos. Isabella o encarou com desprezo.

— Ora, pare com isso, amor. Vamos tirar essas amarras. Ele se ajoelhou. Isabella repudiou o toque de James, mas ficou grata com a dose de raiva que aquecia suas veias.

— Você levou os dinamarqueses a Brynwald, não?

— Oh, tive muita sorte com a chegada deles. Mas devo admitir que, quando me reuni com o líder dinamarquês, Corin, dias atrás, precisei convencê-lo de que Brynwald valia sua atenção.

Quando o cânhamo cedeu, Isabella esfregou os pulsos;

— O que espera ganhar, James?

— Muitas coisas, amor. — Ele riu. — Muitas coisas mesmo.

— Você traiu seu povo — Isabella o acusou. Ficou tão furiosa que a voz falhou. — Os dinamarqueses são bárbaros. Não pouparão ninguém. Irão atear fogo em qualquer coisa...

— Não, amor.

— Que tipo de negociação você fez com eles? — Isabella indagou, desconfiada.

— Corin fará o que eu jamais ousaria: matar Edward. Na verdade, seu marido já deve estar morto. Depois vão pilhar e saquear quanto quiserem, mas não importa. Os dinamarqueses se satisfazem com pouco. Na verdade, têm mais fome de sangue que de riquezas. Roubarão algumas bugigangas e partirão.

— E deixarão um rastro de sangue por onde passarem. James deu de ombros.

— Depois que forem embora, Brynwald será só meu. — Ele acariciou o rosto de Isabella. — E você também, amor.

— Seu patife! — Ela o repudiou. — Arderá no inferno...

— Chega! — ele ordenou. — Não farei nada além do que Edward fez a seu pai e o duque Guilherme à Inglaterra. Tomarei o que os fracos não conseguem defender. — James se levantou e a puxou com força. — Está na hora de nos juntarmos aos vitoriosos.

Ele a arrastou. Isabella tropeçava e quase caiu algumas vezes, enquanto atravessavam a trilha rochosa dos penhascos.

O odor de chuva invadiu o ar. O vento começou a assobiar e nuvens cinzentas se formavam no céu. Um trovão fez a terra estremecer.

James só parou quando chegaram a uma pequena colina, próxima aos portões. A batalha se expandia para além das paliçadas de Brynwald. Arrasada, Isabella se jogou no chão, ao ver corpos caindo como estacas sob uma tempestade.

Pouco à frente, James assistia à trágica cena que ocorria logo abaixo. Um gosto amargo invadiu a boca de Isabella. Lutava contra a sensação de impotência a cada grito que reverberava pelo ar.

De repente, algo caiu em seu colo, uma bola de pelos amarelos. Cedric! Os olhos sagazes do gato a fitaram. Foi estranho, mas algo pareceu acender entre ambos. Cedric pulou e correu. Então parou e olhou para trás, como se a chamasse.

Com o coração em disparada, Isabella se levantou devagar. Começou a recuar, sem tirar os olhos das costas de James. Suas pernas tremiam. Quando se viu a uma distância considerável, de onde ele não poderia escutá-la, virou-se e correu, como se fosse perseguida por demônios.

E talvez os demônios a perseguissem mesmo, porque Isabella havia subestimado James. Ouviu um grito insano atrás de si. Olhou por sobre o ombro e o viu puxar a espada.

O terror a consumia. Por um instante, ficou paralisada...

Tudo ao redor havia enegrecido. Parecia ainda mais negro que as profundezas do inferno. Sombras disformes se moviam a esmo e tentavam agarrá-la com longos dedos agourentos.

Ela sentiu... alguma coisa. Algo demoníaco. Uma nítida sensação de perigo, tão pesada e espessa quanto as sombras, pairava no ar.

O vento soprava sua fúria. Raios cruzavam o céu, labaredas de luzes avermelhadas. Um trovão reverberou, fazendo o solo estremecer sob os pés dela. Gigantescas poças de sangue emergiam na terra. O ar estava empestado com o forte odor de sangue coagulado e destruição.

Desesperada, ela corria. Seu coração batia freneticamente. Passos a perseguiam.

Corria às cegas, cercada pela escuridão, dominada pelo perigo. Sombras monstruosas a espreitavam. O espectro da morte perscrutava. Aproximava-se tanto que ela mal conseguia respirar...

Mas de repente emergiu um vulto. Das sombras eles vieram... Homem e animal. Cavaleiro e corcel.

De espada em punho e coberto pela armadura, ele galopava sobre o grande cavalo negro. Não tinha rosto, uma vez que seus traços se escondiam atrás do elmo. No céu, os raios luminosos maculavam a negritude; era como se o homem se fundisse à prata.

Lentamente ele ergueu o elmo. Em choque, ela prendeu a respiração. A pálida expressão do cavaleiro mostrou-se tão fria quanto gelo. Atingiu-a tal qual uma punhalada. Então, vagarosamente ele levantou a espada. A arma, apontada para o céu, lá permaneceu por alguns segundos.

Edward. Seu amor. Sua vida.

Foi então que Isabella percebeu o que acontecia. Era seu sonho. Seu sonho agora se tornava realidade.

Uma certeza arrebatadora a dominou. Repreendeu-se por ter sido tão tola, tão cega! Edward viera não como seu inimigo, mas sim como seu salvador.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? Gente a primeira vez que li achei que ele ia matar ela mesmo... Mas agora sabemos que foi salvar a esposa... Que lindo... apesar de eu ter ficado com raiva dele, por não ter acreditado nela, mos o que o ciume não faz? _**

**_Meninas ainda não acabou... quem será que está fazendo astrocidades? Alguem tem alguma ideia de quem possa ser? Então até amanhã com o proximo capitulo... Robsteijoooossss_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Oi amores di mi vda... Estou postando o ultimo capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem do final... Agora vamos saber quem é que anda fazendo as coisas estranhas para culpar a Bella... mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

James ainda estava atrás dela. Quando Edward a ultrapassou, James avançou sobre ele com um grito de fúria, olhos avermelhados e o desejo insano de matar.

A espada de Edward brandiu e brandiu, rasgando o peito de James.

Isabella fechou os olhos. Virou de costas e cambaleou, certa de que agora suas pernas cederiam. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, enxergou Edward sobre ela com o rosto sujo de terra e molhado de suor.

Em prantos, Isabella se jogou nos braços dele. Edward a envolveu e escondeu o rosto de sua amada para que ela não visse o corpo destroçado.

— James está morto?

— Está — Edward respondeu, acariciando os cabelos ruivos.

Isabella finalmente ergueu o rosto.

— Foi ele quem trouxe os dinamarqueses, Edward. James planejou o ataque a Brynwald. O líder dos bárbaros pretendia matar você. Quando partissem, James tencionava tomar posse de Brynwald.

— Suspeitei de que algo assim pudesse acontecer quando notei que James não estava mais entre meus soldados — Edward contou.

Lágrimas rolavam nas faces de Isabella, mas nem sequer as percebeu.

— Edward, foi como em meu sonho. Você surgiu na escuridão, brandindo sua espada. Perdoe-me. Todo esse tempo, pensei que sua intenção fosse me matar... — A emoção a impediu de continuar.

Edward tirou as luvas e, com a ponta dos dedos, enxugou as lágrimas. Quando terminou, segurou-lhe as mãos, solene.

— Sou eu quem deve implorar seu perdão porque estava certa quanto aos dinamarqueses. Duvidei de você e essa foi minha maior idiotice. — Ele a fitava com gentileza. — Nunca mais cometerei o mesmo erro, querida.

Isabella podia jurar que ternura em abundância cintilava naqueles olhos verdes, ternura e algo mais que ela temia nomear. Edward tocou-lhe o queixo e se inclinou.

O beijo que partilharam foi longo e suave. Isabella nem sequer ligou para a armadura que lhe pressionava o peito. Deleitou-se com os braços que a apertavam, como se Edward nunca mais fosse soltá-la. Quando ele ergueu o rosto, ela se sentiu como um falcão flutuando entre as nuvens.

Somente nesse momento perceberam que os sons de luta haviam cessado. Edward montou em seu corcel e ergueu Isabella para acomodá-la na sela. Recostada no tórax amplo, soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Antes de se aproximarem dos portões, o último dos dinamarqueses já havia fugido. O povo de Brynwald não perdeu tempo em declarar sua vitória. Gritos de triunfo foram ouvidos durante horas. Exclamações de alegria ecoaram quando Edward apareceu com a esposa.

— Ela está viva! — alguém berrou, maravilhado. — Graças a Deus, a senhora do castelo está sã e salva!

Várias pessoas festejaram. Isabella ficou boquiaberta. Virou-se, surpresa, para encarar Edward.

— Santa mãe de Deus, eles devem estar doentes! Edward sorriu.

— Eu lhe disse, querida. Estava certa quanto aos bárbaros dinamarqueses. Finalmente, o povo percebeu que, embora seja diferente, você não é motivo de chacota ou medo.

O cavalo se deteve diante do grande hall. Isabella ainda estava perplexa quando Edward a ajudou a descer. Ele riu e a beijou nos lábios.

A cabeça de Isabella girava quando o marido a levou para dentro. Mas assim que entraram, Edward se deteve. Ela sentiu a tensão dominá-lo. Então, ao ver para onde os olhos furiosos do marido miravam, prendeu a respiração.

Alice estava nos braços de Emmett.

Isabella pôde sentir a raiva fluir dentro de Edward.

— Por Deus, vou mandar esse patife para o inferno!

— Edward, não! — Ela gritou quando viu a mão do guerreiro pegar a espada. — Alice o ama! Escutou? Ela o ama. E Emmett também a ama.

— Não! Uma união como essa não é possível!

— E, sim, irmão. — Finalmente Alice os notou. Ela abraçou Isabella e voltou a fitar o irmão. Emmett permaneceu onde estava, cauteloso.

— Sugiro que se explique, Alice — Edward ordenou.

Sempre digna, a normanda ergueu o queixo.

— Não há muito o que explicar. Amo Emmett e ele declarou seu amor por mim. Pensou em me pedir em casamento, mas o orgulho obstinado o impediu. Aliás — o tom foi curto —, já que será o senhor Brynwald, Edward, ele agora não vai mais trabalhar no campo.

— O quê? — Edward explodiu. — Ela quer se casar com o homem? Minha irmã com um marido saxão? Não mesmo!

A paciência de Alice começou a se esgotar.

— Você se casou com uma saxã — ela apontou. — Além do mais, a decisão não é sua.

Enquanto Edward a fitava, pasmo, Alice prosseguiu:

— Certa vez, eu lhe perguntei se aceitaria Isabella em sua cama e não em seu coração. E agora lhe faço a mesma pergunta. Prefere que eu receba o homem que amo em minha cama e não em meu coração?

Edward não respondeu. Olhou para Isabella.

— Você sabia disso?

— Sabia. — Ela sorriu, sem-graça.

— Emmett é digno de meu amor — Alice disse. — Ele também é digno de seu respeito, porque lutou bravamente esta noite para que pudéssemos viver. E eu o quero como marido.

Edward ergueu as mãos, agastado.

— Que assim seja! Vai fazer o que bem entende, a despeito do que eu disser.

— Vou, sim. — Ela se virou para Emmett, transformada. A felicidade que irradiava ao jogar-se nos braços do amado foi tão cintilante quanto o sol.

Mas antes que Isabella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um grito agudo de dor ecoou atrás deles.

— Não! Não pode ser! Ele jurou que a mataria. Ele jurou que a mataria.

Era Tanya. Isabella e Edward a divisaram à soleira da porta, transtornada.

Em questão de meros segundos, as peças se encaixaram na mente de Isabella. Tanya e James. James e Tanya. Deus misericordioso, James e Tanya.

— Não — ela murmurou, pálida. — Oh, Tanya, não...

Edward ficou rígido. Pelo jeito, havia chegado à mesma conclusão.

— Quem? — ele quis saber. — Foi James? Você e ele planejaram a morte de Isabella também?

— Sim — Tanya confessou.

— James está morto — Edward anunciou. — Eu o matei. — Ele teria prosseguido, mas Isabella começou a ofegar.

— Tanya — ela sussurrou. — Você é minha irmã! Como pode me querer tão mal?

Os olhos de Tanya queimavam de ódio.

— Por que não? Você sempre reivindicou o que deveria ser meu, Isabella. Como sua mãe reclamou o que deveria ser de minha mãe! Você, a filha bastarda, era a favorita de papai. Eu odiava quando ele me dizia que eu devia ser gentil e doce como você. Oh, como a desprezei todos esses anos! Então quando os normandos vieram, pensei que seria colocada em seu devido lugar, servindo a mim, enquanto eu, enfim, tomaria o que é meu por direito, o lugar de senhora de Brynwald!

Tanya encarou Edward.

— Você não é diferente de meu pai — ela vociferou.

— Levou essa vagabunda para a cama, quando poderia ter ficado comigo. Mas jurei não padecer da mesma vergonha que minha mãe suportou anos a fio, sabendo que o homem que desejo foi fisgado por alguém como ela! — Apontou Isabella, desdenhosa. — Eu tinha certeza de que a rejeitaria, se acreditasse que Isabella era uma bruxa.

Um pensamento pecaminoso despontou na mente de Isabella, algo que não podia ser verdade. Mas, infelizmente, era. O rosto de Tanya tornou-se maléfico.

— Oh, foi fácil porque todos vocês são muito estúpidos! Eu mutilei os animais e todos acreditaram que Isabella era a culpada. — Ela soltou uma gargalhada cruel.

A fúria de Edward era quase incontrolável.

— Você também matou padre Edgar?

— Matei! — Tanya berrou. — Não foi diferente de cortar a garganta de um bezerro. Aliás, ele me deu menos trabalho que aquelas criaturas.

O sorriso de Tanya era descomunal. Os olhos estavam estatelados. Isabella sentiu náusea. Ela recuou, pois aquela mulher era uma estranha, uma estranha demoníaca.

Tanya percebeu o movimento de Isabella.

— James pode estar morto, mas eu não estou. E agora, querida irmã, é sua vez!

Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Tanya puxou um punhal que escondia sob a manga. Tão logo divisou o brilho da lâmina, Edward avançou e, ao mesmo tempo, empurrou Isabella para livrá-la do perigo. A mão poderosa agarrou o pulso de Tanya.

Os olhos de Tanya quase saltaram para fora. Edward foi impiedoso. Massacrou o pulso da mulher até o punhal cair no chão. Um grunhido vil saiu da boca de Tanya.

Quando ele fez menção de chutar o punhal, Tanya mergulhou no chão.

Isabella assistiu a tudo como se estivesse em transe. Tanya apanhou o punhal, ergueu-o e o cravou no próprio peito.

Sem nenhum som, ela tombou morta no hall.

Havia sido uma noite repleta de emoções dissonantes. Terror. Alívio. Gratidão. Dor. O coração de Isabella estava em frangalhos. Edward a abraçava, enquanto ela chorava a morte de Tanya, o ódio, a traição e tudo mais que ocorrera naquele dia.

Por sua vez, Edward assustara todos ao anunciar que, se Emmett estivesse disposto a jurar fidelidade a Guilherme, ele, em troca, pediria ao futuro rei que presenteasse Emmett e sua noiva normanda com um pequeno feudo não muito longe de Brynwald...

E mais ainda estava por vir.

A noite quase terminava quando finalmente se recolheram. Edward insistiu em carregá-la escada acima. Isabella aceitou, pois estava cansada demais para protestar. Assim que abriu a porta do quarto, ele a colocou no chão. Mas antes de deixá-la se afastar, ele a tomou nos braços.

— Houve um momento esta noite em que temi nunca mais abraçá-la outra vez, querida — ele confessou.

— Também senti o mesmo — Isabella disse, tímida. — Tive medo de nunca mais ver você e Anthony... — Para sua vergonha, lágrimas ofuscaram-lhe a visão.

— Isabella, querida, por que está chorando?

— Sempre acreditei que meus sonhos fossem uma maldição, porque, no fundo, eu não queria prever o futuro. Mas agora eu gostaria de ter esse dom a meu dispor para ver o que se passa em seu coração. Oh, Edward, como eu queria que me amasse do jeito que o amo! — As palavras se libertaram finalmente do coração de Isabella.

Ela virou o rosto, envergonhada, mas Edward a obrigou a fitá-lo.

— Eu te amo, Isabella — sussurrou, apaixonado, e roçou os lábios nos dela. — Eu a amo com cada fibra de meu ser. Você é dona de meu coração.

Tudo dentro dela se iluminou. Isabella recomeçou a chorar, mas dessa vez de felicidade.

Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou com ardor. Edward a carregou até a cama e lá, com o corpo e a alma, provou a veracidade de suas palavras.

Já amanhecia quando o fogo da paixão esfriou. Sonolenta e contente, Isabella aconchegou-a ao marido. Edward, pensativo, acariciava o ombro nu da esposa.

— Lembra-se daquele primeiro dia na floresta? — ele indagou. — O dia em que me deparei com você e Harry rodeados por meus soldados?

— Claro que me lembro. Como poderia esquecer? — ela brincou. — Você exigiu minha rendição e proclamou-se meu senhor e conquistador. Meu senhor normando.

— É verdade. — Edward riu com os olhos repletos de carinho. — Mas agora, amor, agora sou sua espada e seu protetor. E eu a amo, minha bela bruxa saxã. Vou amá-la para sempre.

E ele cumpriu a palavra.

* * *

**_E ai gostaram? A Tanya essa fdp, o mulher invejosa, mal amada, mentirosa, asquerosa, e assassina... Eu queria que a Bella tivesse dado uns tapa na cara dela, ela merecia... mas teve o final que mereceu..._**

**_Meus amores gostaria de agradecer: Vanity nightwish, Marcia, Natalocas, Amanda, Guest, Joana Patricia, Jennifer Carvalho, danda jabur (querida você é certeira kkk, acertou a historia desde o começo, mas eu não podia falar), Jade, mar, A, Theslenn Urils, , fanficaholic, paloma gomes, Ana Krol, posta antess, POLLYANNA, e leitoras fantasmas... muito obrigado amores, amei cada palavra, cada comentario... Obrigado mesmo por lerem minhas adaptações... E espero que vocês gostem da que vou postar sabado " O Libertino Apaixonado", é um romance historico, maravilhoso, e o Edward de lá é mais louco do que esse e todos os meus outros Edward's juntos... Então eu acho que mereço alguns comentarios né? Então comentem amores... E até sabado... Robsteijoooosss_**


End file.
